The True Alpha: The EJ Black Chronicles
by DazzledbyJake
Summary: This story take places 17 years after Breaking Dawn and chronicles Jacob & Renesmee's son, Edward Jacob "EJ" Black. He's part wolf/ human/vampire, who struggles to win the heart of his imprint and has a horrifying run-in with the Volturi. NOT BLACKWATER
1. Chapter 1

**The True Alpha—The EJ Black Chronicles**

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own EJ Black, the sexiest vamp/human/wolf . . . well, read and you'll see why!

**Chapter 1: Oh, God, It's My Birthday! (EJ's POV)**

The name's Black. EJ Black. Today is my birthday, October 21. Technically, I'm only ten years old. However, I look about twenty-five. I'm quite unique--one of the only four of my kind. I'm what you might call a third-breed—a cross between a human, vampire, and werewolf. My mother, Nessie Cullen Black, is a half-human, half-vampire, and my father, Jacob Black, is a human shapeshifter or more specifically, a werewolf. My younger twin siblings, born only months after me, Sarah Rose and William "Billy" Ephraim, are about to reach full maturity in about seven months. My five-year-old sister, Bella Alice, is the light of my life; she's about the maturity of a ten-year-old child now. She is my baby sister, my heart, and everything to me. I would do _anything_ to protect her or any of my siblings for that matter.

I haven't however been able to phase like my father just yet. My great-grandfather, Carlisle Cullen, thinks that today is my lucky day. I've been so sick lately, throwing up constantly. My dad seems to think I'm about to phase any second now. I must admit—I'm a little scared. And I don't want to be afraid. My dad has always taught me to be brave, but the thought of turning into a monster is something I fear more than anything. Fortunately, my father has already been through this, so he'll be there for me emotionally and physically.

Did I happen to mention that most of my family members are vampires? Very strange, I know. Like them, I am venomous. I could accidentally poison my father with my venom—not that I would. It's just something I've had to deal with my entire life. My father and I have a very special bond—we can communicate telepathically. Supposedly, only fully mature wolves are able to do it and only when they are in wolf form. I also can heal by just touching others—a power I've rarely had to use throughout my life being around mostly immortals. I've learned that my siblings and I don't fit into the mold of what is normal anymore. We are a new species. And even though it sounds pompous—we are superior to humans, vampires, and werewolves in many ways.

"EJ, pumpkin." My mom's voice summons me from my thoughts, knocking gently on my bedroom door. "It's time for the party. Aunt Alice has been working hard all day."

Damn, my mom insists on calling me "pumpkin" even though I'm fully grown. When will she ever learn; I'm not a baby anymore.

_You're her baby, EJ._ My dad must have heard me for his husky voice is now invading my brain. _Let's go, now!_

URGH! I reluctantly pry my rigid body from my bed, grasping my leather jacket from the wooden bedpost. I take a brief glance of myself in the mirror on the dresser and comb my hair back. Man, I look like my father, exactly like my father. We _are_ practically the same physical age. My short, spiky black hair is just like his. My chocolate-brown skin is just the same as his. Our eyes however are distinctly different; mine are green, scary green, meadow green.

I throw the comb haphazardly onto my dresser and gaze across the room at my red, secondhand electric guitar. I like playing Aerosmith covers just for fun. I dreamed of starting my own band with my brother, Billy, but that dream died long ago when we discovered we were destined to take up after our father and become "protectors." I'm not sure Billy and I both want the destiny set out before us, but nevertheless it is bound to become a reality some day.

"EJ!" Bella Alice is now bursting through my bedroom door. I immediately scoop her into my arms, and she plants a tender, wet kiss on my left cheek. She is my heart indeed. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, lil sis." I return her gesture, flashing her my pearly, white teeth. I relish in her sweet scent, and my heart beams with love for this precious child in my arms. Her reddish-brown hair is all in curls, complete with a daisy tucked behind her ear. She is the spitting image of my mother. "You look beautiful!"

"EJ, Bella Alice, let's go!" My mom frustratingly calls to us from down the hall. As I carefully place her feet on the carpet, I take Bella Alice's hand, and she smiles at me with her gorgeous grin.

When we reach the front door, my baby sister climbs effortlessly onto my back as she always does before we run through the La Push forest toward my great-grandparents' house in Forks. I'm happy to oblige. I love the warmth of her small body against my back.

"Did you hear Aunt Leah's back?" Bella Alice informs me as we dart through the woods with our family. "I can't wait to see her!"

"Really?" My lips instantly morph into a smile.

My aunt Leah Clearwater was one of my best friends growing up. It is because of her that I'm even alive. Technically, we weren't related by blood; her mother married my Great-Grandpa Charlie shortly after my mom was born. Several years ago, Leah had ventured off to college in search of a different life for herself. My dad didn't seem too happy about it at the time; she was a member of his pack and the only female wolf. She "abandoned her duty," he said, as a protector. I couldn't blame her. She wanted a way out of La Push. This life was smothering her, and she only wanted to get married and have children of her own. She wanted to make something of herself. I still feel sorry for her in a way. I only wish I could have helped her.

"Yeah, Leah's back, EJ!" Billy annoyingly screams into my ear as he runs passed me, trying to show off. "You've always had a little crush on her!"

"Cut it out, Billy! As if you don't have a thing for her, too!" I jokingly reply, shaking off my thoughts of Leah. Yes, she is beautiful, but also twenty-something years older than me. Physically, however, we are practically the same maturity now. I love her like a sister, nothing more. Anyway, I am predestined for someone else—she is somewhere out there. I just haven't met her yet.

_Don't worry, EJ. You'll find her._ My dad tells me as he lovingly takes hold of my mother's left hand. _I did._

My mom affectionately peers over at my dad and smiles from ear to ear. Then, she jumps onto his back and embraces him from behind. My parents are so in love. It makes me so happy to see them this way. They went through so much to be together. My dad was even there for my mom's birth. How many men can say that?

As we race steadily toward my great-grandparents' house, I notice that there is a huge banner adorning the front porch: "Happy Birthday, EJ!" Balloons in an array of many colors adorn the banisters on the porch, and I know my Aunt Alice is to blame.

My Grandpa Edward is the first to greet us as we arrive, running out to my mom with open arms. After dismounting my dad, my mom endearingly wraps her arms around him, and they share a long father-daughter moment. It's something I've grown used to over the years. They have a strong relationship comparable to none. It's quite beautiful.

My grandmother Bella and the rest of my vampire family appear on the front porch as my dad and Grandpa Edward shake hands and partake in a quick hug. Grandpa Edward gleefully sweeps Bella Alice into his arms, twirling her around, and then bumps fists with me. He can read my thoughts, too, you know, and he knows how I am with male affection. I'm not that into it. I guess I'm a little like my dad in that way.

Our family shares mutual hugs and salutations, and I notice my grandfather Billy is there as well. He smiles at me, and I run up the steps to greet him. He's been confined to a wheelchair as long as I can remember, and he's getting feebler with every passing day. My dad's pretty broken up about it. It races through his thoughts constantly. I only wish my healing powers could help him, but apparently and sadly enough they can't cure old age.

"Today's the big day." His hoarse voice barely is able to speak as I shake his wrinkled hand. He has a breathing tube strapped under his nose now.

"Yes, it is, Grandfather." I look around, trying to avoid letting him know how sad it makes me to see him like this. "Is Great-Grandpa Charlie here yet?"

"Not yet. He had an emergency call. But he should be here soon." My great-grandmother Esme butts into the conversation, giving me a gentle hug with her cold, thin arms. It's hard to believe she's my great-grandmother. She doesn't look a day over thirty, but it seems as though she gets lovelier every day.

"EJ, you have to see the living room!" Oh, God, it's Aunt Alice. She is so extremely irritating to be such a small creature. But nevertheless, I love her more than she knows. She's almost like a mythical pixie with her spiky hair and dancing gestures. "I've been working all week! I hope you like it!"

As I enter the living room, I notice there are classic rock band posters everywhere; they are covering the white walls, almost like wallpaper. I notice Aerosmith, my favorite, the Beatles, Pink Floyd, the Who, Nirvana, Metallica—I could go on and on. Aunt Alice is my favorite aunt ever!

"Alice, you have outdone yourself!" I exclaim, my mom's crooked grin widening on my face.

"Well, I had a little to do with it, too, EJ!" My Aunt Rosalie's freezing arms drape over my shoulders. I turn around to face her, and she grins at me. One of the most beautiful women in the world is standing in front of me, and to think she is alive because of me. Aunt Rosalie would have been dead if my mother hadn't thought that my healing powers would help her only a few days after my birth. I return her smile, blushing, and marvel at the party decorations once again.

Then, I notice it—a left-handed Fender Strat sitting beside my grandpa's grand piano, a large, red bow fixed upon the handle. As I saunter closer to it, I can now discern the black autograph clearly. It is none other than Jimi Hendrix's signature.

"Do you like it?" My Grandpa Edward's voice questions me, but I never take my eyes off the beautiful guitar in front of me.

"Yes." It is the only word I manage to utter in reply. Come to Daddy, I think as I take the guitar into my palms. How in the world did he get this? I wonder quietly to myself.

"I have my ways." I imagine his crooked grin smirking at me from behind as he speaks.

"EJ! It's Aunt Leah!" The warmth of Bella Alice's arms is about my shoulders, waking me from my daze.

I spin around, the Fender Strat still in my left hand, and observe my long-lost Quileute aunt. She is standing right in front of me, her long, black tresses flowing down her back. She is more breathtakingly stunning than I could have ever remembered. Our eyes meet, and my grandfather's present tumbles violently to the carpeted floor.

I forget the surrounding audience of our family members. I forget where I am. I forget why I'm here. There is only the gorgeous creature before me. There is only Leah.

**Attn: DUN DUN DUN Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The True Alpha: The EJ Black Chronicles**

**Attn: In Chapter 1, it was mentioned that Rosalie was healed by EJ just days after he was born. This is from my fan fic entitled "My Renesmee/The Choice," which I will post here soon. Rosalie was stabbed by the Immortal Blade (my creation), a blade laced with a poison capable of killing any vampire. Renesmee was pregnant when EJ when she was also stabbed by this blade; when EJ was born, Nessie realized that EJ had healing powers and used them to save Rosalie, who was slowly dying just across the room. Hope this clears up any confusion! **

_Disclaimer: The goddess known as Stephenie Meyer created Twilight. I created EJ Black. (Well, technically, Nessie & Jake did, but I like to claim him.)_

**Chapter 2: Change is Coming**

"EJ, are you all right?" I think I recognize Leah's voice calling to me as I blankly stare right at her. She fans her hand in front of my face, and in response, I blink and am snapped back into reality for the moment. "Come, give me a hug."

Her tanned arms are outstretched to me, and I hesitate. What does this mean? Did I just imprint on her? Why do I feel this overwhelming urge to kiss her? Why does it feel as if my heart has grown to twice its original size?

_EJ, are you sure that's what happened? It's only supposed to happen after you've phased_. My father's thoughts are now swirling in my confused mind. I look over at him, and he is wide-eyed, his face full of concern and bewilderment. Everyone's eyes are full of concern. I am quite embarrassed.

"Come on, EJ, just one little hug. I'm not gonna bite." Leah's beautiful eyes are peering into mine. I loudly gulp, and I don't know what to do.

As a diversion, I quickly retrieve my new guitar from the beige carpet. I stand up, and Leah's arms are now about me from behind. Her fragrant lavender scent engulfs all my senses, and I responsively drop the guitar once again. I turn around and embrace her with all my strength, grasping her glistening hair with my palms. This is my soulmate, the one I've been waiting for. And she has been in my life all along. Why didn't this happen before?

"Why don't we give Leah and EJ some time alone?" My grandpa Edward kindly asks our relatives, gesturing them toward the door leading to the backyard. He knows what has happened just as well as my father. "I'll explain once we're outside."

"What on Earth is going on, EJ?" Leah abruptly pulls away from me. My heart aches to not feel her against my body. Does she not feel it too?

I take a fleeting glance at my father, and he nods at me in affirmation. _Yes, go ahead and tell her. She needs to know._

_Oh, God, Dad, how do I do this?_ I send my desperate thoughts to him.

_You remember how I told your mom. There is no easy way to do it._ His mind responds, not really giving me any feasible answers. _She'll understand. She's one of us, too_.

Then, like a flash, my family members are gone, leaving Leah and me to our own devices. I can't move; I feel as if I'm frozen. I've always been a tough guy. Now, my insides are weeping at the thought of revealing my newfound love to Leah Clearwater, my aunt for all intents and purposes. I wish I could run away from here, anywhere but here.

"EJ, what's wrong? _Please_ tell me before I go insane." Leah's puzzled expression causes my heart to skip a beat. Wow, she is so gorgeous. I'm utterly speechless in her presence.

Without thinking, I take off out the front door, running with more vigor than I ever have before. I know that I couldn't help what happened. But why did this have to happen now? Why couldn't it have waited just a few more days? All I know is that I love Leah now more than I have ever loved anyone. And she would most likely not return my love. I am her nephew, not by blood, but by a technicality.

This angers me so much that I feel this burning deep within my throat. It is the fiery, burning sensation I feel each time before I need to feed on human food. But this time feels different, so much more intense. I feel something else as well. My skin is beginning to itch, almost as if it is being scratched by unseen forces. My stomach is churning. My insides are screaming. My eyes are wide as if they could pop out of my skull at any moment.

I stop dead in my tracks and collapse to the ground on all fours, shrieking at the top of my lungs. The change is coming; I can feel it taking me over with every passing second. I hurriedly remove my leather jacket, flinging it into the darkness of the night. I then claw the wet dirt under my palms in an attempt to relieve the never-ending pressure building inside me. The pain is overwhelming. It is consuming me, body and soul.

Then, suddenly, as the searing pain comes to a climax, my clothes fly into tiny shards of fabric all around me, and I gaze in wide-eyed wonder at the new world before me.


	3. Chapter 3

**The True Alpha: The EJ Black Chronicles**

_Disclaimer: The goddess known as Stephenie Meyer created Twilight. I created EJ Black. (Well, technically, Nessie & Jake did, but I like to claim him.)_

**Chapter 3: New Experiences**

_EJ, are you out here?_ I immediately cringe at the sound of Leah's voice as it enters the chambers of my mind. She's phased and is out looking for me. Her luscious, lavender scent is all around me. _Yes, EJ, did you just phase? Where are you?_

Damn, I don't need her here now. I'm shaking, quivering all over. My body feels as if it is ten times the size it once was. My new body feels so strange; my heart is thumping like a time bomb in my chest. My new sense of vision is heightened, sharp, colorful, lightened. I can see everything before me in the shadows of the night. And I can smell everything as well. Am I a monster now? A venomous, dangerous monster? I don't feel like a monster. Maybe, my former pretenses were misguided.

_EJ, there you are. Wow, you're huge—much bigger than your dad or Sam!_ Leah's beautiful gray body is before me now. Her smooth, silky coat sparkles in the soft moonlight. Even in wolf form, she is still the most gorgeous creature I have ever beheld. _Are you okay? Is this your first time phasing?_

_Yes_, I send out my thoughts to her. I can't believe how easy the transition was. It was so intense, yet so sudden; the pain was almost unremarkable, so unmemorable. I'd do anything to behold a reflection of myself right now.

_It gets easier._ She confesses, slowly positioning her furry body beside me. Her cold nose nudges me on the ear as if to console me. I feel this never-ending desire to return her gesture, to tell her everything that has transpired tonight. _What happened in there, EJ? Why did you run away?_

_Leah, I . . ._ My pulse quickens with every passing second; my dry tongue pants inside my mouth, causing it to fly wide open. How can I tell her about the imprint?

_You imprinted on me!_ Oh, no, I spoke too soon. I forgot briefly that she could hear my every thought. _No, this can't be happening!_

Just the reaction I expected. Leah is furious with me. Not that I blame her; I _am_ her nephew technically.

_I'm not angry with you, EJ._ Leah slyly saunters away from me; then she spins around looking me dead in the face with her dazzling wolf eyes. _Believe me, I know how this works. You couldn't help it. It's just I've . . . met someone._

_What? Who?_ My hopes are dashed, and I fix my gaze onto the trees to my left. I am completely downtrodden.

_EJ, I gave up hope a long time ago that I would ever imprint on someone. I started to think maybe because I'm a female, I'm not supposed to imprint, so I decided to date. I've been seeing someone from college. His name is Jackson. He's asked me to marry him._ Leah shakes her gray head from side to side, making the leather band about her neck dangle with the movement. And I notice a small, diamond ring as it now adorns the brown strap around her shoulders. _He doesn't know about this—that I'm a wolf._

This is just like what happened when my dad told my mom. I can feel the anger slowly building up inside me, enraging me from within. I have found my one true love, and now she is pledged to marry another. This can't be happening to me. Not today. Not now. Not when I've just phased for the first time. Not when I'm more confused than I ever have been. In response, I let out a vile, ear-splitting howl. The sound of my wail makes Leah involuntarily wince.

_EJ, I'm sorry. What am I supposed to do? Break it off with him? He would be crushed. I know all too well how that feels._ Leah moves beside me once again, gently touching my nose with hers.

_But you know Sam couldn't help it! I'll never be able to love another woman as much as I love you. It would kill me to see you two together._ She can't leave me for another man. This is too much for me to handle in one day. I hurriedly begin to pace back through the woods towards my great-grandparents' house. I'm completely outraged. Nothing she could say or do could calm me.

Then, like a flash of lightening, Leah cuts me off, consequently stopping me dead in my tracks. She lowly crouches; her breathing slows. As quickly as a movie screen fades to black, Leah now appears before me in human form. Still crouching, she looks up at me, her eyes full of sorrow. I can't read her thoughts anymore, and it is maddening to me.

Leah cautiously returns to a standing position, completely nude. Her beautiful, brown skin is almost translucent in the soft rays of the moon. Her long, onyx tresses graciously cover her breasts, which is a godsend. I don't think I could take seeing her uncovered; it might drive me utterly insane. I've never seen a woman naked before me in my life.

Before I know it, I am human again as well, and I return to a standing position. Leah instantly rushes me, coiling her arms about my shoulders. My brawny arms return her affection, and she now sobs onto my left shoulder. I pull her closer, trying to fight back the newly-discovered urges that are coursing their way through my body. I need to feel her closer, deeper. Why can't she see how much I care for her now?

Suddenly, Leah pulls away, gazing steadily into my meadow-green eyes. We both peer into each other's eyes, searching for some calming reassurance that this is our destiny. Our destiny to be in each other's arms.

"Leah . . . I love you. In a way, I always have." I whisper into her ear, deflecting my eyes from hers.

"EJ, I . . ." She softly kisses my neck, leaving the warm tears about her mouth to absorb into my skin. That is all the assurance I need.

I forcefully grasp the sides of her head with my large palms, pressing my lips to hers. Leah grabs my arms, pulling them away, and abruptly turns to leave. She can't leave me, not like this. I have to prove to her that she is the one for me. That we are meant to be together.

Pulling her back to me from behind, I run my fingers up to her breasts and caress them tenderly. She responsively moans, leaning her head back against my bare chest and gasping for breath. This excites me more than I planned, and I feel myself hardening against the smooth skin of her bottom. I instinctively move my right hand down to her waist and rub my fingers against the folds of her sweet wetness.

I've never been with a woman like this before, and I think she senses it. She almost growls at me, grabbing my hand and forcing my middle finger inside of her. She wants this just as much as I do, determinedly pressing her body against mine, and I relish in the feeling of her moist warmth now overwhelming my entire being. Her breath quickens; I can hear her heart rapidly pound as I move my finger in and out of her. Suddenly, she grasps my hand and thrusts my finger deeper into her, crying out in intense pleasure to the darkness of the night. She then slips away from me, only to collapse on her knees onto the damp ground below. She is trembling.

"I'm sorry, EJ. I can't do this." Leah speaks through her returning tears. "I've made a huge mistake." And with that, she phases and darts through the rustling trees, leaving me heartbroken and alone in the silence of the woods.

"EJ!" Aunt Rosalie's musical voice beckons to me from amongst my sadness.

Remembering that I am naked, I call back to her, "Rose, I just phased, so I'm not dressed. Stay where you are."

"I understand, EJ, but you need to come back to the house quick!" Her words stammer from her lips, almost frantically. "It's your grandfather Billy! Carlisle thinks he's had a stroke!"

No! What else could possibly go wrong today? I sorrowfully and angrily pounce forward, lowering myself into a crouched position. Within seconds, the itchy, burning sensation returns, and I phase, pounding my way through the trees toward my great-grandparents' house after my aunt Rosalie and into the unknown.


	4. Chapter 4

**The True Alpha: The EJ Black Chronicles**

**Chapter 4: My Grandfather Billy**

Within minutes, my sprinting paws reach the river flowing beside my great-grandparents' house. I sharply come to a halt in front of the shimmering waters under the crescent moon, pondering the possibility of losing my beloved grandfather. It would devastate me never to have him in my life once again. I would miss his warm smile, his wisecracks, his stories, and most of all, his unconditional love. I peer hopelessly up at the shifting moon as it shoots behind the looming clouds and let out a deafening, thunderous howl. It is one of nothing, but pure mourning.

"EJ! Hurry! He might not have much time left!" My aunt Rosalie pleads with me from across the river, not even needing to raise her silky voice. My new sense of hearing is vast beyond my wildest dreams.

Yes, I need to see him before the unthinkable happens. I need to tell him how much I love him, how much I've taken him for granted over the past ten years. I need to tell him that he has been the best grandfather and mentor I could have ever hoped for. And maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to save him.

I immediately tread the waters, speedily pacing my way across the churning stream. When I emerge in front of the massive, white house, I can now discern the image of my grandpa Edward standing alone on the porch. He readily holds a small stack of clothes, possibly Emmett's, and I understand immediately that they are meant for me.

Grandpa Edward's golden eyes catch a glimpse of my recently-phased body, and he loudly gasps at the sight before him. His right hand clutches over his mouth, almost in shock. As a wolf, I must be extremely frightening to make a vampire react with such alarm.

"No, EJ, it's just you're so _large_." He noisily clears his throat, speaking through his hand as he reads my thoughts. "I'm very proud of what you've become, and I know your father and Billy will be as well." Grandpa Edward's hand falls from his mouth, and he offers the change of clothes to me, placing them on the bottom step. "I'm assuming you need these."

_How's my grandfather?_ I need to know what has happened. It is literally tearing me up inside. _Is he going to die?_

"EJ, it doesn't look good. I think you need to come say 'goodbye' if I may put it so bluntly." Grandpa Edward's gaze does not meet mine, and I feel completely broken. "I'm so sorry, EJ, about _everything_." He then takes his leave, reentering the house. He must already know about Leah, but I can't dwell on that right now.

I attempt to make myself relax, crouching low to the ground and slowing my breathing. In an instant, I return to my human form and grasp Emmett's gray tank top and athletic shorts from the bottom step of the stairs.

"EJ! I got here as soon as I could. How's Billy?" Great-Grandpa Charlie, still in his uniform, gently pats me on the back from behind when I am fully dressed. His wife, Sue, is right behind him. In response, I only give him a frown, and they both follow me in silence up the stairs and into the house.

Once I am inside my great-grandfather Carlisle's examination room, Bella Alice runs to me with open arms, enveloping me around the waist and sobbing hysterically. I lift her up and encase her with my burly arms, kissing her sweetly on her hair. It pains me deeply to see her in so much pain and sorrow. I wish I could kiss it all away.

I now notice my grandfather as he lies across the room on the hospital bed. He is strapped to a heart monitor with a breathing tube fixed under his nose. He looks so pale, so weak, so helpless. My father is kneeling beside the bed, grasping tightly to my grandfather's left hand, his head resting on the edge of the bed. His thoughts are filled with incessant sadness and distress; he is barely keeping a grip on his emotions. It hurts me severely to see my father like this. It is all becoming a haunting reality, my worst nightmare. Some birthday.

My mom wraps her arms around Bella Alice and me, and I can feel a single, salty tear as it trickles slowly down my right cheek. I begin to hate myself. Why did I run away? Why wasn't I here to help him when he needed me? I was selfish, vain, self-serving.

My sister, Sarah, puts her arms about my waist from behind, her sweet lilac scent takes over my senses, and my brother, Billy, joins us as well in our embrace. It is more than I can take, and the floodgates open. I pull my precious, baby sister closer to me, crying inconsolably into her reddish-brown hair.

_EJ._ My dad's husky voice enters my grieving mind, his focused attention never leaving my grandfather. _You have to save him. Please._

Forcing my way out of the family hug, I hand Bella Alice off to my mother, who in turn tries to soothe her with her calming voice, kissing her tenderly on the cheek. "Shhh, baby, it's gonna be okay."

I saunter languidly over to my grandfather's funeral bed, wiping the tears from under my green eyes, hoping with every fiber of my being that I can revive him from whatever has happened.

"No, EJ." My grandfather's raspy words scarcely flow from his pallid lips, and he brings his trembling hand only inches off the surface of the bed. "Don't touch me. I'm going to be with my ancestors now. Let me go."

"No, Dad! No! I can't let you. No!" My father's tears stream down his face, almost in hysterics. "EJ, do it, _now_!"

"No, Jacob." My grandfather roughly croaks, trying to fight back his tears as well. "I've lived a full life. This is what I want."

He can't possibly want to die. Not when I could help him. I glance up and search the room for my grandpa Edward. I notice Aunt Alice is hugging my grandmother Bella as Grandpa Edward lovingly clutches her from behind. He immediately answers me with an affirming nod, and I know that this is truly my grandfather's last desire.

My dad is now weeping into my grandfather's wrinkled hand, his thoughts unreadable, incoherent. His body is quivering, and he is relentlessly fighting back to urge to phase. I don't know what to do.

"EJ." My grandfather Billy's eyes are now fixated on me. "May I speak to you alone for a minute?"

"Yes, Grandfather, anything you want." I agree to his request.

My dad reluctantly stands up, kissing my grandfather's hand. I want to bend down and kiss his forehead or hold his hand more than anything right at this moment, but I know that would cause me to heal him. And that's not what he wants.

"Billy, I've called Rebecca and Rachel. They're on their way." My great-grandmother Esme kisses my grandfather softly on the cheek.

"Thanks, Esme." My grandfather whispers in reply.

Leaving us alone, my family members promptly exit the room, and I kneel humbly beside the operating table. Without hesitation, my grandfather speaks.

"My beloved grandson, I had a vision while I was unconscious earlier tonight." His gruff voice is low, but comprehensible. "Your great-great-grandfather, Ephraim Black, came to me. I recognized him instantly. My father was there, too, and your grandmother, Sarah. She looked even more beautiful than the day I married her." He clears his throat. "Ephraim told me that he was proud of the legacy I left your father, Jacob, entrusting him with the title of Alpha."

"Grandfather, we all know you did a great job--"

"Let me finish. That's not all he told me." My grandfather Billy gruffly interrupts me. He sighs and forcefully dons a smile. "He told me that it was now time for _you_ to take up the reins."

"No, Grandfather, Dad is the Alpha, not me. I only just phased about an hour ago. We all know Dad was meant to be the Alpha, the true Alpha." I can't believe he's saying this. He must have been mistaken, hallucinating even.

"_You_ are the true Alpha, Edward Jacob Black." My grandfather's body starts to restlessly quake. I'm losing him. It takes all the strength I can muster not to reach over and grab his weak hand with mine. "It is your . . . destiny."

And with those final words, the heart monitor gloomily beeps one last time, and then my ears behold the worst sound I have ever heard in my entire existence—the long, somber ringing of my grandfather's life as it abruptly slips away from him.

**Attn: A special thank you goes out to the reader who nominated this story for the Sparkle Awards for Best Original Character! I am deeply honored and EJ is too! BTW, if you would like to know which actors I picture while writing this story, I envision EJ as Steven Strait and Leah as Julia Jones (Leah in **_**Eclipse**_**)**_**.**_** Thanks for reading my little fan fic! It's about to get extremely complicated. Please leave me a review and the next chapter will be posted soon. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**The True Alpha: The EJ Black Chronicles**

**Chapter 5: Yet Another Problem**

Nearly three hours have elapsed since my grandfather Billy passed. Great-Grandfather Carlisle exhausted about a half hour persistently trying to revive him, but it was to no avail. We had now lost him, the patriarch of the Black family, forever.

My dad hasn't spoken a word to me or met my gaze. He spent over an hour clutching my grandfather's limp, lifeless body and weeping inexorably. It was pure torture for me to see my dad like this. I know he is furious with me for not saving his father. But what was I supposed to do? It was his dying wish—to peacefully pass on to the next life. It was what he wanted.

Carlisle already has made the arrangements for my grandfather's body to be taken to La Push to be prepared for cremation. The funeral plans are to be decided once my aunt Rebecca arrives from Hawaii tomorrow. My father's other sister, Rachel, didn't even get the opportunity to say "goodbye" to Billy; she arrived too late. Her husband, Paul, a fellow wolf, had to catch her as she weakly collapsed upon hearing the news of his death. Paul is now consoling her as she rests on the sofa in my great-grandparents' living room, running his hands across her forehead and kissing her softly on the left cheek.

The entire house is silent. No one has barely muttered a sentence since the unthinkable happened. I sit in the leather recliner facing the couch with Bella Alice asleep in my lap. She literally cried herself to sleep in my arms. She is taking it very hard; she adored my grandfather above all of her family members.

I now fix my eyes on my great-grandfather Charlie, who is handing a tissue to Sue to dot her solemn tears. Billy was one of Charlie's dearest friends; his expression tells the depth of his sorrow well. Charlie's eyes are blurred with imminent tears, and he looks up at me with a fleeting grin, which immediately flips into a frown.

I know everyone is looking at me in wonder, wondering why I didn't save my grandfather. I almost wish I had saved him. Then, my family wouldn't be in so much pain right now. This day was supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life. However, it has turned into a frightening, nightmarish dream. For all of us. I want more than anything to wake up.

My father, Jacob, enters the room, his face void of all emotion. As he walks, his eyes stare vacantly and unfocused at the beige carpet below. He doesn't even glance up at me or anyone else for that matter, sauntering lethargically onto the front porch. I need to go to him. I carefully lift Bella Alice up and place her gently into the recliner, making sure she doesn't stir from her slumbers. She deserves the rest, and hopefully she is dreaming happy dreams.

_Dad, can I talk to you?_ I promptly send my thoughts to my father as I push open the front door and move my body onto the porch. "I'm so sorry."

"EJ, I have nothing to say to you." My dad speaks aloud as he stares off at the crescent moon. The incensed tone of his voice penetrates like daggers into my heart. We need each other more than ever at this moment.

"Dad, please." I need to persuade him that it was my grandfather's desire to leave this world. "It was what he wanted."

_Don't give me that bull, EJ._ He now turns to face me. "You could have saved him. But you chose not to. You let him die."

I feel like cowering, begging for his mercy. I should have done as he told me. "Don't you think I wanted to save him? That it took all I could not to reach over and touch him?"

_Then, why didn't you?_ His words are cutting me deep. _You were blessed with your powers for a reason, EJ—TO USE THEM!_

Damn, I feel so worthless right at this moment. Yes, I was given these powers to heal people when they needed it. I chose to do otherwise. It is all my fault my grandfather is dead. I look away from my father, tears flooding my eyes and pouring down my cheeks.

"Son, come here." My dad's thoughts are racing with remorse as he takes me into his burly arms. It is something I would have flinched to do at any other time, but now seems like the right time to hug my father. He firmly presses his right palm to the back of my head, pulling it down to his shoulder. "I'm sorry for what I said. I shouldn't blame you for this. It was wrong of me to even think it."

I can't speak, so instead I remit my thoughts to him. _Dad, I would have saved him, but he was ready to die._ My face winces at the last word I send to my father. It is hard for me to say, let alone think it.

"I know. He always was a stubborn, superstitious old man." My dad attempts to make us both laugh despite our sorrow. It works for a brief moment, but then the somber mood returns. He loudly sniffs the back of my neck. "You smell different." He takes another whiff. "You phased, didn't you?"

_Yes, Dad._ As I confess to him, my dad's thoughts now surge with everlasting pride. It warms my heart instantly to hear how proud he is of me. All the hurtful words he said to me earlier seem to vanish without a trace.

_How was it? How did it make you feel?_ He pulls away from me to take in my face.

Swiftly wiping the tears from about my eyes, I tell him. "It was the most exhilarating thing I have ever felt. Grandpa Edward and Leah said that I'm even bigger than you or Sam." I'm scared to see his reaction to my last statement, but I look up at him despite my surmounting fears.

"Really?" My father asks, almost in disbelief. "Well, I told your mom a few days after you were born that you would make a powerful wolf someday. I guess I was right."

My mind instantaneously recalls my grandfather's dying words—that he believed I was the true Alpha. I don't know whether to tell my father or not, but nevertheless this isn't the right time to bring it up. I'm not even sure I want to believe it myself.

Unexpectedly, Bella Alice materializes into my arms, stirring me from my racing thoughts. She has obviously woken from her dreams only to realize that I had left her. She's been getting very talented at harnessing her power to transport or teleport across short distances. Her ability has always fascinated my family and me.

"Oh, sorry, EJ." She climbs down from my arms, lunging at my father. "I wanted Daddy."

He immediately embraces her and pats her gently on the back of her head, closing his eyes. "I'm right here, sweetheart." Sighing, he opens his eyes and fixes his attention to me. _What about Leah? Did you tell her?_

Leah. As I repeat her name over and over again in my mind, my heart begins to ache in agonizing longing for her. The surreal, vivid image of her face clouds my every thought, and I begin to feel the urgent need to find her, to be by her side. _Yes, Dad, I told her. But she says she's getting married to someone else._

_She's getting married? To who?_ My dad is in shock. He thought for sure that Leah would return my affection after looking so hard to find someone. _Surely she realizes how irreversible imprinting is. That you will never be able to stay away from her for any long period of time. She went through this ages ago with Sam and Emily._

_I know, Dad. She understands that, but she wouldn't back down. She wants to marry this guy. What should I do?_ I purposefully seek out my father's advice.

_Fight for her! Never give up! You have to prove to her that she is yours alone._ Dad angrily growls, his hands clinching into fists around Bella Alice's back. _I could literally choke the life out of her for doing this to you._

I exhale nosily and then beg my father. "Let's just drop this, ok? I don't want to think about it anymore tonight."

My father chuckles, placing my baby sister's feet on the wooden floor of the porch. "Good luck getting her off your mind. After I imprinted on your mother, I was lucky if I got one second of my thoughts to myself. My mind was only concerned with her."

Great. Now, I would only think of Leah for the rest of my life. The rest of my life spent in mental torture, pining for the woman who would never love me in return.

"Daddy, what's _imprinted_ mean?" Bella Alice quizzically peers up at my dad, confused by our conversation.

My dad takes her left hand into his right. "You'll find out one day." He looks up and winks at me. It makes me smile, but only for a brief second.

"Um, EJ, Jacob, sorry to interrupt, but . . . we have another problem." My grandpa Edward has now joined our company on the front porch, holding open the screen door to the house. My aunt Alice is standing right behind him.

"What is it, Grandpa?" Bella Alice clutches our grandpa with all her strength around his waist, her eyes full of wonder and anticipation.

"Bella Alice, sweetie, would you please go see your grandma Bella for just a few minutes? Your Grandpa and I need to speak with your dad and brother for a few minutes." Aunt Alice's words make her smile droop into a frown. My baby sister hates being treated like a little child sometimes, a child who can't listen in on grown-up conversations. She pouts, but reluctantly leaves the four of us alone, teleporting her way back inside to our grandmother.

_What is it, Edward?_ I hear my dad inquire of my grandpa, his eyes full of worry and apprehension.

"Tell them, Alice." My grandpa turns to face his sister, running his hands through his reddish-brown hair and staring off the porch at something undetectable off in the distance.

Aunt Alice hesitates for a few seconds, obviously stalling, but then takes in a deep breath, and relays, "The Volturi is coming." She pauses, and I notice my father begins to furiously shake at Aunt Alice's words. My grandpa lets out a loud, resolute hiss.

Aunt Alice's freezing cold right hand grips my shoulder as she reveals the rest of her vision. "And we think they're coming for _you_, EJ."

**Attn: Remember to vote for the Sparkle Awards (Best Original Character) starting Oct. 16****th****. Please review for a sooner posting. Thanks for all your lovin'! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Attn: This is probably my favorite chapter of this story so far. A heartfelt goodbye followed by a romantic scene on the beach . . . **

**The True Alpha: The EJ Black Chronicles**

**Chapter 6: A New Day**

I stand atop the towering cliffs overlooking the mile-long stretch of First Beach, the wind lightly grazing the strands of my short, black hair. In my palms, I securely hold a silver urn, filled with the ashes of what was once the loving spirit of my grandfather Billy Black. Behind me, a massive throng of relatives, fellow Quileutes, and friends are gathered to honor and remember the man who dedicated his life to making his family and those around him feel special and loved. The entire reservation is in mourning for my grandfather, a loyal member of the Quileute tribal council and a respected elder of our tribe.

Off in the distance, I spy ominous, dark clouds, threatening to bring even more distress to this most somber day. And Aunt Alice's warning about the Volturi's imminent visit is ever present in my family member's minds. I look over at my father, Jacob Black, offering him the small urn from my hands. He steadily retrieves it, his face full of sorrow, and opens it, taking a handful of gray ashes into his large, right hand.

"Goodbye, Dad." My father forcefully heaves the ashes into the air, and the cool breeze dutifully rains them down to the churning waters below. "I love you. Thank you for everything." His eyes are flooded with forthcoming tears as he passes the urn to my aunt Rachel.

Pouring ashes into her hands as well, Rachel sorrowfully tosses them to the waves below. "Bye, Dad. Give Mom a kiss for me. We love you." And with those words, she falls to the comfort of Rebecca's arms. My two aunts instantly embrace each other and weep for the man we all loved so dear, a man who would never be forgotten.

Breaking free from her sister's arms, Rebecca now takes the urn and showers the rocks below with more of my grandfather's ashes. "Dad, you were always so loving and caring. We will miss you. Love you with all my heart. Until we meet again."

It is now my turn. Rebecca tenderly presents me with the silver urn, returning to the solace of her twin sister's embrace. As the urn passes into my palms, I feel an overwhelming sense of peace rush over me like a tidal wave. It is as if my grandfather is standing right next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder and granting me with the calming assurance that he is now content in the afterlife. I close my green eyes, feeling the warm current of relief as it gusts through my being like a flowing stream.

As I take the final remnants of ashes into my hands, I morph my lips into a hopeful smile and fling my grandfather's remains from my palms. "Grandfather, thank you for believing in me. I will not let you down. I love you."

My father plants a firm grasp on my right shoulder, and I turn my gaze, so that I may look into his eyes. _He was proud of you, EJ. You were his first grandson. You will never let him down._

_Thanks, Dad. I love you._ I show my father the affection he rightfully deserves, and he takes me into his brawny arms, patting me gently on the back.

_I love you, too, son._ My father gives me a smile and releases me to hug his sisters and to greet the myriad of guests who have come to pay their last respects.

After shaking hands and exchanging condolences with my relatives and friends, I separate myself from the crowd, venturing down to the sands of First Beach. I just need a few moments to myself. I loosen the coal-black tie about my neck and unhook the top button of my white shirt, tossing my jacket over my left shoulder.

Sauntering up to the waters of the beach, I scan the horizon and immediately think of Leah. She is up there on the cliffs where my grandfather's ashes were scattered, possibly with her mother, Great-Grandfather Charlie, her brother, Seth—and for all I know—her fiancé. With these tormenting thoughts of her raging in my mind, my heart instantaneously begins to ache. Even though I am at peace with my grandfather's passing, there is still something missing in my life. Leah is my imprint, my soulmate. My life will never be complete without her. Every day I am away from her, the more suffering and torture I endure.

It has been three days since my birthday and consequently, the day I imprinted on her, and I have watched over Leah almost like a stalker. I have hidden amongst the shadows outside Charlie's house, where she is now staying, and guarded her every waking move. Even as the idea runs through my head, I ponder how absolutely ludicrous the very notion of it is. But nevertheless, I just can't seem to stay away from her. Every fiber of my being craves her now, and since I am a man, the urges to feel her body close to me, our bodies entwining into one flesh are completely and utterly all consuming. I'm not certain how much longer I will be able to control myself.

Suddenly, the over-powering scent of lavender is taking me over. Leah is drawing near to me; I can sense it as if she is a part of me, and in some way, she already is.

"EJ, I need to talk to you." Leah's silky voice is calling me from behind. I rotate my head slightly to catch a glimpse of her from my peripheral vision, and my eyes immediately desire a full view. As I turn my body to take her in, the image of her in her black, satin mini-dress is almost maddening. I gasp for air, focusing my attention back to the raging tide.

"EJ?" Leah's hand is now on my shoulder. Surges of electricity are coursing through my body. I worriedly fight back the pending urge to phase, firmly closing my green eyes.

"Leah . . ." The beauty of her name is haunting as it rolls slowly off my tongue.

"EJ, I'm sorry about the other night. I shouldn't have done what I did. It was foolish of me to lead you on like that." Her hand leaves my shoulder and thus a hole in my heart. She walks a few yards away from me wrapping her arms across her chest, staring out at the ocean.

I am speechless. I don't know what to say to her. All I know is that I want her. I want her with all that I am.

"And I know you've been following me." As she speaks those words, I shoot her a shocked look, and she turns to face me. "I know you can't help it, so I'm not mad at you." We stand there in silence; the only sound that can be heard is the crashing of the waves a few feet in front of us. "EJ, speak to me please."

What should I say? _I love you, Leah. I will never be complete without you._ My father always told me that an imprint would start to feel the same way toward her male shortly after. Why doesn't she feel the same way?

"Leah, I . . ." My tongue is all twisted in knots. She takes my left hand into both her palms, bringing them sweetly to her lips. The touch of her lips against my skin sends shivers down my spine.

"You did a great job today by the way. Billy would have been proud. It was a beautiful service." She brings my hand to her face, cupping it around her wind-kissed cheek. Her eyes pierce into mine, and the desire to press my lips to hers is unbearably taking me over. Abruptly, Leah drops my hand. "Damn! What am I doing? EJ, I'm sorry."

"What are you _doing_?" My voice is finally able to speak, but my words sound harsh. "You are driving me mad is what you are doing? I can't go one single second without wanting to touch you—to feel your body close to mine! Then, you come down here and torture me like this! Who do you think you are?"

Leah's face is full of shock, and so is mine. I can't believe those words flowed from my mouth. I take a few minutes to calm myself down, but she is the first to break the silence.

"You're right, EJ." Her eyes don't even meet mine. She seems disgusted with herself. "I shouldn't even be here. I'm leaving." She turns back toward the cliffs, pacing her way through the sand in her bare feet. But I can't let her go, no matter how hard I fight it. I can't let her go without apologizing for my outburst.

"Leah, wait." Dropping my jacket to the sandy carpet below, I run after her, and she spins around, grasping me with both her arms. She runs her fingers up and firmly takes hold of my hair, pulling my head down to hers. Our lips touch tenderly, lovingly, and I grip her body around the waist to clutch her tighter to my own. Completeness rushes through my body like the wind on an open plain as we kiss under the shroud of the darkened La Push sky. Here in her arms is where I am meant to be.

I can tell that Leah is now crying; I can taste it on her lips, and her kisses become more urgent, more passionate. My hands are now moving up her waist to her breasts, and I open my eyes only to see that her face is strained. We are both about to lose control, not knowing what repercussions may follow. Leah breaks free from my lips and runs her fingers up to the second button on my shirt. She unbuttons it and then tugs on the tail of my shirt to untuck it from my trousers.

"Leah, I love you." I whisper into her right ear, letting my breath tickle her neck and kissing her sweetly on her collarbone. Suddenly, her body drops to the sand below, and her hands immediately cover her face. I immediately pull her back up into my arms. She can't do this to me again. "Leah, admit it. You love me, too."

"I do, EJ. Truly I do." She is sobbing into her hands as I embrace her, bringing her body as close to mine as possible. "But I can't do this here . . . Come to Charlie's house tonight. Everyone will be at the banquet in the tribal hall for the reception. Let's meet at his house." Leah pulls away from me, peering up at my face with her tear-stained, beautiful brown eyes.

"Yes, I'll be there." I agree to her proposal, kissing her one last time on the lips. I give her a satisfied grin to let her know how happy she has just made me. The void in my heart is instantly filled; my world is no longer asleep. My imprint has returned her love for me. I am the happiest man on Earth.

Leah then obliges my hand with one last squeeze of affection, hurriedly taking off toward our awaiting family on the cliffs above. I watch the outline of her gorgeous form as it disappears over the edge of the beach, taking a deep breath in utter contentment. _This_ should have been my birthday.

**Attn: You know you want the next chapter . . . Thank you for reading and please review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**The True Alpha: The EJ Black Chronicles**

**Chapter 7: Old Friends, New Friends**

It is now several minutes passed eight o'clock on the same evening of my grandfather's funeral. Having excused myself early from the reception in honor of Billy in La Push, I pull the family Volkswagen into the driveway of my great-grandfather Charlie's house. My father read my thoughts upon me telling him that I was leaving; he only nodded in response, tossing me the keys to his favorite red Rabbit. I knew in that moment that he understood completely why I had to leave.

I did however stay long enough to hear the announcement that my mother is expecting another child just before I left. My mother had only told my dad minutes before making the announcement at the reception. This revelation made me even happier on this most somber, but also life-altering, day. With a new addition to the Black family, my grandfather's legacy and line would continue to further endure in this world. And now, I am about to spend some long-awaited moments with my imprint, my beautiful Leah.

As I put the car in park and kill the engine, I can see that Leah is now waiting for me in the doorway to the house. The silhouette of her gorgeous form is almost glowing in the moonlight streaming down from above. My mouth instantaneously forms a wide grin; I am elated to be near her once again. I almost fling the driver's side door off its hinges as I exit the car and rush up the stairs to meet her.

When I reach the front door, I abruptly freeze, my eyes never leaving the beautiful creature before me. She is still wearing that form-fitting, black dress, and it is still maddening to see her in it. Her long, coal-black hair is down about her shoulders, and she is standing barefoot in the doorway. The sight of her nearly takes my breath away.

"I ordered a pizza." Leah tells me, her eyes fixated on mine. "I know it's your favorite."

"Thanks, Leah." I show her my gratitude, my body absolutely rigid. I can't even blink. "I haven't eaten anything since the funeral."

"Come on in, then." Leah graciously holds the screen door open for me and then follows me into the warmth of the house. "Mind the mess. Mom's redecorating."

"That's okay." I cautiously sidestep around the myriad of drip cloths, wallpaper samples, and paint cans as they lay strewn across the entranceway. "I've had to endure Esme and Alice all these years. Believe me. I understand."

Leah enters the kitchen, taking two plates from the cupboard beside the sink and laughing quietly to herself. It makes me complete to see her happy. "Well, I'm sure they were a piece of cake compared to Mom. She keeps changing her mind and starts all over again. Charlie threatened to divorce her if she does it one more time."

"Well, that will certainly stop her then." I pull out a chair at the kitchen table for Leah to sit down. She takes a seat, handing me one of the china plates.

"Thanks, EJ." Leah smiles at me as I sit across from her at the tiny wooden table. The table and the pizza box are the only things separating us now. "Go ahead. You go first. I know you must be starving."

"Ladies first. That's what Grandpa Edward always taught me." I mirror her beautiful grin, opening the box for her and inviting her to take the first pick.

"You are so much like him, you know." She selects a modest slice and places it on her plate. "And Jacob, too. You are the perfect mixture of the two of them." She shyly looks away, picking up the slice again and bringing it to her mouth.

I purposefully choose a large slice of pizza from the box and immediately take a generous mouthful. I am utterly famished. Upon swallowing my bite of pizza, I answer her, "I'll take that as a compliment. I look up to them. They are the best role models I could've ever asked for."

"They are. I admire them, too." Leah takes another bite from her slice.

It feels so wonderful to be sharing a conversation with her without any tension or apprehensions between us. It is almost as if we are old friends again. Like we used to be. My heart warms at the very notion.

"How was your last semester at school?" I desperately want to keep the conversation going, and I also desire to know everything about the time she spent away from Forks.

"Oh, the summer term was absolutely fabulous!" Leah exclaims, her face instantly lighting up. "I got to do an internship with the most talented painter of our day, Carolyn Yneone. She is so gifted. I don't think I'll ever be as good as she is."

"I'm sure you will. I've seen your work, and it's beautiful. You're quite gifted yourself, Leah." I tenderly peer across the table from her, munching on my delicious slice of pizza. Leah's tanned cheeks flush, and she embarrassingly looks away.

"So, Nessie's having another baby? That's so wonderful!" Leah clearly is trying to change the subject of the conversation away from her. Apparently, she must be avoiding talk of her fiancé. She gives me a broad grin, wiping her lips with her napkin, and then looks down at her plate. "This one will make five. She'll tie with Emily!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm so happy for my mom and dad. I know it sounds sappy, but I can't wait to have another brother or sister." My thoughts focus on my three younger siblings and how much I love them. How much I would do anything to protect them and keep them from harm. Hopefully, when the Volturi comes, my family and I will be able to shield them from any impending danger or devious schemes they may have up their sleeves.

"You know what I was thinking about today at the funeral." Leah suddenly places her right hand on top of my left, which is now resting on the surface of the table.

"Hmm?" I flip my hand over, so that our palms are touching, and entwine my fingers with hers. My heart starts to thump wildly in my chest.

"I was thinking about all those camping trips we used to go on—you know, Charlie, Mom, Seth, me, the Cullens, and your family." Leah exhales, grasping my hand tenderly.

"Yes, I remember." Those sweet memories are most precious to me--all of our families together, united as one.

"We were quite a sight, weren't we—vampires, wolves, humans, and well, um, half-breeds?" Leah then takes her hand away. As her hand leaves mine, I feel a searing pain shoot from my palm all the way to my soul. "And your dad always showing off how much better than me he was at everything. Irritated the life out of me!"

"Don't forget Sarah Rose. She can jump farther than any of us." I want to reach across the table and take her hand once again so badly. My heart is aching for it, but I digress for now.

"That's true. She's the all-time long-jump record holder." Leah laughs, pushing her plate away from her. Then, her smile fades, "EJ, you remember that one time when we were wrestling . . . and you accidentally . . . um, bit me."

Yes, I remember that day. It was the most frightening moment of my life. Leah lay paralyzed on the damp ground, unable to move or breathe. I almost panicked; I couldn't believe how reckless and stupid I had been. But I had to save her. I pressed my right palm carefully, but unwaveringly, to the bite on her shoulder. Within seconds, Leah loudly gasped for air and then wrapped her arms appreciatively around me. "Yes, Leah, I remember. I thought I'd lost you."

"But you saved me." Leah abruptly stands up, her chair haphazardly falling to the floor from the force of her movement. I leave my chair as well, sauntering slowly to meet her on the opposite side of the table. The pizza lay forgotten on our plates.

Oh, God, she is so beautiful, her luscious scent is all around me. I reach up to her face and stroke her fine left cheek endearingly. "You saved me, too, once."

She doesn't speak; she only closes her eyes, possibly relishing in the warmth of my hand on her cheek. Then, I continue, "If you hadn't been there, when my mom was hurt, I might not have even been born."

Leah opens her brown eyes, gazing longingly into my own. Her lips quiver, and a single, salty tear rolls languidly down her right cheek. "Somehow . . . I knew you were special, EJ. Even then."

We don't speak another word. I sweetly wipe the tear from her cheek and take her into my arms. Standing on her tiptoes, Leah brings her soft lips to mine. My body instantly surges with overflowing contentment and ecstasy as we lovingly embrace in my great-grandfather's kitchen. My mind forgets all the tension, heartache, and pain being away from her has caused me, and immediately, I surrender all that I have to Leah. There is nothing, but the taste of her lips, the warmth of her body against mine, her intoxicating scent of lavender. There is only her.

"EJ." Leah breaks free from my lips, inhaling the air of which she has been willingly deprived. "Let's take this upstairs."

Without saying a word, I lift her into my brawny arms, cradling her against my body. I take the stairs one at a time, my being elated with the notion that we are about to partake in something I have longed to do with her ever since her eyes met mine those few days ago. Leah returns her lips to mine as we reach the top of the stairs and consequently the future that awaits us there.

**Attn: There might be a little *ahem* in the next chapter . . . Please review and thanks for reading as always. :D ****Also, if you are over 18 and love Twilight fan fiction, check out freedomfanfictionwriters(dot)com. I post all of my stories there as well.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The True Alpha: The EJ Black Chronicles**

**Chapter 8: A Night to Remember**

Flinging open the door to the room that once belonged to my grandmother Bella, I cross the threshold with Leah still cradled in my arms. Her lips are pressed firmly to mine in endless desperation as I lay her down gently on top of the bed in the center of the room. She immediately comes onto her knees, meeting me on the side of the bed and tugging my white Aerosmith T-shirt over my head. I bear down on her lips once more and pull her to me as she tosses the shirt carelessly into the darkness of the room.

My heart is thumping rapidly within my chest, and I'm quite nervous. This will be the first time I have ever been with a woman. I've never even had the desire until now.

Leah reaches behind her back and begins to unzip her black dress, her lips still attached to mine. I part my lips from hers long enough to slip the straps from her shoulders, then helping her remove the dress from her body. She quickly tosses her long hair behind her shoulders to reveal her bare breasts, and I give her a soft, but apprehensive, smile to let her know that I like what I see. Forcibly grabbing me by the waist of my jeans, she pulls me back to her and unbuttons and unzips my pants.

"Are you sure about this, Leah?" I whisper into her ear, attempting to make sure this is truly what she wants.

"Yes, EJ." She looks so beautiful as she speaks. Her eyes are sparkling as if they have their own luminescence.

"What about Jackson?" I'm not stupid. I haven't forgotten what she told me in the woods those few days ago. About how much it would crush him to know she has romantic feelings for someone else.

"EJ, I am your imprint." Leah begins, taking my palms into hers. "I feel the pull, too. There is no denying it anymore. We are meant to be together, EJ."

And with those words, Leah removes the jeans and boxers from my body, pulling me down on the bed beside her. After ridding herself of her lacy, red panties, she climbs on top of me and kisses me sweetly, her hair hanging down in my face and tickling my cheeks. Taking hold of her breasts with both palms, I caress them tenderly, and she slowly guides me into her sweet wetness.

"I love you, EJ." Leah leans down to kiss me once more, and I feel myself throbbing inside her. This is the best sensation I have ever felt in my life. I can barely speak amongst the intense pleasure of her warmth around me. Then, I realize something else; my body is now fighting the urge to phase.

"I love you, too, Leah." My words are broken and spoken between breaths as I peer into her eyes. She almost resembles an angel in the rays of the moonlight as it streaks through the bedroom window.

"Relax, baby. You won't phase if you relax." She informs me. I'm almost grateful that she has had experience with this before even if it wasn't with me.

Beginning to rock back and forth on top of me, Leah moans and closes her eyes. My lips part, and I gasp intently for air as I feel her wetness all about me. Leah leans back, her hair flowing down her spine, and takes her breasts into her palms, massaging them and then pinching her nipples. The sight of her pleasuring herself makes me surge even further with desire. I raise my torso up, clinching my right hand on her shoulder and pulling her lips to mine. Her arms instantly clutch my body to hers, and she continues to ride me, slipping her tongue into my mouth.

Instinctively, I stop our kiss. "Leah, what about my venom? You need to be careful." I caution her, our bodies still entwined as one.

"EJ, I'm your imprint now, and I don't care." She exasperatedly returns her lips to mine, placing her tongue inside my mouth once again and then pushing me down to the comfort of sheets. "Plus, if something goes wrong, you can heal me. Right?"

"Yes, you're right." Why didn't I think of that? Why do I worry so much? Especially while we are doing this?

Releasing all my apprehensions, I flip her over and position myself in between her legs. I kiss her passionately, openmouthed, forgetting the danger it could cause, and thrust myself back into her. She lets out a loud groan of pleasure, and her breath quickens as I move myself in and out of her. I feel the building fire and itching under my skin, and I close my green eyes, attempting to block it out. This is too mind-blowing for it to end now.

"Concentrate, EJ. You won't phase." She takes a breath. "OH, MY GOD!" Leah pulls me to her, grabbing my bottom and pressing me deeper inside of her. "EJ!" She screams my name into the silence of the room, and I feel the wetness growing even more about me. I continue to move myself in and out of her, now sensing my own release gradually starting to build.

"EJ?" Leah asks, her breath uneven, and she looks deeply into my eyes. "Don't pull out. Cum inside me, please."

"Anything you want, Leah." I'm so elated by her demand. Of course, I will if that is what she wants. She is almost thirty-six years old, and she has wanted a child all of her life. My imprint shall have whatever her heart desires.

I forcefully begin to drive myself back into her, feeling the ever-growing sensation now paramount. I pinch my face together and pound her even harder. I'm almost there.

"Leah, I love you!" I yell out in pleasure as I reach my peak and release into her, collapsing on top of her breasts. Despite my somewhat exhaustion, I peer up at her, and she kisses me dead on the lips. I notice that she is crying, almost weeping.

"Thank you, EJ." Her sobs are coming faster now. "That was one of the best moments of my life."

"Mine too, Leah." I rest my head back on her chest, relishing in her lavender fragrance as it now consumes me. This was the greatest experience of my life, especially since it was will her. Our relationship will never be the same again.

After several minutes, Leah's tears have all but disappeared. "I saw you were fighting the urge to phase." She pulls my head up, so that she can take in my face. "Was I your first?"

"Yes, you were my first." I feel my already flushed cheeks transform into a darker shade of crimson.

"Thought so." She laughs, and I feel her laughter vibrate throughout my being. I now realize that our bodies are still bound together. "You were wonderful. Now, get some sleep." She rolls out from under me onto the opposite side of the bed, sliding the covers back and pulling them over her nude body. "Goodnight, EJ." She kisses my right shoulder and turns over on her side, possibly closing her eyes to welcome sleep.

I smile, completely content with what has transpired tonight. I retrieve my boxers and pull them up to my waist. I then snuggle up behind her, kissing her sweetly on her neck. Tomorrow, I will ask her to marry me, and we truly will be together forever. I close my eyes, and before I know it, I am fast asleep as well.

*************************  
The warmth of the morning sun wakes me the next morning. I am now turned on my side, facing away from Leah. I open my eyes, wiping the sleep from under them, and roll over to embrace my beautiful lover and my future wife.

I touch her pillow, but I don't feel her. I touch the pulled-down covers, but she is not there. Stunned, I shoot up from the bed and notice a small, beige-colored sheet of paper resting amongst the covers. Taking the note into my palms, I begin to read the words and feel my heart immediately sink into my chest:

_EJ,_

_I'm sorry. I stayed up all night trying to decide what to do. I finally realized that what I'm doing to Jackson is wrong. I shouldn't have even though about it. Sam left me for Emily those many years ago, and I was heartbroken beyond compare. Imprint or no imprint, I can't do that to someone else. He doesn't deserve to be treated this way. I'm sorry I ever came back to Forks. Please know that I love you and care deeply about you. A clean break is best. I know it will be next to impossible, but try to forget about me. _

_Love Always,_

_Leah_

"NO!" I shriek at the top of my lungs, violently crumbling the paper into a ball. I throw it haphazardly across the room to God knows where.

"EJ?" My great-grandfather Charlie confusedly enters the bedroom in his police uniform, his hand on the grip of the gun in its holster. "What are _you_ doing here, son? Is everything all right?"

"No, everything is not all right!" I jump from the bed, not caring that I am almost nude, and head for the window. "My life is ruined!"

I infuriatedly and effortlessly burst through the pane, shards of sharp glass showering the perimeter around me. In mid-air, I phase, taking off towards the woods. I don't even turn around to see if my great-grandfather is coming after me.

I don't know where I'm going. I don't know what I'll do when I get there. All I know is that my heart is utterly broken, ripped perpetually in two. Without Leah in my life, I will never be complete again.

**Attn: Thanks for all of the fantastic reviews for this fan fic! The response has been overwhelming, and I couldn't have asked for more. Please remember that voting for the Sparkle Awards starts today, and I would love if you would vote for The True Alpha for Best Original Character. You can vote as many times as you want I believe until Nov. 8 (thesparkleawards(dot)webs(dot)com). Thanks so much!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The True Alpha: The EJ Black Chronicles**

**Chapter 9: Advice from My Elders**

_EJ? Is that you?_ A familiar voice is now invading my brain as I hurriedly dart through the woods near the La Push border. I stop dead in my tracks, only to observe my Uncle Quil Ateara in wolf form emerge from the shadows in the forest. _Ah, I thought that was you. You seem upset. What happened?_

I turn my eyes from his, not wanting him to know about Leah and the utter pain she has caused me over the past three days—the sheer rejection of affection toward me, toying with my emotions, breaking my heart into bits. He is one of my father's dearest friends and, while he is not technically my uncle, he has earned the title rightfully over the course of my life. I have been lucky to have so many mentors over my lifespan of only ten years.

_So, Leah is still denying her feelings for you?_ Uncle Quil continues when I don't answer him. Damn it! I will never get used to this wolf telepathy no matter how hard I try. _Your dad told me about you imprinting on her. She's always wanted someone to love. I just don't get it!_

_Me either, Uncle Quil._ I peer off through the trees, pondering the very pleasure and satisfaction she gave me last night. The vision of our bodies entwined together. It is the best and consequently the worst memory I will ever have of her. She is gone forever. If a wolf could cry, I would probably be weeping right now in front of my uncle.

_Oh, God, she slept with you?_ Uncle Quil wakes me from my daydreams, frustratingly growling under his breath. _Thanks for that image! Ugh! She's like a sister to me, EJ!_

_Well, she's my aunt technically._ I reply to him. I'm a little annoyed that he would even begin to be angry with me for thinking about our night together. He has probably seen Leah naked numerous times in the past.

_EJ, I didn't mean any offense_. As he apologizes, my uncle Quil moves closer to me, his fur twinkling in the rays of the morning sunshine. _I, of all people, should know to respect a fellow wolf's imprint._

Yes, my uncle should know. He imprinted on his wife, Claire, when she was only a toddler. My father even imprinted on my mom as a newborn. Now, I go and imprint on my thirty-six-year-old aunt. This overrated practice of imprinting has definitely gotten out of hand.

_Uncle Quil, may I ask you something?_ I need some advice from someone who has been there. _I know you waited sixteen years for Claire._

_That's right. We have been married for one year this past June_. Uncle Quil responds, and his whole mood begins to change. I can feel his utter happiness as his entire being beams with love for his wife.

_How long was it after you imprinted that she started having romantic feelings toward you?_ I've never really even asked my uncle about this or my dad for that matter. All I know is that both couples eventually fell in love and got married. I was even conceived the night my dad told my mom about his imprint. The magic of the imprint can be wonderfully powerful. I hope in my case that it will continue to be.

_Honestly, I never felt romantic feelings for her until right before we were married. She actually fell in love with me first at about the age of fifteen._ My uncle snorts, and I can hear him mentally laughing at the notion. _Ironic, now isn't it?_

_Yes, it is, Uncle Quil. Did it hit you all at once? Your love for Claire?_ I desperately need to know if Leah will ultimately return my love someday. I know my father always told me that an imprinted would begin to feel the pull, and I know this is true for Leah. She told me herself last night. She knows we are meant to be together, but can't bear the heartache of hurting someone else she loves.

_No, it was gradual, but now I can't imagine ever loving any other woman more than Claire._ His thoughts rapidly shift to their wedding day. I remember it fondly as well. To see them happy and finally together made my whole family and me elated at the very notion.

_I've always loved Leah, Uncle Quil. But a few days ago, when I imprinted on her, these desires just overwhelmed me. I could hardly control myself._ I feel a little embarrassed telling my uncle about these weaknesses of mine, but hopefully he won't be judgmental. Maybe, he will understand completely.

_I know the feeling._ Oh, no, he is now thinking of Claire and his first time together. I annoyingly growl at him, knowing that it is not his fault. It is almost next to impossible to control our thoughts while in wolf form. Then, suddenly, the images dissipate. _Anyway, Leah will fall in love with you, EJ. Just give her time. She will come back._

I painfully ponder the notion of how long the wait might possibly become. Days, weeks, years? _She'll be married to her fiancé and probably have a dozen kids by then. What am I going to do?_

_Have faith, EJ. She'll come back. It will all work out for you. Trust me. I know from experience. Her love will grow for you._ Uncle Quil affectionately nudges me with his nose as if trying to console me amongst the possible years of torture I am about to endure.

_Thanks, Uncle Quil._ I look him in the eyes with my own green ones. I will ever be grateful to him for this conversation.

_You don't have to call me that anymore, EJ. Just 'Quil' is fine. You make me feel so old calling me that!_ We both mentally chuckle at his last statement, and then my nostrils unexpectedly pick up a strange scent in the woods surrounding us. Quil's nostrils flare right after mine, and both of our bodies rise in alarm. _I smell it, too._

The swirling mixture of musk and possibly cedar wood permeates the entire forest around us.

_I've never smelled quite that scent before._ Quil peers back over at me, perplexity radiating from his soft eyes.

It seems quite odd, but, for the first time in many years, I think I have . . .

The fragrance of an intruder within our midst dissipates in only seconds of our detection. Instinctively, Quil takes off through the trees, attempting to track the scent to its origin. I stand frozen on all fours, still in wolf form, searching my mind for any probable reason I might recognize the seemingly-familiar scent. Even though the scent has evaporated into the air, the lasting memory of it lingers within my senses. My brain works almost in overtime, and I feel the venom begin to flood my mouth and roll languidly off my tongue to the grass below.

Yes, I know what memory was triggered by the familiar perfume. Ten years ago, almost to the day, my pregnant mother was attacked by her former lover, Nahuel, a half-breed—part vampire, part human. I remember being aware of the distress she endured as he sliced through her belly with a terrifying weapon called the Immortal Blade—a blade proven deadly to any vampire it penetrates. I cringe at the very recollection of my mother in so much pain; it paralyzed her instantly, and she lapsed into a coma for three horrifying days. Luckily, my great-grandpa Carlisle and Grandpa Edward were able to pull me from my mother's womb before the poison from the blade could affect me. God only knows if the poison would have proven deadly to me as well.

My entire vampire and wolf family had believed Nahuel to be dead, judging from the fact that he had stolen the blade from the Volturi and they had rightfully collected him from Forks for his misdeed. My grandpa Edward had told me ghastly details of the Volturi's wrath and the utter terror my family experienced when they came to question my mother's human conception those many years ago. The thought of them returning to Forks to acquire me as part of their coven makes me cringe. I will not go with them if it is the last thing I ever do.

Crouching low, I launch myself into the woods, running faster with every step I take. I need to get back to my parents' house in La Push and inform my father that Nahuel is still alive. The farther and farther I travel through the dense forest, the more physical pain I begin to feel. It feels almost as if I'm trudging on broken shards of glass. Images of my beautiful Leah flash through my mind, and I have an overwhelming sense that I am about to become nauseous. I come to a halt just before arriving at the place I call home and forcibly heave the contents of my stomach onto the soil below. Tears from the force of my nausea well up in my green eyes, and I gag and cough, fighting desperately for air. A rustling in the trees jolts me from pain, and I realize that I have now phased back to human form.

_EJ, Quil told me what happened with Leah. I'm so sorry, son._ My dad approaches me from behind. Great, word does travel fast on the reservation. _She'll come around, EJ._

_Thanks, Dad, but something more serious has come up._ I stand up, not caring that I am completely nude, and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. _Nahuel's still alive. Quil and I picked up his scent in the woods_.

_DAMN THAT HALF-BREED!_ My dad angrily growls despite the fact that he is currently in human form. _He's probably a look-out for those Italian bastards, spying on you whenever he gets the chance. They've been wanting to get their hands on you ever since you were born._

_Really?_ My head droops down, my attention fixed on the ground below my feet. _Why didn't they just take me when I was a baby?_

_They weren't concerned with you at that time. They wanted to punish Nahuel for what he did. That was their sole purpose in visiting last time. I wished Edward would've killed him when he had the chance! Then, we possibly wouldn't be in this hell of a situation._ He puts his hand on my shoulder. _They're not taking you, EJ, or your brother and sisters for that matter. I--your family will not let that happen. We've stood up against them before. We can win this battle once again._

_Has Alice seen anything else?_ I wince and feel the pangs of torture begin to fasten themselves readily to my heart. Thoughts of Leah are now tugging at my heartstrings; the pain is almost beginning to become unbearable.

_The Volturi's coming in about two weeks, she estimates. That gives us time to prepare for their arrival. Carlisle has already called the Denali and Amazon covens, and they are coming once again to help us. We need all the help we can get even though I'm confident we will be able to convince them not to take you. Even if it means their total annihilation._ My dad's thoughts shift to my mother, how worried he is about her being almost ready to give birth when the Volturi arrive. _Your mother concerns me the most. Esme and Emily have offered to stay with her and Bella Alice in La Push while they are here. I can't risk losing them._

_I know, Dad. Me either. But won't my healing powers be able to save them if something goes wrong?_ Of course, he must have considered the fact that I could heal anyone who is injured at the hands of the Volturi.

_I can't take that risk, EJ. The Volturi is diabolical. We have to take as many precautions as necessary. Besides I don't want your mother or your sister to have to experience it. Your mother saw enough the last time they were here._ My dad's eyes are filled with rage; it's a wonder he hasn't phased by now right in front of me.

As he speaks those last words, my father pulls me into his arms for a hug, and visions of Leah cloud my mind like a thunderstorm. In a way, I'm glad she left Forks. I couldn't stand the pain of losing her—losing her to death—as well. _I understand, Dad. Tell me what I must do._

**Attn: I would like to give credit to I_Am_Kate for the idea that Claire has feelings for Quil before Quil does for her. Please check out her story, Early Imprint!**

**Also, my story has been nominated for the Sparkle Awards (Best Original Character) at ****thesparkleawards(dot)webs(dot)com/vote(dot)htm**** and the Midnight Sun Awards (Best Breaking Dawn Sequel) at ****midnightsunawards(dot)yolasite(dot)com/voting(dot)php****. Please vote for EJ! **


	10. Chapter 10

**The True Alpha: The EJ Black Chronicles**

**Chapter 10: Preparations**

I lay awake that same night, my restless body flooding constantly with heartache for the loss of my beautiful Leah. The heartache is all twisted with the impending visions of the Volturi in a jumbled ball of confusion within my soul. My heart tirelessly longs for her, while my mind focuses on the terror that awaits me in the next few weeks.

I rise up in my bed, throw on a white, ribbed tank, and pick up my new Fender Strat. My calloused fingers trace the strings—all six of them—one at a time, pondering the whereabouts of my beloved, my imprint. I wonder where she is tonight. I wonder if she is happy. That is all I ever want for her—to be content. If she is not with me, then I will fight hopelessly to accept it. Yet, I will always long for her as long as I live, never to love or even touch another woman in the way we touched the previous night. I flinch slightly as the searing pain shoots through my entire being, and I carelessly pop the top string on my guitar as I grasp it too tightly.

"Damn!" I say aloud, placing the guitar back on its stand. Until the string can be replaced, it is pretty much useless to me now.

Needing the coolness of the night breeze against my face, I step out of my room, out the back door, and into the stillness of the night. I walk briskly toward the garage positioned about a hundred yards from my parents' house. I fumble with the latch at the bottom of the garage door and then force it upward to reveal mine and my brother Billy's makeshift recording studio. In reality, it resembles nothing more than garage band's rehearsal shed. My old acoustic guitar, which once belonged to my grandpa Edward, a small upright piano, a modest drumset, two electrics guitars, and a bass guitar all sit in their rightful spots amongst the dust and spare car parts my dad has hoarded over the years. Several microphones with stands and amplifiers are scattered as well throughout the garage. The place has not been touched in about six months, possibly even more.

The desire to create music, the product of growing up with a classical pianist and a classic rock enthusiast for parents, has long escaped my soul over the past few months. I recall the days when my brother Billy and I used to stay up all night rehearsing our favorite Aerosmith songs; my father would even join in with us and hammer out a round of beats on the drums. I even penned a couple of songs on my own, which my brother always joked about and told me were quite worthless, but my grandpa Edward taught me well. I never have played them for my grandpa, but I am definite that he would be proud of my songwriting capabilities.

Lifting my old acoustic guitar from its stand and blowing off the dust, I sit down on a stool near the side of a workman's bench toward the left side of the garage. I take the green guitar pick tucked in between the top strings and begin to tune the forgotten instrument between my palms. To my surprise, it is still in tune, and I instantly become inspired to write a lonely, but heartfelt, melody for my imprint, my beautiful Leah.

I hurriedly search the cluttered bench for a sheet of paper and a writing utensil. The only workable items I can acquire are sheets of old chart paper and a dull, but usable, pencil. Holding the guitar firmly in my grasp and closing my eyes, I can hear the soft tune already playing itself within the chambers of my mind. I strum the first few chords of the song and then pause to write down the lyrics now emanating from somewhere in the pit of my soul.

Writing and testing several arrangements for about two hours, I find myself with almost six minutes of what I now deem "Leah's Song." Satisfied with my final product, I begin to play it through for the first time:

(Go up to the playlist and click on "The Haunting" by Anberlin)

_Up on this hill, in this uncanny house  
The wind makes this place creak, the lights they are flickering.  
The moon she is lurking, the clock it stopped working  
At a quarter past three.  
There's something dancing here in the shadows  
And I wish it were us . . ._

_You haunt me baby, you haunt me here tonight.  
You haunt me baby, you haunt me here tonight.  
Tonight.  
Tonight._

_Can't get your memory, off of my mind, my mind.  
Just want your heartbeat, on top of mine, of mine.  
There's something dancing, here in the shadows  
And I wish it were us . . ._

_You haunt me baby, you haunt me here tonight.  
You haunt me baby, you haunt me here tonight.  
Tonight.  
Tonight._

_Up on this hill, in this uncanny house.  
Your spirit I can't see, but I still believe  
I can feel your breath on me . . ._

_You haunt me baby, you haunt me here tonight.  
You haunt me baby, you haunt me here tonight.  
Tonight.  
Tonight._

_Up on this hill, in this uncanny house._

After finishing her sweet melody, I replace my guitar back on its stand, realizing my ever-growing need to find her. She is indeed haunting me; it is as if I can feel her breath on me from where I stand, her spirit all around me. I need to find her. I need to at least see if she is happy, if she is back with her fiancé Jackson.

I fold up the scrap piece of chart paper, my makeshift sheet music, and tuck it into one of the drawers of my father's rolling tool box in the corner of the garage. If, or when, Leah returns, I will play it for her and sing the notes just as I did a few moments ago.

Removing my tank and boxers, I phase into the darkness of the night. I travel throughout the barren woods, instinctively searching for Leah's distinct lavender scent. To my dismay, I cannot find a hint of her fragrance anywhere; it is as if she has faded into thin air. I could feel her before when I left my parents' garage. Now, it is as if I do not feel her pull at all.

What is going on? I need to find out the truth. But who can help me? There is no way I can ever rest without knowing that she is all right.

********************

Over the next few days, my father's pack along with the combined aid of Sam's and my vampire family endlessly scour the woods of La Push and beyond for Leah. They even venture as far as the Canadian border, but find no trace of her anywhere. My great-grandfather Charlie uses his police connections to determine Leah's last place of residence and subsequent phone numbers. The Portland, Oregon apartment is found abandoned, and all phone numbers have been disconnected. Charlie also discovers that there are no records of a Jackson Greene ever attending the University of Oregon, where Leah is obtaining her art degree. All her mother, Sue, knows is that Jackson was a senior psychology major and that he was twenty-nine years old. The news greatly troubles me, for now I know that Leah has lied to me about her fiancé. My heart breaks for her even more at his revelation. She just doesn't want me.

My father however tells me to keep the faith. Wherever Leah is, she does not desire to be found at the moment. She will eventually return to me, but she will have some definite explaining to do, not only to me, but also to him, he says.

My entire family—minus the oblivious humans, of course—is in preparation for the imminent visit of the Volturi. The Denali coven—Eleazar and his wife, Carmen, Kate, Tanya, and Garrett—and the Amazon coven—Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri have already arrived and are staying with my great-grandparents, Esme and Carlisle.

My mother is about to give birth to my fourth sibling, and she is still to stay with Esme and Bella Alice as planned during the Volturi's visit. I, like my family, do not want them to have to endure facing our Italian friends for even one second.

My father's pack as well as Sam's, which has recently grown in numbers to include two of Sam's sons, Sam, Jr. and Dean, who are only seventeen and sixteen respectively, has promised to stand by the Cullens and the Blacks once again. My grandpa Edward says he does not quite know what to expect. All he can gather, judging from their last visit, when they came to collect Nahuel, is that they wish to offer me a position on their guard. A venomous wolf with healing powers would make a fine addition to their coven, he says. My family has vowed to do anything within their power to keep them from taking me even if it means the total destruction of all the coven's existences.

I myself do not want to fight. I cannot imagine placing my family in such great danger. Despite the very fact that I could heal any one of them who succumbs to their wrath, I would willingly sacrifice my very life for theirs. I know that I am quite capable of dying, and I will do it if that is what it takes to protect all that I have, my family and my home.

**Attn: Thanks so much for reading. Please review. If you would like to vote for my story for the Sparkle Awards and/or the Midnight Sun Awards, please do! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**The True Alpha: The EJ Black Chronicles**

**Chapter 11: Stolen**

**Leah's POV**

Edward Jacob Black. I can't seem to get him off my mind. Ever since I returned to Forks from college at the University of Oregon a few days ago, I've been having these sudden strange feelings for him. Then, he tells me he imprinted on me, and I don't know what to feel anymore.

Before he was born, his mother, Nessie Black, was almost murdered by her former boyfriend, Nahuel, who was a half-breed. I was in the lush forest of La Push, running my usual perimeter and keeping my watch. Something in my gut—almost like a stabbing pain—told me that something was terribly wrong. EJ's father, Jacob, was my Alpha, and I loved him deeply as if he were my own brother. I knew his unborn child was in imminent danger. It seemed that EJ was beckoning to me from beyond the womb, calling out to me to save him and his mother. I ran as fast as my four paws would carry me, entered the clearing, and pounced on Nahuel without a second thought.

When EJ told me he imprinted on me, the night he first phased into a massive, venomous wolf, I immediately thought of my fiancé, Jackson Greene, who was also my forty-year-old art professor at the University of Oregon. Since it was against the university's policy for professors and students to date, we had to keep our relationship secret. I even told my mom that Jackson was a senior psychology major just to make sure no one would find out about it. Jackson and I had met during the fall semester when I took a still-life drawing class. He was so impressed with my drawing abilities that he asked me to be his assistant teacher that following spring. Flattered and quite taken aback by his striking good looks, I accepted without hesitation.

One night after an evening class, I found myself plastered against the wall on a stool while my professor made love to me. I don't know what particularly led up to that point, but I hadn't felt such a rush in almost eighteen years, when Sam and I last made love. Oh, Sam. My heart still breaks for him even after all these years.

Needless to say, Jackson and I became inseparable after that first romantic encounter. He bought me fine jewelry and took me out to fancy dinners, charming and dazzling me with every night we spent together. I let him have his way with me as much as possible, but I was never truly satisfied. There was something missing inside me. I knew he wasn't my imprint—if I was even supposed to imprint at all—and it tore my heart in two.

Even after Jackson proposed, I thought maybe I would finally be content and happy. But no—a void, a blank spot in my soul was still there. The night I became his fiancé, I slept restlessly, dreaming only of one, single thing—a giant, brown wolf with emerald green eyes. In my dream, I was in wolf form as well, and together we ran through the forest and played as if we were old friends. My dream however quickly turned into a terrifying nightmare, and someone or something dressed in flowing, black robes came to take my brown friend away from me. My heart broke into a million pieces when the shadowy reaper appeared through the trees, opening his cloak and encasing my wolf friend within its folds. I remember nothing else, but darkness. Then, I awoke.

I knew in that moment that I had to return to Forks and subsequently La Push. Some unseen force was drawing, pulling me back to my home once again. I had to find out what it was. Maybe, my imprint had finally come at last. As it turned out, the day I returned was EJ's tenth birthday, the date of his maturity. He looked absolutely drop dead gorgeous, standing there in the Cullens' living room, his brand new guitar firmly in hand. I had to clench my teeth together and force my lips into a hard line in order to keep myself from breaking into song. My memories of him held nothing but images of this adolescent immature boy, who used to be one of my best friends. But the EJ standing before me was not a boy any longer; he was a full-grown man. His chiseled, sculpted body and light-brown skin almost glowed from where he stood. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He stared at me with these glazed-over eyes as if he had seen a ghost, and I instinctively knew what had occurred. I tried to play it cool and act as if I didn't know what was going on.

Then, without warning, EJ took off out the house, running away from me, and my heart immediately felt a tug to follow after him. I ran out the Cullens' house, stripping myself of my clothes and phasing as I entered the woods. When I found him, he had already phased, and the sight before me was straight out of my dream. I couldn't believe it. There stood my brown friend in the clearing with those piercing, emerald green eyes. I told him about Jackson, and I felt my words crush his heart with every syllable. I knew I couldn't deny my imprint, but what was I going to do about my fiancé? I decided to change back into human form, so that EJ couldn't read my thoughts. When I stood up, I noticed that he had transformed back as well. I wrapped my arms around him, kissing him on his beautiful neck as he told me he loved me. I lifted my head, and our lips met. I had never felt so much passion in my life. Completeness surged throughout my body like an electrical current, and I knew that I had found my soulmate. The fact that he was my step-nephew didn't even matter anymore. My imprint had finally come at last.

Instantly, my mind recalled Jackson, and I turned to leave EJ alone in the woods. My mind was all cloudy and confused. I couldn't commit myself fully to EJ without first telling Jackson. But EJ had other ideas on his mind—he grasped my breasts from behind, igniting my internal desire to make love to him. A desire I hoped would have subdued itself until after I had a chance to speak with Jackson. He pressed his fingers in between my legs, and I couldn't control myself any longer. I shoved his middle finger inside me and almost instantaneously came to my climax. The overwhelming feeling of my orgasm was nothing like I had ever experienced before. I knew that I had found my one, true love—the one I was destined to be with for all eternity. I fell to the ground, weeping in mixed emotions of both happiness and sorrow. Happy because I had finally found my imprint; sorrow because I would have to break Jackson's heart like Sam did to mine those many years ago.

After apologizing to EJ, I took off through the woods, phasing and pacing my way back to my stepdad Charlie's house. Once there, I phased back to human form, dressed, and crawled into my bed. I cried myself to sleep that night. Letting Jackson down was going to be the hardest thing I would ever have to do, but I couldn't deny my feelings for EJ any longer.

A few days later, the night of Billy Black's funeral, I agreed to meet EJ at my stepdad's house while our families attended a reception held in Billy's honor. After a few minutes of small talk and several bites of pizza, I couldn't take the tension (or the desire) anymore. I had to feel EJ inside me; I had to make love to him. He felt the same, undeniable emotion, carrying me upstairs to my bedroom and laying me sweetly down on the bed.

I knew he was inexperienced with women and would need to take it slow, so I decided it would be best if I were on top. What worried me the most was the fact that he might phase and hurt me. His venom was a major concern of his, but I knew neither life nor death could keep us apart now. Plus, he was a healer, and he would be able to save me if something went fatally wrong.

Our lovemaking was so incredibly beautiful. It was as if I was experiencing it for the first time. The rush, the passion, the feel of his hands and lips against my skin was completely intoxicating. We fit together so perfectly, and all my dreams were coming true. Except for one, which I knew might not be possible—my dream of becoming a mother. As EJ reached his peak, I told him to release inside me. Maybe, since I was his imprint and we were meant to be together, I might finally be able to conceive. It was worth a shot nonetheless.

By the time our beautiful lovemaking was over, I was in tears. I told EJ how wonderful he was, and he snuggled up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I relished in his soft rose scent as he breathed on my neck and fell fast asleep. I smiled and knew I would never grow tired of that inebriating scent or the warmth of his embrace.

My sleep was as restless that night as it had been the night Jackson proposed to me. I couldn't even remember Jackson's face anymore. No matter how hard I tried to conjure up his image in my mind, he was lost to me. I couldn't even remember his fragrance of his cologne or his aftershave. I couldn't recall the sound of his voice or the sensation of his skin as it brushed against my own. I didn't even feel one ounce of love for him. There was only EJ.

Feeling like a horrible "bitch" for lack of a better term, I carefully unwrapped EJ's arms from around my waist and threw on my purple bathrobe. As I entered the hall and passed by my mom and Charlie's bedroom, I could hear the familiar loud snores emanating from my slumbering stepdad. I tiptoed passed Seth's room, making sure I avoided the usual creaking floorboards at the top of the stairs.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I went into the kitchen and poured myself a cup of water. That's when it happened—a hand clasped around my mouth and another grasped around my throat. I inhaled deeply through my nose and knew whose hands were binding me—that filthy, good-for-nothing half-breed's. I attempted to scream, but my screams were silenced with I heard him hiss from behind me.

"Shhh, my sweet Leah." Nahuel's voice was only a whisper. "I've been waiting for ages to have this moment with you."

My eyes bulged out of my head, and I fought almost unsuccessfully to gasp for air under the force of his fingers. Like Nessie, he was so much stronger than me.

"Now, you're coming with me. And you won't put up a fight or wolf-out in any way. I would hate to have to sink my teeth into that pretty flesh of yours and thus end your life." He freed my throat and ran his fingers over my right cheek. Then, he ran his hand down to my waist and in between my legs. "What a waste of such . . . beauty."

I cringed at the very notion of what twisted thoughts might be running through his brain at that moment. I loudly gulped, and, going against my better judgment, I bit down forcibly on the hand covering my mouth.

"You bitch!" Nahuel's left hand recoiled, and his right hand flew across my face with such a force I had never known. He grabbed me by the neck once again, using his free hand to open and plunder through one of the kitchen drawers. While I struggled to breathe, Nahuel retrieved a pen and a sheet of stationery from the drawer, handing them to me. "Now, write what I tell you to or I will inject my venom into you without a second thought."

With his hand still wrapped around my neck, I took the pen and paper into my palms and began to write the exact words Nahuel dictated, using the counter as a writing support. My eyes welled up with tears the entire time I stood there writing the note.

Nahuel told me to tell EJ that I regretted ever returning to Forks and that I didn't want to hurt Jackson. The hardest words to write were: "_Please know that I love you and care deeply about you. A clean break is best. I know it will be next to impossible, but try to forget about me_." My heart had been through so many emotions over the past few days; it was almost completely ripped to shreds as I wrote those last words. I meant none of them, yet EJ would find the note and read it, and his heart would be broken as well.

When the note was finished to his liking, Nahuel stole me away from my beloved Edward Jacob, leaving the note next to him where I should have been on the bed. I hoped with all my being that EJ would stop at nothing to find me. That he would not rest until I was back in his arms. I needed him more than the air I breathed. Without him, I would surely cease to exist . . .

**Attn: The Volturi pay a visit next chapter. Please remember to vote for this story in the Sparkle Awards and the Midnight Sun Awards. Thanks so much! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**The True Alpha: The EJ Black Chronicles**

**Chapter 12: Visitors**

**EJ's POV**

The moment I have most dreaded has arrived. My family—both vampire and wolf—and I now stand in the clearing my aunt Alice had foretold, awaiting the arrival of the Volturi. My uncles, Jasper and Emmett, and my aunts, Alice and Rosalie, are positioned by my right side. My grandparents, Edward and Bella, and my great-grandfather Carlisle wait patiently by my left along with the Denali and Amazon covens behind us. My siblings, Billy and Sarah Rose, are there as well, prepared—with some help from our uncles—to fight for me. My mother Nessie, my great-grandmother Esme, and my baby sister Bella Alice are back in La Push. My father couldn't risk their attendance at tonight's meeting with the Volturi.

Even though I am in human form, I can still sense the presence of the twenty or so wolves remaining under the cover of the trees behind our vampire kin. All in all, we number about forty members strong. Surely, our numbers will be enough to victor over our visiting Italian friends. I, for one, have never beheld or met a single member of the Volturi, and it is for good reason. My family, especially Grandpa Edward, ultimately feared that this day would come.

_EJ, whatever happens today, you must NOT go with them._ My father's russet-colored body emerges from the trees to stand beside me. _You must do everything within your power to resist._

I don't say a word in response, peering over at my aunt Alice. She smiles half-heartedly at me, her face full of regret and sorrow. Her expression has been somber for the past few days. Even when our family partook in an impromptu game of baseball yesterday, her pitches were less than subpar. It is as if she has given up all faith in me. I hope she hasn't seen something she is not sharing with us.

My grandpa Edward speaks as these thoughts race through my head, "EJ, Alice hasn't been able to see your future since you were born. She is worried beyond belief as we all are. You are like her own child." He places a hand on my shoulder. "She's also worried because she can't see Leah's whereabouts either. She fears she is dead. And EJ . . ." His words trail off, and he looks me in the eyes. "She's also seen the Volturi returning to Volterra--satisfied, pleased, content."

My grandfather's words pierce like a thousand stabbing knives to my chest. Leah. Possibly dead? Maybe, that is why I don't feel the pull to her anymore. Maybe, that is why I haven't been able to sleep these past few nights. I would never forgive myself if something happened to her. Certainly, I would die if she were dead also.

But the last words of my grandfather haunt me most of all. The Volturi will leave Forks pleased and happy, which means they will acquire what they intended to. Me.

"They're here." Alice relays, rage filling her face.

I immediately turn my attention to the wooded barrier several hundred yards away and prepare myself for our visitors to surface from its edge. Grandpa Edward lets out a pronounced hiss as the shadowy figures materialize before us. The figures are all dressed in dark, hooded robes and appear to be about equal in number to our own. As they approach, they almost seem to be floating toward us as if their feet never graze the ground. The power of the Volturi is very strong, Grandpa Edward said. Now, I am witnessing it firsthand. A shudder courses its way through my being, and I feel myself growing afraid of what they might do if I don't go with them.

Suddenly, the overwhelming fragrance of lavender fills my every sense. I snap my head toward my father and then to my grandfather, who shoots me a worried look and nods. I now know exactly where Leah is—the Volturi has her. Instinctively, I begin to trudge forward, anger welling up in my veins. The pull of my imprint is strong now, taking over my very being. They will not hurt her. She will be mine once again.

As I move forward, the coldness of fingers on both my shoulders jerks me back into reality.

"EJ, stay calm. We will get her back. For now, you must stay with us here." Grandpa Edward's words resonate within my focused mind. "Bella, your shield now."

Reluctantly, I retreat and rejoin my family in front with my grandfather. I know it is foolish to go alone. As I return, I notice that the entire gathering of wolves has emerged from the forest, and my grandmother Bella is now raising her shield to protect us from the approaching visitors.

Without warning, possibly at the sight of the wolves, the Volturi comes to a halt about two hundred yards away from us, but close enough that I can discern the three prominent figures, who seem to stand out amongst the others. These must be Aro, Caius, and Marcus, the leaders of the royal vampires. From my family's descriptions, I can recognize them each individually. The one with the look of fright on his face and stark white hair must be Caius, and the one with jet-black hair on the other side of the vampire in the middle must be Marcus. His expression seems almost wary, guarded, almost as if he is unimpressed with the sight before him.

Aro, the one in the middle with long, straight black hair, holds out his hand to me as if he is beckoning me to his side. As terrified as I am, I step one foot forward, but my father's voice resounds in my head: _Wait, EJ_.

When the vampire leader sees that I am not obeying his order, he speaks, "Carlisle, Edward, Bella . . . how wonderful it is to see you again." His voice is almost pleasant and hospitable. I am shocked beyond belief. "I suppose Edward has already relayed our request to you."

My great-grandfather hesitates for a few moments, anxiously gauging if my grandpa Edward would like to say something instead. After a brief pause, Carlisle begins, "Aro, my old friend, yes, we know why you've come and we must respectively decline."

This seems to anger Aro and Caius, but Marcus almost appears as if he is void of any emotion. He must have sensed this would be our ultimate answer.

"How do you know this is what your great-grandson wants, Carlisle?" Aro takes a few steps forward, another cloaked figure grasping his arm from behind. "After all, we do have his precious imprint." Aro snaps his fingers, and two guards come into view from the left of the throng. I gasp, feeling the searing pain jolt through my body as I behold them. The larger of the two vampires grasps my beautiful Leah in his burly arms, while the other one with dark hair menacingly holds a glowing, blue dagger at her throat.

"It's the Immortal Blade." Carlisle hisses beside me. The fur on my father's back stands on end, and I can sense his massive body restlessly begin to quake.

"EJ, you must stand your ground. They are prepared to kill her at any false step or attempt to free her." My grandpa Edward exasperatedly tells me. Thoughts begin to cloud my mind like a raging thunderstorm. What if the poison on the knife is not only deadly to vampires, but also to wolves? These morbid thoughts pain me, and I have to grip my grandpa's shoulder to steady myself as he continues, "Bella, can you shield Leah?"

"No, Edward, not without letting the Volturi inside the shield as well. We would be powerless." I hear my grandmother's frantic voice answer.

"So, you see, Edward." Aro's haunting crimson eyes focus on my grandfather. "The exchange is rather quite simple—your grandson for his imprint."

My father Jacob snarls at Aro's proposition. _I'll rip them apart myself—limb from limb_. I find my own being beginning to swell with anger and rage, and I'm relentlessly fighting the urge to phase in front of them.

Caius, the one with the white hair, snickers, "Let's get this over with, Aro. Take him by force. Who cares about the female shapeshifter? We kill her now, and he'll have no choice but to join us."

I forcibly clench my teeth together, battling the impulse to lunge at Caius right then and there. I'd phase and wolf his ass right out of Forks for good. My grandpa always told me that Caius had an extreme fear of werewolves, and that would surely send him over the edge. I might lose my life in the process, but better me than my beautiful Leah.

"Patience, Caius." Aro glides closer to us, and I now see Nahuel positioned on the flanks of the hooded guard. "Luckily, we had someone who knew your family better than we did. Someone who could spy on you all these years without detection from the seer." He shoots a glare at Aunt Alice, who instantly hisses and crouches low to the ground. "We knew your grandson's father was a shapeshifter, and it would only be a matter of time before he would be able to transform. We just didn't know when."

Aro pauses, almost for dramatic effect, waiting for my family to respond. When they don't, he continues, "And I must say, Edward, your grandson is quite exquisite—strong, venomous, able to morph into a wolf, and most importantly, gifted. I'm so glad I didn't waste your life as you demanded those many years ago and your mate's as well." His gaze centers now on my grandmother Bella, and I can sense her shield intensifying with the rage building inside her. "What a pity it would have been."

"Just let Leah go." I manage to utter amongst my anger and ultimate fear without even realizing it. I want nothing more than to destroy them all for even suggesting to murder her, and my thoughts seem to have slipped away from me. But, I remind myself, then they would kill my imprint without second thought. I don't know how the poison on the knife will affect her. It could possibly kill her instantly, and I would be helpless. I couldn't revive her. She would be lost forever. I would be lost forever.

"Edward Jacob, is it? Please come here, my son." My dad irately growls at Aro's term of endearment. _How dare Aro call EJ his son_.

I look over at my grandpa Edward for reassurance, and he nods. "Go."

Unabashedly, but cautiously, I saunter toward Aro, getting closer to my fate with every step. The pull of my imprint is getting stronger, and I feel the pain in my heart begin to dissipate as I reach the vampire coven.

I pause just before I can reach out my hand and touch Aro's cloak, and he starts to pace his way around me, taking in my full being and essence. The same cloaked companion follows him, its grip on his arm.

"EJ." He stops as his observation concludes. "I must say, you will make a fine addition to our guard. Of course, we'll give you all the comforts to which you are accustomed—food, shelter, and the like—and some you might not be." His silky voice transforms to a whisper. "The comfort of women."

The very thought of even being with another woman sends rippling shivers down my spine. The pain forces me to glance over at Leah. Her face is full of fear and doubt—fear of what they may do to the both of us if I don't go—doubt that I may not choose the path she wants me to choose.

"EJ, NO!" Leah suddenly pierces the stillness of the air.

"Demetri, silence her." Aro commands, and the one guard with the knife to her throat uses his free hand to slap her across the face. She is rendered unconscious.

"Let her go, Aro." The tone of my voice is livid, and the pangs in my heart grow in severity.

"Join us. Then, we'll release her to your family." Aro's words are firm and unwavering.

"Is that the only way you'll let her go?" I can feel the urge to phase building inside me.

"Yes." He answers swiftly. "And if you don't join us, EJ, we will destroy her. We know your bond with her is strong." He fleetingly glances at Marcus and then back to me. "So strong, you would do anything to keep her safe. Am I correct?"

"Yes." I speak through my teeth, unable to fully open my mouth. How dare they demand I make this type of decision. They are manipulating me into joining with them. They know I could never let anything happen to Leah.

"The blade will kill her instantly, EJ. Know that." Caius adds to our conversation, his white hair glistening in the moonlight. "She'd be dead before she hit the ground."

"Silence, Caius." Aro holds up a hand without even turning to face Caius. Marcus's lips form a sinister smile, taunting me to no end.

I turn to observe the expressions of my family members—both vampire and wolf alike. All of them don brokenhearted looks on their faces. Most sorrowful and pained among them is the look on my grandpa Edward's face. His gaze doesn't even meet mine. But my mind is made up. No matter how much pain it causes my family, I know what I must do.

"Let me first say goodbye to my family." I ask my new masters, closing my eyes to block out the agony that now courses through my veins.

"Of course." Aro simply replies.

"EJ, NO!" Leah must now be conscious for her cries are now entering my brain.

I don't turn to face her. I can't bear to behold the horrified look on her beautiful visage knowing that I have made my decision.

As I near my family, my aunt Alice throws her cold arms around me in a vice grip. She doesn't speak a word, for somehow she knew I would surrender myself to them all along. She plants a small peck on my cheek as she releases me. Rosalie's expression tells me volumes; she doesn't want me anywhere near her now. She above all is completely furious with me for making my hasty decision. Emmett and Jasper shake my hand and hug me respectively, pleading with me and assuring me that the Volturi wouldn't stand a chance against my family. I ignore their pleas and say goodbye to my great-grandfather, who reluctantly wishes me the best.

Turning to my brother and sister, I now notice that Sarah Rose is hysterical. Pregnant tears are streaming down her face, and she practically jumps into my arms. I hold her close, trying to comfort her amongst her sobs. Billy wraps his arms around us both, frantically repeating over and over, "Don't do this, EJ."

"I love you more than you know." I confess to my siblings as we embrace for possibly the last time. "Please tell Mom, Great-Grandma, and Bella Alice that I love them all."

"We will." My father's husky voice speaks aloud, and I realize that he has phased back to human form and is wearing a pair of cut-off shorts. The tone of his voice is livid. "Let us do this, EJ. We can take them."

"No, Dad." I place Sarah Rose back on the ground, causing Billy to release us both. "They'll kill Leah with the blade if I don't. I can't take that risk. If she dies, I will follow. You know that."

After a few seconds of silence, my dad sighs. "I understand. I don't agree, but I understand." He takes me into his arms, and his musky scent surrounds me. His warm embrace is comforting amidst the pain and weight of my decision to go with the Volturi. _Stay true to who you are, EJ. Never let them change you. We'll come get you as soon as we can._ He pulls back and looks deeply into my green eyes. "That's a promise."

"I love you, Dad." And with those words, my dad phases, and his words invade my brain. _I love you, too, son._

My grandpa Edward's hand then lands on my right shoulder and my grandmother Bella's positions on my right. They don't utter a single sound, but I know what is on their hearts. Giving me a gentle push, they release my shoulders, and I return to my new vampire family spread out before me.

"May I say goodbye to her?" I inquire of Aro, gesturing toward my beautiful Leah. The darts wedged into my heart penetrate deeper with every thought of leaving her.

"Yes, you may." Aro raises his right arm. "Bring forth the prisoner, Felix, Demetri."

The two vampire captors carry my imprint over to face me, the knife still anchored at her jugular. As I behold Leah's visage more closely, I notice there is something different about her. I can't quite put my finger on it, and it is maddening to me. She appears to be almost fatigued, older even. But I force myself to shake away these thoughts. She is still more radiant than the morning sun.

Despite the blade fastened to her neck, I cup my hands around her face and press my lips gently to hers. Complete and utter numbness pours throughout my being like I have just been given a massive dose of morphine. The pain is relieved as I taste the sweet honey of her lips. This is how it is supposed to be—us together. Forever. It will nearly kill me to be away from her again.

Leah forcefully breaks free from my lips. "EJ, I didn't leave you. Nahuel took me."

"Shhh." I place a finger on her lips. "I know that now." Of course, the Volturi stole her away from me—to manipulate me into coming with them. It was their plan all along. I marvel at how vindictive they were in their actions, sending Nahuel to do their dirty work for them. Maybe, they have been planning this since the moment I was born.

"I love you, EJ." Leah's eyes are now overflowing with somber tears. "I never wanted to hurt you. Please don't do this."

"I love you, too, Leah, more than anything. Even my own life. But I must do this to save you. You must understand." I reach into the pocket of my black jeans and retrieve a folded sheet of paper. I place it in the front pocket of her bathrobe. "I wrote this for you. Have my grandfather play it for you when I'm gone."

"I will." Leah's voice is muffled by her sobs.

"No matter how far away I am, you'll always be with me, Leah." I plant one last kiss on her forehead, my own eyes almost on the verge of tears. Her eyes close. "I love you." I whisper and pull away from her, feeling the darts reenter my heart.

"No, EJ!" Her eyes open with her scream, and Demetri tightens his grip of the knife around her neck.

"I'm ready." I relay to Aro.

"Excellent." Aro responds, grabbing my right arm and motioning to Caius, who drapes a long, dark cloak about my shoulders. He then signals to Felix and Demetri, who in turn discharge Leah. She pauses for a brief moment, looking at me in horror, and then runs to the comfort of my grandmother's arms.

Aro pats my shoulder with his free arm, standing behind me, and leads me out of the clearing and into my unknown future.

**Attn: Yes, he went with them. YIKES! Please review and don't forget to vote for the Sparkle Awards and the Midnight Sun Awards. Thanks so much!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The True Alpha: The EJ Black Chronicles**

**Chapter 13: Flight**

"Welcome aboard, my son." Aro's arm is still attached to my shoulder as he gently guides me into the cabin of the massive, private jet. It pains me to hear him call me his son. As long as I live, he will never replace my father Jacob. Never.

Once I am inside, I take a deep breath and look around, marveling at the jet's interior. Beige-colored, leather seats adorn the sides, and flat-screen televisions are positioned at every other round window. The floor is carpeted and coordinates perfectly in hue with the seats, and the lighting in the cabin makes the ceiling almost look like a replica of the sunlit sky. If my vampire family owned a jet, this one would definitely satisfy their tastes.

Aro notices my awe of the luxurious amenities before me. "I'm sure you will find our services to your liking, EJ." He gestures to one of the seats. "Please sit down."

I obey his orders, surrendering to the comfort of the leather seat. Other members of the guard, still hooded in their cloaks, follow suit behind me, filling up the remainder of the seats within the cabin. With approximately forty members, I wonder how they possibly could all squeeze adequately into the jet. Considering the horror I have just endured, I believe that anything is possible now. I can't observe any of their faces, and it fills my body with ultimate dread.

"Is there anything we can get you, my son?" Aro questions, taking the empty seat beside me.

I don't speak, but peer over my right shoulder out the window. I can only think of one thing I need. Leah. She is my heart, my soul. He definitely could _not_ fulfill that need.

I close my eyes as Aro begins to speak once again. "EJ, I know you will miss your family dearly, especially your mate." He pauses, and I hear the roar of the engines revving. "However, you will find that in time you will grow to cherish us as your family." Aro doesn't utter another word.

Opening my eyes, I feel the jet begin to lunge forward and eventually ascend into the night sky away from my family, my Leah, my every reason for being.

*****************************

About an hour into the flight, I find myself still glancing out the window to my right. The lemon-yellow sun is now peeking its head into the morning sky, and the clouds obligingly catch its rays, reflecting them upward toward their source. If I were fully human, the sight before me would surely blind me. But since I am part-wolf and part-vampire, my eyes can stare intently at it with no fear of any permanent damage.

Some part of me secretly wishes my heart wasn't so human. Thoughts of Leah obscure my vision as if they were crystal-clear images on a movie screen. Every mile the jet ventures away from Forks, I feel my heart growing tighter within my chest. My heartstrings are being ripped from my being. I almost feel my heart growing cold, angry. It is almost as if I have no heart at all, and that notion begins to plague me. Am I already becoming like them? I've only been with the Volturi for approximately two hours. Certainly, they haven't obtained such a hold over me so quickly. I have to be mistaken.

"May I join you?" An angelic, soft voice resounds in my head, shifting my thoughts for the moment. I turn to see the seat empty beside me, and a small, childlike being in a dark cloak comes into view. Its figure is lean and appears slightly androgynous.

I nod, and the figure positions itself on the recliner beside me. "I'm Jane." She removes her hood to reveal long, pale-brown hair and the most unworldly face I have ever seen. For a brief moment, the image of my baby sister, Bella Alice, comes to mind.

"You're EJ." She laughs when I don't introduce myself.

"Yes." I finally awake from my thoughts.

"It's nice to meet you, EJ." Jane smiles, folding her hands in her lap. Her red eyes hauntingly take in every inch of my face, and fear ripples through me like a tidal wave. Many times I have heard the story of my grandpa Edward succumbing to the torture of a vampire named Jane. As if she can sense my alarm, she adds, "Don't be afraid, EJ. I'm your friend."

"I'm not here to make friends." I speak my thoughts aloud before I can catch myself.

Jane cackles. "Of course you are."

As she speaks those words, jolting pains stream their way through my body, paralyzing me almost instantly. I slide out of my seat to the carpeted floor below, writhing with the ever-growing agony surging through my veins.

"That's enough, Jane!" I can hear Aro's infuriated voice from somewhere above me. And as swiftly as a flash of lightning, the grip of pain is gone. A cold hand grasps my shoulder and hoists me back into my chair. "Sorry about her." Aro takes the now vacated seat beside me. "Jane is one of my prized possessions. She's been with me for centuries, but still has the temperament of a child." He chuckles. "I believe she is quite taken by your good looks."

"Breakfast, master." A tall, slender woman has appeared and hands Aro two containers resembling goblets filled with red liquid. I can discern from the scent exactly what their contents are.

"Thank you, Rhoda." Aro replies.

The woman humbly bows, never looking up, but as she turns, I can observe a crescent-shaped scar branding the light-brown flesh of her neck. Horror shoots through my being. How it is possible? She is human, not a vampire. Has she somehow survived a vampire attack? Like my grandmother Bella did those many years ago? When my grandpa sucked out the venom left by James in her arm?

"Go ahead, my son." Aro hands me one of the goblets, and reluctantly, I retrieve it into my palms. "I knew the moment I touched your arm back in the clearing you have never had human blood before. I can tell by your demeanor that you are very _thirsty_."

I stare down at the liquid, taking in its full fragrance. My throat begins to burn almost instantaneously. I've never tasted human blood before except while I was in the womb. Something inside me longs to feel the sensation of it flooding my mouth and flowing down my throat, quenching my thirst as animal blood never has before.

"You're one of us now, EJ." Aro reminds me, and I tremble at the thought. "You must start acting like it." He guides the goblet with his forefinger up to my lips. The scent further ignites the fire in my throat.

Unable to fight my thirst any longer, I grasp the goblet with both my palms, shooing my new master's hand away. My lips kiss the rim of the glass as my hands tilt it backward, letting the crimson liquid wash over my tongue. As I devour every last drop in one, single gulp, the fire within my throat is extinguished. I feel the blood gushing throughout my being like a raging hurricane, flooding my hunger with even more need for satiation.

"Eccellente!" Aro exclaims, taking the glass from my hand and obliging me with the other in his grip. "Bravo!" He laughs as I hastily seize the full goblet and drain it of its contents as well. "Rhoda, please bring us another for our new friend! He has quite an appetite." His almost wicked laughter fills the entire cabin, and as I peer up from my empty glass, I can now see forty odd pairs of eyes staring at me in amazement.

A dark-haired boy's eyes catch my attention more than the others. He somewhat resembles Jane, and a hazy mist appears around him as I stare at him. Instantly, my vision goes blank, and then it returns to normal before I can even blink.

"Don't worry about Alec. He means you no harm." Aro's voice tries to calm me. "He's just testing out his powers on you. As if we had any doubt."

Rhoda has now returned with more blood for my new master and me. "Here you are, sir, as you wished." Her crescent scar almost glistens from her neck. My mind begins to wonder again.

"Grazie, Rhoda." Aro hands me a new goblet filled to the brim with blood, and I immediately drink it down. "That should suffice for now, EJ. We don't want you massacring the habitants of Volterra the second we land." He chuckles, taking my palms into his and closing his eyes.

After a few seconds, Aro releases me and continues, "Ah, yes. You want to know how Rhoda obtained the scar on her neck. Am I right?"

"Yes, sir." I nod, setting my glass down on the small table in front of us, almost disgusted with myself for drinking human blood even though it is the most delectable thing I have ever tasted. My parents and grandparents would be so disappointed in me—if they already weren't.

"And how she still remains human?" Aro speaks aloud the question in my brain.

"Yes." I eagerly await his answer, thinking of my great-grandfather Carlisle and how intrigued he would be at the very notion.

"Well, we've had many advances in our feeding over the years since we last visited your family." Aro begins confidently. "We've learned how to feed off our human servants without injecting them with our venom. A great triumph for our kind indeed." If he could pat himself on the back without looking too cocky, he probably would at the moment. "It takes quite a bit of control, but the guard for the most part has mastered it."

I glance down the aisle at Rhoda, who is busily fulfilling her duty as servant, handing out goblets of blood to her masters. Poor woman. I feel sorry for her, having to let these vicious men and women feed off her day after day. Surely, it is a feat worse than death.

"Our servants are only too willing to oblige our hunger, EJ." Aro forms his left hand into a fist and brings it up to his lips. "The ones who don't—well, you can only guess what happens to them."

Extreme terror surges through my body once again. Will I be expected to feed off humans? Now that I am a member of the guard? I can't possibly harm another human being, for _I_ am part human. I will be like I am disgracing my own flesh, my own kind. How can I possibly be expected to do this? And what will happen if I don't? I shudder violently in my seat. I will never see my Leah again. That is what will happen.

"EJ, my son." Aro's frigid hand is on my shoulder. "You are one of us now. You will live like us, serve like us, _feed_ like us." His voice is callous and cold. I can barely breathe at the notion of taking a human life. Any drop of blood I devour will be like robbing someone of their very essence, their very life force. "No, EJ, humans exist for our sustenance. That is how we view it. Don't worry about what your family may think. _We_ are your family now."

My heart sinks like a lump with my chest. I can't possibly be awake. This _has_ to be a dream—more like a nightmare.

Sensing my uneasiness, Aro snaps his fingers, "Stella! Come here, my dear daughter."

_Daughter?_ He has a _daughter_? Is it possible?

A curvy, breath-taking stunning, blond woman appears beside us, her head down. "Yes, father."

"We have a guest. Please take him to the bed chamber and give him a warm welcome." Aro commands, his voice firm and threatening at the same time.

"As you wish, father." Stella bows before me, and I hesitate, not knowing what to do.

"EJ, forget about your mate." Aro pats me on the shoulder, an evil smirk on his face. "Enjoy yourself, my son." He then takes his leave.

I stare wide-eyed at Stella, whose body is still lowered in a bow. The scent emanating off her skin like a fragrant meadow smells eerily similar to that of my mother—both human and vampire. My thoughts shift to Nahuel, and I almost faint from the wealth of newly-acquired knowledge of the Volturi now weighing down my brain.

"To the bed chamber, master." I hear Stella's sweet voice call to me, and for a minute there, it almost resembles that of my Leah. My heart instantly is renewed.

As Stella raises her head, I now see my beautiful imprint standing before me. The fragrance of lavender enters my nose, and before I know what I am doing, I am following her toward the rear of the jet.

**Attn: Please review! Thanks. :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**The True Alpha: The EJ Black Chronicles**

**Chapter 14: Far Gone**

My mind is completely in a daze as I follow who I believe to be my imprint into the jet's bed chamber. Once inside, I cannot take my eyes off my beautiful Leah. It is as if I am in some kind of trance. After she closes the bed chamber's door, I immediately take her into my arms, burying my face in her silky, black hair. I have only been apart from her for several hours, but every second spent away from her feels like an eternity. Now, we have all of eternity to be together. Her lavish, intoxicating fragrance engulfs all my senses, and I want nothing more than to lay her down on the massive, iron-posted bed behind us. I want to show her how much she truly means to me.

My beautiful Leah pulls away from me and peers longingly into my emerald-green eyes. She is even lovelier than I ever could have remembered, and I feel myself needing to be with her, desiring her with all that I am. I would gladly drown with her in a sea of desire.

"EJ, why did you leave me?" Her sweet voice calls to me amongst my trance.

"Leah, I had to. They were going to murder you right before me and my family." My eyes begin to flush with tears as I stare intently into hers. "I _never_ wanted to leave you. I love you."

"Shh." Leah places a finger over my mouth to silence me. "Just make love to me."

"Yes, my Leah." Whatever my imprint wants, she will certainly receive.

I press my lips to hers to allow our bodies to melt into one being. But something feels odd about the taste of her lips. A look of confusion flashes across my face.

Leah steps backward, laying herself down on the bed. I climb on top of her and remove my shirt, beginning to kiss the soft skin under her left ear and down onto her neck. Something still isn't quite right here. There is something different about her.

"Mmm." Leah releases a pronounced moan, exciting me that I am able to please her so. "Now, EJ. I want you inside me, now."

I obligingly run my hands under her black, leather dress and slowly remove her satin panties. I toss them into a corner of the room, and Leah lets out a short laugh before unbuttoning and practically ripping my pants from my body.

Her legs now hang off the edge of the bed, opened wide in preparation for my entrance. I want her so badly; it is almost maddening. Lying down on top of her, I languidly move my hand between her legs and kiss her sweetly on the lips.

As I savor her velvety lips once again, something in my gut tells me not to continue. I'm not sure where it is coming from, but I begin to wonder. Is this really Leah? I freeze above her.

"Leah, what is my full name?" I question.

"Edward Jacob Black." She smiles, sexily unfastening the zipper down the front of her dress.

I gulp at the thought of seeing her bare-breasted. I close my eyes. "How old am I?"

"You just turned ten. EJ, why the interrogation?" She whispers lustfully into my ear, grasping my now-pulsating manhood. "It's me."

The touch of her hands on my skin feels like knives jabbing at my flesh—almost like she is stabbing me with shards of glass.

I immediately leap from the bed, pressing myself up against the wall opposite the bed. "You are _not_ Leah! What have you done with her?"

"I have done nothing with your Leah!" As she speaks, her body morphs back into Stella, the girl Aro called his "daughter" not even five minutes ago. The one Aro told to give me a warm welcome in the bed chamber. "She's in Forks with your family. I am here to ensure you have a pleasant and pleasurable stay."

Stella spreads open her legs, revealing herself to me and giving me an exclusive invitation. I wince.

"Who are you?" I ask, already regretting ever touching a woman other than Leah.

"I'm Stella, Aro's daughter." She tosses her long, blond tresses behind her shoulders and stands up from the bed. Cautiously, she saunters closer to me, and I rigidly press my body further against the wall. If I forced my body any closer, I might break through the wall and go airborne out the jet.

"Is your mother a human?" I continue my questioning of Stella, determined to find out as much as possible regarding the Volturi's secrets.

"She was when she conceived me. Her name is Cassandra. She is one of my father's wives now and completely immortal." Stella's breath blows into my face, and the sight of her plunging neckline sickly turns my stomach. She runs her fingers up my chest. In response, my vision turns blood-red, and paralyzing pain shoots up and down my spine as she touches me. Her fingers feel as if they are lighted matches, brushing like catalysts of fire against my skin. "My father promised that he would give you to me. He promised that you would be my husband."

Aro and his promises. I cannot possibly marry this woman. It would surely be the death of me. There is no way I could ever touch her in the way I touched Leah that night we shared together. I belong to my imprint body and soul.

"I can't marry you, Stella. I'm already promised to someone."

"Leah Clearwater? The female shapeshifter?" As soon as the words escape her lips, Stella transforms back into Leah's likeness. It is like watching the special effects of a horror movie. "I can be anything you want me to be, EJ. Your heart's very desire. My father blessed me with a very special talent. One of his _only_ gifts to me." Her last words are spoken under her breath, but I can hear them clearly.

Unexpectedly, something inside me violently snaps, and anger begins to boil like hot lava within my veins. My body temperature rises, and I begin to restlessly quake. I am about to phase. I find myself unable to control the urge any further, and Stella, sensing the growing threat before her, slowly backs away from me.

"Stella, get away from me!" I scream at the top of my lungs, and she swiftly shifts back into her normal self.

She falls back on the bed, practically clawing her fingers through the blankets out of surmounting fear.

The rage building inside me reaches its apex, and I phase before her against the wall of the bed chamber. Stella lets out a blood-curdling scream, almost deafening my heightened sense of hearing. I horrifyingly growl at her, bearing all my razor-sharp teeth. Through my green wolf eyes, I can now discern the frightful expression on her face. I can even smell her escalating fear from across the room.

"Now, I know why my father is so obsessed with your family. All I was to him was some kind of experiment. He never loved me like a true daughter. I hate them! I hate them—every last one of them! My father should have killed your family when he had the chance those many years ago!" Stella shouts at me through her tears, taunting me with every passing second.

All of a sudden, I feel this sadistic desire overcome me—the desire to rip her from limb to limb—to rip out her still-beating heart and show it to her before she dies.

How dare she threaten my family! How dare she display such hatred for a loving, caring, life-respecting family! She doesn't deserve to live!

As these thoughts race rapidly through my brain, Stella begins to cough and gag. Suddenly, blood pours from every aperture of her body—her eyes, her nose, her mouth. Every part of her gushes with an endless river of crimson blood.

Stella frenetically rises up onto her knees, crying out amongst her gags, "Help me, EJ!" Her cries are muffled by even more blood, and she chokes, her eyes wide in sheer terror. Her pallid hand reaches out to me, begging, pleading with me to make the pain go away.

I stand frozen in front of her—a fully-phased wolf. I am unable to come to her aid, unable to call for help. I hate myself for what I have done.

With one last gasping breath, Stella falls face down on the top of the bed, her right arm draped over the side of the bed almost grazing the floor. Drops of blood trickle off her fingers, spotting the carpet below. She is gone, and the bed is soaked in the very blood from her veins. The aroma fills my nose, almost driving me absolutely mad.

As I come to grips with my actions, I realize that she mirrored my heart's desire to murder her, committing suicide right in front of me against her own will. I phase back to human form and sink helplessly down to my knees.

I am becoming something I once hated and feared more than anything—a monster. I have gone against the teaching of my parents and family and feasted on human blood. I murdered a living, breathing half-breed like my mother. I am no better than the forty immortals waiting just outside the bed chamber door. I am falling completely under their spell. For good. There is no going back.

The eerie sound of wicked laughter interrupts my thoughts, and I turn to behold Aro standing in the doorway. Is he really laughing? I have just sent his daughter to her eternal grave, and he finds it amusing. Maybe what Stella said about her father was true. He genuinely _is_ evil.

"She was always a spoiled, ungrateful child." He muses.

Aro almost floats toward me and places a cloak about my shoulders to conceal my nakedness. Then, he pats me hard on the back.

"Well done, my son. You have passed the test and made your first kill. You are one of us now." Aro then chuckles. "Let's try not to waste all the blood next time."

Am I one of them now? Evil. Wicked. Monstrous. Perverse. Damned.

The answer frankly is yes, I am.

**Attn: Please review! (And don't give EJ a hard time; he's still a youngin'. LOL)**


	15. Chapter 15

**The True Alpha: The EJ Black Chronicles**

**Chapter 15: Bloodlust**

Many hours later, our jet touches down just outside Volterra. Having exhausted myself from phasing and destroying my first innocent victim, I find myself awakened by the morning sun's light as it streaks into my window. Upon observing that I am conscious, Aro stands up beside me and gestures for me to now exit the small plane. I pull the hood of my new robe over my head, following the lead of the other guard members as I empty the jet into a strange and unknown world.

About a half dozen shiny, black limousines are positioned beside our plane complete with drivers dressed in black suits and sunglasses to disguise their identities.

_More human servants._ I whisper quietly to myself as Aro guides me into the first limo after Caius and Marcus.

We sit mostly in silence for the first ten minutes of our ride. My Volturi companions' faces are shielded with the hoods of their cloaks. It makes me feel a little uneasy. I begin to wonder what happened to Stella's body and how they could have disposed of it so quickly. Then, the only things on my mind are my family and my Leah back in the United States and how much I have already let them down.

"EJ." Aro pierces the silence, jolting me from my internal woes. "We will arrive at our destination shortly. Heidi will be awaiting us with the welcoming feast."

As Aro finishes his announcement, the entire limo erupts in an almost evil round of laughter, and then it is silent again for the remainder of the trip. It disgusts me how eager they are to take a human's life.

Suddenly, the limo takes a sharp turn down a desolate alleyway and drives all the way until it dead ends.

"We are here." Caius declares, releasing a sinister snicker.

The driver opens the door for us to exit the stretch limo, and Aro insists that I go first.

I step out onto the worn and tattered pavement and observe another human servant opening a manhole at the end of the alley. I am instructed to enter the hole and climb all the way down to the bottom. Reluctantly, I do what I am told, and my mind regresses back to when I was younger. The clear image of my grandpa Edward surfaces, and I remember his retelling of his last visit to Volterra—the day my grandmother Bella came to rescue him from exposing himself and consequently being slaughtered by the Volturi. I force myself to put away those memories. They only make me long to be back in Forks. There is no escaping the path I have chosen now.

Once the remainder of the guard and its three leaders reach the bottom, we proceed down the dark, gloomy passageway to the Volturi's secret layer. Ultimately, I feel as if I am the lead character in some bad horror movie, being willingly led to my own demise.

We reach a lobby area complete with a human receptionist, who greets us as we pass. I catch only a fleeting glimpse of her, but I notice the glimmer of a familiar crescent-shaped scar donning her neck. What the hell have they been up to these past ten years? How in the world have they learned to control injecting their venom into their human victims?

Aro stops just outside a crossroad in the narrow passageway and motions for the guard to continue on their way.

"Come with me, EJ. I have something to show you." Aro leads me down the passageway to our left, his hand firmly on my shoulder. My heart begins to race with a mixture of nervousness, fear, and sheer terror. I have no idea where I am being led. "Don't worry, EJ. I'm sure you will find it to your liking."

Suddenly, Aro pauses in front of a wooden doorway and slowly turns the doorknob. The door is completely beautiful; intricate flowery designs adorn its sides, and my full name is carved into its surface.

"Welcome to your new home." As he opens the door, an enormous, spacious bed chamber comes into full view.

A massive, four-posted bed is centered as the focal point of the room. It appears to be fashioned from antique wood and is complemented with coordinating dressers and a large wardrobe to the right. The maroon-colored velvet sheets, canopy, and faux window treatments are much too fancy for my liking. Like my mother and father, I prefer the simpler things in life.

I look up only to observe colorful, magnificent frescos, similar to those of the Sistine Chapel, covering the ceiling. Leah would love to see these, I think to myself, frowning.

"Are these accommodations to your favor?" Aro questions, pacing around the room and raising his arms in obvious pride at his offerings.

"It's quite nice." I respond, my eyes focusing on the bed, and I want nothing more than to fall to its comforts and dream--to dream of being with my family again, of holding my beautiful imprint in my arms.

"I have a surprise for you, EJ." My new master saunters over to a set of double doors to the left of the bed. He grips the door handle with both hands, unveiling a hidden room. "Come here, EJ. Take a look."

I walk closer to the opening in the wall, desiring with the utmost curiosity of what secrets the room might hold. When I cross the threshold, my eyes now behold an arsenal of immaculate, mint condition guitars aligning the walls of the small room. Electric and acoustic guitars of every shape, size, color, make, and manufacturer come into view, and I have to pinch myself to ensure that I am not dreaming. I almost weep at the sight before me, standing in awe of Aro's most gracious gifts.

"We knew you were a musician like your grandfather." Aro smiles to let me know that he is glad his presents have pleased me. "I hope one day soon you will grace us with a concert. But for now, I will let you get settled. I forget that humans need rest even if you are part immortal. I take my leave." Aro swiftly exits the room, but not before patting me on the back like a proud father.

Hearing the minute click of the door to the bed chamber closing, I take the first electric-blue guitar into my palms. I marvel at its flawlessness, its virginity, and long to play the serenade I composed for my beautiful Leah. Feeling the surmounting pain in my chest overtake me at the thought of my imprint, I let the guitar slip from my hands. It lands with a muted thud to the carpeted floor. I immediately return it to its stand on the wall and leave it in the hidden room.

I crawl onto my new bed, collapsing face down in exhaustion from the plane ride and the overwhelming anxiety of being with the confines of the Volturi. A place I never thought I would see let alone live within.

My heart endlessly longs in agonizing pain for Leah, and I find myself fantasizing that she is now with me--her cool, inebriating breath on my neck, her luscious scent consuming me body and soul, the taste of her ripe breasts on my tongue. The desire I feel fully controls my every thought, and I feel myself hardening against the surface of the bed.

"Signore Black." A female voice with an Italian accent calls to me, stirring me from my lustful daydreams. "I have brought your breakfast."

"Please come in." I hurriedly grab a pillow to conceal my arousal, and a brown-haired woman enters the bed chamber carrying a silver tray in her right hand.

The woman is wearing a floor-length satin dress and matching platform shoes. Her blue eyes are rimmed with heavy ochre eyeliner, and her lips are a fire-engine red. A leather choker is draped around her neck. She walks obediently to my bed, placing the tray on the nightstand directly beside it.

"Master Aro had a special meal prepared in honor of your arrival, signore."

"Grazie." I tell her, forcing a smile on my face. She bows and leaves the room, abandoning me to my thoughts. I wonder if she will be the main course for my masters soon. I shudder at the very notion.

After devouring my meal and taking a brief nap, I disrobe myself of my cloak. I search my wardrobe for suitable attire and find that every article of clothing is to my liking. There are even several black, leather jackets, something I did not even think to wear to our meeting in the clearing, something that reminds me of home and the man I once was.

I fully immerse myself in the solace of the leather jacket, letting its incredible fragrance mentally transport me back to my home—a place of comfort I regret ever leaving in the first place.

Unexpectedly, my nostrils flare, and I now sense a presence in the room. I turn to discern that the female servant has returned.

"Sorry to startle you, signore. I have come with the second course." She kindly, but almost shyly, remarks and begins removing her dress. She lets it fall to the floor, unfastening the choker from around her neck and revealing the Volturi's crescent-shaped brand on her skin. Then, she climbs onto the bed and kneels on all fours with her bare bottom resting on the edge of the covers.

Now, I realize that there is a double meaning to her offer of a second course—her body and her blood.

Feeling the venom flood my mouth, I discover that I am craving her, the taste of her, the sound of my teeth as they penetrate her flesh. As if I am in a trance, I instantly position myself behind her and take her neck into my palms. Her body trembles slightly at my touch.

My sharp eyes catch the flicker of a vein pulsating underneath her skin, and I feel my mind begin to plunge into a state of insanity. I fiercely bring her neck to my lips, my body pressed against hers, and effortlessly sink my teeth into her. The blood saturates my mouth, igniting an internal hunger that can only be satiated by draining her completely dry.

The victim below me writhes and tries to free herself from my grip, crying out in sheer terror for her life. I clasp my hand around her left breast and clutch her body closer to mine. She will not escape me until I have my fill of her.

Out of the recesses of my mind, the image of my baby sister Bella Alice invades my brain, and I recoil from the girl in my palms, letting her limp body fall down onto the bed. Her terrified shrills echo of the chamber's walls as she now undergoes the fiery frenzy that will transform her into an immortal.

I crawl backwards on my hands and feet, retreating to the corner of the room, cowering in utter madness at the monster I have become.

"EJ, what have you done?" The door to my bed chamber violently flings open, and Aro's form materializes over the threshold. "You must learn to control your venom. We haven't a need for another newborn among us."

In one blur of a movement, Aro sweeps the girl into his arms and snaps her neck, dropping her lifeless body to the blood-stained carpet. I am horrified at his haste to end her existence. Her blank, haunting blue eyes stare into nothingness, chilling me to the very core.

"It's a pity too." Aro steps over her corpse, straightening his black robe and licking her blood from his index finger. He hisses as the blood hits his tongue. "Aracely was one of my favorite afternoon delights."

I am left speechless at what has just occurred, mostly appalled at my own inability to control my newly-found bloodlust. How many more innocent people will fall victim to my carelessness?

Helping me up from my crouched position, Aro confidently asserts, "We will work on that, EJ. I will send someone to clean up this mess. In the meantime, try to get some rest. This evening, we dine in your honor."

As he leaves me to my own devices, I hope and pray, almost begging my father and my family to come to my rescue. Now, they are my only hope . . .

**Attn: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As requested, Leah's POV will be next. If you are over 18 and would like to join a social network for fan fiction, check out freedomfanfictionwriters(dot)com! :D  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**The True Alpha: The EJ Black Chronicles**

**Chapter 16: Family**

**Leah's POV**

"Leah!" The pillow violently slips from under my slumbering head, causing my face to slam into the mattress. I turn my head to glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It reads 3 am. I mentally curse Bella Alice for waking me up at this ungodly hour. "Get up! Mommy's having her baby!"

"What?" My eyes immediately open, my body charged with adrenaline from her announcement. I practically leap out of my bed, feeling the growing compulsion within my veins to phase. I force myself to take deep breaths to calm myself down, so that I don't frighten Bella Alice. "Where is she?"

"In great-grandpa's exam room." Bella Alice's hands are now tugging me toward the door to the Cullens' guest bedroom. "Come quick!"

I allow EJ's baby sister to lead me down the hallway toward Carlisle's examination room, feeling the pull of my beloved EJ grow ever so stronger. Just being near someone who shares any biological link to my imprint seems to calm the storm raging within.

Over the past week since EJ left with the Volturi, I have done nothing but lie in bed and mourn the loss of my imprint. EJ, my one true love, had finally entered my life, and we shared the most beautiful, magical moment possible a few weeks ago. Now that he is gone, the searing pain throughout my body never relents, and my insides feel as if they are about to burst at any given moment.

Being near Nessie, Jacob, Edward, Bella, or any of his siblings, provides some numbness to subside the pain. However, it is fleeting, and the gripping, paralyzing pain returns. I long to be in EJ's arms again, to feel the warmth of his body consume me, to feel the sensation of utter completion as we lay together.

Bella Alice tightens her grip on my arm as we enter the exam room, smiling from ear to ear. She is elated to have another member of the Black family come into the world especially because now she will be the "big sister." For someone who just had her brother stolen away from her by the most horrific immortals imaginable, Bella Alice seems to be taking it pretty well. Edward tells me that she is suppressing most of her hurt and fears that she may be an emotional time bomb capable of exploding at any moment.

EJ's grandfather has visited me almost every day in the guest bedroom to help console me, playing EJ's serenade to me on his electric keyboard. The melody of EJ's words and music send me into a trance, and its effects are similar to morphine, helping to diminish the pain. I only wish EJ were here to sing it to me himself.

Edward even called Jackson, my fiancé, and told him the news that I no longer wanted to see him. The irony of the situation, like mine with Sam those many years ago, makes me almost sick to my stomach. But I have found my soulmate. Nothing can compare to the love I now have for EJ. There is no denying it anymore.

Pushing myself to forget about my own problems and focus on the matter at hand, I rush to Nessie's side and take her hand. Even in the throes of labor, Nessie is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Bella stands on the opposite side of her daughter, holding a dampened cloth to her forehead. As he gently massages his wife's legs, I turn to look at my Alpha, Jacob, who has a pained expression on his face. I know that he wishes he could take Nessie's place right now.

Over the past ten years, Nessie Cullen Black has become one of my best friends if not the best friend I have ever had besides Emily. After that terrible scene in the woods with Nahuel before EJ was born, we instantly hit it off. Nessie was so grateful to me for protecting her and her unborn child in the direst of moments. I couldn't believe I had ever avoided letting Nessie into my life. After all, I am her husband's Beta.

No wonder I felt such a strong pull to Nessie after EJ was born; her son was my soulmate, the one I had searched blindly for when he was right there in front of me all along. Just holding her hand during this blessed moment allows me to feel EJ's presence even though he is so far away.

"Nessie." I hear Carlisle's voice behind me. "I'm going to perform the C-section now."

"Ok, everyone out!" Esme begins to shoo my future family members out of the room, and they all reluctantly but willingly exit.

"But Leah gets to stay!" Emmett exasperatedly groans.

"Because she's Nessie's best friend. Now, out!" Esme blows us all a kiss as she closes the door behind them. Jacob, Bella, Edward, and I are the only ones who stay behind to assist Carlisle during the procedure.

Nessie has been through this three times before, once when she was unconscious and twice when she was awake. The vampire in her has made the discomfort of pregnancy quite tolerable, and she hasn't required any epidurals or local anesthetics to ease the pain before each C-section. Since her skin is very much the same as vampire skin and her body will not allow her to have the baby vaginally, Carlisle has used his teeth to open her womb and pull the babies free the past few times she has delivered. When EJ was born, Nessie quickly discovered that she was immune to EJ's venom.

I stand aside and watch Carlisle as he pulls back Nessie's hospital gown to reveal the massive mound of her belly.

"You ready, Nessie?" Carlisle asks before he begins, hovering over her body. Bella stands beside him with a blanket while Edward is at the ready with a cauterization machine to help stop Nessie's bleeding.

Jacob kisses Nessie sweetly on the cheek, holding her hand. They look deeply into each other's eyes, and the unending, irrevocable love they have for each other literally emanates from their eyes. I instantly recall the face of my beloved EJ; he had the same look in his own eyes when he said goodbye to me that day in the clearing. My heart begins to throb in sorrow and anguish, yearning to be with him once again.

"Yes, Grandpa." Nessie half-smiles at Jacob, her gaze never leaving his, and I know they both feel a sadness that their firstborn son is missing this most precious moment.

Carlisle begins chewing into the flesh covering her womb, careful not to penetrate too deeply, while Edward follows with the cauterization machine to prevent unnecessary bleeding.

It seems as if only seconds have elapsed when a small cry of the newborn baby pierces the silence of the room.

"It's a boy!" Carlisle exclaims, placing the baby into Bella's arms. "What shall we call him, Nessie?"

"Jasper Emmett." Nessie weakly replies, cupping Jacob's face with her right palm. Their lips meet, and tears stream down both of their faces. A child is such a wonderful gift. I wonder if I will ever experience that unknown joy.

After Nessie announces the baby's name, for a brief second there, I think I hear the sound of high-fives coming from the hallway.

"Jasper Emmett Black. We can call him JEB for short." Oh, God, Bella is so terrible at naming children. No wonder Jacob quickly shortened Renesmee to Nessie. It is such a mouthful.

As her eyes fixate on her new grandson, Bella's face fills with sheer elation. "Leah, would you help me clean him?"

"Of course, Bella." I answer more than willing to assist Bella in cleansing EJ's new brother while Carlisle and Edward repair Nessie's incision. EJ's healing powers were always employed for that purpose before . . .

"On second thought, Leah." Bella holds out her palm toward me, cradling the baby with the other. "Maybe you should stay back. He might bite, and EJ's not . . ."

Everyone in the room turns their attention to Bella, and my heart plummets to the floor with the mention of my imprint's name. The happy mood of the room has just been hampered with one solitary word.

At the sound of my imprint's name, my skin begins to crawl, and my blood starts to boil within my veins. I have to get away from here; I have to leave. I need to phase and run as far away from here as I can. The pain of hearing his name is just too much for me to bear. I need an escape from this constant sea of faces, faces that only further penetrate the knife into my heart.

"Sorry, Nessie. I have to go!" Rushing from the room, I fly down the hallway, down the staircase, and out the back door. I run for my life, for some escape, feeling the surmounting urge to phase beginning to take over me. Instinctively, I hunch my body over, preparing myself to phase. And then, something happens that I never expected.

Nothing.

What the hell? I freeze among the trees, closing my eyes, forcing myself to get angry. I think of Aro, Caius, and Marcus. I picture their greedy, wicked faces within my mind, feeling the rage burning inside me. Opening my eyes, I begin to run once again.

Still nothing. This is impossible!

"Leah?" A familiar voice interrupts my dilemma, stopping me dead in my tracks. "I would like to speak with you if I may."

"Edward? Where are you?" I spin around, and like a flash of lightning, he appears before me.

"Sorry, Leah." Edward apologizes when he reads my surprised thoughts. Then, his eyebrows furrow, and a look of confusion surfaces on his face. "I heard your thoughts from the house. You aren't able to phase?"

"No, Edward." I shrug, beginning to sob. "It's like I can't anymore. I don't know what's going on. First EJ, now this."

"Shh." Edward says, taking me into his cold arms. It's amazing to think that many years ago I would have died before touching a vampire; Nessie and EJ have changed all that for me. I welcome Edward's embrace with open arms. "When was the last time you phased?"

"Three weeks ago. Right before EJ and I . . ." I stop speaking, but my thoughts complete my answer. _Made love._ How mortifying. This is EJ's grandfather.

Releasing me, Edward takes several steps back. He runs his hands through his bronzed-colored hair, possibly racking his brain for the solution to my problem.

Then, an epiphany overwhelms me. I've stopped phasing . . . because . . . I might be . . . I could be . . .

"Pregnant." Edward finishes my mental statement, sighing.

I immediately press my hand to my abdomen. A small bump greets my shaky palm. As the possibility of carrying EJ's child overtakes me, my whole being surges with joy. The pain, the hurt, all the internal anguish of not having EJ in my life dissipates. It is as if the knowledge of his child growing within me has eradicated all of my ailments.

Tears stream down my face even faster now as I peer up at Edward, who is smiling. It mirrors the same crooked grin I remember on my beloved imprint's face. Edward wraps his arms around me, pulling me close to his stone body.

"Welcome to the family, Leah." Edward approves. "Somehow I always knew you would be a daughter to me one day."

* * *

Upon returning to the house, Edward asked Carlisle to examine me, and sure enough he could detect a heartbeat within my abdomen. In the woods when Edward held me, something in my gut though told me that I was finally going to become a mother. I just had to snap out of my sorrow long enough to realize it. I would be ever grateful to Edward for the unconditional love and acceptance he showed me in that moment.

Carlisle even let me see my little one on the ultrasound, and I could barely contain my happiness that it actually was capable of getting a picture of the baby. Bella and Nessie's tissue had always been so thick in the past. The image of EJ's child through the screen was so beautiful and perfect. I only wish EJ were here to share this moment with me.

Since then, Carlisle has been trying to determine the duration of my pregnancy, finally deducing that I might deliver in about five months time. He is befuddled by the fact that I didn't show any symptoms of pregnancy at all—no morning sickness, increased hunger, unusual cravings, etc. What baffles him even further is the fact that I stopped menstruating when I became a wolf. Now, that one I'll never comprehend. Emily always has talked about imprint magic in the past. I've come to believe that miracles happen all the time.

"I knew something was up with you!" Alice exclaims, attempting to brush the knots out of my hair later that morning. Now that I'm a member of the Cullen family, she refuses to let me live another moment without perfectly-styled hair. "Darn it, Leah! I can't believe you let your hair get so messy!"

"I'm an outdoors kind of girl, Alice. Didn't you know that?" I try to amuse her to no avail. She only huffs in response.

As I sit in front of Alice's vanity in her bedroom, I observe my image in the oval mirror. My eyes have deep circles under them, and I start to see hints of wrinkles forming on my forehead and creases on each side of my mouth. Not being able to phase must have jumpstarted the aging process.

"Um, Leah, I hate to tell you this, but . . ." Alice's voice trails off, and then she sighs, frowning. "You're going gray, dear."

"Good thing I've found a man then." I attempt to make a joke, but the pain resurges in my heart. Alice's expression hardens.

We sit in silence while she continues to improve my hair's disheveled appearance.

"There. I've done the best I can. Let's go downstairs." Alice finally breaks the silence and tosses the brush to the side. "Now that JEB is here, the boys are trying to come up with a plan to rescue EJ."

I promptly stand up, feeling the overwhelming need to be a part of their mission. I can't bear the thought of not being there when they help EJ escape the clutches of the Volturi.

"Now, don't you go getting any ideas." Alice reads the determination on my face. "I can't see your future remember, and I don't want anything to happen to my favorite she-wolf or my great-great niece or nephew."

"Alice, I'm the only she-wolf." I relay to her, leaving her and flying down the stairs.

When I reach the bottom, I notice that everyone is waiting in the living room. Their heads instantly focus on me, and I notice that Nessie is cradling her new baby boy. Jacob is right by her side, a look of both happiness and somewhat sadness on his face.

"Leah! Carlisle told us the news!" Esme's cold arms are now pulling me close for a hug. "I can't believe the luck of this family. Who would've thought we would be as blessed as we are?" She lets me go, inviting me to sit on the couch beside her.

"I'm sorry, Esme, Leah, but we need to stick to the issue at hand." Jacob remarks, a sound of coldness in his voice. The pain of losing EJ to the Volturi is unbearable to him as well. It is to all of us. Mostly, Jacob blames himself for not putting up enough of a fight to keep EJ.

"I understand, Jacob." Esme kindly replies, winking at me and placing her arm around my waist. Edward's adoptive mother has always been like a second mother to me over the past seventeen years or so. I've learned to give into her hospitality, and it makes her so happy.

"Well, as I was saying . . ." Jasper calmly states as Alice joins him at his side. "Alice said she's seen a vision of someone coming to our aid very soon."

"Yes, the image is rather hazy. I can't determine if it is male or female, but someone is definitely going to help us when we get to Volterra." Alice adds to the conversation.

"Human or vampire?" Edward poses the question that I am wondering myself.

"Not sure. I can't _smell_ my visions, Edward." Alice jokingly retorts, sticking out her tongue at him.

"Behave, Alice." Esme smirks as she releases me.

"What exactly do you see happening when we arrive in Italy, Alice?" Carlisle inquires.

"Well, I see us . . ." Alice pauses, worry filling her face.

"Terminated." Edward finishes her statement, putting his head into his hands.

"At least we'll die trying." Jacob laments, and Nessie throws her free arm around him, tears pouring down her cheeks. "I will fight to the death for my son."

"He's right!" Emmett stands, his hands forming into fists. "We have to at least try. Those Volturi bastards are due for a good ass-whooping!"

"Emmett, be reasonable. I'm not letting you go there just to be slaughtered!" Rosalie grabs the tail of his shirt and looks over at me. The sheer hatred she harbors for me beams from her eyes. I know she blames me for EJ's departure. Not to mention the fact that I can now conceive.

"I agree with Jacob and Emmett." Edward exerts. "I'm not just going to sit here and let my grandson rot in that hell any longer."

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Who could that be this early in the morning?" Esme perplexedly shouts as she breezes toward the phone in the kitchen.

Alice gasps, and a smile widens on her face. "It's a she."

Just as Alice reveals the gender of our helper, Esme returns, the cordless phone in her right palm.

"It's for you, Leah."

**Attn: I hope you enjoyed this chapter from Leah's POV. Wonder who that is on the phone?**


	17. Chapter 17

**The True Alpha: The EJ Black Chronicles**

**Chapter 17: Escape**

**Leah's POV**

Taking the cordless phone from Esme, I press it firmly to my ear. Before uttering a word, I glance over at Nessie. Somber tears stain her eyes and her cheeks, and I wish I could take all her pain away.

"Go ahead, Leah." Jacob half-smiles at me, pulling his wife closer into his embrace.

I nod and obey my Alpha, speaking with endless fervor. "Hello, this is Leah."

"Leah." The voice is hushed, not even slightly elevated above a whisper. "My name is Rhoda. You don't know me, but I am one of the Volturi's servants . . . well, former servants."

Gasping, I look over at Edward, who wears a stunned expression on his face. This woman is one of the Volturi's human servants; she is risking her very life by reaching out to us. Nevertheless, I am grateful for her boldness, and I now know that she is the one who will help us rescue EJ from Volterra.

"Your mate, EJ . . . something terrible has happened to him. You must come quick." Rhoda's horrifying words stab me like needles into my heart. What does she mean _something terrible has happened to him_? "I can't explain it right now. But you must come quick. I have escaped, and the guards are out looking for me."

I let the phone drop carelessly to the carpet, but Edward retrieves it before impact. I'm left in shock at her words. Something has happened to my EJ. My heart achingly throbs for him. I have to know that he is safe. I can't lose him. Not now. Not when I am carrying his unborn child.

"Rhoda, this is EJ's grandfather, Edward. Can we meet you in Volterra?" Edward now speaks into the phone. The throng of family members around me can all hear the conversation due to our heightened sense of hearing.

"I know who you are, Edward. Meet me in the Palazzo dei Priori. Do you know where that is?" At her question, Edward turns to gaze at his wife Bella, who nods in affirmation. Of course, they know where the Palazzo is. That is the very place where Bella saved Edward from exposing himself to the world and thus being slaughtered by the Volturi.

"Yes, we know where that is, Rhoda. Please be careful. Stay hidden. We will come find you." Edward squeezes my right hand gently and gives me a tender smile.

"Thanks, Edward." Rhoda's voice becomes more urgent. "And there's something else . . . I've stolen one of the Immortal Blades. That's the main reason why they're hunting me. And tell Leah, I'm sorry . . ."

The line goes dead, and Edward lets out a long, exaggerated sigh. Pressing the end button on the phone, he tosses it onto the couch and announces, "Our plan is now set in motion. We will go to Volterra tonight, meet up with this Rhoda, and bring our EJ home."

"But, Edward, Alice has seen us . . ." Rosalie protests, standing up in obvious disagreement.

Edward holds up a hand to her, speaking with decisive clarification. "No, Rose, the Volturi's reign ends now. We will make our own future, and we will be victorious."

* * *

**EJ's POV**

I wake in the morning, my body stretched spread-eagle on the silken sheets of my new bed. Greeted with a pounding headache, I flinch and pinch my fingers to my forehead, alleviating the pain within my skull. I rapidly flick my tongue inside my mouth, trying to eradicate the rancid taste of alcohol now permeating my senses. How much did I have to drink last night? More importantly, _who_ did I have to drink last night?

Rising up out of my bed, I realize that I am completely nude. I look over at the massive, antique clock on the wall, and it reads one in the afternoon. Sighing, I stumble out from the sheets, almost tripping over several empty bottles of vodka and wine strewn on the carpeted floor. It takes so much to get me drunk since I am a wolf, but it is worth it to keep my family and my Leah off my mind. The burning taste of liquor coupled with the flavor of human blood numbs the ever-growing pain inside my being.

"EJ, come back to bed." A soft, tired voice calls to me from behind.

I spin around and notice a slender, blond woman positioned on her stomach beside the spot I just vacated on the bed. Her nude body sends convulsions to my heart, and I immediately feel guilty for looking at any other woman than Leah.

Oh, God, did I sleep with her last night? No, I couldn't possibly have. Only one woman can have such an effect on me. But I was so drunk last evening. SHIT! I can't remember anything. This can't be happening!

I swiftly race into the bathroom and slam the door. Grasping the edges of the sink, I take a glimpse of myself in the mirror. A ragged, young man with bags under his eyes greets me in the looking glass.

"Look at what you've become, Black." I angrily tell myself, shaking my head in utter disbelief. I can't believe I've let myself become so jaded and immoral. My father would be extremely disappointed in me.

Turning on the tap, I cup my palms under the cascading flow of water and splash my weary visage. I look up again at the stranger in the mirror, and my fist plows violently into the image of the monster before me, shattering the mirror into a thousand chips of broken glass.

"EJ, are you ok?" The blond woman's voice speaks again from beyond the door. Cracking the door open, she appears in the threshold and wears nothing but a red, satin robe.

"Get the hell out of here!" I scream at her, and she winces at my command. The rippling under my skin begins to surmount, triggering the urge within my body to phase. I forcefully grip the rim of the sink again, and it buckles under the might of my hands.

"I think someone needs a pick-me up." The blond woman's arms are about my shoulders; her lips kiss me on the neck. Then, her lips seductively move to my ear, causing pain to undulate down my spine. "Let's do a replay of what we did last night." Her hands seize my manhood, and she begins to stroke me, making me harder than I already am.

My mind instinctively remembers my beautiful Leah, imagining that it is her hands that are touching me in my most sensitive of areas. I turn around and mesh my lips to hers, and she lets her robe drop uncaringly to the marble-tiled floor.

She moans as I bring my hands forcibly to her breasts and push her against the bathroom wall. Hiking up her leg, I taste and trace her erect nipples with my tongue.

"Leah . . ." I whisper, placing myself at the entrance to her wetness. "I love you." I plunge myself into her and pound her forcefully against the bathroom wall. She screams out in obvious pleasure, sending me further into madness.

"It's Rhoda." She manages to say amongst her yelps of ecstasy. "Oh, EJ."

It's the servant girl from the plane. This revelation only intensifies my anger. Furiously, I pull her body from the wall, bending her over on the toilet. I thrust myself back into her from behind and grip her neck with both my palms. Sinking my teeth into the already permanent scar branding her flesh, I suck back my venom as I devour her sweet, alcohol-laced blood. It is like brandy to an alcoholic, heroin to a junkie. I'm intoxicated with every drop I take from her.

"Good morning or should I say afternoon?" Aro has now entered the room, thus snapping me back into reality. "Well, I see you are enjoying life's simple pleasures once again."

I elevate my head from her neck, licking every last sip of Rhoda from my teeth, relishing in her sweet nectar.

"Don't worry. I won't look." Aro chuckles, turning around to face the opposite direction.

Suckling the remnants of blood from Rhoda's scar, I remove myself from inside her. She stands up and kisses me sexily on the cheek.

"That was so good." Rhoda breathes onto my neck, sending pain in the form of goosebumps down my flesh. I can't believe I have just made love to another woman. Apparently, this wasn't the first time with Rhoda. She retrieves her robe and wraps it around her body. Then, she hands me another robe similar to hers for me to put on.

"Are you decent now, EJ?" Aro inquires as I place the robe about my shoulders and cinch it at the waist.

"Yes, master." My voice unconsciously escapes me, still shaken by what has just occurred.

"I told you that you would forget your mate, Leah, once you saw what beautiful, female specimens we had waiting for you here." Aro saunters over to Rhoda, pinching her jaw with his callous hands.

"His mate?" Rhoda slaps her master's hand away. Her face surges with hostility. "You didn't tell me he had a mate."

"It wasn't any of your business, Rhoda, my dear." Aro grabs her arm and pulls her neck toward him, licking the dried blood now covering her scar. "You are here to serve our every need."

"But I wouldn't have slept with him if I knew he had a . . ." Rhoda is silenced by a powerful blow to the face. She is sent crippled to the ground. I'm surprised he didn't decapitate her from the sheer force of his inhuman strength.

"Silence!" Aro shouts at her. "Get out of my sight, you filthy whore!" Clapping his hands twice, he continues, "Guards! Take her away!"

Within seconds, Felix and Demetri appear in the doorway to my bedroom, whisking Rhoda's body away, her limbs flailing all about her.

"I will get you back, Aro! I hate you! You fucking bastard!" Her wails continue to echo off the passageway walls as she is carried off to God knows where. My heart sinks in my chest for I know I have been the cause of her outburst and her subsequent punishment.

"What are you going to do to her, Aro?" I am barely able to get the words out, feeling the shame of my actions overtake me.

"We'll teach her a lesson." Aro's wicked laughter makes me want to lunge at him, but I don't know what the repercussions of that may be. "Forget about her, EJ. This evening is your debut. The guard has requested a concert from you tonight."

My tongue tangles in my mouth. How can I perform for these sick, twisted immortals? They disgust me with their very presence, their undying lack of compassion for human life.

Oh, yeah, right, I quickly remind myself. And now I am one of them.

* * *

The same evening, I find myself in the chambers of my bedroom, recalling the night's events with vivid clarity. After dining with the Volturi guard in their massive banquet hall, they beseeched me to play several songs for them on one of my newly-gifted guitars. Obligingly, I performed a few Aerosmith covers for them, finally ending my brief concert with my serenade to Leah. Stabbing pains flowed throughout my body as I played, and the agonizing guilt from sleeping with another woman shot through my veins like poison. I felt like begging in front of them, pleading for them to end my existence. I don't deserve to be alive after betraying my imprint as I have. I want nothing more than to die for the things I have done. Leah will never forgive me for my sins against her.

I lay back on my bed, remembering the feeling of Leah's skin against mine, the beauty of her perfect face, her smile as she willingly took my virginity those many nights ago. How will I ever repay her for the wrongs I have committed? I only hope that she is merciful and returns my love no matter the pain it will cost her.

"EJ." A familiar whisper stirs me from my thoughts.

"Rhoda?" I rise up on the bed in alarm, taking in my surroundings. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here." Rhoda slowly emerges from a secret panel in the wall of my bed chamber.

"You escaped? How in the world?" I am shocked at her courage and utter bravery to outsmart the Volturi guard.

"It was easy actually." She giggles, revealing a glowing blue dagger-like object from behind her back. It is one of the Immortal Blades. "I stole this the day they took you from Forks. I keep it on me at all times."

Somehow I missed it the previous morning when we had our little experience together. How could I have been so blind?

"You killed the guards?" I ask, dumbfounded, but happy to know that someone is standing up to their wicked ways.

"Well, yeah, they're paralyzed for now, but they will soon be dead. Felix and Demetri deserve it for all the times they've forced themselves on me." Rhoda frowns, but then quickly dons a smile again.

"God, what have they done to you?" I hate them for what they have put her through, but it sickens me to know that I have treated her in the same manner.

"It doesn't matter." Rhoda shakes her blond head with confidence. "EJ, I'm busting out of here. I'm tired of their sick games. Mostly, I'm tired of being their food."

"Let me go with you. I will protect you." I leap from the bed, ready to escape alongside her. "Plus, they won't stand a chance now that you have one of the blades."

"No, EJ, I must do this alone." Rhoda walks toward me. "I'll come back for you, I promise." She wraps her arms around me. "I'm sorry for seducing you, for making love to you. If I had known you had a mate . . ."

"Leah . . ." I whisper into her ear, feeling the warmth of her body next to mind. Not in a sexual way, but in a comforting way. I think I've just found a new friend, a new confidant.

"Well, Leah is very lucky." Rhoda pulls away from me, smiling. I mirror her grin and mouth the word, "Thanks."

Suddenly, the pounding of footsteps resounds from down the passageway. The guard is coming for Rhoda.

"Rhoda, you must go. They're coming!" I push her toward the secret panel in the wall, and she hurriedly encases herself within its refuge.

"I'll come back for you, EJ. I promise. If it's the last thing I do." Rhoda gives me one last, affable grin as she disappears within the sanctuary of the wall.

In her absence, I wait with baited breath as the guards' footsteps close in on my bed chamber. My worry is paramount for the girl who just risked her life to be free of the Volturi's stronghold on her life. I pray that everything works out for her and that she is able to find redemption. Most of all, I hope she returns for me.

Without hesitation, several burly guards burst through my bedroom door, hissing angrily at the sight before them.

"Where's the girl?" The tall one in the center demands, the anger steaming from his pale face.

"Girl? I don't know what you're talking about." I lie, hoping that Rhoda is already outside the Volturi's lair.

"You lie!" The tall one pushes me to the floor, and the rage wells up inside me. "Her stench is almost suffocating me in here!"

Before I know it, I am unable to control myself, and I phase before them, growling and bearing my venom-laced teeth.

The remaining guardsmen cower at the sight of my gigantic wolf body, but to my detriment, the tall one stands firm, grasping some concealed object in his pallid hand.

The last thing I remember is the blue glow of the familiar dagger before the pitch black of darkness slowly closes in all around me.

**Attn: Please review! Woot! NEW MOON IS HERE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**The True Alpha: The EJ Black Chronicles**

**Chapter 18: Liberta`**

**Leah's POV**

Upon Edward's declaration that we would travel to Volterra and rescue EJ despite Alice's horrific visions, my new family begins immediate preparations for what possibly may be the last trip of our lives. While Carlisle calls a private jet company to charter a flight for us to Italy, Esme and Alice are busy helping the rest of us pack our belongings.

We don't necessarily know if Edward's assumption in making our own path will be successful, but we know we have to try. We have to do all that we can to save our precious EJ. It's humbling to see how deeply EJ's family loves him. They are willing to sacrifice their own lives for the sake of his even when the outlook is bleak.

What haunts me most of all is the fact that we may already be too late. Alice has never been able to adequately see EJ's future, and Rhoda's words are foremost in my mind, rocking me down to the very core.

_Something terrible has happened to EJ._ The words replay over and over again in my brain.

What could that possibly mean? Is he dead? I don't truly believe he has passed on. Wouldn't I feel the pain of losing him since I am his imprint? Wouldn't I feel this gaping, ever-growing void in my soul if he ceased to exist? And wouldn't Rhoda tell me so? She wouldn't be seeking our help otherwise. EJ must be in grave, terrible danger. That's why she is reaching out to us.

By why her? Why is she the one pursuing our aid? The Volturi's stranglehold on her life must have been so potent, so powerful that she escaped not wanting anyone else to fall victim to the same deranged workings of the royal coven.

"Leah, may I come in?" Nessie's voice rouses me from my thoughts as I pack my small suitcase for the trip to Volterra.

Since EJ has been gone, Esme insisted that I stay at the Cullens' house in Nessie's old bedroom. After being held captive by the Volturi, I didn't feel safe at Charlie's house. Sam's pack as well as Jacob's offered to station themselves outside my bedroom, but I couldn't burden them with such worries. I needed to be around Nessie and my Alpha, Jacob. I needed EJ's family. Sue and Charlie were confused when I told them I was leaving to stay with the Cullens, but they reluctantly but willingly gave me their blessing.

"Sure, Nessie." I look up from my belongings to acknowledge my best friend with a soft smile. Feeling the tears begin to flush in my eyes, I hurriedly return to my suitcase.

Every time I behold Nessie's face, I'm reminded of EJ. The beauty of his tiny body when I held him as an infant. The warm smiles he gave me as a child. The touch of his lips pressed against mine. The feel of our bodies become one. The amazing miracle of his child growing inside me.

"Leah . . . _Leah_ . . . Leah?" Nessie's hands now grasp my elbows from behind.

I turn around and bury my head into her shoulder. She returns my embrace, pulling me closer, and we hold each other, mourning the loss of our beloved EJ, her son, my soulmate.

"Everything is going to be okay, Leah." Nessie half-heartedly assures me, her words stifled by her sobs. "Dad is confident that we can get him back."

I don't speak. I just relish in the comfort of her embrace. I can't bear the thought of losing her too.

"Leah, I want you to do me a favor." Nessie pulls back, taking in my face, now stained with sorrowful tears.

"Anything, Nessie." I searchingly peer into her brown eyes, wondering what she could possibly want to ask of me.

"I need you to promise me." She begins, clearing her throat. "Promise me that you will stay here while we go to Volterra." Her eyes deflect from mine as if she is afraid to see what my reaction may be.

"No . . . NO!" I frantically shake my head. I can't believe she would even think that I would stay behind while my soulmate is in danger. "I can't do that, Ness!"

Nessie takes my right hand into hers, cupping my face with the other. "Leah, you aren't able to phase anymore. Do you know how much danger you would be in if you go?"

Yes, I do know. I'm practically human now. I wouldn't stand a chance against the Volturi. I would be the easiest target for them to wipe out first.

"I don't care, Nessie. I must help you save EJ." I defiantly insist, taking her hand from around my face.

"But you're pregnant." Nessie's eyebrows furrow, a worried look on her face. "You need to stay alive, so that our line continues if . . ."

"That won't happen, Ness. You said it yourself." I tell her, trying to convince her to see things from my perspective.

"I said Dad is confident. That doesn't mean I am. Alice has never been wrong before, Leah." Nessie releases my hands, walking over to the window and pulling back the curtains. "There's something else too . . ."

"What?" I watch my best friend's reflection in the glass as she peers out the window into the woods.

"Bella Alice and JEB . . . we're leaving them behind." She is fighting back the tears now, nervously entwining her hands. "Jake and I want you to be their . . . godmother . . . so to speak."

The tears stream down my face even faster at her words, and Nessie turns to face me, her beautiful, reddish-brown hair glistening in the sun's rays.

"Please tell me you'll take . . . care of . . . them." She bursts into tears, and I rush her, encasing her with my arms.

How can I say no to her? Her body is shaking and trembling beside mine; she is completely overcome with emotion. No matter how hard I try to fight the need to be there when they rescue EJ, I can't turn my back on my best friend. She is asking me to be a surrogate mother to her children if something happens to her. I can't deny her request.

"Nessie, it would be an honor." I hold her tight against my chest, feeling her body somewhat relax. Sighing, I close my eyes and hope with all my heart and soul that I am doing the right thing.

* * *

Later the same day, the Cullen and Black families gather around the driveway to the massive, white house, prepared to rescue our beloved EJ. I stand with JEB nestled sweetly in my arms and Bella Alice at my side as the rest of our family loads their packed suitcases into Carlisle's Mercedes, Rosalie's BMW, and Emmett's Jeep.

"Well, that's it. I think we're all set to go." Carlisle announces, slamming the trunk of his black Mercedes and sauntering over to me. "Leah, are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine." I try to hold back my tears as he gives me a slight hug. "Just bring EJ home."

"We'll do our best." Esme hugs me next, her cold arms comforting me. "Take care of my great-grandchildren."

"I will." I promise her as she gives me a half-smile.

"Dr. Stanford is a dear friend of mine at the hospital and an excellent obstetrician." Carlisle informs me. "If you need anything, please give him a call."

"Thanks, Carlisle." I nod, placing my free hand on my waist, massaging the small miracle there.

"Leah, the pack is guarding the house. Nothing will harm you. Know that." Jacob pats me on the shoulder, but then gives in and wraps his arms around me. "I know you can't phase right now, but I'm appointing you Alpha in my stead."

"What? But I can't . . . there's no way . . . it's not my right." I can't believe the words flowing out of his mouth. But nevertheless, I am deeply touched by them.

"Yes, it is your right, Beta." Jacob smiles at me as he pulls back. "I love you, Leah." He winks at me, sweeping Bella Alice into his arms one last time.

"I love you, Alpha." I reply, forcing back the tears once more.

After saying goodbye to the rest of my relatives, I watch as they all pile into the three awaiting cars and begin to pull out of the driveway. Bella Alice grips me at the waist, sobbing into my T-shirt. This may be the last time we ever see them again.

Suddenly, the Mercedes halts, and a blur resembling Alice darts from behind its doors. What the hell?

"I just had to give you one last hug, Leah." She throws her arms around me, almost in a death-grip, while JEB is still cradled in my left arm.

Alice's hand slides over my right arm until it reaches my palm. The cold sensation of metal meets my skin.

"I've already called Emily." She whispers. "She's agreed to take Bella Alice and JEB. Take Edward's Volvo. Everything you need is in a suitcase in the trunk."

Alice pulls back, smiling. Then, she dances off toward the black car, obviously proud of her little scheme.

When the cars finally fade out of sight, I glance down at my palm. A silver key comes into view, and I know what I must do. You can _never_ bet against Alice.

* * *

**EJ's POV**

_Leah presses her lips against mine as I lay my body atop hers. Her skin feels like smooth velvet as her fingers run down my chest to the spot that relentlessly throbs for her. She parts her legs, inviting my body to rest in between them. Guiding myself into her, I feel the pain, the aches, the anguish I have experienced over the past week dissolve with the union of our bodies. As I move in and out of her, Leah moans, making me thrust into her even harder._

_"Oh, EJ." She softly calls my name, but her voice almost sounds sinister._

_I open my eyes only to see my imprint transformed into Aro, his blazing red eyes piercing into mine. I fight desperately to free myself, but it is to no avail. His mouth opens to reveal razor-sharp fangs, making me horrifyingly cringe at the very sight._

_Suddenly, the fangs rip into the flesh of my chest, causing me to shriek in agonizing pain. I cry out into the stillness of the room, grasping my chest in terror, as I feel my life slowing slipping away from me . . ._

Blinking my eyes amongst the darkness, I am startled awake. I take a momentary look at my surroundings and discover that I must have been dreaming. A terrible, haunting nightmare I hope will never come true.

Rising up to a standing position, I plaster myself against the stone walls and realize that I am now imprisoned in some type of cell. The faint whisper of water dripping in the distance is the only sound I can discern, and the cold, dampness of my new home makes my weakened body shiver and turn to gooseflesh.

Putting my head into my hands, I force my mind to recall the events leading up to my capture. I remember Rhoda escaping into a secret passage in my bed chamber just before I phased. I remember the gleam in the eye of the guard who stabbed me with one of the Immortal Blades before I slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

The poison in the blade must not be deadly to me after all. How else can I explain being alive after it penetrated my flesh?

No, wait. Did I heal myself somehow while I was unconscious? When I gripped my chest in my dream?

"Hello, EJ." A deep, male voice beckons to me amongst my thoughts.

Instinctively, I lower into a crouched position. I pivot my head in the direction of the voice, attempting to place the voice with a face in my mind.

Just as my eyes are able to focus amongst the darkness of the cell, a cloaked figure comes into view. The figure saunters closer to the bars in front of me, removing the hood from around his head and letting it rest on his shoulders.

"We meet again." It is Marcus, one of the three royal vampires. The one who never shows emotion or compassion, the last immortal I would expect to come to see me.

"Marcus?" My voice is barely above a whisper. I stand and walk toward the steal barrier separating us to get a closer look.

"I have come for you, EJ." Marcus's words sound hopeful, but I don't know whether to trust them.

"Why have you come for me?" I ask, feeling the tension growing inside me. Has he come to finish me off?

"I have come to set you free." Marcus says, placing his hands on the bars, his crimson eyes never faltering from mine.

I stare at him in wonder. Why would he possibly want to help me?

"EJ, I saw the bond you and your mate share. I felt it like the very essence of my own soul." Marcus turns to the side and takes an unnecessary deep breath. "It awoke something inside me, something I thought lost beyond recovery." He closes his red eyes, his face softens. "My wife, Didyme, was murdered long ago. Her loss made me the shell of the man I once was. I could never love another, never feel any passion toward anything again."

Marcus pauses, and I can only imagine the internal suffering and distress overpowering him in that moment.

"The very instant I saw you and your mate embrace, I felt this weight lift off my shoulders, pulling me back into existence. I felt compassion, EJ, for the first time in a long while." Marcus's eyes open, and he reaches out his hands to me, resting them gently atop mine. "Aro murdered her, EJ. His own sister. He murdered her to manipulate me into joining with him. I know that now."

If a vampire was capable of crying, I could easily envision the apparitions of tears running down his pallid cheeks. My heart instantly pines for my imprint, Leah, and I feel sympathy for the immortal in front of me, the vampire who willingly helped Aro lead me to this dreadful place. It is almost as if we are kindred souls.

Marcus's eyes flicker. "EJ, Aro has sent his guards out looking for the human servant and ordered you to be put in this cell. He's not _quite_ who he claims to be." My mind begins to swirl at Marcus's confession.

"What do you mean?" I inquire of him, perplexity overcoming my expression. I grasp his hands tighter when he doesn't answer. "Marcus, what does he want with me? Tell me."

"I will explain that all in due time, EJ." His firm tone is revived. "For now, I need to get you out of here before the others realize what I have done."

With one swift maneuver, Marcus rips the bars off the stone-clad walls, and, believing him with all that I am, I trustingly follow him as he leads me to possible liberation.

**Attn: Do you think EJ should trust Marcus? What do you think Aro really wants with EJ? Please review! Thanks.**


	19. Chapter 19

**The True Alpha: The EJ Black Chronicles**

**Chapter 19: Legends**

**Leah's POV**

I lay my head back against the airplane seat, closing my eyes in an attempt to willingly invite sleep. My mind races back to just under two hours ago when Alice handed me the key to Edward's shiny Volvo and possibly the key to my future with EJ. After my family members left to rescue EJ in Volterra, I entrusted the care of EJ's two siblings to Emily, who was eagerly awaiting my arrival in La Push. Speedily, I rode Edward's silver car to the Seattle airport to embark on my ten hour flight to Florence, Italy.

I have ventured to Italy before, Rome actually, two semesters ago to study abroad for my art degree. However, I never thought I would be journeying back so soon and under these direst of circumstances. But I am determined to help my family bring EJ back with us to Forks. I am determined to have him safe in my arms once again.

After I try to no avail for several hours to fall asleep, the plane finally makes its descent into the Paris airport, and I have to switch to an Air France flight to Florence. Once on my new flight, I take out the handwritten letter that Alice placed in my neatly-packed suitcase and read it again for the umpteenth time that day:

_Leah,_

_I have seen a vision of EJ. I know it may sound crazy because I haven't been able to see his future since birth, but something has happened and now I am able to see him vividly. I'm not sure what it is, but I just know that everything is going to be all right. We are going to win this one._

_I've also seen you there as well, fighting alongside us. I know you're thinking I've completely lost all my marbles because I haven't been able to see your future either. But EJ needs you there, Leah. I can't step aside and let you remain in Forks because your destiny is with us, with your family._

_Enclosed are plane tickets to Florence, passport materials, and a credit card. You must take this flight and meet us at the Park Hotel le Fonti as soon as you arrive in Volterra. I'll find some way to stall them from meeting up with Rhoda until you get there._

_Love,_

_Alice_

_P.S. Don't worry about the baby; she's going to be just fine._

My face morphs into a smile upon reading those last six words. My baby, _our_ baby, is going to be fine. Of course, I could curse Alice for telling me that the baby is going to be a girl, but just the notion that she will be alive and in my arms within five months is a blessing. Especially hearing it from someone who has never been wrong.

A single tear escapes my right eye as I fold up the letter and turn to face the window beside my seat in first class. I peer out at the clouds and hope with all that is within me that Alice's visions are accurate and all the dreams for our family will come true.

* * *

Arriving at the airport in Florence, I feel the panic begin to settle itself foremost in my mind. I realize that it is now late into the night as I disembark from the plane. When I finally make my way through security, I take off through the pivoting doors and race to the curb, only to find no taxis there to take me to my destination. I huff, feeling the frantic nerves heighten steadily within me.

"Scusi, Signorina Leah?" Someone nudges me on the shoulder as I stand wearily on the sidewalk outside the airport.

"Si." I turn to face a brown-haired man in a perfectly-pressed suit. I can only guess that it is a top of the line designer one. His blue-green eyes focus on my face, and from his scent, I can detect that he is not a vampire, but completely human.

"You speak English, no?" His thick Italian accent relieves the tension I feel inside my stomach. I nod, and he continues, "Signora Alice Cullen sent me to pick you up. May I take your suitcase?" He cautiously takes the suitcase from my grip.

I give him a soft smile. "Thanks."

"Follow me." He turns and begins to walk further down the sidewalk all the way to the end. "I'm Stefano by the way."

Stefano opens the passenger side door of a beautiful, red sports car, and I step into the front seat as he places my suitcase in the trunk. A few seconds later, he positions himself in the driver's seat beside me.

"The usual trip from here to Volterra is about an hour and a half, but with this Ferrari, we should be there in no time." Putting the car in drive, Stefano presses the accelerator, and I hear the loud screeching of the tires as they pummel the pavement toward our destination in Volterra.

"Who did you say hired you again?" I rhetorically question him as I grip the support bar on the door.

The only answer Stefano offers is a light chuckle.

The closer we speed toward Volterra, I can't help but feel the nervousness begin to surmount in my stomach. Now, I know what it must have felt like for Bella as she raced to save Edward those many years ago.

In what only seems like twenty minutes, Stefano finally breaks the silence, slowing the car to a much lower speed. "Ah, we're passing by the clock tower now. Almost to the Park Hotel le Fonti."

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" I am awakened from my daydreams, looking out my window to the right, but my eyes don't detect any sign of a clock tower.

"We're almost to the hotel." He repeats.

"No. What about the clock tower?" My breathing and my pulse quicken, and I realize exactly where we are in Volterra.

Suddenly, as if by some unseen force, I begin to feel the steady pull of my imprint.

"The Palazzo dei Priori." As he confirms my suspicions of our location, something inside me snaps, and I find myself wanting to find Rhoda as soon as possible. I need her to lead me to my imprint, my EJ.

I immediately grasp the handle of the passenger door and fling myself out onto the street.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I hear Stefano's voice beckon after me as I leave the comfort of the Ferrari. "Signorina Leah!"

I race toward the pull tugging at my heartstrings, feeling it grow ever so stronger with every step my feet take me toward the clock tower. Being so late at night, I notice that the streets are deserted, and the wind begins to wildly toss my hair as I pound the stone-paved street. Still running toward the pull, I spy the bell of the clock tower looming up in the distance.

As I enter the square, the clock tower spreads out before me. Looking ahead, I now discern a dark figure in the shadows in the middle of the square. I stop dead in my tracks, and the figure begins to move toward me from its shroud of darkness.

"Who are you?" A feeling of infinite dread fills my entire being, and the fatigue of the plane ride begins to take me over.

As if syncopated with the rhythm of the figure's steps, the bell in the tower gloomily strikes:

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

"Leah?" I hear a female voice whisper almost breathing on my neck, and in exhaustion, I crumple to the cobble-stoned path below.

* * *

**EJ's POV**

"Where are we going?" I question Marcus as he leads me down the winding passageway to freedom.

"I'm taking you down to one of the lower chambers. Even I haven't been there for centuries." Marcus grasps a torch from one of the sconces on the stone walls, holding it out in front of him as he walks. "No one will suspect us to go there. Most of the guard doesn't even know it exists. I need to show you something."

The current passageway abruptly dead ends and forks off into yet two more passageways. As we continue on our path to the right, I pray to God that Marcus is truly a man (or vampire) of his word. I've learned not to trust everyone I meet here, but the story he relayed to me earlier—that his emotions have now been awakened--seems palpable and believable. I just hope it's factual.

Suddenly, I detect the faint squeaks of what I determine to be rats scurrying at our feet, and the very thought makes me flinch.

"Why are they running with us and not away from us?" I ask Marcus, puzzled by the rats' behavior.

"Well, we don't make meals of them." A smirk floods his face, and I fleetingly laugh at his revelation. "Unlike your family."

"Oh, right." I whisper under my breath as the passageway comes to another dead end.

"EJ, we're here." Marcus focuses the torch's light toward a wooden door positioned amongst the stones in the wall. Noticing that the door is covered in dust and numerous cobwebs, he blows across it, scattering the tiny bits of dust all around us.

When the dust finally settles, a shiny, golden plaque comes into view.

"Volturus Primitus." I read the plaque's inscription aloud, running my hand along its edges. "What does that mean?"

"It means the first Volturi." Marcus places his hand steadily on the door's lever, twisting it to the right. "The royal vampires who came before us."

"But I thought you, Aro, and Caius were the first royal vampires." I am stunned by Marcus's disclosure of the Volturi's past as the door creaks slowly open.

"Not exactly, EJ." Marcus suddenly flings open the door to reveal what appears to be an ancient chamber. He throws his torch into a crevice just inside the door, and streams of fire ignite along the walls throughout the entire chamber, saturating the room with light. "We were not the first."

Marveling at Marcus's confession, I stare in wide-eyed wonder at the spectacle of the room set out before me. Egyptian-like tombs, sculptures, and various other artifacts completely fill the left side of the room while golden statues that appear to be even older are positioned carefully to the right. In the center, something resembling a massive, wooden boat emerges as the focal point.

"Is that?" I blink to make sure I'm not dreaming.

"Yes, Noah's magnificent ark." Marcus laughs, placing a hand on my right shoulder and taking in the splendor of the wondrous possessions of his fellow masters. "We even have the most precious relic to the ancient Jews—the Ark of the Covenant—if you look hard enough. But that's not why we are here, EJ."

My focus quickly turns its attention back to Marcus, and he begins to walk toward one of the fresco-covered walls. I rotate my body, so that I can watch him as he glides his pale hands along the beautifully-colored mural.

"EJ, one of our vampire ancestors, the first vampire actually, Omari, was gifted with the ability of prophecy." Marcus begins to speak, tracing the lines of one of the frescos.

"Like my aunt Alice." I add to his words, nodding.

"Not exactly. Yes, he could see the future. But his power extended beyond his time . . . into ours." Marcus turns to face me, pointing toward the mural to his right. "Do you see this painting, EJ?"

My heightened sense of vision marvels over the vivid colors of the painting. It is a rendering of what appears to be a lamb, a lion, and a bear-like creature under the halo of a golden crown.

"Yes, it's quite beautiful. My mate would have loved to see this." At the very mention of Leah's relation to me, I feel the agonizing sting prick my heart once again. However, I must stay under control of my emotions. My mind must stick to the task at hand.

"Do you have any idea what it means?" Marcus stirs me from my reverie.

I ponder his question, studying the fresco one last time. Finally, with no conclusion to unveil, I let out a long sigh, "No, I'm sorry. I don't."

"The inscription below it—do you want to know what it says?" Marcus asks, and my eyes lower to the intricately-written script below the mural.

My frustration and eagerness to get the hell out of the Volturi's lair builds up inside of me as I respond, "Yes, but I don't understand why this is necess--"

"Just let me read it to you, EJ." Marcus holds up his hand to silence me. He clears his throat and in a loud, boisterous voice begins, "Thus, reads the prophecy of Omari, the first of all immortals: There shall come a day in the distant future when the lion, the lamb, and the shifter shall lay together and create a being powerful enough to wield dominion over all."

I loudly gulp as the realization hits me in that moment. I'm left speechless.

"That being is you, EJ." Marcus confirms my thoughts, and I close my eyes. "Aro has toiled over this prophecy for centuries, wondering if it will ever come true." I now discern Marcus's footsteps pacing around me. "When he saw your mother with child ten years ago, he knew that the prophecy had finally been fulfilled. The lion meaning vampire, the lamb meaning human, and the shifter meaning shapeshifter had finally created a child—a child that would bring destruction to all he had worked tirelessly to build."

As I take in his words, I open my eyes, looking down at my hands. I stretch them out before me, turning them palm side up and back down again, and notice that my body is beginning to shake. How can it be? I am the one who is going to rule over all vampires, humans, and shapeshifters? He must be mistaken.

"I'm no leader, Marcus. Your prophecies must be false. They must be speaking of someone else. It can possibly be me." I shake my head, running my fingers through my coal-black hair.

"It is you, EJ." Marcus places his hand on my right shoulder from behind. "You are the first of your kind, the . . . um . . . Alpha if you will."

Then, the words of my dying grandfather Billy Black come tumbling down upon my shoulders like a ton of bricks.

_You are the true Alpha, Edward Jacob Black._

I realize in that moment that my grandfather had been correct as he laid on his deathbed, sharing the visions he had of Ephraim Black, the Quileute chief of long ago. I suddenly feel sick to my stomach, turning my head to the side.

"EJ, are you all right?" I hear Marcus inquire as I heave the contents of my stomach onto the floor of the secret chamber.

"I'm fine." I speak after a few minutes, wiping the remnants of vomit from around my mouth. "This is just so much to take in all at once."

"That's perfectly understandable, EJ." Marcus acknowledges my overwhelmed state. Then, he smiles. "To stand in your very presence is quite a lot to take in as well, for I will gladly call you my master, my king, when Aro is finally destroyed."

"But I can't--" I begin to protest, but Marcus interrupts me yet again.

"Yes, you will, EJ. I've been waiting for Aro to bring you here for a decade. The true reason he brought you here was to corrupt you, to push you to the point of no return, to force you to end your own life or beg him to do it for you."

"So, he really didn't want me to join his guard?" I ask.

"No." Marcus says firmly. "Aro sees you as a threat, EJ. You are the one the prophecy speaks of. He wants to destroy you at all costs, to keep you from destroying him." Just as Marcus speaks those last words, he opens a golden box, which resembles a small chest, positioned beside the inscription of Omari's prophecy.

He holds up his hand to reveal the petite dagger that I have seen all too many times in the past week or so. "This is the third Immortal Blade, EJ. Aro has one. Your lady friend has the second." He offers me the blade, humbly bowing his head before me.

I slither my right hand along the glowing blue blade in admiration of its beauty. Then, my hand reaches the flesh-colored hilt, possibly fashioned from ivory, taking it firmly into my palm.

"Now, you have the third and the last." Marcus raises his head as I gently raise the blade to my eyes in order to obtain a better view.

Unexpectedly, the sound of light footsteps makes me turn my interest toward the entrance to the chamber, and I instinctively conceal the dagger behind my back.

"Marcus, we are ready." A brunette female vampire enters the room, her body clad in tight black leather from head to toe. When she sees me, she smiles and curtsies in my direction. A tall male vampire enters behind her, his body fully cloaked in the familiar black robe of the Volturi. He bows before me as well.

"Thank you, Kelli." Marcus tells her and then turns to me. "I must get back to Aro before he notices I am missing. Santiago and I will help keep him distracted for now. You must go with Kelli. She will help you escape and find your family."

Kelli and Santiago both nod in unison, and Marcus takes his leave along with his male companion.

"My family is in Volterra?" I question, my tone hopeful. Only one image comes to mind—Leah.

"Don't worry, EJ. We'll find them." Kelli assures me.

"Marcus?" I call to him as he crosses the threshold leading to the passageway. He turns his head to give me his full attention.

"Thanks." I tell him, my mouth forming a half-smile. My hand tightens around the mighty weapon in my grasp.

"No, thank you, Master EJ." Marcus dips his head slightly forward and then disappears into the darkness of the passageway.

**Attn: Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**The True Alpha: The EJ Black Chronicles**

**Chapter 20: Deception**

Alice's POV

"Leah?" As I speak those words, Leah's moonlit body begins to tumble to the ground below.

Quickly, I scoop her into my arms and lay her down gently on the pavement. Taking off my purple, velvet jacket, I place it tenderly under her head. Only seconds ago, I had seen a vision of Leah running from the Ferrari just outside the Palazzo dei Priori. It took me less than that amount of time to race toward the clock tower in an attempt to stop her from what she was about to do—find EJ on her own. An ill-fated endeavor that would have gotten her and her unborn child killed. I saw her future completely dissolve within my mind, and I knew I had to reach her before the unthinkable happened.

Suddenly, I catch the familiar scent of someone behind me.

_Edward, I know you're there! Help me!_

"Alice, what is she even doing here?" Edward swiftly appears beside me, kneeling down and pressing a cold hand to Leah's left cheek.

"Um . . . I told her to come." I bite my bottom lip, afraid to hear Edward's possible scolding.

"How could you let her come, Alice? You know the danger she is in here." Edward's tone is livid as he listens to Leah's breathing and takes her pulse.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but I had a vision that she was here with us. EJ needs her." I try to convince him of her safety. "She'll be perfectly fine. I've seen it."

"She's not fine now." My brother glares up at me, and the look in his golden eyes sends arrows to my heart. "Just tell me what happened."

"I think she fainted when she saw me." I inform my brother, my mind full of worry for the girl lying before me.

"Let's get her back to Carlisle." My brother lifts Leah effortlessly into his stone arms, placing one solitary kiss to her forehead. "We can't lose her. She means everything to EJ. If we lose her, we lose him."

As I gather my jacket from the ground, my heart begins to break for Leah, but I have seen her future vividly within my mind. If I hadn't stopped her, she would have surely been murdered by Aro and his companions. Now, her future has returned to its original course—a future of happiness with EJ and her daughter.

"Daughter?" Edward's face shifts from troubled to pure elation at the thought of having a great-granddaughter. He clutches Leah closer to his hardened chest, endearingly laying his head on top of hers, as we exit the square. It warms my heart to see the love my brother has for Leah, the woman who will bring contentment and completeness to our family. I shed invisible tears for this most poignant moment.

"Signora Alice!" Stefano's voice echoes off the stone-clad buildings as he rushes up to meet us. "I'm sorry. She just left the car. I couldn't catch up to her." He stops in front of us, bending over and placing his hands on his knees, breathless.

"That's perfectly alright, Stefano. She made the decision on her own." I reach into the pocket of my trousers and retrieve a gracious stack of Euros—more than I promised him.

"Grazie, Signora." Stefano bows as he takes the wad of cash from my palms. "Here's her suitcase."

"Thank you." I tell him, taking the suitcase. "You are dismissed, Stefano."

Then, like a flash of lightening, Edward and I leave him just outside the square, racing to meet our father at the hotel.

Seconds later, we reach the Park Hotel le Fonti, taking the stairs as to avoid drawing attention to the unconscious girl Edward now carries in his arms.

"Carlisle!" Edward almost rips the door off its hinges as he charges into our parents' hotel suite on the top floor. I follow closely behind.

"Leah?" Literally jumping from his position on the large, U-shaped sofa in the middle of the room, Carlisle flies to my brother's side. "What is she doing here?"

"Ask your daughter." Edward gives me a half-smile, proud of his miserable attempt to make a joke.

My father sighs, shooting me an exasperated look. "Bring her in the bedroom, so I can take a better look at her."

As instructed, Edward leads the way into the master suite's bedroom, laying Leah down on top of the bed in the center of the room. I linger in the threshold, feeling ultimate remorse for aiding Leah in her venture to Volterra.

Upon hearing the commotion, the remainder of our family members now joins us.

"Oh, no, Leah!" The horror on Esme's face tells her emotions all too well. "Why did she come? Where are Bella Alice and JEB?"

"With Emily." I place my head into my palms, and immediately, I feel the caressing arms of my beloved wrap around my tiny frame, pulling me closer into his embrace.

"This is not your fault, sweetheart." Jasper comforts me, sending out a wave of calm, and I burrow my head onto his shoulders. "You have seen her future. You know how this will turn out."

"What?" Carlisle looks up from Leah's rigid body, his expression bewildered. "You can see Leah's future now?"

I lift my head from Jasper's shoulder and nod to answer my father's question.

"When did this happen?" Esme places her left arm around me.

"Right when we were planning to come to Volterra, I concentrated on EJ's future—on how our plans would turn out once we arrived." I take an unnecessary pause in my breathing, feeling all eyes upon me. "And then, I saw them—both of them—standing together, helping us win this final battle against the Volturi. I knew she had to be here."

"Why do you think you are now able to see her and EJ?" Bella chimes in with the question I have pondering ever since we departed from Forks.

"I really don't know." I reply, pondering the notion over and over again in my mind.

"I think I know." Jacob now makes his presence known, slowly sauntering into the bedroom. Nessie and their twin children are right by his side.

"Tell them your theory, Jacob." Edward walks over toward the window, peering out at the Tuscan landscape below, and leans his head against the glass.

"EJ is with the Volturi now." Jacob runs his right hand through his short, black hair. "That means he has been drinking human blood, becoming more attuned to his immortal side, making it clearer for Alice to see him."

"Oh, God." Nessie's breath catches in her throat, and the fear for her son becomes more evident in her expression. She pulls her daughter, Sarah, into her arms, grasping her like a life-preserver.

"I was afraid of that." Carlisle frowns, checking Leah's vital signs for any possible clue to why she fainted.

"But why Leah?" Rosalie questions.

"I can answer that one." Edward turns from his position at the window. "She's not able to phase anymore, which means she practically human now."

A long, eerie silence fills the entire room, and my family members just stare in awe at the woman lying on the bed in the center of the room while we anxiously await Carlisle's assessment of her condition.

"Well, I think she's just dehydrated and exhausted." Carlisle finally stands. "I need to make a trip to the hospital in town and pick up a few things." My father begins to walk toward the door. "Edward, please stay by her side and let me know if anything changes while I'm gone."

"You know I will." Father and son share a fleeting smile, and Carlisle disappears out the main door of the hotel suite.

Unexpectedly, an image floods my vision, and I race to Leah's side. Just as I kneel to place my hand on her forehead, Leah awakes, shrieking at the top of her lungs.

"EJ! NO!"

**************************

**EJ's POV**

I find myself trustingly following the brunette woman named Kelli, who I met only a few minutes ago, to safety. She told me that she was leading me to my family, and somehow they are here in Volterra, the very city I inhabit. The very notion makes my heart swell with overwhelming euphoria and jubilation to know that I will be reunited with them at last. It has only been a week and several days since I arrived in Italy, but my brief stay has felt like an eternity. An eternity away from all that I love. An eternity away from my imprint, my beautiful Leah.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, EJ." Kelli breaks the silence as we walk further down the passageway of the Volturi's palace. "I can't believe I am even in your presence."

I don't answer her, but instead deeply inhale her scent; my keen senses indicate that she is completely immortal, a vampire. I also detect the overwhelming scent of leather as it enters my nostrils, watching the black fabric as it gently caresses the curves of her body.

_What am I thinking?_ I tell myself, shaking away the cloudiness now entering my brain. _Focus, Black. Leah._

As we near the end of the passageway, Kelli pauses in front of another wooden door similar to the one behind which the Volturi keep their hidden treasures of centuries passed.

"Where are we?" I quizzically ask, unsure of the faith I have delegated to her.

"This is my bed chamber. We must hide out here for now." Kelli turns the lever to release the lock on the door. "We shall await Marcus's signal."

She discloses the door to reveal her sanctuary, a room that hardly pales in comparison to mine.

"Wow, this is fabulous." I exclaim, taking in my surroundings.

The room looks like something out of a fairytale. The walls are covered in murals of medieval scenes, of knights and fair maidens. Shakespearean quotes are chiseled amongst the stones in the wall. As I turn my head up to face the ceiling, a full reproduction of Michelangelo's _Creation of Adam_ comes into view. It is quite breathtaking to behold.

"You like?" Kelli slowly saunters toward me, her piercing, red eyes looking me up and down.

"Yes."

_Wow, she is so beautiful and sexy._ My mind begins to become hazy again, and I try to silence the thoughts streaming through my head. I close my eyes and repeat my imprint's name over and over again. _Leah. Leah. Leah._

"Can I see the Immortal Blade, EJ?" Kelli's body is now within inches from mine. Her scent is almost like a drug to me as I breathe in the air around us.

"Yes." My breath is ragged, and I pull my tank up slightly to retrieve the blade now tucked into my jeans. Her breath lodges in her throat when she catches a glimpse of my abdominals.

I hold it up to the light, the blue blade glistening in the glow of the candelabras scattered throughout the room.

"May I hold it, master?" She asks shyly, gazing at the blade in wonder, marveling in its splendor. My heart grows weaker at the sound of her calling me her "master."

"Of course." I gulp as I hand over the blade to Kelli.

"I've never seen one of the blades up close before. It is quite beautiful." Kelli fondles the blade in her palms, and I feel myself hardening just watching her grasp the hilt of the dagger.

Heat begins to enflame within my body, and I begin to feel an overpowering desire for the immortal in front of me. Primal desire so intense I am unable to think straight.

"Why, EJ, you're blushing." Kelli giggles, placing the blade up to her mouth.

I stare into her blood-red, haunting eyes, and sensing my arousal, she tosses the blade to the side. I don't even know where it lands, for my mind is distracted at the moment. My eyes then focus on the two bulges of her breasts amongst her leather-clad torso as they call out to me like a siren's song.

_What are you thinking, Black? You have just met this woman. Don't make another mistake. Think of Leah, how heartbroken she will be if you do this._ My subconscious mind tries to reason with the need steadily growing inside me.

"How long have you been a vampire?" I question her, trying to distract myself from the desire I now feel for her.

"Almost twenty years." Kelli begins to trace her cold fingers along my peck muscles. Gripping pain shoots down my spine like wildfire.

"Are you American?" I forcefully speak, the fire surmounting at the bottom of my back.

"Yes, I'm originally from Michigan." Kelli's fingers are now outlining the contours of my abdominals visible from beneath my taunt, white tank. "I came to Italy on vacation. Needless to say, I never returned." She grins up at me as she speaks those last words.

Thoughts of taking her right then and there rapidly race through my mind, and I feel my jeans becoming even tighter against my body.

_Focus! LEAH! LEAH! LEAH!_

"Do you have a special power?" I speak amongst the screams in my head.

"Yes." Kelli's lips place feather-like kisses along my collarbone, making it even harder for me to think. "I used to be a lawyer when I was human, so naturally, I can persuade anyone, and I mean anyone, to bend to my will."

She looks up at me, passion blazing in her crimson eyes, and I crush my lips to hers, instantly warming them at the touch. Her tongue lustfully enters my mouth, and her taste is more than I can take. It tastes of pure mortal blood, the sweet honey of life coursing through my very veins. I break free from her lips, moving down to her neck, licking and suckling the skin beneath her jaw line.

_Snap out of it, Black! Remember Leah!_ Immediately, I stop my assault on her neck, picturing the face of my beloved imprint vividly within my mind.

"Touch me, EJ." Kelli instructs, her voice full of desire.

Blocking out my thoughts, I oblige by placing my palms to her breasts. Kelli begins to moan as I caress them on top of the leather barrier.

"Oh, EJ, your warmth is intoxicating." She grabs my left hand and guides it down between her legs. I promptly rub my palm against her mound, feeling her body writhe in ultimate pleasure. "Yes, right there, EJ. Don't stop."

_Leah . . . Leah . . . Leah._ I am unable to focus on her face, the image of her beautiful form is now lost to me, forgotten.

"Kelli." I whisper, removing my hand from between her legs.

Forcibly, I sweep her into my brawny arms and throw her on top of the bed. Climbing on top of her, I use all my strength to powerfully rip the leather jumpsuit from her body. Before I can even blink, she has rid me of my tank and my jeans in one swift movement. I smirk down at her and then drink up her lips once again.

"EJ?" Kelli's words escape her as I move down to attend to her breasts. "Have you ever had sex with a vampire before?"

"No, unfortunately, I haven't." I confess, circling my tongue around her permanently hardened nipples. God, they taste amazing.

"Well, then, you're in for a treat." Kelli effortlessly rolls me over, mounting me and slowly joining our bodies together.

My eyes roll into the back of my head. I have never felt so inebriated in my entire life. She feels so wet and so utterly unbelievable. She begins to hastily rock back and forth on top of me, and the passion growing deep inside me boils over.

I lift her up and slam her down on the bed. It instantly buckles under the force of my movement, slumping down on three legs. I forcefully thrust myself back into her, hearing her cries of ecstasy pierce the stillness of the room.

"EJ, oh, my God. YES!" Her screams intensify as I feel her cum all around me. I continue to pump in and out of her as she comes down from her peak. Then, she commands. "It's my turn."

Picking me up with one arm, Kelli pushes me down on the antique loveseat beside the bed. She straddles me, burying my cock deep inside her once again. I don't know how much more of this I can take before I explode inside her, but I try not to think about that right now. I savor the sensation of her hips as they move up and down against me. Her hands grip the back of the sofa, and hunks of the golden frame break off into her palms.

"Oops!" Kelli cackles, smirking, and then begins to ride me harder. "Oh, God, this feels so good. I've never been with a shifter before."

Unable to take the pleasure any longer, I stand, her legs wrapped around my waist, and press her against the wall. The stone wall breaks off in pieces all around us as I pound into her, gradually feeling my peak begin to build.

"Fuck me, EJ. Fuck me!" Kelli lustfully sucks my earlobe, sending me completely over the edge.

Pulling her off the wall, I crush her body beneath me on the carpeted floor. I thrust with all my might, the height of my orgasm overtaking my body.

"LEAH!" I explode into her, feeling the weight of my actions come tumbling down upon me.

WHAT HAVE I DONE?

"Oh, God, EJ. Let's do that again." Kelli's indestructible body calls to me once again, but I suddenly feel the pull of my imprint, beckoning to me from where I lay on top of another woman.

"Get away from me!" I heatedly demand, removing myself from Kelli, and push her to the side. How could I have let myself fall under the power of an immortal?

I scramble across the room, hurriedly collecting the remnants of my clothing and placing them as best I can back onto my body.

"EJ! What are you doing?" Kelli stands up and tries to put her arms around my shoulders. "We were just getting started."

"How dare you glamour me!" I turn around to face her, my breath hot on her neck. "How dare you use your power to make me sleep with you! Do you have any idea what you have just done?"

I grip my right palm around her neck, hoisting her body into the air and chucking it against the wall. She immediately bounces off, sending shards of stone to the carpeted floor below, and lands in a crouched position.

"I knew I should have never brought you here! You could never be the one, the one to rule over us all! You're too weak, EJ! Too weak to be our leader!" She angrily growls from across the room.

The burning, itching urge to phase ripples up my spine, and I take a deep breath to fight the urge back down again.

I have to get out of here; I need to find my family, my Leah. How will I ever be able to live down what I have done? Will they ever forgive me? Forgive me of being weak and going against my better judgment? Kelli is right. I am no leader. I can't possibly be the chosen one Marcus spoke of.

Without a further thought, I flee from the room, running faster with every step. As I reach the end of the passageway, the overwhelming scent of vampire burns severely within my nostrils.

"Well, well, well, the prodigal son returns." Aro's sinister voice enters my mind as he and his two fellow royal vampires emerge from the bottom of the passageway. "Miss me so soon, EJ."

I fixate my gaze on Marcus's face, searching for a signal for me to make my escape. His expression is unreadable, almost blank. Has this all been a trick?

I reach down to grasp my blade, only to discover that I left it behind in Kelli's bed chamber.

"Missing something are we, EJ?" Aro questions when he realizes what I am doing.

"I have it right here, Master Aro." Kelli now steps forth from behind me, now wearing the familiar red, satin robe. She bows before him and holds up the blade to him.

"Thank you, Kelli." Aro takes the knife, chuckling and sliding it into a scabbard attached to a belt around his waist. "Guards, seize him!"

Overpoweringly, the agonizing pain of my imprint hits me deep within my chest, and I collapse to the ground beneath me. I can't move; I am paralyzed where I lay. I can only hear the sounds of footsteps and murmurings around me. Something has happened to Leah.

"And her too!" Aro's anger is paramount in his tone, and I hear Kelli scream in agony, "NO!"

I feel helpless, almost lifeless, unable to rescue myself or Kelli or Leah from the horrific monsters within our midst. How will I ever become the leader I am destined to be? When all I have to offer is weakness?

Feeling utterly defeated, I allow them to carry me away into the darkness of the passageway.

**Attn: Ok, so do you hate me? Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**The True Alpha: The EJ Chronicles**

**Chapter 21: Reunion**

Leah's POV

_I run toward the clock tower in the square, hearing the bell blaringly resound over and over again in my head. The pull of my imprint is growing stronger and more intense. Something tells me that he is waiting for me just beyond the square. I pick up my pace, running with increasing speed every other step. I need to find my EJ, to feel his warm body pressed close to mine._

Up in the distance, I spy a dark figure in the shadows of the night. It remains stationary as I move closer and closer to its position. As I near the figure, I realize that it is my beloved, my EJ. I run toward my imprint with open arms, only to discover that he is not alone. In his arms, he holds another shadowy figure. I freeze where I am, struggling to control my breathing.

As the moonlight shines down upon the two figures in front of me, I can now discern that the second figure is a woman with glistening brown hair dressed completely in black. She glares at me with piercing, red eyes, a menacing grin branded across her face. She seductively cups EJ's right cheek in her palm, pulling his lips toward hers. Their lips press passionately together as their arms entwine around the other's body.

I feel my heart shatter into a million pieces as I watch the horrific scene before me. Memories of Sam and Emily flood my mind, and surmounting anger starts to course through my veins.

"EJ! NO!" I scream into the stillness of the night as I lunge toward them, feeling myself burst into my wolf form in midair.

"EJ! NO!" I shoot up from my slumbers, only to find that I am now immersed in the comfort of a bed. I realize the agony I just endured was only a dream. However, something about it felt so real.

"Where am I?" I blink and look around the room, noticing EJ's family members huddled around my bed, their faces staring at me with expressions of ultimate concern.

"You're safe now, Leah. We were so worried about you." Alice's cold arms wrap around me, and my body tenses slightly at her touch.

"Leah!" Nessie is the next to welcome me as Alice releases me, and I return her embrace, happy to be reunited with my best friend again.

"Where's EJ?" I ask as she pulls away.

"We're waiting for Alice to give us the OK, when she feels the time is right to strike." Nessie informs me.

Alice gives me a half-smile, and I remember her telling me right before she left Forks that she would stall them until I arrived in Volterra.

"Leah, are you in any pain at all?" I hear Edward's somewhat frustrated voice play itself in my head as I readjust my body on the bed.

My body feels increasing sore and rigid. I stretch my arms above my head, feeling every muscle ache with the forced movement. A faint rumbling erupts inside my stomach, and I realize that I am extremely hungry.

"Emmett, Rosalie, would you mind calling room service and have them bring some food for Leah?" Edward asks, taking a seat beside me on the left side of the bed.

"Sure thing, Edward." Emmett answers, pulling Rosalie along with him out the bedroom door.

Placing his right hand to my forehead, I feel the frigid chill rush down my neck and onto my arms as Edward examines me. I place my hand down to my waist, and my palm is met with the familiar bump, except this time, the bump seems to have grown immensely.

"Has it grown since yesterday?" Edward places his hand on top of mine. I nod in response. "Maybe, this child is growing more rapidly in the womb than we thought."

"What?" My Alpha Jacob sits down beside me on the opposite side, positioning a hand on my right shoulder. The warmth of his hand suppresses the coldness left by Edward's touch.

"We'll have to wait until Carlisle returns and can make a better assessment, but it seems she may deliver earlier than we suspected." Edward sighs and stands up from the bed. "Alice, can you tell us anything about when the baby will be born?"

"The baby will be born after we find EJ. That's all I can see." Alice folds her arms over her chest as she speaks to her brother. I sense a feeling of remorse in the tone of her voice, and I know she regrets helping me in my journey to Volterra.

"Alice, may I have a word with you in the other room?" Edward asks as if he and Alice have shared some unspoken details to their conversation.

"Of course, Edward." Alice presses her hand gently to my right knee and then follows her brother out the room.

"Leah, why are you here in Volterra?" Jacob speaks to me as the two siblings exit the room. "You could've gotten yourself killed, exposing yourself in the square like that."

"I know, Jacob. I'm sorry." I feel the lump rising steadily in my throat. "I needed to find EJ. I felt his pull the second I passed by the clock tower."

"You felt his pull?" Jacob retorts, taking my hand, his brown eyes lost in thought. "That must mean he's somewhere near the Palazzo dei Priori."

"Do you think maybe Rhoda has already found him?" Nessie asks her husband, taking a seat on the bed as well.

"No, I think she would have contacted us by now if she did. She knows where we are." He replies, frowning.

Rhoda. The image of EJ and the other woman in the square from my dream clouds my mind in that moment. Something about that dream seemed so real; I wonder if EJ has moved on without me. If the Volturi has manipulated him so much that he has now taken a new lover, maybe even a _wife_. I shudder at the very notion, feeling almost sick to my stomach.

"Jacob, may I talk to you in private for a minute?" I request, smiling softly at Nessie and the remaining family members in the room.

"Sure." Nessie kisses Jacob on the cheek, and he in turn squeezes her hand. She guides her twin children out the room as Alice, Jasper, and Esme graciously leave as well.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Leah?" Jacob turns to me when we are alone.

"Jacob, have you ever been in love?" I look up at him, taking his left palm into mine again.

"Of course, Leah, Nessie is my whole world." Jacob smiles, possibly remembering the day he imprinted on Edward and Bella's only daughter.

"No, I mean, have you ever felt love for another woman?" As I pose the question to my Alpha, his expression shifts, and I know he realizes what I'm asking.

"Before Nessie, yes, with Bella, but those feelings are all gone now as if they never existed." He sighs, interlacing his fingers with mine. "And Jessica before Bella, remember when I dated her?"

"Yeah, you two were so cute together." I recall one of our old friends from high school with fondness. Jessica Burnside moved away many years ago, breaking Jacob's heart, but has now returned and lives on the reservation again with her husband.

"Yeah." Jacob laughs. "But you already knew all of this, Leah."

"It's just." I pause, trying to search for the right words. "I'm wondering if it's possible for a wolf to fall in love with someone else after they imprint."

"Leah, are you worried EJ has been unfaithful to you?" Jacob's eyes peer up at me.

"I just had this strange dream that he was kissing another woman, a vampire actually." I frown, looking down at our hands wound together.

Jacob abruptly removes his hand from mine, locking his fingers under my jaw and turning my head to look into my eyes. "Imprinting is irreversible, Leah. You know this. EJ will _never_ be able to love another woman as much as he loves you. Have faith in him."

A tear streaks down my cheek as my Alpha speaks the words I have been longing to hear. But still something in my gut still tells me that my dream was more than a vision of my subconscious.

"Where is LEAH?" I hear a muffled voice calling from somewhere in the other room.

Suddenly, someone charges through the bedroom door, startling both Jacob and me. My whole body is revitalized as I realize who is now standing before me, the anger evident in his expression.

"Jackson?" I manage to utter, a smile widening on my face. Forgetting how weak I am, I leap straight into his arms.

********************

**Rhoda's POV**

I stand on the street corner near the Palazzo dei Priori, watching the shadows project off the buildings in the soft moonlight. It has been twenty-four hours since I escaped the confines of the Volturi, leaving behind my new friend, Edward Jacob Black, to further suffer their wrath. I vowed to him that I would return and deliver him from the hands of my former captors. And that is exactly what I plan to do.

Clutching the Immortal Blade firmly to my chest, I feel the sting of regret surge through my body. I have fallen desperately and madly in love with EJ over the past few days. It is something I never would have pursued if I had known that he had a mate back at home. I never thought it would be possible for me to love another after the Volturi murdered my husband, Raul, two years ago on our honeymoon. However, there is just something about EJ that makes my whole world feel revived again. When I look into his emerald, green eyes, I know that he is special, that he is destined for greatness in this world. I long to be by his side as he fulfills that great destiny, but I know that is another dream that will be left unfulfilled.

I became a servant of the Volturi after one of their guards fed on my husband late one night. Aro promised to spare my life if I would serve his guard in their every wish, need, want, and desire. Not wanting to suffer the same fate as my late Raul, I willingly accepted Aro's offer.

Now, I have endured two years of serving as food and sport to these sick immortals. They have fed off of me hundreds and hundreds of times, not to mention the many nights I have spent with almost every one of them in their beds. Being a nightly companion to beings that never tire or require sleep can take quite a toll on one's mortal body.

I shudder slightly as the tainted memories of my captors flood my mind. I hurriedly shake them away, not desiring to relive them once again. I am now free from their grip on my life, and they have another victim within their grasp. I will not let him suffer the same fate I did if it is the last thing I ever do.

Having informed EJ's family of my willingness to help, I quickly changed my appearance so as to remain undetected by the guards, who I am sure are out searching for me. I cut off my hair in a cropped, spiky style and dyed it pitch black with a kit I stole from a pharmacy around the corner. I swiped a female tourist's suitcase just outside a nearby hotel and dressed myself in one of her tank tops and a pair of jeans. To disguise my scent, I sprayed the woman's perfume all over my body, including my back and legs. I don't know if it will properly mask my scent, but I know I need to try everything I can to remain under their radar until the Cullens meet up with me in the square.

I have spent the last twenty-four hours going over and over again the plan I have for rescuing EJ. Since I have one of the Immortal Blades in my possession, it will be easy to slip into their lair under the cover of night and slay the guards who wait just inside the entrance. Once inside, we will hurry to the lower chambers, eradicating any immortals within our path, racing toward the dungeon where they keep servants who have been uncooperative. I know this is where they are harboring EJ, for I know they consider him an accomplice to my escape. When we reach EJ's cell, one of his vampire relatives will pull the bars off the walls, freeing EJ from his confinement.

After releasing EJ, I will tell the others to take EJ and flee the Volturi's lair. I will turn and face Aro on my own. I want to feel the force of my knife penetrate his worthless flesh. I want to see the horrified look on his wretched face as I stab the Immortal Blade into his cold heart. I want to see him writhe in ever-growing pain as his immortal life abruptly comes to a bitter end.

The last hope I have for my rescue of EJ will come later once we have slain the remainder of the Volturi guards. When we reach the safety of the Volterra streets, I dream of EJ pulling me into his arms, kissing me passionately under the backdrop of the magnificent square. He would pick me up into his arms, spin me around, and ask me to be his wife for all eternity.

However, I know that EJ is dedicated to his mate, Leah, and that dream will never come true. I frown at the thought, still holding the blade against my torso.

No longer desiring to put off the inevitable, I realize that it is now time to meet up with the Cullens.

I step out into the street, hearing the muted thumps of my boots as they strike the cobble-stoned path below.

Unexpectedly, something rushes in front of me, blocking my path into the square.

"Rhoda?" A voice calls out to me as the figure raises it head under the veil of a black cloak. I recognize his face immediately.

My whole body immobilizes, for I know that I have been discovered. My mind freezes as well, and I am unable to think of a plan to escape.

"Nahuel." The identification catches in my throat as I speak.

"Don't be afraid, Rhoda." He firmly grasps me by my right arm, pulling me into the dimness of an alleyway. "I'm here to help, and I've brought along a few friends."

I relax immediately, hearing the approaching footsteps of several entities behind me. I turn my head, only to observe a half-dozen men and women now standing beside Nahuel.

"Who are they?" I loudly gulp, sensing the danger of being in their presence.

Nahuel laughs and then relays, "Let's just say they are some of EJ's kin."

**ATTN: I hope this chapter didn't confuse anyone; the story is going to pick up in the next chapter. Let the ass-whooping commence! LOL**


	22. Chapter 22

**The True Alpha: The EJ Black Chronicles**

**Chapter 22: The Battle Begins**

**Leah's POV**

"Jackson, what are you doing here?" I pull away from my former fiancé as he places my feet gently onto the beige-colored carpet.

"I came as fast as I could, Leah. One of your family members called and told me you didn't want to see me anymore. I came to claim what was mine. You are mine, and mine alone." Jackson bends his head down, pressing his lips gently to mine.

A sudden urge washes over me, and I immediately untangle myself from his arms, smacking him with full force on the right cheek.

"What the hell, Leah?" Jackson places his left hand over his now reddened cheek and then moves it down to cup his jaw. The disappointment mixed with rage burns unwaveringly in his blue eyes. "That's some way to greet your fiancé who traveled across a whole continent and ocean to see you!"

"Don't move any closer, Jackson." Jacob protectively positions his body between me and my former lover. "Just calm down, and let's discuss this rationally."

"Is this your new boyfriend, Leah?" Jackson erectly sticks out his chest, bringing his face closer to Jacob's, his hands balled into fists ready to strike at any second.

I just stand there, trying to think of some way to get Jackson to see things "rationally" as my Alpha put it, but I can't seem to find just the right words to say. I am EJ's now. How in the world am I going to get out of this one? Jackson's very presence in the room makes me furiously tremble in response.

"No, he's not my boyfriend, Jackson." I roll my eyes, wedging my body in between him and Jacob. "He's just a friend. Now, please calm down."

"I would like to know how he found us, Leah." As Jacob speaks, his eyes never falter from my former fiancé's. I can tell he is fighting the urge to phase, which would only worsen this already difficult and awkward situation.

"Sue told him." Edward makes his presence known as the rest of EJ's family, except for Carlisle, enters the room. I realize that Alice isn't there as well.

"Sue?" Jacob breaks Jackson's gaze to look at his father-in-law. "And how the hell did Sue know?"

"Charlie. I'm sorry, Edward, I told Dad where we were. You know how worried he gets when we just up and leave town." Bella shyly remarks, wrapping her arms around her husband. He doesn't return her gesture.

"Great, that's just perfect. Not only do we have a pregnant woman to deal with, we have her lovesick fiancé here to make matters even worse for us!" Rosalie angrily huffs, storming from the room, her stomps growing louder as she passes through the living room.

"What?" Jackson's eyes fixate on the now-pronounced belly at my waist, growing wider with every passing second. "Leah, you're pregnant?"

Oh, shit! I'm going to rip that blonde's head off before this trip is over with. Why did she have to open her big damn mouth?

"Yes, Jackson." There's no avoiding the obvious. I rub my hand over my belly, caressing it gently. I feel the nervous and somewhat exasperated lump steadily lurch itself up my throat, and I know exactly the next question that he is going to ask.

"Is it mine?" Jackson saunters nearer to me, reaching out his hands as if he is about to place them at my waist.

I turn before he can make impact, deflecting my eyes to block out his reaction. "No, she's not yours, Jackson."

The realization sets in, and I can't help but peer up at my former lover. The look on Jackson's face is more than I can bear. I have hurt him deeply beyond repair. Then, as if a light switch is turned on, Jackson's expression quickly turns to anger.

"You goddamn cocksucker!" Jackson lunges at Jacob with all his might, but Emmett in a blur of a movement grasps him by the elbows and shackles them with his own arms. "Let me go, damn it! How dare you touch her! She's mine! Mine!"

Jackson continues to scream and fight his way out of Emmett's stronghold to no avail. Jacob turns to me, giving me a swift nudge on the shoulder, something he always did while in wolf form to show his affection toward me.

Something inside me snaps in that moment, and the butt-kicking Leah, my former self before EJ imprinted on me, resurfaces.

"How dare you threaten my Alpha, Jackson! How dare you come here and try to ruin everything that has ever made me happy! How dare you . . ." I shout amongst the rage building inside me as Jacob grabs my shoulders, trying to keep me from lunging at my former fiancé.

"Alpha?" Jackson stops shouting, looking at me in bewilderment.

"Leah, calm down!" Jacob speaks in his Alpha voice, waking me from my vengeful reverie.

I immediately digress, almost collapsing to the carpet below. Jacob pulls me into his arms and lays me sweetly down on the bed.

"Did that room service ever come, Emmett?" I hear Jacob's voice over me.

"Yes. I'll get it, Jacob." Esme's angelic words soar through my brain as my thoughts begin to swirl over my head.

"What's wrong with her? Is she okay?" I feel myself getting weaker by the second as Jackson questions my new family members.

"Don't worry about her." Jasper's cool tone envelops my whole body, and I can only imagine that he is sending out a vibe of calm to the entire room. "They'll take good care of her."

"Jackson, I think it's best if you leave now." Edward now hovers over me, helping me prop myself up on the headboard. "Trust me. You need to get out of town as soon as possible. This is no place for you to be right now."

Exhaustion fully engulfs my entire body, but I don't want to give up so easily. I want to help my family fight to get our EJ back while the other half of me wants to kick my former fiancé's ass for showing up in Italy and embarrassing the hell out of me in front of my new family.

"Here you go, Leah." Esme sits a tray on my lap, my belly battling it for ownership. "Please eat something. It will make you and the baby feel so much better." She smiles at me, kissing me swiftly on the forehead. Shivers stream through my body at the icy touch of her lips.

"Leah?" I look up from the tray, only to see Jackson's heartbroken face on display across the room. "Do you want me to stay?"

I sigh, taking the cup of orange juice into my right palm. What the hell should I say? I don't want to hurt him anymore, but I also don't need him to screw things up between EJ and me. He definitely doesn't need to be here when we go to rescue EJ either. He could get himself killed.

_Come on, Leah. You were born with balls bigger than any of the men in this room. Just say it!_ My mind screams at me from within.

I take a deep breath and relay, "Jackson, I don't want you anymore. I've found someone else. Now, get your ass back to the US before I get up off this bed and kick it all the way there!"

"Should I throw him out for you, Leah?" Emmett's face forms an indulgent smirk, and I nod, pressing the glass of orange liquid to my lips. "Excellent!"

"No, Leah, no!" Jackson's muffled screams echo throughout the hotel suite as Emmett carries him off to God knows where.

"Wow, now _that's_ the Leah I've been missing." Nessie sits down beside me on the bed, curling her left arm around my shoulder, as I sip on my drink.

I chuckle, picking up and digging my fork into the omelet on my plate. Man, I am famished! Being a bitch takes a lot of you. I have forgotten just how much.

"Now, that that's settled." Nessie turns to look at her husband, an exasperated sneer on her face. "Jake, you never told me you were in _love_ with Jessica Burnside? What _exactly_ did you two do?"

Jacob's cheeks turn beet-red at Nessie's statement, and he runs his hands through his spiky, black hair. "Umm . . . I . . ."

I know what they did. How could you not? I have been a member of Jacob's pack for more than seventeen years. Secrets are bound to be revealed among pack members while in wolf form. I can't believe Jacob never told Nessie about losing his virginity to Jessica when he was only fifteen.

"I have everything I need for Le--" Breaking the tension between my best friend and her husband, Carlisle pauses mid-sentence as he observes me sitting up on the bed enjoying my breakfast. "Well, it seems she's doing alright."

"She seems just fine now, Carlisle." Edward agrees, fighting the hints of a smile from forming on his face. "She's back to her old self again."

"Maybe her coming here wasn't such a bad thing after all." Emmett reenters the room, dusting off his palms on his jeans. "We need someone like her if we are going to kick some Volturi ass!"

I almost choke on my toast when I hear him commend my little outburst.

"Alice!" Edward asserts in alarm. Everyone turns to look at EJ's grandfather.

"Edward, what is it?" Carlisle asks with paramount curiosity.

Just seconds later, Alice runs into the room, her eyes staring blankly out the window behind me.

"Rhoda is calling us. It's time."

* * *

**EJ's POV**

I lay on the cold, wet dungeon floor in a fetal position, having fully given in to my captors' enslavement. I feel so hopeless, so worthless, far from the leader Marcus would have me believe that I am. When faced with temptation, I folded and succumbed to the ever-growing lust within my veins. Lust for human blood. Lust for temptations of the flesh. Lust for power beyond my grasp.

How in the world did I end up here?

Several weeks ago, I was nothing but an immature boy, not quite knowing where my life was headed. I didn't have any prospects or hopes for the future. The only destiny set out before me was that of becoming a protector of my tribe and my people. I ultimately feared turning into a wolf like my father, a venomous, horrific monster. Now, I am a monstrous beast capable of taking human life, capable of fulfilling my primal desires without thought or pretense of whom or what I was destroying in the process.

My twisted thoughts as I lay here on the dampened, stone floor of my cell suddenly shift to that of my beautiful Leah. How I long to have her back in my arms again. I know that I have betrayed her, just as Sam did those many years ago. How can I ever look into her eyes again and tell her that I have been unfaithful to her? How can I bear to see the hurt and the pain that revelation will cause her? How can I think for just one moment that she will not go running back to the arms of her fiancé, Jackson, and leave me pining for her the rest of my existence?

I would gladly beg for death before I uttered a single word.

"Master, one of the guards has discovered the escaped human servant." A hushed voice rouses me from my racing thoughts.

Rhoda! No, please don't hurt her. She is my only link to the outside. My heart begins to incessantly ache for my human friend. It is ultimately because of me that she is in any danger at all.

I pivot my head slightly to get a better view of who is speaking to the guard outside my cell. To my dismay, the cell walls obscure my view of him.

"She's with the half-breed as well as several other shady companions."

Nahuel? Oh, no! I can't believe he would convince Rhoda that he is on her side. He would betray her without even a second thought.

I wriggle my body, trying to free myself from the bands wound about my wrists and ankles. Usually, I would be able to snap them with ease, but somehow they've managed to bind me with some unknown, indestructible substance.

"They are planning to meet up with our captive's family tonight in the Palazzo dei Priori."

"Aye, this is an excellent turn of events." I immediately stop my struggle with the ropes as I detect Aro's voice just as plainly as the day.

"Should we attack them, sire?" The first callous voice questions Aro. I can only imagine his hands rubbing together with greedy anticipation.

How dare he threaten my family, immortal or not! I want to rip him apart with my bare hands!

"No, we must wait until they meet up with the Cullens. We can't let them see us coming." Aro sternly answers. "We must finally rid the world of their humane ways for once and for all. It's unnatural to not satiate one's hunger on human life. For that was why we were created, is it not?"

"Of course, sire." The first voice agrees.

_Aro, you filthy bloodsucker!_ The venom sloshes inside my mouth, circling and then washing over my tongue. _You will never be able to defeat my family. NEVER!_

"Better yet, Mercutio." Aro's voice hardens. "Why don't we use our little puppy here to lure them into the square?"

I close my eyes as Aro's head turns so that he may examine my rigid body inside the cell.

"Yes, master. That is a wonderful idea." The cold-hearted voice from an unseen Mercutio affirms.

Perfect. They're going to use me as bait. What am I just some puppet on a string they can yank around all day and purposefully bend to their sadistic will?

"Of course, they don't know about the prophecy concerning their beloved third-breed." Aro continues. "If they try anything in an attempt to free him, we will kill him at once. They will have no way to heal him after the last breath is sucked out of him. They will have no choice but to surrender when he is gone."

Aro's menacing laughter echoes off the dungeon walls as anger slows builds inside my being.

I will not stand for this. They will not hurt my family! Even if it means I will have to give up my own life trying to take them down one by one. I will do whatever it takes to make my family safe again.

"Ah, the prophecy, master." Mercuito wickedly screeches.

"I will make my own future, Mercuito. No, unconventional, vegetarian immortals will stand in my way this time." The head of the vampires asserts, his laughter growing ever so louder within the cell walls. "The prophecy is dead. No more shall we live in fear of our total annihilation, Mercuito. Tonight, we become kings."

The fusion of the two immortals' heinous laughter engulfs all my senses, and I feel myself regaining the long-lost strength I have suppressed for many days now.

I will not be conquered. My family will not be conquered. It is time for me to embrace my destiny and my utmost responsibility as the true Alpha.

Tonight, my family and I will overcome the Volturi once and for all. We will slay every last one of them, rendering their heartless, immortal bodies to ashes.

No more will _we_ live in fear of total annihilation.

Tonight, we will emerge victorious.

**Attn: Ok, I hope this chapter didn't confuse you again. LOL I thought it was about time both Leah and EJ snapped out of their pity parties. If you have not read my fan fic about Jessica Burnside, Jacob Have I Loved, you can find out more about her and Jacob's relationship there. Lots of lemony goodness! Thanks as always for reading! Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**The True Alpha: The EJ Black Chronicles**

**Chapter 23: Worlds Collide**

**Leah's POV**

It is now deep into the night. EJ's family and I make our way toward the Palazzo dei Priori from our hotel on foot, desperate to meet Rhoda and assist her in rescuing EJ from the clutches of the Volturi.

Nessie walks beside me, her head held down in melancholy. After Jackson left the hotel, she and Jacob had a long conversation about Jacob's former relationship with Jessica Burnside. Let's just say it didn't end well. Nessie still isn't talking to her husband, and Jacob is beside himself in regret. Edward almost took a swing at Jacob when he read his thoughts, but Bella quickly stepped in between them. For the meantime, she was able to calm Edward down. However, Edward's expression has been pained ever since. He feels his daughter's sadness as if it is his own. Bella seems quite upset about it as well.

Edward suddenly wraps his arm around Nessie and assures her as we walk toward the palazzo. "All of this will be over soon, darling." He kisses her endearingly on the forehead.

The muscles on Nessie's forehead furrow as she places her head gently on her father's shoulder.

"That's right, Nessie. I've seen it." Alice chimes in, patting her niece on the back. "We're gonna be okay. _EJ's_ gonna be okay."

"Thanks, Aunt Alice." Nessie replies through her sobs.

Edward releases his only daughter, and her eyes focus on Jacob as he walks behind us. I turn to watch their exchange. His face lights up as their eyes meet, and Nessie quickly looks away. Jacob's expression hardens at his wife's utter rejection. It hurts me greatly to see my Alpha in so much anguish over his imprint, especially when we are about to rescue mine. I can't believe Jacob didn't discuss all of this sooner with Nessie. This drama could have been easily avoided.

Grabbing Sarah Rose's right hand, Nessie pulls her daughter to her, and I can't help but daydream about the future. A future in which I will walk hand-in-hand with my own daughter someday. I caress my abdomen gently as we near the palazzo, trying to imagine the beautiful face of my future child.

Unexpectedly, I hear Jacob loudly inhale through his nostrils, and a low growl escapes his lips.

"EJ's in the square. I can hear him."

My heart instantly lurches in my chest. My imprint is just around the corner. Instinctively, I forget my companions and dart toward the square in endless desperation, desperation to be reunited with my imprint. I can feel the pull now drawing me nearer to his side. Only a few more steps separate me from being in his embrace once again.

Noticing that I am leaving them, Edward shouts. "Leah! Don't!"

"It's okay, Edward. Let her go!" Alice reassures him as my body races further away from them.

"Bella, shield her. NOW!" Edward commands his wife. I can sense the anger and frustration in his tone at my carelessness, but at least I will have Bella's shield to protect me from any impending danger. That is something I can count on if the Volturi attempts to stop me from rescuing my imprint.

Turning the corner and flinging myself onto the cobblestone path leading to the square, an angelic vision now floods my brown eyes. EJ lay just ahead in the center of the square; his hands and feet are bound by some type of rope. Nevertheless, my heart begins to mend itself just at the very sight of him. My soul is renewed. We will be together at last.

Sensing my presence, EJ looks up, and our eyes lock in a memorizing gaze. I have never seen anyone so gorgeous in my entire life. I can't take my eyes off of him as I saunter closer to him, almost as if I am in slow motion. It is as if the earth has stopped spinning, and we are the only two beings left in the world. The babe within my womb senses her father's presence as well, for I can now feel her movements beneath my skin.

"Leah." The sound of my name from the mouth of my imprint sends my soul over the full moon that lights up the night sky. Chills responsively run up and down my spine.

I reach out my hand to him, and I notice a single, sullen tear running languidly down his left cheek. This is the moment we have both been waiting for.

EJ struggles to free himself from the bindings around his extremities. It is to no avail. If only he could come to me. Why isn't he able to free himself? Why is he so weak?

Suddenly, out of the shadows of the night, a figure appears on the opposite side of the square. I turn my attention to the figure as it slowly paces into the moonlight. A curvaceous woman in a tank top and jeans enters my view; her hairstyle resembles that of Alice and for a second there, I blink to make sure my eyes aren't playing tricks on me.

Discerning that she may possibly be a threat to me and my family, I freeze, my instincts in full effect. I know that I am incapable of phasing while I am with child, but that doesn't mean I'm unable to partake in a little catfight.

"Leah, I'm Rhoda. I'm here to help. Remember?" The woman speaks calmly, trying to quell my sudden hostility.

I take a deep breath, fixing my gaze back on my beloved imprint.

"I've brought along a few friends as well." Rhoda continues.

As one of Rhoda's companions makes his presence known, I can hear the pronounced hisses from my vampire kin behind me. It is Nahuel, the half-breed who almost murdered my best friend, Nessie, and consequently my future imprint ten years ago. He also kidnapped me to use as bait for EJ's capture when the Volturi paid us a visit in Forks. How dare he decide to be our comrade now?

"Well, well, well." Aro's voice now echoes off the square's surrounding stone walls. "If it isn't the Cullens and the Blacks come to rescue their beloved EJ." He casually walks into the center of the square, his shield Renata by his side, and positions himself between me and my imprint. "Leah, so nice to see you again. You look lovely, my child."

"Aro, please! Leave her out of this! She's everything to me!" EJ's cries pierce the night air as he struggles again with the bindings.

"Silence, EJ!" Aro commands, holding up his right hand. He then lets it drop to his side and paces back and forth in a straight line in front of me. "So, you've come to set your mate free from our charge. This is quite interesting. And you've enlisted the help of your former enemy. Quite an interesting turn of events. I shall say. Even _I_ didn't see that one coming." His cackles are filled with sarcasm and a pompous air.

"And Nahuel, I'm shocked that you would betray us, my son. After _all_ we have helped you accomplish over these past ten years. You could finally have your revenge on your former lover by destroying her bastard son."

I have the nerve to rip his head off at what he has just said. I can hear Jacob growl behind me at Aro's foul statement. EJ was conceived in love, not lust. Aro is the fucking, idiotic bastard!

"But not only have you betrayed us, Nahuel, you have joined forces with the Children of the Moon nonetheless. Very smart, my dear boy. Very smart indeed."

I look behind me at Jacob, who then looks quizzically at Edward. Edward nods his head at his son-in-law in affirmation. Nahuel has brought along the Children of the Moon, a species we had believed to be completely eradicated. They have possibly come to seek revenge for the war the Volturi ignited against them for almost killing Caius over a thousand years ago.

"Yes, Aro." Nahuel answers his former master. "They are here to help us destroy you and the guard once and for all. You no longer have dominion over any of us: human, immortal, werewolf, _or_ shifter."

As I pivot my head to glance back at Nahuel and Rhoda, the dark shadows of the werewolves assemble themselves behind our cohorts. I marvel at how similar they are to the Quileute wolves in appearance, except for their distinct yellow eyes. Their golden eyes glisten in the spotlight of the full moon looming above us.

"Ah, I beg to differ, half-breed." As Aro speaks, I watch Caius's reaction to the presence of the werewolves. His body immediately goes rigid, and he tilts his head slightly toward his left shoulder. I can sense the fear emanating from his crimson eyes. "You betrayed us, so we will be the ones destroying _you_."

Nahuel laughs in response to Aro's firm statement, and Rhoda removes what looks like the dagger Nahuel used when he abducted me several weeks ago from a scabbard about her waist. She holds the Immortal Blade steadily in her grip, ready to use it against her former captors. I instantly prepare myself for the attack as well. They will not harm my EJ or my new family. Never.

When he sees the dagger, Aro mirrors Nahuel's laughter. "Kelli, let's get that blade back, shall we? My hand has missed its presence."

"Yes, master." A tall, brunette woman clad from head to toe in black leather steps out from the guard, who has now emerged from the night's shadows to my left. It is the woman from the nightmare I endured the previous evening, the nightmare in which my beloved EJ pushed me aside for another woman.

As she walks toward Rhoda, Kelli glances over at me, a smirk etched across her face. It is almost as if she is flaunting her apparent beauty in front of me. She looks at EJ and then back to me, licking her reddened lips in obvious lust.

"Filthy bloodsucker! He's mine, bitch!" I screech at her, my entire being filling with rage. Edward places a calming hand on my shoulder.

"_What?_" Edward murmurs behind me, a trapped growl trying to escape his throat. I peer behind me at EJ's grandfather, and he gives me an apologetic look. What was she thinking just then?

Laughing, Kelli trots over to face Rhoda, who is now paralyzed and staring right at the vampire before her.

"Rhoda, be a good girl now and give me the knife." Kelli grabs her neck with her left palm, angling it closer to her face. Her right hand is held at her side palm up to receive the blade.

As if she is in a trance, Rhoda slowly lowers the blade, releasing it into Kelli's open palm.

"That's a good girl." Kelli places an open-mouthed kiss on Rhoda's lips, and I wince at the sight of the twisted scene playing out in front of me.

With the blade firmly in her grasp, Kelli wipes the juices from Rhoda's kiss off her lips and joins her immortal companions back on my left side. She willingly and obliging hands the Immortal Blade to her master.

"Now, what are we going to do, Edward?" Bella whimpers beside me.

"It's okay, Bells." Jacob is now confident all of a sudden. Has he gone completely mad? Without one of those blades in our possession, we are possibly doomed. "EJ has a plan."

"OH MY GOD!" Alice blaringly declares as Jacob finishes his statement. She glances swiftly at Edward.

"It's not possible, Alice." Edward exclaims, completely exasperated.

"Will the mind-readers _please_ tell us what's going on?" Emmett speaks the question on everyone else's mind.

"You'll see, Emmett." Alice snickers at him, sticking out her tongue. Emmett almost lunges at her, but Rosalie pulls him back.

"Jane, bring forth Christina, please." Aro's voice shifts our attention back to the present situation.

"Yes, master." The slender, child-like Jane obediently appears from amongst the guard, a smaller cloaked figure at her side.

Jane suddenly stops, but her companion continues to walk toward us. The Cullens and the Blacks instinctively crouch as she nears us in proximity.

The figure removes her black hood which currently shields her face from us. An angelic, childish visage appears, and I can't help but to be mesmerized by her haunting, crimson eyes and her blond hair twisted into braids that cascade down her slim torso.

"Luckily, we discovered my daughter, Christina, has a most unique gift." Aro asserts as Christina draws closer to our position.

Her compelling red eyes widen, and instantaneously Bella collapses backward and lands on the street below completely as still as stone.

"Bella!" Edward rushes to her side, falling to his knees beside his wife. "What have you done to her?" His agonizing demands ring loudly in my ears.

I stand frozen at what has just happened. EJ's grandmother is now paralyzed somehow with no way to revive her, and without Bella's shield, we are an open target to all of the Volturi's powers.

"What happened, Edward?" Carlisle frantically crouches beside Bella's rigid body, hoping Edward can give him some answers.

"Christina broke her shield, forcing it to backfire on her somehow." Edward's tone is strained in torment. "She's now a prisoner in her own mind. I can read her thoughts. She can hear us, but she can't speak or move." He bends down to place a kiss to Bella's forehead. "I know it hurts, love. I will take care of it. I promise."

Edward then stands up, announcing at the top of his lungs, "You've gone too far this time, Aro. Release Bella at once!" His anger is like a fire blazing off his cold, hard skin.

In a blur of a movement, Aro forcefully flings the Immortal Blade in his grip straight across the square. The knife soars through the air so rapidly I can hardly see its position. Edward's body responsively lurches back as the blade powerfully enters his chest, sending him to the pavement beside his wife.

Another female vampire steps out from amongst the guard, and the knife flies out of Edward's torso and into her right hand before any of us can remove it.

"NO!" Esme exclaims, her sorrow evident in her tone. She runs to her son's side, taking him into her arms.

This can't be happening! Two of our family members . . . _dead_! It wasn't supposed to happen like this! Anger begins to boil in my blood now coursing violently through my veins.

Carlisle has to restrain Emmett and Jasper from lunging toward Aro and his fellow guard members. I'm sure he fears for their lives as well. Emmett shouts explicatives at the top of his immortal lungs as his father holds him back.

Suddenly, my sense of hearing is dulled, and I find that the world has gone silent to me. What the hell is happening to me?

I look over at the guard to observe Alec, Jane's twin, with a hazy mist around him, realizing that he is the cause of my temporary deafness.

Emmett finally breaks free from Carlisle's protective arms, and after taking his first step toward Aro, swiftly falls to the ground, writhing in what appears to be overwhelming, agonizing pain. It has to be Jane's doing.

Sensing that he may be next, Jacob immediately phases and bears his teeth in an evident grimace. Nessie along with their two children hurriedly mount Jacob's back, clutching his fur with all their might.

I focus my eyes back on Nahuel and the Children of the Moon, seeking their help with my distressed expression. Nahuel nods and runs toward Jane and Aro. Before he can even get within ten feet of them, he is sent crippled to the ground as well.

I then feel Alice's arm on mine, and she says something to me, but all I can make out is the word, "run."

Panicking, I peer back over at my EJ. He lays helpless on the ground, thrashing about to free himself from the restraints around his arms and wrists. No matter how much I want to get myself and my unborn child away from this battle, I cannot leave EJ. He is why I have traveled halfway around the world, risking my very life. There is no way I can leave him now.

I sink down to my knees, clasping my palms around my abdomen, feeling hopeless and completely human for the first time in years. I begin to mourn the loss of my family, my world, my EJ, as the battle ensues all around me.

Then, all of a sudden, my hearing returns. I look up only to hear Rhoda cry out in pain as one of the female guards sinks her teeth into Rhoda's neck.

"ENOUGH!" A familiar, incensed voice pierces the onslaught erupting in the palazzo.

Everyone freezes--immortal, human, and werewolf alike--to direct their attention to the man now standing in the middle of it all. The female vampire sends Rhoda seething in pain from the injected venom to the stone path below.

"Stop hurting my family!" EJ has freed himself from the impenetrable bindings, speaking in an overwhelming boisterous voice. "I am the true Alpha—I am accepting my responsibility here and now." He takes an exaggerated, deep breath. "I _order_ you to stop at once!"

Jacob lets out a full, ear-splitting howl, obviously proud of his son.

The Children of the Moon immediately cower and then bow before EJ as if he is their master.

The Volturi guard and its leaders stand in awe at the confident, mighty man before them. Their expressions are perplexed as if they are trying to decipher what has just occurred.

I have never seen EJ look sexier as he commands the throng of warriors in his presence. I smile, knowing that he was the key to our victory all along. He just needed a little push to make him stand up and realize his full potential.

Quickly, I remember Edward and Bella and the remainder of our family members in peril.

"EJ, your family!" I call out to him. EJ looks at me, the hint of urgency reflecting from his eyes. "You have to save them!"

Then, without warning, EJ lunges forward, his clothes stripping away to shreds . . . and what appears before us brings everyone standing involuntarily to their knees . . .

**Attn: Special thanks to I_Am_Kate for her input with this chapter. Thanks, Alpha! Sorry it took me so long to post, but life gets in the way sometimes. I hope the wait was worth it! I know it ends on a major cliffhanger, so here's a little peek at the next chapter.**

**In **_**Breaking Dawn**_**, Aro informs Caius about the Quileute wolves:**

_**"Though the creatures think of themselves as werewolves, they are not. The more accurate name for them would be shape-shifters. The choice of a wolf form was purely chance. It could have been a bear or a hawk or a panther when the first change was made . . . They have merely inherited this skill from their fathers."(Stephenie Meyer, 2008).  
**_

**Thanks again for reading! Now, show me some love and review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**The True Alpha: The EJ Black Chronicles**

**Chapter 24: A New Alpha**

**EJ's POV**

"ENOUGH!" I scream out to the night air, attempting to bring a stop to the battle raging all around me. I'm tired of being the weak link to the Volturi's stronghold on the immortal world. They have pushed me beyond the point of no return, and it is time to claim what is rightfully mine.

As my emerald-green eyes glance over the throng of my relatives, vampires, and werewolves, I notice that they all stand completely still at the solitary word I have just spoken. Corin, the female Volturi guard member, sends Rhoda plummeting to the ground, and I realize that my friend will now transform into an immortal if I do not save her. I close my eyes, and with all my might, I take on the responsibility and my right as the true Alpha.

"Stop hurting my family!" I open my eyes, exclaiming in a new, assertive voice that has suddenly overtaken me. My body begins to violently shake as I speak the words I have been longing to utter. "I am the true Alpha—I am accepting my responsibility here and now."

I pause, taking in as much air as needed to command the surrounding multitude before me. With all the power and conviction I can muster, I shout, "I _order_ you to stop at once!"

My passionate words echo off the adjacent stone walls as I speak, sending shockwaves throughout the crowd of onlookers. I fix my eyes on my father, who is now in wolf form, for I am apprehensive of what his reaction might be to my declaration as the true Alpha.

_Dad, it's true. Grandfather Billy was right. I am the Alpha, the leader meant to rule over all creatures. The Volturi has known for years. That's why they wanted me all along—to destroy me and the rest of our family. They fear my reign more than anything._

I observe my father shut his eyes at my revelation, and he releases a pronounced howl to indicate his approval.

_EJ, I knew you were special the moment I first held you. I gladly bow to you, my son, my Alpha._

With those unspoken words, my father lowers his russet-colored head to the ground, and I feel the awesome sensation of pride overcome me and shoot through my veins like a wildfire. My father Jacob is proud of me.

I immediately look over to my right and realize that Nahuel's companions, the Children of the Moon, are now bowing before me as well. They too must have been educated on the details of the prophecy, for I would not expect them to bow before a vampire hybrid like myself under any other circumstance.

Turning my attention to the Volturi and the guard, I monitor their expressions to determine what they possibly could be thinking. Caius in particular appears as if he has seen an apparition as I stand before him. I ponder the fact that he must have feared this day would arrive. The day a shifter would command and rule over him—something he possibly feared more than anything.

"EJ, your family!" An angelic voice pleads with me, stirring me from my thoughts. I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

I turn to face her, wanting to take her swiftly into my arms and kiss her with a passion I have never shown another, but I know what must be done in this direst of moments.

"You have to save them!" She cries out again, desperation evident in her tone.

I crouch low to the pavement below, remembering the prophecy vividly within the chambers of my mind.

_There shall come a day in the distant future when the lion, the lamb, and the shifter shall lay together and create a being powerful enough to wield dominion over all._

Springing forward, I thrust myself out of my skin, shedding my clothing in one, single fleeting second. As I land on all fours before my imprint, I do not feel the normal exhilaration of being in wolf form. This time, I have morphed into something completely and utterly different. I now feel invincible.

Scanning the crowd, I now witness the remainder of my family, the guard, the Children of the Moon, and even my Leah, drop to their knees upon seeing me in my new form. The sound of the Immortal Blades clinking against the payment rings distinctly in my ears.

I glance down at my paws and notice that they are the same dark brown as my wolf paws, but they are much wider and more prominent that before. Feeling the overwhelming bond of my imprint so close in proximity to me, I look back down at her crouched body and long only to feel the velvety touch of her skin against mine.

Reaching out my right paw, I tuck it under her angled chin and raise her head gently, so that I may take in her beautiful, brown eyes. As our eyes meet, a tear rolls down her left cheek, and sheer completeness rushes through my body like a raging tide.

Suddenly, the sound of two hands clapping interrupts our reunion. I turn away from my imprint only to observe Aro strolling up to meet me.

"EJ, I am impressed at your newfound talent, and a brown _lion_ no less. Who knew you could transform into something other than a wolf? Very impressive indeed, my son."

The height of my body towers over the Volturi leader's head as he now stands beside me.

"I'm no son of yours." I speak aloud. Abruptly, I stop, realizing that I now am capable of speaking while phased. I decide to go with it. "And I will _never_ be."

Aro's bewilderment is unmistakable in his expression. "Wow, as I said before, impressive, but you fail to comprehend that you have taken in _human_ blood, EJ. You are one of _us_ now. And I give the orders around here, not you."

"Accept defeat, Aro." A familiar voice comes out of nowhere. "For once in your existence."

Aro's attention is diverted to his right as Marcus enters the square, bringing with him several of his own companions. From their scent, I can detect that they are vampires.

"Marcus, how nice of you to join us finally. I thought you had abandoned us, my good friend." Aro's tone is incensed. "I see you have brought the Irish and Romanian covens with you." He turns back to face me, a smirk displayed across his face. "We need all the help we can get. The prophecy has been fulfilled just as it has been foretold, Marcus."

"No, Aro." Marcus retorts, signaling his fellow vampires to join the Children of the Moon on my left. "The only way the prophecy can be fulfilled is to destroy you, my dear friend. And we've come to make sure that it is."

Aro wickedly laughs at Marcus's statement, almost hissing under his breath. "What now, Marcus? Don't tell me you are abandoning me and showing your allegiance to this _creature_, a complete monstrosity. Not after all I've done for you. It is absolutely absurd."

Anger races throughout my veins like a wild, untamed river as the stinging venom floods my mouth. I will not stand by and watch this heartless, power-hungry vulture as he continues to insult and degrade me. He will bow before me or else I might have to take the matter into my own hands.

"Aro, you just need to accept that EJ is now my master. He never forced or manipulated me into joining with him. I accept his charge out of my own free will. I no longer serve you, my old friend." Marcus motions to me with his eyes to seize Aro while he back is turned to me. "Now, bow before him, Aro. You have no power here anymore."

"Never." Aro vehemently protests, a growl discharging from his throat.

Feeling the rage overtake me, I lunge at Aro and pin him to the ground with all four of my paws. I find that my Alpha strength overpowers that of the Volturi leader, and he lay defenseless beneath my massive body. Without thinking, I plunge my fangs into his cold, stone neck, allowing my venom to penetrate deep into the fresh wounds.

Aro begins to writhe in sheer agony under me, screaming out for mercy, for his life to be spared. I have no sympathy for the man who terrorized and conspired against my family for years. I have no pity for an evil immortal who fatally wounded my grandparents and several of my other comrades. I will watch him die and perish into the abyss of nothingness, which is where he belongs. The pleasure is all mine.

Satisfied that my work is accomplished, I step off of Aro's body, just as it is rendered to ashes. No bones, no traces of flesh can be detected amongst the settling dust, and the night breeze quickly whisks away all evidence of what was once Aro, the Volturi leader. All that is left is his robe.

_Well done, EJ._ My father Jacob sends me his thoughts.

_Thank you, Dad._ I reply to him, the full awareness of what had just occurred engulfing all my senses.

I peer out over the throng of spectators, watching them all bend willingly to their knees once again. Even Jane, Alec, Caius, and the entire Volturi guard bow down before me. I gasp, fully comprehending that I have now become the new leader—the leader of all.

"Will the extent of your gifts ever be realized?" Marcus places a hand on my fur, bowing his head in apparent admiration. He immediately lowers his body to the ground to show his obedience.

I nod my head at him and marvel at the wealth of power I have just inherited. Or maybe I had this power to eradicate Aro all along? How could I have possibly known my venom could be used to destroy vampires?

"EJ, Bella and Edward, your grandparents!" Leah frantically cries out to me, rousing me from my reverie.

I immediately obey the call of my imprint and rush over to my grandparents' side. Placing each of my front paws onto their chests, I concentrate all my power into bringing them back to life. Within seconds, my grandmother Bella shoots straight up, quickly followed by my grandfather Edward. Coming to grips with their surroundings, my grandparents embrace as I swiftly remove my paws from their torsos.

"EJ." My grandfather turns from his wife to acknowledge my actions. "Thank you."

I nod and then turn my attention to my uncle Emmett, pressing my paw to his chest as well. His body instantaneously elevates off the ground, and he stares at me wide-eyed with almost a hint of anxiety on his face.

"It's me, Emmett." I assure him, laughing.

"EJ? No way!" Emmett stands up, the top of his head barely reaching my chin. "This is freaking awesome, man!"

"EJ?" My mother Nessie is now at my side.

I pivot my head toward her, feeling her warm hand touch the tip of my shoulder. Suddenly, my mind is blinded by a vision of Nahuel as he is struck down by Jane and a silent plea from my mother to rescue him from the throes of death as well.

"But, mom, he did all those terrible things to you and our family. How can I possible show him any mercy?" I object to her demands.

"EJ, everyone deserves forgiveness. He has shown us his allegiance tonight by serving you. He risked his life for this very moment." My mother's words hit me like a tons of bricks.

Even though Nahuel inflicted such horrible torment on our families, he did show me that he was worthy of my forgiveness. I peer over at my imprint, and Leah nods to show me her approval as well.

Sauntering over to him, I place my paw firmly to his chest. Nahuel loudly sucks in a much needed breath of air, nodding his head as he realizes what I have just done for him.

"Thank you, EJ." Nahuel shows me his gratitude, coming onto his knees.

"You're welcome, Nahuel. Thank you for helping my family." I reply to him.

"Better late than never." He huffs, and I smile at him.

"Kill me! EJ, just kill me!" Rhoda's pleas divert my attention to her, her eyes glaring at me in sheer terror.

Examining Rhoda's venom-filled body as it thrashes about in extreme pain and distress, I hear her heartbeats begin to fade with every passing second. I will not let this sentence be dealt to her unwillingly.

Pressing my paw to her chest as before, I watch as the venom exits immediately from the puncture wounds in her neck. My new friend's eyes fill with elation and thankfulness that I have rescued her from an eternal, irreversible existence.

Unexpectedly, Rhoda leaps off the ground and wraps her arms around my neck. I instantly feel the adoration and the love she feels for me enter my mind as if they were my own. Then, I realize that I have somehow returned to human form, and I place Rhoda's feet back on the ground, circling my arms around her waist.

Rhoda peers up at me with her gorgeous, blue eyes, and the love I hold for my dear friend clouds my every thought.

"I love you, EJ." Rhoda's words escape her mouth, and I apprehend that she has the wrong impression of our embrace.

Before I know what is happening, her lips press powerfully against mine, sending my thoughts immediately to my imprint standing only a few yards away. I must end this kiss before it goes too far and Leah gets the wrong idea of our relationship.

"EJ?" Leah questions me.

I abruptly end our kiss and pull away from Rhoda's lips. She appears ashamed; her cheeks blush with the heat of embarrassment, and her head droops down in disappointment.

Forgetting the fact that I am nude, I turn to my imprint and now observe the misery completely saturating her visage. My heart begins to break in two. How could I have been so careless? And right in front of my imprint?

"Leah, I'm sorry." I reach out for her right hand, but she swiftly tucks in behind her back. "It was a mistake. Please forgive me. You know I love you and you alone."

"I saw the way she looked at you, EJ. There's something there." Leah doesn't even look at me as she speaks. Her words are like daggers to my already broken heart. "She even said she loved you."

"There's _nothing_ there! NOTHING!" I throw my arms about her shoulders, bringing her forehead to my lips. Leah pulls away.

"Nothing?" Leah deflects her gaze from mine to my grandfather Edward's. "Tell me, Edward. Is there _something_ there?"

FUCK! This is the moment I've been dreading for days now! There's no way my grandfather will deny what I am certain was racing through Rhoda's mind as she kissed me. Not to mention the fact that I'm thinking of Rhoda's nude body pressed against mine in the bathroom of my bedchamber at this very second. Alpha or no Alpha, Leah is not going to forgive me so easily.

My grandfather's only responses to Leah are a sigh and a slight nod. He turns his eyes to me, an unspoken apology playing upon his face.

"EJ! How could you betray me like this?" Leah's eyes well over with melancholy tears. "How could you?"

"Leah, I was drunk. I thought she was you." I try to embrace her once more, but I am met with rejection.

"Well, it sure as hell wasn't!" Leah screams into my face, the moisture drying on her face.

I know I have hurt her deeply, and I'm not sure of the right words to say. Just a few minutes ago, I had an audience of over fifty people dropping to their knees before me, a mighty Alpha. Now, I am the one brought to my knees at the distress I have caused to my imprint.

"Just what were you thinking?" Leah asks me again in absolute hatred for what I have done. "I can't believe you thought of me while you were fucking that vampire whore!"

"Leah, that's enough!" My father Jacob has returned to his human form. He places a firm hand on Leah's shoulder. "He didn't know what he was doing."

Feeling defeated, Leah closes her eyes and brings her arms down toward her waist. She caresses a small bump protruding from her abdomen gently with her right hand.

The weight of the world comes crashing down on my shoulders, and I find that I cannot tear my eyes away from the sight before me.

Is Leah . . . _pregnant_? With _my_ child?

"Yes, EJ." My father confirms my thoughts, sighing.

"What the fuck are you two talking about?" Leah questions her former Alpha, the muscles of her forehead creasing in perplexity.

"Something amazing." My mouth morphs into my grandfather's crooked grin at the notion of becoming a father just as Leah's forceful right hook nails me across my cheek.

"FUCK YOU, EJ!"

**Attn: LMAO Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**The True Alpha: The EJ Black Chronicles**

**Chapter 25: Breaking**

**Leah's POV**

"I love you, EJ." Our helpmate Rhoda speaks loud enough for everyone in the Palazzo dei Priori to hear as EJ's arms embrace her at the waist.

What the HELL? Did I just hear that right? She loves my EJ?

Rhoda rises up on her tiptoes, leaning toward EJ's face, and crushes her lips to my beloved's.

The nerve of that bitch! And right in front of me! I have half a mind to rip that little Alice wannabe to shreds in the presence of our new friends. How dare she kiss my man!

"EJ?" I call out to my imprint, the steam beginning to levitate from my veins.

EJ has to practically pry Rhoda's arms from around his neck, and his wide eyes focus on me with a hint of regret. As my eyes take in his body, I am distracted by his perfectly-chiseled abs and his . . . WHAT THE HELL? Did that liplock session get him excited there? That little prick!

Sensing my distress, EJ hurries over to me and pauses right as he approaches. I look deeply into his green eyes, searching for some sort of explanation for his actions and _reaction_. I can't believe that he would do this to me.

"Leah, I'm sorry." EJ apologizes, the remorse still playing across his face. Somehow, I can't believe that he is wholeheartedly sorry for what happened. "It was a mistake. Please forgive me. You know I love you and you alone."

"I saw the way she looked at you, EJ. There's something there." I focus my attention on Rhoda, her lips red from the burn of my imprint's kiss. The disappointment is apparent on her face, and I know that she has strong feelings for the man before me. "She even said she loved you."

"There's nothing there! NOTHING!" EJ attempts to embrace me and kiss me on the forehead, but I give him the cold shoulder. He is not getting out of this so easily.

"Nothing?" I remember Edward's mind-reading abilities and decide to obtain his input into the mystery. "Tell me, Edward. Is there _something_ there?"

The expression on Edward's face tells the entire story all too well. Something has occurred between that little human whore and my imprint. I had feared this revelation would be brought to light when I awoke from that haunting dream the previous evening. Somehow, my subconscious knew that EJ had been unfaithful to me.

As I stand there in front of my imprint, I can't help but to picture the two of them together, their bodies entwining as they make love in a massive bed under the watchful eye of the Volturi. My soul aches just as it did the first time I saw Sam and Emily together, the day Sam broke my heart.

Edward nods to confirm my worst fears. My heart instantly rips from top to bottom, rendering a sharp, searing pain within my chest. I hope EJ can feel the hurt I feel tonight. The hurt of almost eighteen years of heartache, of never feeling fulfilled in my life. Of never having someone who makes my life complete. I finally find him, and he sticks his dick in the first whore who shows him any affection. Imprint or no imprint, he is going to pay for his carelessness, whether he is sorry or not.

"EJ! How could you betray me like this?" I can't hold back the imminent tears any longer. They begin to stream in lines down my cheeks. "How could you?"

"Leah, I was drunk. I thought she was you." EJ reaches for me again, but I dodge his advances.

Did he actually just tell me that he was drunk? EJ has never touched alcohol in his life. What did these bastard leeches do to him?

"Well, it sure as hell wasn't!" I forget my worries for the moment and focus on the current situation. The strings of my heart are strained even more with his confession. How could EJ betray me like this!

My hands form into fists at my sides, and I begin to relentlessly shake. The anger for the man standing before me is about to boil over. What the HELL was I thinking when I slept with his those few weeks ago? He was my nephew for God's sake. Step-nephew to be more accurate, but still he was immature and incapable of knowing what he truly wanted at that point in his life. If EJ truthfully loved me, he wouldn't have done this to me. Now, I'm pregnant with his child. Could things get any more fucked up than this?

"Just what were you thinking?" I scream at him with the fire of a thousand suns. "I can't believe you thought of me while you were fucking that vampire whore!"

"Leah, that's enough!" Jacob's warm hand touches my shoulder, and to my dismay, he comes to EJ's defense. "He didn't know what he was doing."

I huff, my anger somewhat quelled by my Alpha's words. I release my fists and place my hands atop the bulge where EJ's baby now rests. I rub it gently, wishing that my daughter will not have to face the heartache I have experienced today.

The expression on EJ's face suddenly turns from sorrowful to sheer elation. He looks at Rhoda and then back to Jacob, obviously using their telepathy to communicate while the rest of us are oblivious. Well, all but Edward. If EJ is thinking of Rhoda and their little love romp, I am going to rip him a new one!

The silence in the palazzo is killing me. Will someone just say something?

"Yes, EJ." Jacob finally sighs and speaks aloud.

"What the fuck are you two talking about?" I look back at Jacob, desiring to know the exchange of thoughts between him and his son. I deserve to know, damn it!

"Something amazing." The lovesick grin etches across my imprints face, and I can only guess that he is thinking about sleeping with the bitch. I've had to listen to Jacob's thoughts of kissing Bella and then his sexcapades with Nessie over the past eighteen years. Like father, like son, I guess.

"FUCK YOU, EJ!" The rage inside me has now reached its boiling point, and I punch EJ forcefully across the face.

EJ doesn't even wince, but grabs my hand to keep me from hitting him a second time. His eyes are pained as they stare deeply into mine. I'm almost mesmerized by his gaze, but I can't allow him to defeat me so easily. He is going to have to fight for me now.

"Master EJ, I'm sorry to interrupt, but maybe we should take this inside the palace." Marcus has approached us from behind, gesturing toward the light from the morning sun now tinting the sky. He places a robe about EJ's shoulders to conceal his nakedness. "The palazzo will soon be streaming with mortals. I do not want a massacre on our hands."

"Yes, Marcus. Thank you." EJ does not deflect his eyes from mine as he speaks. The feel of his skin against mine is about to drive me completely over the edge, completely insane. I don't know if it is the desire I feel for him because he is my imprint or because of the pregnancy hormones. Nevertheless, my body surges with never-ending passion for him. EJ is not the only one who has betrayed me; my body has betrayed me as well.

"Come, Leah. Let's take this inside." EJ lowers my hand, interlocking his fingers with mine.

Holy mother of God, I could jump him right now. What are you thinking, Clearwater, he just confessed to cheating on you? I shake away my twisted thoughts, following EJ and the rest of onlookers into the confines of the Volturi.

As we leave the palazzo, I look back only to see Jane purposefully stomp across the robe that once belonged to her former master.

* * *

"This is my room." EJ opens a wooden door at the end of the corridor, motioning for me to enter.

After a quick breakfast earlier that morning, our new companions and family decided to take some much need rest and relaxation. The battle had taken much of our strength, except for the immortals of course, and EJ and I needed to be alone to sort out some issues of our own.

As I enter the room, my eyes quickly focus on the magnificent frescos covering the ceiling above us. They appear to be by none other than Michelangelo.

"Wow, EJ. I'm just in awe." I watch my imprint saunter closer to me, the robe open across his chest. I have to force myself to look away or I might do something I regret. I blink my eyes and divert my attention back to the frescos. "They are beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, Leah Clearwater." EJ is now standing beside me. I can feel the heat of his breath on my neck as it transforms my entire skin to gooseflesh.

He pulls me to him from behind, encasing me with his arms just under my breasts. His lips kiss the back of my neck, and in response, I close my eyes, a slight moan escaping my lips. My whole body ignites with desire for the man behind me.

"I'm sorry, Leah." EJ stops his unfair assault on my neck, placing his forehead against my shoulder. "I was stupid and idiotic. It meant nothing to me. You must know that."

I open my eyes and remove his hands from my waist. I can't allow him to affect me in such a way just yet. Not after what he has done.

"I know that you are sorry, EJ." I turn around to face him, fighting back the desire to consummate our reunion. "But that still doesn't make it right. All I can think about is Rhoda's legs wrapped around you as you pump in and out of her. How can I ever get that image out of my head?"

The distraught is evident on EJ's face; it plays like a sad, depressing song you hear on the radio. Some part of me just wants to kiss him and tell him that all is forgiven. But I'm Leah Fucking Clearwater; I'm one tough bitch, pregnant or not. No one treats me this way. Not anymore.

"I don't know. God, I just wish I could take it all back." EJ runs his hands through his hair, plopping down on the large bed in the center of the room. The action causes his robe to drop a little further down his shoulders, revealing his peck muscles. I salivate at the very sight.

I loudly gulp, trying to calm the overpowering yearning for him within my core. Being near him again is just so intoxicating. It is like the room is filled with some invisible drug, and the needles are pricking at my veins. I'm dying to get my fix.

"EJ, you have broken my heart." I stroll over to the bed and position myself beside him. "I've been hurt before by Sam. You know that. How can I ever trust you again?"

"You can trust me, Leah." EJ takes my right hand into his, bringing it up to his lips. Rivulets of desire rush through me as his lips brush my fingertips. I quickly retract my hand to save me from myself.

"What did they do to you here, EJ? You must tell me." I attempt to slow my rapid heartbeat to no avail. "How could you let Aro have such a hold over you that you could betray me like this?"

"I don't know, Leah. Maybe, it was the human blood." EJ shifts his body so that he can face me on the bed. "The more and more I drank it, the more confused I became, the more primal I became. I just couldn't help myself."

His explanation makes sense, but I begin to wonder about the imprint magic, the undeniable feelings he has for me. Wouldn't those be enough to stop him from making such a huge mistake?

"You said you thought she was me." I look up at him, and his eyes meet mine instantaneously.

"Of course, I thought she was you. How else would I be able to do that, Leah?" EJ's eyes fill with desperation, a need to have things right with me again. I'm not sure I'm ready for that just yet. Or am I? The closer I get to him here on the bed, the more and more I am losing control over my sanity.

"I just don't know, EJ. It seems that you would have sense enough to know it wasn't me." I shake my head, pressing my hands to my face to shield my eyes.

"I can't explain it. It was like I was hallucinating and all I could see or feel was you." I hear him sigh. "Once I thought it was you, I couldn't resist."

I lower my hands from my eyes, revealing EJ's beautiful visage before me. He reaches over and pulls my left hand to his chest, resting it against the flesh covering his heart.

"Leah, I love you with all of my heart. Please forgive me." EJ leaves the comfort of the bed, kneeling before me, still holding my hand. He holds his head down, and I can hear faint sobs as they escape his lips.

How can I deny him when he is on his knees before me, begging for my forgiveness?

I peer down at him, my eyes relishing in his light-brown skin as it glistens in the candlelight permeating the room. The passion I feel for him deep with my being surges like a wildfire, and I can't help but long to feel him inside me once again. The child whom I saved from the clutches of death, the child who save me from the venom as it coursed through my veins. The child who grew up to be my soulmate. The man who gave me the babe within my womb.

"EJ." I place the forefinger of my free hand underneath his chin and raise it up so that I can look into his eyes. "I love you, too. I forgive you."

Relief flashes across his face, and his grabs my hand, placing a tender kiss to my palm. Standing up, EJ climbs onto the bed, and I lay down as he hovers above my body. Leaning down, EJ presses his lips tenderly to mine. A rush of sheer completeness and happiness streams throughout my body, and I grasp the back of his head, pulling him closer to me.

"It's really you." EJ breaks free from my lips, looking into my eyes. Tears cloud the shade of emerald green in his own. "I can't believe it's really you."

"It's me, EJ." I moan as his lips trace the contours of my neck and his hand cups my left breast.

I reach down and yank open the rest of his cloak, tossing it to the side. He now lays nude above me, and my being throbs with endless desire for him.

With his right hand, EJ grips the fabric of my bodice and rips my dress completely off my body in one single movement. He then claws at my panties and bra, sending them to shreds of fabric all around us. I give him a satisfied smirk, and he returns his lips to mine.

I then realize that the bump about my waist is now exposed, and he will surely notice that he is about to become a father.

"EJ, before we go any further, there is something I need to tell you." Just as I speak, EJ comes onto his knees before me and places both of his hands atop my womb.

Immediately, our daughter responds to the touch of her father, making slight movements within my belly. I smile as I watch EJ's eyes fill with pure elation and delight at the sight before him.

"I know." He looks up at me, Edward's crooked grin displayed across his face. Then, I remember that moment in the palazzo. Jacob must have told him. "And she is going to be just as beautiful as her mother."

My eyes flush with tears as EJ places a kiss to my abdomen and then to my lips. He sinks back on top of me, his tongue tracing my lower lip. I part my lips to allow his tongue access to mine, and our two bodies begin to melt together as one.

Spreading my legs, I invite him between them. EJ places his arms under my legs, cradling one of them in each arm and pulling me closer to him. Lowering his head to my center, he traces my moist folds and then enters me with his tongue. The warm touch of his tongue within my core sends me over the edge of ecstasy, and I grip the back of his head, forcing him to be fully immersed within me.

"EJ!" I shriek at the top of my lungs as my orgasm explodes around his tongue. Waves of rapture charge throughout my body, and my vision goes black for several seconds as I come down from my peak. Only my imprint could make me feel so unbelievable.

EJ quickly removes his tongue, licking his lips, and drops my legs. He places his erection at my entrance, prepared to give me what our bodies are now both aching for. But I want our renewed love to be consummated in a different way. I want to feel him deep within me.

Without asking, I roll over onto my stomach, coming onto my knees. EJ immediately clutches me to him, and I feel his erection graze the back of my ass. As he slowly pushes his hardened member into my wet heat, I cry out in sheer pleasure, and he buries himself completely within me from behind. Another orgasm rocks through my body just at the very sensation of him connected to me as one.

"Fuck me, EJ. NOW!" I command him, feeling my wolf side utterly overtake me.

Growling, EJ begins to make love to me, pounding in and out of me at just the right pace. The closeness, the union of our bodies sends shivers of bliss up my spine and straight to my soul. This is how it was meant to be, us together, our bodies dissolving into one being.

"Leah, I'm sorry for sleeping with those other women." EJ speaks amongst his gasps for air. "God, you feel absolutely amazing!"

I immediately freeze. Did he just say what I think he did? Those other _women_. Did I just fucking hear that right?

Suddenly, I snap from my reverie, shrinking away from him. "What women, EJ?"

"What?" EJ watches me dismount the bed, still on his knees on top of the silk sheets. Guilt is written across his face. "No, what I meant was . . ."

"Would you care to clarify just how many women you have slept with EJ?" I grab his black robe off the floor and shroud myself in it, cinching it at the waist.

"Um . . . just Rhoda." He replies, gulping. He knows he has been caught again.

"Just Rhoda?" I place my hands on my hips, gritting my teeth.

"And Kelli, but I swear that was all, Leah! I swear!" EJ exits the bed and tries to embrace me. I take two steps backward.

"KELLI?" His confession has pushed me to the brink of madness. "That vampire bitch from the palazzo? You slept with a vampire!"

"Leah, please hear me out!" I push past him as he makes an attempt at an explanation. I rapidly race toward the door.

What the HELL are you doing, Clearwater? Hear him out for Christ's sake! This is your imprint, damn it!

"She hypnotized me. That's her power!" EJ exclaims as my hand settles on the door handle.

I pause and take an exaggerated breath. Fighting back the urge to punch his chest until my arms disintegrate, or castrate him, one or the other, I open the door and relay:

"Goodbye, EJ. I'm done."

**Attn: Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**The True Alpha: The EJ Black Chronicles**

**Chapter 26: The Runaways**

**EJ's POV**

"Leah, I'm sorry for sleeping with those other women." I feel my release gradually building as I make love to my imprint, my mind about to burst at the thought of her unconditional forgiveness. "God, you feel absolutely amazing!"

Leah tenses up, her head elevating slightly from her crouched position on the bed. FUCK! What the HELL did I just say? The heat of passion has caused me to confess to sleeping with Kelli as well.

"What women, EJ?" My imprint flinches away from my embrace, exiting the bed. Her face is filled with hurt, and I feel the paralyzing pain shoot through my body at the very sight.

She immediately dons my ebony robe, shielding and thus declining me the image of her nude body. I cringe at the thought of never feeling her body against mine again. My mind floods with overflowing regret. How am I going to get out of this one?

"What?" I endlessly search my mind for some excuse for not telling her the whole truth earlier. I curse myself for denying Leah that information. Maybe then I wouldn't be in this hell of a mess. "No, what I meant was . . ."

"Would you care to clarify just how many women you have slept with EJ?" Leah sardonically asks, almost as if she is regretting ever coming with me to my bedchamber in the first place. I don't blame her. I am a complete idiot.

"Um . . . just Rhoda." I answer, knowing full well I will have to tell her the rest of the truth. I can't lie to my imprint no matter how hard I try.

"Just Rhoda?" Her tone is furious, sending me invisible daggers right through her eyes to my soul.

SHIT!

"And Kelli, but I swear that was all, Leah! I swear!" I just want to wrap my arms around her and forget all about my mistakes here in Volterra. I want to kiss away all the madness swirling inside her brain. I want her to forgive me now and for always.

As I approach her, Leah backs away from me, rejecting me, and my heart begins to bleed within my chest. Her former trust in me has evaporated without a trace.

"KELLI?" The virtual daggers are coming faster now, invading my soul with every word. "That vampire bitch from the palazzo? You slept with a vampire!"

"Leah, please hear me out!" I run after her as she makes her way toward the bedchamber door. She cannot leave me like this, not when we have so much to work out between us. I have to convince her to stay no matter what the cost might be. "She hypnotized me. That's her power!"

Leah doesn't even face me. She places her hand on the doorknob, ready and willing to leave me, just a memory of a love she once knew.

Exhaling, she begins to speak the words I have been dreading to hear the moment I passed the point of no return with Rhoda only a few days ago:

"Goodbye, EJ. I'm done."

"NO!" I shout as she storms from my bedchamber, leaving me stunned and utterly helpless. "LEAH, WAIT!"

I frantically make my way down the passageway, following her intoxicating lavender scent. She can't leave me, not when she is about to give birth to my child, _our_ child. My thoughts can't even begin to process the notion of becoming a father just yet. I'm still immature in so many ways. How am I supposed to be able to take on the responsibility of rearing a child? When I can't even take care of myself?

Catching up to my imprint, I grab her from behind and pull her to me. Tears are streaming down her cheeks like a cascading waterfall. Her face is distraught, and I immediately think of Sam, how I have become just like him, denying her for the comfort of other women. How selfish and childish I have been! Why couldn't I just control my desires and think with my head not my dick?

"Let go of me right now, EJ! I have nothing more to say to you!" Leah hisses through her teeth, struggling to fight me off her.

"I love you, Leah. Those women meant _nothing_ to me. You must believe me!" I try to calm her down, staring into her brown, tear-stained eyes. God, she is still the most beautiful creature on Earth. Why can't she see how much she means to me?

"EJ, I know that you love me. But that's just not enough!" She screams with decisive clarification once more, stinging my heart like a thousand darts of poison. "Like I said before, I'm done. Now, fucking let me go!"

I finally relent, releasing her body to freely walk out of my life. Leah takes two steps forward and adjusts her robe.

"Leah, please." I fall down to me knees, begging her, pleading for her to just listen to me.

Leah hesitates for several seconds, her back still turned to me. Then, she pivots her head slightly to her left side.

"Goodbye, EJ."

I place my head in my hands, not able to bear the sight of her as she walks away from me. My vision is blinded with spots and flickers of red light as the pain cripples me from within. My world begins to crumble all around me, and the rubble comes to rest rightfully at my feet. It is all my fault, all my fucking fault. I should have never come here to Volterra. I should have let Aro destroy me when he had the chance. Nothing could compare to the internal torture I am now experiencing.

I painfully curl my body into a fetal position as the paralyzing numbness overtakes me. Leah is gone, and she is never coming back to me. As I lie there on the stone floor, a machine, a soulless shell of the very man I thought I knew, slowly takes the place of me.

* * *

"EJ, can you hear me?" A lingering voice calls to me as I gradually regain consciousness.

Opening my eyes to a new world, a world without my imprint, I see the angelic, brown eyes of my mother as they take in my face. I rise up on my elbows, shaking away the lasting pull of sleep from my mind.

"LEAH!" I peer into my mother Nessie's eyes, my words more of a question than a summons for her to return.

"She left with Alice. She's making sure she gets on a flight home." My mother frowns, placing a hand on my forehead as she always did when I was a child waking from a bad dream. "I'm so sorry, pumpkin."

She leans down, and as her lips press gently to my forehead, I instantly see the image of Leah's enraged face within my mother's mind. Then, like a flicker of lightning, it is stripped away from me as my mother pulls back.

"When you are ready, Marcus has an announcement to make in the Great Hall. He has requested your attendance." My mother's expression is full of sorrow for the pain that has occurred between my imprint and me. I can only imagine the pain she would suffer to be apart from my father after all these years. Just the very thought of it makes the agony within my chest even more intense.

I cannot conjure up the strength to respond to my mother. It seems that I am unable to formulate words anymore. The pain is just too gripping. I fear I may never be able to become the man I once was—a compassionate, caring man, full of life and great potential.

"When you are ready, EJ. I will leave you now." My mother elevates her body off the bed beside me, placing another swift kiss to my cheek. As she languidly walks toward the door, she turns. "You know, EJ, I was disappointed when I heard you left with the Volturi, mostly scared for you and what they might do to you. But now, I see it was all meant to be. I'm very _proud_ of you."

My mother's eyes are flushed with tears as she turns to exit the room. I'm left even more speechless at her words. It seems that everyone is proud of me, except the only person I long for with all my being. My Leah.

Rising from my bed, I throw on a tank and jeans and polish my look off with one of my black, leather jackets. I wash my face in the sink of my bathroom, which has since been replaced after I destroyed it several days ago. I pause and stare at my visage in the mirror above the sink.

_You're nothing without her, Black. She's everything you are and ever will be. You will never truly be yourself again until she is back in your arms._

My thoughts begin to rapidly race through my mind as I ignore the image of myself in the mirror and step out of my bedchamber to proceed toward the Great Hall. Despite my woes, I can't help but wonder in anticipation of what announcement Marcus has planned to make that evening.

As I enter the antechamber leading to the Great Hall, I notice my family filing in as well. Emmett smiles at me and then does something I never would have expected. He pulls me into his enormous, bear-like arms and gives me a hug, patting me forcefully on the back. When he releases me, he looks me in the eyes and just nods. It is as if he understands the pain I am now enduring since losing my imprint. I hope it is only short-lived, but for now all I have is hope.

"Ah, please come in." Marcus's voice summons us into the Great Hall, a large, round room which houses the thrones of the former vampire leaders.

The hall is utilized by the Volturi for various ceremonies and celebrations, providing the perfect setting for such joyous occasions. The flooding light from the setting sun beams through the rectangular windows covering the roof of the turret, glistening off the pale, white skin of my vampire companions. I can't help but to marvel at their wondrous beauty, for they are my kindred, my kingsmen now.

As I approach the chairs, which formerly served as thrones for the Volturi leaders, I notice that Caius now occupies one of the chairs. Marcus is positioned on his right, and an empty chair once belonging to Aro now resides in between them.

"Fellow immortals, Children of the Moon, shifters, and half-breeds, I have gathered everyone together to make a most significant declaration." Marcus stands, scanning the crowd, a pleasant, satisfied grin on his face.

I glance at the crowd around me as well, realizing that Rhoda is now standing only several feet away from me. Her black-haired head is tilted toward the ground, her face full of what possibly could be remorse. She might possibly blame herself for what happened between Leah and me. However, there is only one person to blame, and that person is slowly dying on the inside.

Rhoda looks up at me fleetingly, and I notice several bruises and gashes about her face. I can only imagine who inflicted those upon her. My angry, heartbroken Leah. My heart immediately is shrouded in empathy for the woman who never deserved such treatment in the first place. I give my human friend a sorrowful smile, hoping that at least _she_ can offer me even the tiniest shred of mercy.

"Please come forth, EJ." I awake from my thoughts to see Marcus gesturing for me to join him in front of the throng.

As I reach him, he places his left arm about my shoulders, lightly tapping me with his fingers.

"Our kind, the vampires, tell of an ancient prophecy, the prophecy of the first immortal, Omari." Marcus begins, his arm still about my shoulders. "There shall come a day in the distant future when the lion, the lamb, and the shifter shall lay together and create a being powerful enough to wield dominion over all."

Marcus pauses while my vampire family and the remaining onlookers exchange glances and murmur amongst themselves. My grandparents, Edward and Bella, immediately embrace, smiles widening on their faces. My mother Nessie places a hand on my father's shoulder and the other on Sarah's. My father Jacob in turn grasps hold of my brother Billy, and I almost lose all control of my emotions at the sight of seeing my family united.

"My friends, that day has come at last." Marcus boasts, presenting me to the throng before us. "Our leader has come to us."

"Hear, hear." Nahuel raises his arm from amongst the crowd in agreement with Marcus, causing the entire crowd to erupt in applause.

"Thank you, Nahuel." As the applause dissipates, Marcus turns back to the crowd and continues, "Let us not mourn those who we have lost today or in the past, but let us rejoice for now we can live as one body, united by this man, who I willingly and dutifully now call my master. I present to you, Edward Jacob Black."

"EDWARD JACOB BLACK!" The sea of faces joyfully exclaims, filling me with a sense of pride of who I could become. But I cannot keep the demons created by the loss of my imprint from clouding my mind. I cannot keep my heart from replaying her song in my head. It is a bittersweet symphony, and the orchestra plays on.

"EJ has already accepted his responsibility as our new leader. Therefore, it is only fitting that we present him with a token of our gratitude for eradicating a most perilous threat to our very existence." Marcus winks at me, gladly boasting that I destroyed his former leader, Aro, releasing him from centuries of relentless bondage.

Opening a wooden box positioned atop a slender pedestal, Marcus removes the primeval, blade that I have come to fear over the past few months. As he holds it up into the rays of the soft sunlight, an iridescent glow permeates the entire Great Hall. It would almost be blinding to any onlooking human eyes.

Bowing before me and obediently holding up the Immortal Blade, Marcus offers me the token of my leadership, my rein as the true Alpha of my family, my people, and the entire world. I peer out into the crowd, searching for my father Jacob's approval. His only responses are a smile and then a simple, "Go ahead, EJ."

I reach out my hands, touching the blade with the tips of my fingers, feeling the rush of the coolness of the shaft trickle up my hand. I trace the intricate designs about the blade, noticing that this dagger has the letter "A" inscribed in numerous fonts throughout the hilt and blade. As my hand settles upon the hilt, I feel the overwhelming intensity of power coursing through my veins like a shot of heroin. Somehow it seems to dull the pain I feel for Leah, but the sensation of it in my palm is not the same without her by my side. She is the missing puzzle piece to my completeness.

The crowd erupts in another round of hefty applause, but I can't bear the thought of being the true Alpha in the absence of my imprint. Until I have her in my arms once again, I cannot be the leader they require of me. How can I wield dominion over all when I can't even control my own desires or quell the endless suffering within my heart?

"I'm sorry, Marcus." I speak, and the gathered multitude halts their applause, shocked. Fleeting glimpses of their expressions inform me that they are just as confused and perplexed as I am standing before them.

"What do you mean, EJ?" Caius questions behind me, approaching my position in front of the center throne. "Do you not want to lead us?"

"No, I _want_ to be your leader." I turn to Caius, ashamed of myself.

"Then, what is the matter, EJ? This is your destiny." Marcus seems a little exasperated with my hesitancy.

Facing the crowd, I bow my head, afraid to look at them and see the hurt and rejection they must feel.

"I cannot be your leader until I can prove that I am worthy." I relay, feeling the searing grip of self-pity overtake me.

"EJ, you have proven yourself worthy by destroying Aro. You are _more_ than worthy." Marcus protests, astonished. "_We_ are the ones who are unworthy."

"No, Marcus, you are worthy of a stronger leader, someone who is not so weak. I have let my desires control my actions up to this point, and until I can gain further understanding of what it means to be a true leader, a true Alpha, I am declining your offer." As I speak, several groans of disappointment from the crowd resound throughout the Great Hall.

"EJ, I don't understand." Caius places a hand on my shoulder. The cold touch of his skin sends shivers down my spine.

"Neither do I, but I must make some things right first. I cannot be the leader you want me to be until that is done." I turn back to Marcus. "Marcus, I'm appointing you the leader in my stead. You have proven yourself worthy enough to all of us. I take my leave."

"But--" Marcus holds up his hand to stop me, but I have already began to make my way through the mass of spectators around us.

I dart from the Great Hall, feeling all eyes upon my back as I flee from the responsibility I know I am not ready to obtain.

Reaching my bedchamber, I begin to pack my belongings. I need to get away from Volterra. I need to escape. I need to just get away from my family and all that is dear to me. I need to do some soul-searching. I don't know where I'm headed, but I know where I've been. I can never come back until my heart and soul is complete.

"EJ, running away is not going to solve your problems." I stop dead in my tracks, the familiar voice and scent engulfing my senses.

I spin around, only to behold the face I had almost forgotten.

**Attn: ****This chapter (and most of this fan fic) was inspired by Anberlin's "Dismantle. Repair." Please review and thanks for reading!**


	27. Outtake 1

**True Alpha: Outtake 1 (this scene takes place during EJ & Leah's bedroom scene)**

**Nessie's POV**

Jake and I stroll down the passageway leading to our surrogate bedchamber where we will be staying for the next few days. Having just witnessed our firstborn son, EJ, transform into a massive lion and slaughter the head of the Volturi, we are both left in a daze. However, we couldn't be more proud of our son, the son we conceived the very night I gave Jake my heart, my soul, my everything.

Earlier, while at the Hotel le Fonti, I discovered that Jake was not completely honest with me about his past, his past with other women. I know he once loved my mother, Bella, but that all changed when he imprinted on me. What really made me upset was the fact that Jake slept with Jessica Burnside; someone who I had gotten to know over the past few years.

I know I shouldn't be so upset. It happened before I was even born. But Jake didn't even tell me that they slept together. I made love to Jake the night he told me about his imprint, believing with all my heart that he was a virgin. Now, I don't know what to believe anymore.

Reaching the bedchamber, Jake chivalrously opens the door and holds it for me to enter. I give him a fleeting smile and cross the threshold, marveling at the splendor of the Volturi's palace.

"Wow, Jake, isn't this awesome?" I twirl around, the skirt of my dress billowing about my knees.

"Ness, I'm sorry." I abruptly stop and notice Jake's face right in mine.

"Oh, right." I reply, turning away from him to inspect the rest of the bedchamber. "You mean for leaving out the fact that you weren't a virgin that night we first made love."

"Ness, I knew how you felt about Nahuel sleeping with other women before you." Jake grabs my elbows from behind. "You came back to me that night. I couldn't bear losing you again."

I lay my head back against his bare chest, letting the warmth of his body soothe me. A shiver runs down my spine and ignites the fire between my legs. Despite all the mental strife he has caused me over the past few hours, I still want him, body and soul.

"Jake, it's been ten years since that night. I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner." I force myself to break free from his embrace, walking over to the antique, mahogany piano positioned in a corner opposite the bed.

"Honestly, Ness, I forgot all about it the night we made love and you gave me my son." Jake moves right behind me as my fingers brush the ivory keys of my favorite instrument.

"Is that right?" I sit down on the bench and hover my fingers above the keys.

"Yes." Jake sexily whispers into my ear.

Trying to ignore my husband's advances, softly I begin to play _Clair de Lune_. The music echoes off the chamber walls completely enveloping me in its sweet melody.

Suddenly, I feel the warmth of Jake's hands sweep my reddish-brown locks over my left shoulder. Then, I relish in the heat of his lips as they begin trace the back of my neck. Rivulets of pleasure stream from my neck to my yearning core, causing me to let out a soft moan.

"Now, listen to me, Ness." Jake's hands reach around my shoulders, loosening the top button of my dress. "That was seventeen years ago. I'm _all_ yours now."

His lips devour the skin now unveiled just above my breasts. My hands sourly hit the wrong note, and they collapse to my sides, feeling the overwhelming thirst for him raging within.

God, what this man does to me!

"Jake, I don't know . . ." I speak, incapable of thinking straight at the moment. He spins me around on the piano bench to face him.

"Shut up, Ness." He places a finger over my mouth. I almost bite it out of spite, but then he says something that makes my whole being surge with endless desire.

"Let me fuck you." Jake pulls me to him, lifting me over the cushioned bench and pressing my body roughly against the keys of the piano.

The keys scream out in obvious protest as Jake crushes his lips forcefully to mine.

Reaching up under the fabric of my dress, he grabs hold of my panties. He hastily rips them from my body and returns his kiss to my lips.

Jake slowly begins to unfasten the array of buttons that stretch the length of my bodice with his teeth, triggering the wetness between my legs. Yes, with his _teeth_.

Fuck, that is so damn sexy!

Pulling back the opened fabric to reveal my bra, Jake plants feather-like kisses from my collarbone all the way down to my bellybutton. A loud moan escapes my lips as he slips the dress from my body, sending it to the bedchamber floor.

I reach in between Jake's arms to unbutton and unzip his jean shorts, and he in turn snatches the bra from about my torso. Kicking off his shorts, Jake leans me back against the piano and takes my left breast into his mouth. I groan into the stillness of the room as his mouth begins to suckle my breast, still tender from just having given birth.

"Um . . . Jake?" Although I am thoroughly enjoying the full service to my body, I need to remind him of his promise.

"Yes, baby." He looks up, his red lips swollen from attending to my breasts. His eyes ooze of sex, making me dripping wet.

"I thought you said you were going to fuck me." The sarcastic remark inches its way out of my mouth as I smirk at him with my crooked grin.

"I did, didn't I?" Jake says, tracing my nipple once last time with his hot tongue.

I run the fingers of my right hand down his chiseled abs to his hardened member. Taking hold of it, I begin to pump it lightly as he hardens even more in my palm.

In response, Jake growls in pleasure, his eyes piercing into mine. My mind is about to burst with the notion of him inside me. It is almost as if we are about to make love again for the first time.

With one swift movement, Jake enters me, sending me completely over the edge. I cry out in absolute ecstasy as Jake pumps in and out of me, slamming me against the piano keys. However this time, our movements seem to be creating beautiful music, a swirling symphony of love around us. It encases us in its brilliance as our bodies become one flesh.

"God, Ness. SHIT!" Jake forcefully pounds into me, laying me back against the piano to consume my breasts once again. "It's been too long—too damn long."

"Just fuck me, Jake." I scream amongst his thrusts. "Oh, God! Yes! Yes! YES!"

My orgasm soars to its peak, and Jake responds by pressing himself all the way into me, causing me to surge even further with pleasure.

God, I love it when he does that!

"My turn." Jake raises his head from my right nipple, chuckling slightly under his breath.

Turning me around, Jake bends me over the keys of the piano and enters me from behind. I know he likes it in this position. He is a wolf, you know.

"God, Ness, you are so fucking wet." Jake growls again into my ear, thrusting against my bottom with all of his might.

The unbelievable pleasure of Jake's movements causes me to grip the edge of the piano and bite my lip. I have never seen him so aggressive before, but I like it.

Gradually, I feel the apex of my second orgasm begin to build. Jake notices it as well and reaches around my waist to massage my swollen clit.

"JAKE! JAKE! YES!" My body gushes with the stream of my climax, causing my knees to buckle slightly from under me.

"FUCK YEAH!" I feel Jake release inside me in short spurts, and then he does something I haven't ever heard him do while in human form. He lets out a loud, pronounced howl.

Collapsing against my back, Jake kisses me gently between the shoulder blades. Our heartbeats and gasps for breath are matched in synchronicity as we lay against the piano in sweet satisfaction.

"Am I forgiven?" Jake's hot breath blows into my right ear. He helps me up from the piano, spinning me around to face him.

"Forgiven for what?" I smile at him, taking his hands into mine and kissing his palms.

Jake swallows my lips with his, plastering me against the piano once again. Suddenly, the piano gives way and crashes to the ground, taking us along with it.

"Oops!" Jake busts out into laughter, coming onto his knees. His eyes examine the rubble of our sexcapade. "Oh, man. Are you okay, Ness?"

"Yeah, just a little disappointed." I tell him, my cheeks blushing with the heat of passion. "I was beginning to like that piano."

"Me too." Jake snickers, focusing his full attention back to me. His smile fades, and he remains silent for several fleeting seconds.

"Bed?" I ask, raising my right eyebrow.

"OH, HELL YEAH!" Jake crushes his lips to mine, sweeping me into his arms and throwing me onto the bed.

**Attn: Hope you enjoyed this little outtake. It was for those of you who read My Renesmee/The Choice. Look for the next chapter in Leah's POV in a few days. Thanks for reading! Now, click the review button and tell Jake how much you loved his attack on Nessie and how much you want him now. HEHEHE!  
**


	28. Chapter 27

**The True Alpha: The EJ Black Chronicles**

**Chapter 27: Going Home**

**Leah's POV**

"Goodbye, EJ. I'm done." I swiftly exit EJ's bedchamber, leaving my imprint, the father of my unborn child, behind me. My heart begins to instantly break as I hurry down the passageway toward an uncertain future without him.

"NO! LEAH, WAIT!" I hear EJ's frantic calls to me as I make my way down the passageway.

The babe within my womb wildly kicks as if she is in distress at the thought of me leaving her father. Tears begin to flood my brown eyes, staining my cheeks with their melancholy moisture. I must spend some time apart from my imprint even though I know it will nearly kill us both to be separated. I need to get my head on straight and think things over for awhile.

I can't understand why EJ would sleep with those other women when he is bound to me by an unbreakable bond. Maybe, this is fate's way of telling me that EJ is meant to be my friend and nothing more. I gave into him so easily, and now, I am left to carry his child.

Suddenly, I feel the warmth of EJ's arms embracing me from behind. No matter how much I love and care for him, I cannot let him win this time and have such an emotional and physical stronghold over me. We need this time apart.

I must stay strong. For the both of us.

"Let go of me right now, EJ! I have nothing more to say to you!" I attempt to release myself from EJ's grasp, pulling and yanking on his arms now wrapped around my waist.

He is so damn strong! I wish I could phase right now and kick his ass for keeping me bound like this.

"I love you, Leah. Those women meant _nothing_ to me. You must believe me!" EJ turns me around, so that I am facing him. His face is twisted in a myriad of emotions, and I have to force myself to look away. It hurts me deeply to see him in so much pain.

"EJ, I know that you love me. But that's just not enough!" I keep my composure, shaking away my thoughts of reconciliation. He needs to suffer for what he has done to me. "Like I said before, I'm done. Now, fucking let me go!"

EJ's arms relax at my words and fall languidly at his sides. I take several steps forward to reposition my robe, turning away from my imprint. I don't want to observe his face as he begs for my forgiveness.

"Leah, please." I hear EJ drop to his knees behind me.

Stay strong, Clearwater. This is for the best. You are tougher than this. Don't look back. Just walk away.

Hesitantly, I give into my thoughts and leave EJ with two final words:

"Goodbye, EJ."

Closing my eyes and feeling the tears come even faster, I dart down the passageway and can't help but wonder if I am making a huge mistake. Somehow, I know in my heart that this is not the last time I will ever see EJ. We will forever be connected being that I am his imprint and the mother of his child. However, I can't keep myself from wondering if we will ever be together as lovers again. I shudder at the thought of never feeling his body pressed against mine once more. It would be a life sentence of internal torture to never feel him inside me again, making me believe I am the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth.

As I turn the corner of the passageway, unexpectedly I run straight into Rhoda.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Leah." She shyly smiles, biting her lower lip. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

I don't speak. I just stand there and take in her petite yet curvy form. She reminds me so much of Alice in appearance; it is almost uncanny. However, I can't quell the rumbling anger slowly building within my being. This is the woman who seduced my EJ. The woman who had her legs wrapped around my imprint as she fucked him. I feel the rage burning in my eyes, and I don't know how much longer I will be able to control myself.

"Leah, I'm sorry too . . . about EJ. If I'd known he had a mate, I wouldn't have . . . done those things with him." Rhodes looks up through her blue eyes to observe my reaction.

Fire radiates freely from the irises of my eyes to hers.

"Oh, is that so, Rhoda?" I smirk at her, rage boiling in my veins. My hands form steadily into fists at my sides. "Then, why the hell did you make out with him right in front of me?"

"I don't know, Leah." Rhoda's eyes widen as she realizes how angry she is making me. She holds up her palms in a defensive stance. "I just wanted to apologize . . . for all of it. EJ loves you more than anyone. I can see that now."

Before I know what I am doing, I slap her squarely across her right cheek. Man, that felt good!

"Please, Leah. I'm truly sorry." Rhoda backs away from me, holding her reddened cheek. She frenetically looks around her for a route of escape.

"SORRY?" The rage has completely overtaken my being. "YOU ARE _SORRY_?"

I forcefully grab Rhoda's arms just about the elbows and squeeze as tightly as I can. She will not escape me until I have had my way with her. She will pay for what she has done to EJ and consequently to me.

"Leah, no!" Rhoda screams as I constrict my hands about her arms, lifting her tiny frame up off the ground.

"Listen and listen good, bitch!" I pull her closer to me, so that her face is right in mine. "EJ belongs to _me_. No one else."

I release her and punch her once across her jawline. Rhoda crumbles to the floor, clutching her jaw and crying out in pain. She backs up using her hands and presses herself against the stone wall as if it is her only lifeline.

"How dare you crawl away from me? Are you going to woman-up and fight me or what?" I scream unable to think straight at the moment. I just want to pulverize her into a pile of ash for what she had done to EJ. Now, I will have to leave him indefinitely until I can forgive him for his unfaithfulness.

"Get up and fight, bitch!" I kick Rhoda one good time between her legs, and she screams out in terrifying agony. Some part of me wants to stop, but I just can't force myself to. This is just too much damn fun.

"Leah! STOP!" I feel the crippling coldness of arms encircling me from behind, pulling me away from Rhoda's helpless form. It is Edward. "You must stop! This isn't going to make things any better."

"Let me go, Edward." I writhe in his embrace, shivering at the coldness now enveloping my skin. "Let me get just one last shot!"

"No, Leah!" Edward lifts me into his arms, cradling me like a newborn baby, and rushes with lightning speed into another bedchamber. "I can't let you do that."

"She slept with EJ, Edward." I inform my friend as he sits me down on the edge of the bed. My hands instinctively wrap around my belly.

"I know, Leah, and I'm sorry about that." Edward runs his hands through his reddish-brown hair. I marvel at how much Nessie looks like him when she is distressed as well. "The Volturi have done some terrible things to him—made him drink human blood, take human lives, give into temptations of the flesh. Not that I am excusing his behavior. He always had a choice. But you must understand that EJ is still a boy in an adult body. He is bound to make mistakes, and it would be wrong of me to say that he is only human." Edward huffs at his last sentence.

"I understand what you are saying, Edward." I stand up from the bed, pulling the hood of my robe over my head. "But I need to get away from Volterra and return to La Push for awhile. I just can't bear to be around him, knowing what he has done."

Suddenly, a loud knock resounds from the bedchamber door.

"Well, it looks as if you are going to have company on your way back." Edward laughs, walking toward the door. "She's already determined that she is going with you."

"Leah!" Alice merrily dances into the room, my purple suitcase in hand, as Edward discloses the door. "God, please don't tell me you are going to wear _that_ to the airport!"

"It's nice to see you again too, Alice." Edward jokingly remarks, watching his sister take in my sudden liking to vampire fashion.

"Alice, would you mind . . ." I begin, but Alice cuts me off before I can relay my entire request.

"Of course, I will accompany you back to La Push!" Alice winks at me, adjusting the suitcase in her hand. "I have already packed your things and made all the flight arrangements."

I roll my eyes and then smile at my vampire friend. Of course, she has already seen what I was planning to do. It is hard to believe that at one point in time I cringed at the very thought of vampires doing anything for me. But now it is so wonderful to have someone like Alice to help me out in situations like this. She has been my lifesaver twice in the past few days. I will ever be grateful to her.

* * *

"Ok, Leah, our flight leaves in twenty minutes." Alice booms as we make our way toward the gate at the Florence airport. She frantically digs through the pockets of her carryon in search of some unknown object. "Oh, crap, I forgot to pack snacks for you and the baby. Be right back."

Alice shoves the carryon into my reluctant arms and scurries off toward the small convenience store to our right. I plop down into one of the plastic chairs, tossing Alice's bag into the seat beside me. Resting my head gently on the back of the chair, I being to daydream about the day's events and feel the wave of exhaustion begin to overtake me. I have been running on nothing but sheer adrenaline for over twenty-four hours now, and I am completely worn out.

My thoughts drift unwaveringly to EJ, my beloved imprint. Something inside me knows that I am doing the right thing by distancing myself from him for awhile. I think it is what I am warranted. I have looked so long for my soulmate, the person with whom I could easily picture myself for the rest of my life. And then, he goes and sleeps with the first whore who throws herself at him. I curse Rhoda and the day she ever thought of coming between me and my imprint. I don't care if she is sorry for what she put us through. What is done cannot be undone.

"Leah?" A familiar voice rouses me from my thoughts. "Leah!"

I open my eyes only to see Jackson, my former fiancé, kneeling beside me and taking in my face. He is wearing a sports jacket and a button-down shirt without a tie; his chin sports the evidence that he has not shaved in several days. He looks just as sexy as I remembered him.

"Jackson?" I erectly raise myself up in my seat. "What are you doing here?"

"I guess I could ask you the same question." Jackson smiles, his gray-blue eyes dancing with his laughter.

I mirror his grin as he takes hold of my left hand and presses it sweetly to his cheek.

"Ah, I have missed you." Jackson relishes in the feel of my skin. "You were always so warm."

Jackson's here. At the airport with me. Is this fate stepping in again? Telling me that I should be with Jackson? Not with EJ? I can't help but ponder these questions as shivers run down my spine from Jackson's unexpected touch.

"Seriously, what are you doing here, Jackson?" I swiftly take my hand away, looking him in the eyes.

"I couldn't get a flight back to Seattle until just now. I can't believe you're here." Jackson's voice trails off. He is taking the same flight back to Washington as Alice and me.

This _cannot_ be happening.

Still kneeling beside me, Jackson takes my palms into his and kisses them one at a time.

"Leah, I don't care what you've done." His gorgeous eyes beam up at me. "I still love you and want to marry you. Please come back to me."

"Jackson, I don't . . ."

"Just hear me out." Jackson stops me, closing his eyes. "I've done a lot of thinking and I'm prepared to fight for you, Leah. I want you body and soul."

I gulp, feeling my heart thrumming like a drum within my chest.

"I won't take no for an answer until you are in my arms once again." Jackson's voice is firm, and I believe every word that flows from his lips.

He reaches into his jacket and retrieves a small, black box. I almost begin to hyperventilate as the rushing waves of emotion course through my veins.

"One of your family members sent this back to me." Jackson opens the box to unveil my engagement ring, the one Jackson gave me when he proposed a few months prior. "Please say that you'll reconsider and make me the happiest man on Earth."

The ring glistens in the rays of the fluorescent lights beaming down from above us. It almost hypnotizes with its splendor as Jackson holds it up for me to examine. Those were some of the most wonderful days of my life with his ring adorning my finger. But those were also some of the loneliest days. I never felt content—like there was some empty void inside me that needed to be filled. That void readily became satiated when EJ entered my life again.

I stare down at the ring in endless trepidation, the two halves of my soul battling for the right side to take.

"Leah?" Jackson's forehead crinkles in worry. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just stunned. I . . ."

"If you need time, I understand completely." He assures me, taking the ring from the box and placing it on my left ring finger. "I will wait forever for you."

My heartstrings strain with the mention of his willingness to wait forever for me. My mind thinks of EJ and the pain it would cause him to know that I have agreed to marry Jackson after all we have been through. It would surely kill him.

"Jackson, you know that I'm carrying another man's child, right?" I remind my former fiancé of the babe within my womb. Or maybe I'm just trying to convince myself that I am making the right choice.

Jackson places his right hand atop the bump about my waist, which has grown steadily over the past few days.

"Leah, I will love anything or _anyone_ who is a part of you."

Jackson's heartfelt words leave me with a difficult decision to make—between a man who has hurt me deeply and a man who has never stopped carrying a torch for me. A man who has promised to wait for me for the rest of his life, who has risked everything to be with me. How can I say no to him?

"Jackson." I smile instantly, placing a finger under his chin to pull his lips to mine. "I would be happy to be your wife."

Jackson's lips morph into a beautiful grin, and our engagement is reinstated with a gentle kiss.

**Attn: *crawls into a cave and hides* BTW, I envision Jackson to look similar to Viggo Mortensen. **


	29. Chapter 28

**The True Alpha: The EJ Black Chronicles  
**

Where we last left EJ . . .

_I dart from the Great Hall, feeling all eyes upon my back as I flee from the responsibility I know I am not ready to obtain._

_Reaching my bedchamber, I begin to pack my belongings. I need to get away from Volterra. I need to escape. I need to just get away from my family and all that is dear to me. I need to do some soul-searching. I don't know where I'm headed, but I know where I've been. I can never come back until my heart and soul is complete._

_"EJ, running away is not going to solve your problems." I stop dead in my tracks, the familiar voice and scent engulfing my senses._

_I spin around, only to behold the face I had almost forgotten._

**Chapter 28: Strength**

**EJ's POV**

"Uncle Jasper." I acknowledge my uncle's presence, noticing the way the soft candlelight plays with the honey blond hues of his mane. I quickly turn back to packing my items for my trip to God knows where and close my eyes to block out the tension steadily growing within my mind. "I've made my decision. I'm leaving."

Suddenly, a sweeping wave of calm overwhelms me, causing me to stumble slightly from my position beside my bed. I know in my heart that Uncle Jasper is manipulating my emotions in an attempt to persuade me against my poor judgment. However, I know this in the only way I will be able to deal with the adversities I have experienced over the past few weeks. The pain of imprinting, the horror of the Volturi, the danger I placed upon my family, the realization that I am the true Alpha, the notion of becoming a father, the utter rejection of Leah for my sins against her. I am due to pay my penitence, an atonement for the trouble I have inflicted upon the others around me. Only then will I be able to become the man I am destined to become.

"Thanks, Uncle Jasper." I push away the current of calm enveloping me, focusing back on the task at hand. "But I'm afraid I can't stay."

"EJ, have I ever told you about the time I almost killed your grandmother?" I sense my uncle pacing behind me. I smell his fragrance getting stronger as he approaches me. The comforting scent of both leather and tobacco always reminds me of happier days when our family was together back in Forks.

"You've never told me, but Grandpa Edward did. Once." I turn around to face him, taking a seat on the massive, four-poster bed. My grandfather told me about the birthday incident years ago as he tried to explain the reason my uncle struggles to maintain his control around humans.

"Then, you know the story." Uncle Jasper positions himself beside me, bending one leg to support himself while letting the other hang down the side of the bed. His golden eyes peer into my own, and for a second there, I can sense the agony and sheer misery the recollection of this memory has caused him.

"Yes, but I don't know how it applies to me, Uncle Jasper." I confess and stare down at my hands.

"Your eyes have a hint of red in them, EJ." He observes, grabbing my face by my chin to look into my eyes once again. His eyes delicately search my own for the truth hidden behind them. "I know you've been drinking human blood while you've been here."

"Yes." I stand up from the bed as I state my admission, feeling the disappointment in myself become paramount. I place my hands on the top of my black hair and run them down the length of my face as if I am trying to remove the mask of who I have become.

"Then, you know my struggle." Uncle Jasper leaves the bed and begins pacing the room once more. I notice the purplish bruises underneath his eyes, a tell-tale sign that his hunger is increasing. "In all my years as a vampire, I have constantly battled with myself over the thirst for human blood. Even after all my years with your great-grandfather, I still cannot shake the need for it. It is as if I am waging a war against my mortal and my immortal instincts."

"I understand completely." I confide in him, taking a glance at my suitcase as it lay open on the bed.

"Then, you must understand this." With a flash of movement, my uncle now stands right beside me, placing his cold, marble-like arms about mine. "After what happened with your grandmother, I tried running away, EJ. I tried abandoning the lifestyle Carlisle created and secured for us. I tried to . . ."

His lyrical voice trails off, and he releases his grip on my arms.

Sauntering away from me, Uncle Jasper takes several unnecessary breaths and tries to gain control over his emotions. It is hard to imagine the one person who can bring emotional stability to our family has a hard time controlling his _own_ emotions.

"Are you okay, Un--"

"EJ, you must stay. I cannot bear to see our family in any more pain." He walks closer to me until he is able to place a cool hand on my shoulder. "It would nearly cripple us if you leave."

I take in the full meaning of his words, letting them filter into my dazed and confused mind. I know it will crush my family to see me leave, especially when I don't even know where I am headed.

"Your grandfather left us . . . many years ago." He continues when I don't speak. "It was after I almost attacked Bella. I felt responsible for his leaving. The guilt nearly killed me . . . I was weak . . . I lost control . . . I--"

"I know the feeling." I place my hand to his shoulder as well, and we stand there, motionless and lost in our own thoughts. I have never connected with my uncle in such a way before. It warms my heart that he would come to me and confess his own inner turmoil to me, a kindred soldier on the frontline of weakness.

The memories of my last encounter with Leah weight heavily on my mind. If I hadn't been so weak, so helpless, so utterly foolish, I would be holding her in my arms at this very moment. My body aches just at the quick flicker of her face in my conscious thoughts. I grip my heart with my free hand to steady myself from slumping over in paralyzing pain.

"How are you holding up?" Uncle Jasper has sensed my discomfort and takes his arm away from my shoulder. He sighs when he fully grasps the wealth of agony I am experiencing.

"I'm fine." I feel the tears begin to wedge themselves in the corners of my green eyes. I cup my hand over my mouth as if I am trying to quell the need to scream amongst the turbulence beneath my skin.

"EJ, you must find her." My uncle's words make my heart sink within my chest. A crushing chill races from my heart all the way to the very core of my soul. "You must fight for her."

"I can't. She's done with me." The revelation from my lips causes the tears to flood my eyes. I close my eyes, letting the salty betrayal of moisture stream down my tanned visage. Why the hell am I so weak?

"I highly doubt that. The two of you are bound by imprinting." Uncle Jasper sends out a reassuring vibe. I feel it sink into my skin like rays of heat from the rising sun. "Not to mention the fact that she is carrying your child—your _daughter._"

_My daughter._ Those two words linger in my brain for several seconds, soothing my entire being. The notion of holding a tiny being—part me, part Leah—fills my soul with utter elation. Those beautiful, angelic eyes peering up at me in wonder, the sweet lavender scent of her mother's swallowing up my senses, the tender feel of her tiny hand in mine. My heart instantly swells to ten times its original size.

I know what I must do.

"Go get her, EJ." Uncle Jasper's golden eyes smile at me as he pats me gently on the back.

I smile at him and nod, silently thanking him for his words of encouragement. It is the gentle nudge I needed to make me see things clearly for the first time in days.

With the utmost haste, I race over to my suitcase, snap it shut, and take it firmly into my palms.

I will find Leah, no matter what the cost, and make her mine again.

Saying goodbye to my uncle, I leave him behind me as I make my way down the passageways of the Volturi's palace. My heart ferociously pounds within my chest at the notion of seeing my beloved imprint once again. Maybe, I can reach the airport before her plane disembarks, sweep her into my arms, and demand that she remain with me in Volterra. I will bring her back to my bed chamber and convince her that I am the one for her, no one else. I will hold her in my arms for all eternity if it will persuade her to become one with me forever. Once she is mine, I will take on my crown as the true Alpha and deem her my queen—the most exquisitely beautiful queen in all of mortal and immortal history.

As I reach the Great Hall, I come to a halt, noticing my vampire family along with my parents and siblings gathered toward the grand entrance. Sensing my presence, they step away from someone huddled in the center of their throng. Looks of utter melancholy play across their solemn faces. As they part, the brokenhearted face of my aunt Alice emerges, and my hopes are dashed to pieces when I realize the significance of her return.

Leah is gone. My imprint has left me. Forever.

"EJ." Alice's musical voice calls to me as I stand in the numbing state of my reverie. "Leah is on her way back home."

"I believe he can sense that much, Alice." My father Jacob retorts, the anger and frustration evident in his harsh tone.

Aunt Alice looks swiftly toward my grandpa Edward and then back to me. It is almost as if she is hiding some detail of Leah's return to La Push.

"He needs to know, Alice." Grandpa Edward sighs, running his hands through his bronze locks.

Hesitantly, Aunt Alice walks cautiously toward me. The usual waltz in her step is untraceable as her eyes fixate on mine. Something has terribly gone wrong.

"EJ, honey." Her eyes appear apologetic, and the tension hovers about us like a thickening cloud of smoke. "Leah . . ." She gulps back her words, glancing back at my grandfather, who assures her with a nod.

"Aunt Alice, please." I murmur at her silence, almost exploding in apprehension.

"Jackson was at the airport." Aunt Alice blurts out. "She went with him back to Seattle."

The gripping pain returns to my chest, and I crumble to the ground once more, clutching my heart in a feeble attempt to subdue its unrest. My suitcase falls forgotten to the stone floor.

I feel the warmth of my mother Nessie's arms about my shoulders, trying to pull me back up to a standing position.

"I believe your mate agreed to marry this Jackson." A female voice interrupts. "Am I right, Alice?"

I turn my head in the direction of the voice, only to see Kelli, the immortal seductress, boldly approaching me. She always seems to reveal herself at the most inopportune times.

"Guards, take her away!" My great-grandfather Carlisle commands, and two guardsmen appear, whisking Kelli away from our family meeting.

"Aunt Alice?" I question my aunt, my eyes wide with fear. "Please tell me it's not true!"

"I'm so sorry, EJ." Her golden eyes fill with sorrow, and I feel her words pierce my heart like a thousand Immortal Blades at once.

My mother's arms wrap around me, pulling me into her sweet embrace, and an image instantly enters the recesses of my mind. A vivid picture comes into focus. I see myself, my Leah, and who I can only determine to be our daughter cradled in her arms. We are happy, content—the way it was meant to be. It is as if my mother is trying to convince me to return to my original plan before I was confronted with all of this Jackson nonsense.

I pull away from my mother, kissing her sweetly on the forehead. She has given me the second nudge—the strength I need to go and fight for my imprint. I can't let Leah marry Jackson when she belongs to me—body and soul.

"Thank you." I whisper as my lips leave the skin of the one who gave me life.

My mother smiles up at me. "Have I ever told you how proud I am of you?"

Her words make me chuckle for a fleeting moment, and I take her hand and give her palm a sweet kiss. "All the time, but I never tire of hearing it."

_What are you waiting for, son?_ The husky voice of my father invades my brain. I have missed his words so much over the past week. "Go and claim what is yours."

Broadening smiles return to the faces of my relatives like a chain reaction at my father's spoken words. If they didn't already know how similar I am to my grandpa Edward and my father, their suspicions are now solidly confirmed. I will fight for what is rightfully mine.

"We will miss you, EJ." My great-grandmother Esme is to first to embrace me.

"You won't come back with me?" I inquire of my family members, shocked.

"No, EJ." Carlisle informs me. "We must stay here and help Marcus reorganize the Volturi. With Aro dead, we will have many enemies out there."

"Oh." I understand, hugging my great-grandmother, whose frigid kisses tickle my forehead in return.

"Here are your tickets and passports, EJ." Aunt Alice cocks an eyebrow, handing me a leather portfolio as I pull away from Esme.

"You knew I would do this all along?" I almost have the nerve to sink my teeth into that little pixie's neck for making me suffer a few minutes ago.

"Of course." She winks at me. "But you know, my visions always change."

"How have you put up with her all these years?" I turn to my uncle Jasper, giving him a hug as well.

"It is a blessing and a curse." Jasper says after I release him, encircling his arms about his beloved. "But I wouldn't have it any other way." He kisses the hair beside her left ear.

"So, you're really going to get her, huh?" My aunt Rosalie graces me with a farewell embrace. "Make her get down on her knees and beg for you to take her back." Her whispers echo in my ear. Leave it to Rosalie to always make me smile, but her tone indicates her seriousness.

I give her a crooked grin, and she returns my smile, a hint of sadness on her face.

"Man, I'm going to miss you, little wolfman!" Uncle Emmett crushes me with his arms, lifting me off the ground. "God, I'm going to miss you!"

When he places my feet on the floor again and I am able to breathe, I reply. "That's _Mister_ Wolfman to you!"

"Oh, yeah, right." Emmett chuckles and then regresses to his normal self. "Go grab her and bom chica waw waw." He moves his hips in circular motions, and Rosalie slaps him across his chest. "Hey, babe, don't worry. You're getting yours as soon as he's outta here!"

"TMI." My grandmother Bella is the next to say goodbye, embracing me with her cold, stone arms. "I love you, EJ." And those are the only words she is able to utter.

"Come back to us soon." My grandpa Edward pats me on the shoulder and then pulls me into a hug. "You are meant for greatness, my grandson. Despite what you have done, I have never been more proud to call you that in my entire existence."

"Thanks, Grandpa." I almost lose my composure at his words. His ultimate approval is the very fiber and root of all that I have striven to become. I vow to not let him down.

"That's impossible, EJ." He pats me one last time on the back.

After saying goodbye to each of my siblings, there is still one person I must bid farewell. I release an inconsolable Sarah Rose to my mother and walk languidly over to him.

My father Jacob takes me into his bear-like arms, and I feel his strength overpower me as we stand there for what seems like hours in a departing father-son embrace.

"You bring her back here, you hear?" My father's racing heartbeat resounds in sync with mine. "I want my two best wolves by my side—and their little wolf too."

"Yes, Dad. I promise." I guarantee my father as he lets me go.

As I turn to leave with my suitcase in hand, I look back and take a mental snapshot of my family—the reason, the purpose for my very presence on Earth.

"Tell Bella Alice we love her!" My mom calls after me as I begin my descent down the rabbit hole and out of the Volturi's lair.

"WAIT, EJ!" A frantic voice makes me pause at the exit.

"NO!" Aunt Alice's voice echoes off the antechamber's stone-clad walls as Marcus blurs into the Great Hall.

"It can't be!" Grandpa Edward shouts at Alice, who has now frozen beside Jasper with a forthcoming vision.

I rush from my stance about the exit hole and straight to Marcus's side, my mind full of worry that something has happened to my imprint. However, the pain within my chest is quite subdued; if she had been hurt or injured in any way, I would have felt it immediately.

"Marcus, what is it?" I question my former master, peering into his haunting, crimson-red eyes.

"Omari has been resurrected." Marcus glances around me to my great-grandfather Carlisle.

"The one who made the prophecy about EJ?" My mother remarks, and Marcus nods in affirmation of her question.

"But he's been dead for centuries!" Carlisle responds, his voice full of doubt.

"Dead—no. Resting—yes." The look of horror on Marcus's face speaks volumes. He has been keeping a vital detail of Omari's story secret from us.

"About five hundred years ago." Marcus begins, sighing. "Omari deemed it was his time to—retire, if you would."

"So, they ripped his body apart and concealed the pieces separately." Grandpa Edward adds to the conversation.

"Yes, Edward." Marcus frowns.

"And by resurrected—you mean, the pieces have been put back together again?" I ask Marcus, wondering why he would be such a threat to us. If Omari made the prophecy about me, wouldn't he want to form an alliance with us?

"Right you are, EJ." Marcus replies, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"But who would do such a thing?" Carlisle asks, pondering the same notion as I am. Then, the gleam of terror reflects in his eyes. "Amun?"

Marcus sighs, looking down. "Benjamin was the one who told us about his sire's plans. Amun is bringing Omari to Volterra."

"Amun has always been distrustful of us. He probably wants to verify that EJ is the true Alpha Omari spoke of." Carlisle offers his reasoning for Amun's actions.

"That is why you must not leave us, EJ." Marcus squeezes my shoulder, pulling me toward him. "Not yet."

**Attn: DUN DUN DUN!!! Just when you thought things couldn't get any worse! LOL Sorry, this took so long to write and post, but please let me know what you thought. By the way, I would like to thank my readers so much for your comments. I heart you guys so hard right now!**


	30. Chapter 29

**The True Alpha: The EJ Black Chronicles**

**Chapter 29: Second Best**

**EJ's POV**

"No, Marcus." I firmly tell him, hoping he will see the desperation written across my face. "I have to make things right with Leah first."

"EJ, if you go, we're doomed. Omari's the most powerful immortal in all of existence." Marcus vehemently shakes his head, grasping my right arm as I turn to leave. "We have to show him that you are the Alpha he spoke so highly of those many centuries ago. We have to prove to Amun that Aro was not killed in vain."

"I'm sorry, Marcus, but I told you I am _not_ your Alpha yet." I close my eyes, thinking only of the one who will bring peace to my relentless strife. "I have to stop Leah from marrying her fiancé. _She_ is my priority right now."

"I agree, Marcus." A female figure steps out from the shadows of the sun-filled room. It is Rhoda. "Let Amun do what he wants with us. EJ is the one who needs protecting. He has to go back to his mate. Only then can he be our _true_ Alpha."

"Thank you, Rhoda." I give my new friend a fleeting smile and turn back to Marcus. "Leah is carrying my child, Marcus. I cannot let her marry another while I just stand by and pine for her from Volterra."

"Ah, your child." Marcus lets out an exaggerated sigh and then smiles, holding up his hands in surrender. "Go, EJ. We will try to stall Amun."

"Thank you, Marcus." I tell him and shake his right hand.

The expression on his face masks some hidden secret I have yet to unravel. The Volturi has many ancient secrets. I am certain of that fact.

"No, thank you, EJ, for releasing us from Aro's grip. I owe you my every allegiance. I will forever be indebted to you." Marcus clutches my hand with a crushing strength in gratitude for annihilating Aro, the once fearless leader of the Volturi guard. "Go get your mate and return to us. Perilous days lie ahead."

"I will, Marcus. I won't let you down." I bid my family a final farewell and begin my descent down the manhole which leads to the unknown world just outside the Volturi's lair.

Once outside, I breathe in the crisp, autumn breeze as it gently sweeps across my face, welcoming me into a brave, new world. I am finally on my own to face the demons in my head, the demons I need to purge to be able to win back the heart of my beloved imprint. No one is holding me back now. Not even the threat from Amun and the ancient immortal Omari can faze me; I know what I must do to ease my broken and tattered soul. The only way to become the leader I was born to be is to have my queen by my side at long last.

And I will stop at nothing to have her back in my arms again . . . I would die for her.

Exiting the manhole, I firmly grip the brown, leather suitcase in my right palm, my passport and tickets in the other. Somehow, I know Alice would be aware of the fact that I needed a getaway car. It is now spread out before me like a sprinkling oasis in the middle of a dry, desolate desert.

"Master EJ." The Volturi's human servant nods in my direction, carefully disclosing the rear passenger door for me to enter.

"Thank you, Alejandro." I show my appreciation for the man I will most likely set free from his duty to my masters once I become the true Alpha. "Please, just call me EJ."

"Yes, signore." Alejandro bows slightly, and as he raises his head, I notice the pronounced, crescent-shaped scars about his neck, clear indicators of past ravishing from the countless souls beneath my feet.

Somehow, I know that Aro had much to do with those scars. I can't help but wonder what obstacles and tribulations my family and I will face trying to introduce our new friends to the "vegetarian" lifestyle.

Just a few hours ago, before Leah and I had our argument and parted ways, I spied Heidi bringing in an unsuspecting group of tourists, leading the sacrificial lambs to the slaughter. I shudder at the very thought. I never want to taste human blood again as long I am alive even though I know it will be difficult to resist. Now that I have tasted the forbidden fruit. And it is true what they say. It always tastes the sweetest . . .

The roar of the engine wakes me from my reverie, and I vow to put away such ponderings. The only thought on my mind should be that of Leah and bringing her and our unborn child back to Volterra.

Suddenly, the door to my left violently flings open, and someone takes the seat next to me on the black, leather seat of the limousine. As if on cue, Alejandro pulls the limo away from the dark alley and into the streets of the Tuscan city.

"EJ, I can't let you go without telling you that I'm sorry for what I did." Rhoda's blue eyes stare down at the carpeted floor as she speaks. I notice the black and violet patches donning her once untarnished visage. I instantly feel sorrow for her, my friend, the one who helped bring my family to Italy and ultimately saved my sorry ass.

"I know, Rhoda." I press my fingers under her chin, raising it to allow her eyes to meet mine. "I don't blame you. I blame _myself._ I should have been stronger."

I take my hand away, letting it drop to my right side. I lay my head back against the headrest, and the sweeping wave of regret pours over me once again. When will I ever be free from these past sins? When will I ever see my burdens lifted? When will I ever travel light?

"I'm also sorry for what Leah did to you—running off with another man." The soft volume of Rhoda's voice denotes that she is on the verge of tears. I wish I could take away her pain, for I am the ultimate cause of it.

"I deserved it." I stare off at the Tuscan landscape as it rushes by in a cascading, greenish blur. Leah's face is painted on every leaf, tree, blade of grass, even the sky. Just beyond my reach. I can even begin to feel the pull to her from somewhere beyond the clouds.

"What about _me_, EJ?" Rhoda's words make my heart beat wildly within my chest. "I love you. I just can't help it, EJ. I know I'm not Leah, but I could . . ."

"Rhoda." I reach over and take her right palm in mine, staring deeply into her sapphire eyes. "Maybe, if it was another time, another place, another life."

I sigh, leaning back in my seat. "I could never love you the way I love Leah. She is my imprint. I am bound to her and her alone."

"Imprint?" Rhoda's tears create watery bands down her flushed cheeks. I use the back of my hand to wipe them quickly away. "What the hell is that?"

"In other words, she's my soulmate—the one I'm destined to be with." I almost choke on my own words, fighting back the urge to shed melancholy tears of my own. However, I must remain strong for my imprint. I must not let the things I cannot change affect me now. I must accept them and move on to a future with Leah. Our future together with our daughter as a family.

"How do you know she's your soulmate, EJ?" Rhoda deflects her attention from me to the countryside outside her window, placing her forehead gently against the pane of glass. "I mean, isn't she your aunt?"

"Well, yes, her mother married my great-grandfather, but we're not actually blood-related." I smile, thinking of my great-grandfather Charlie Swan, of how much I miss him, how I long to see the face of the man who always told me like it was. "The shifters of my tribe, the Quileutes, we imprint on our soulmates the first time we see them after we phase."

"Oh." Rhoda's eyes are sated with confusion.

"Some type of magic happens, and we form a special bond." I try to make the overrated practice of imprinting a little more comprehensible. "It's supposed to be highly rare, but most of the wolves I know have imprinted. Go figure."

"So, that's why your parents are all googlie-eyed for each other." She chuckles, wiping away several additional tears that have escaped her eyes, and folds her hands in her lap.

"Exactly." I simply answer.

"Wow, that sounds amazing. They seem so much in love." Rhoda's cheeks turn even a deeper shade of crimson as she replies. She looks up at me, laughing. "I want an imprint."

I return her laugh.

"It feels amazing when everything is going as it should." I pause, feeling my heart ache with every passing thump. "But then again . . . it can be . . ."

"Heartbreaking?" Rhoda offers, and I confirm her ironic conclusion to my sentence with a nod.

After several seconds of silence, she continues. "EJ, I would like to come with you to La Push—to apologize to Leah."

"No, Rhoda." I vehemently protest her suggestion. "I have to do this alone. Having you there would only worsen the situation. Leah's not too fond of you at the moment."

"I know." She fingers the purplish bruises about her face. Then, she hugs her shoulders as if she is inviting the needed comfort she hopes the action will willingly provide. "I just can't believe she is going to marry another man—when you two have such a special bond. It's just crazy!"

"I hope she doesn't do anything rash, like marry him right away." I immediately tremble as the words glide over my tongue.

"And she's having your baby too." Rhoda lifts my chin just as I did before, leveling our eyes.

"It's hard for me to believe myself, but yes, she is." I shy away from her touch, trying to quell the quakes exuding throughout my body.

"So, the prophecy is correct then." Rhoda releases my chin, focusing her eyes back toward the magnificent skyline.

"What prophecy?" I snap my head in her direction, my mind racing with the thought of another prophecy that has yet to be revealed.

"Oh, it's nothing, EJ." Rhoda nonchalantly shakes off her former statement as if it was a slip of the tongue. Then, her lips press into a hard line. "Is it by any chance a girl?"

"Yes." I gulp, my eyes searching hers for the reason she is telling me all this now. "Why?"

"That can wait, EJ." As she speaks those words, the limousine comes to a halt. "We're here, and you need to make your flight."

I glance out my window and notice the airport directly in my view. I smile, knowing that my Leah awaits me somewhere beyond the horizon. A place I long to be.

Yet, I still can't shake the thoughts regarding what Rhoda has just told me.

"Shit! What time is it?" I begin to panic, tightening my grip on my suitcase, and place my free hand about the door handle.

"Relax. You have a solid half hour." Rhoda places her right hand on my left knee, patting it tenderly.

"That's all!" I hurry out the door, slamming it shut behind me.

I turn to face the frenetic venture of boarding my flight when I hear the soft hum of a sliding glass window behind me.

Spinning around, I shove my face right into Rhoda's.

"What about my daughter, Rhoda?" I forcefully grab her arm, feeling the pulsating blood just under the cover of her skin. "As the Alpha, I am demanding that you tell me. Is she or Leah in any danger?"

"EJ, you're hurting me!" Rhoda's eyes are full of agony, and I snap from my frustration almost instantaneously, releasing her arm from my grasp.

"Sorry." I carefully reach out my hand once more, placing my warm fingers to the now visible marks about her arm. I feel the healing power rush from my body to hers.

Rhoda's eyes roll to the back of her head, and she takes in a quick breath. "Now, that's the most exhilarating feeling on Earth." Her now centered eyes fill with admiration and a hint of what I can only determine to be lust.

"Rhoda . . . my flight . . . I have to go." I begin to scurry away from the limousine without a second thought. I must reach Leah before the unthinkable happens. I just hope I'm not too late.

"EJ!" Rhoda's voice calls to me once last time. "About your daughter . . ."

"Yeah?" I look back at my friend.

"There's a prophecy about _her_ too." Rhoda smiles. "She's going to be _very_ special."

And with those last words, Rhoda's silhouette disappears behind the veil of the tinted window, and the limousine pulls steadily away from the curb.

I nod my head, proceeding toward my plane, a slight smile forming on my face.

My daughter is already special in my eyes.

* * *

**Leah's POV**

I recline in my first-class, window seat, watching the clouds roll softly by. I'm now on my flight back to Washington with Jackson carefully concealed from view in coach.

The edges of my mouth morph into a hint of a grin as I think about the events leading up to this moment in my life. Reuniting with Jackson was one of the most amazing experiences of my life. EJ left me heartbroken, and now, I am engaged to the man who has never hurt me or tossed me aside out of vain or selfish ambition. Jackson is a true man—honest, courteous, and above all else, loving. I can't imagine my life without him, and I can hardly understand why I shut him out of my life in the first place. Imprint or no imprint, he is the man who has won my heart.

"Are you sure I can't bring you anything else, Miss Clearwater?" The blond, pleasantly-plump stewardess annoys the heck out of me for the umpteenth time in the past hour. She obviously realizes that I am pregnant and has stopped at nothing to make sure I am having the most comfortable flight possible. I can't help but wonder if Alice didn't pay her to keep a close eye on me. How else would Alice even let me board a plane in my condition. Only unless she was certain of my safe departure.

"No, thank you, Stew. I'm just fine." I grit my teeth, trying to conceal my frustration. I give her my shit-eating grin.

_But I swear if you bother me one more time . . ._

"Please let me know if there's anything . . ." Her eyes widen at the expression on my face, and she scampers off toward a woman in front of me who is insisting that her blanket isn't warm enough.

I settle back in my chair, proud of myself for getting her off my back, inviting the calm peace of sleep as my eyes slowly close.

* * *

"Psst. Leah." A gentle whisper stirs me from my slumbers.

I open my eyes, only to observe Jackson's beautiful gray-blue eyes staring intently back at mine.

"Shh." He places a finger over his mouth, extending his right arm toward me. "Come with me."

I instantly sport a goofy grin as Jackson helps me up from my seat and toward the rear of the plane. The sea of light blue blankets around me indicates that most of the passengers in first class are fast asleep.

Leading me into one of the plane's restrooms, Jackson flashes me his pearly-white teeth as he notices the shocked expression on my face.

"Jackson, are you kidding me?" I ask him once we are inside the confinement of the tiny room. I attempt to turn around to check my face in the mirror, but there is hardly enough room for the three of us—me, Jackson, and my protruding belly.

"But don't you want to join the club, Leah?" The wicked man before me smirks, making the moisture begin to pool between my legs. He positions my arms about his shoulders and then encircles his arms around my waist.

"Where do I sign again?" I smile up at him.

Our lips instantly crush together, and I lean into him with the urgency of a desperate woman in need. I need to feel him between my legs. The heat, the fire, the passion. The love we once shared flowing freely and effortlessly between us.

There's just one slight problem . . .

"Jackson, I'm too _large_. There's no way we are going to do this in here." I pull away from my fiancé's lips, breathless.

"Leah Clearwater, you are the most beautiful." He kisses my lips. "Sexy." He kisses my chin. "Pregnant woman I know." He chuckles, planting a soft kiss to my throat and thus making it even hard for me to breathe.

I pull him back to my lips, trying to think of the best way to consummate our reunion in the ridiculously-tiny room.

"Let's see. We can do this." Jackson smiles, placing his hand behind my right knee. "Well, maybe, if you lift your right leg . . . no your left . . ."

"What if I sit on the sink?" I hop up on the sink, spreading my legs slightly apart.

"Yeah, that should work." Jackson presses his lips back to mine, running his right hand up the fabric of my white dress.

God, I hate dresses, and that damn pixie made me wear it. However, I'm so glad now that she did.

I lean back as Jackson's warm lips glide slowly down my neck and onto my décolletage. A moan escapes my parting lips, and his fingers inch closer and closer to my waiting heat.

Suddenly, we are both doused by sprays of water, springing forth from the faucet at my back. Somehow, I have managed to press the button with my humongous pregnant ass.

"Oops!" I confess, and Jackson and I both burst out into hysterics.

"Return to your seats please!" I hear the familiar voice of my favorite stewardess beckoning us back to our seats from beyond the door.

"Damn." Jackson's eyes twinkle in the soft fluorescent light from above. "I guess we should get back to our seats."

"I guess so." I fight to keep my composure as I speak. It's so easy to be myself with Jackson. I've forgotten how much fun we used to have.

"Hey, I have an idea." Jackson suggests as he begins to exit the restroom, running his hands through his dirty-blond hair.

"What?"

"When we get to the US, let's hop on another flight to Vegas." Jackson takes my face into his palms, searching my eyes for an affirmation to his offer.

My heart instantly crumbles within my chest.

_EJ._ My soul responds. _What about EJ?_

_He betrayed you._ My mind retorts.

_But this is all moving so fast. I can't just run off and marry Jackson. It would be too rash._

_No, it wouldn't be. You love him. He loves you. Forget EJ._

_But I love EJ._

_No, you don't. You just think you do. You can choose whoever you want to marry. Just because he imprinted on you doesn't mean shit._

_But I still love him. And I'm having his baby for God's sake!_

_So, what? You have his kid. Big whoop._

_I don't know what to think anymore._

_Just listen to me. I know what's best for you._

_Maybe, only second best._

"Ok, sure." I force the words from my mouth, not wholeheartedly agreeing with Jackson's idea. The internal struggle continues to rage within.

"Great." Jackson pulls up my face to meet his lips one last time. "Let's get back to our seats. We wouldn't want to piss off the stewardess anymore."

"And she's been so nice to me." I make a foul attempt at a joke.

"Until now." Jackson smirks.

"Bitch." I say under my breath, but I know he heard me.

"She won't know what hit her if she gets on your bad side." Jackson grins. He knows me all too well.

"She's already on my bad side."

"Well, I'll give her a heads-up on the way out." He laughs.

"Like that will help." I reply, still trying to ward off the pangs in my heart. "I'd kick her ass and you know the pregnancy hormones just make me extra bitchier."

"Damn, that's so sexy! I love it when you're bitchy." Jackson plasters me against the sink, his tongue entering my mouth forcibly in nothing but pure desire.

Something has changed though. I can feel myself shrinking away from him, but I don't want to. I wonder what the hell is so wrong with me. Could I really be settling for second best?

"Please return to your seats." Loud, obnoxious bangs resound from the door. "Playtime is over."

"Damn." Jackson pulls away from my lips, releasing me. "I was hoping I'd get some angry sex."

"I guess you'll take a raincheck." I muster up all the strength I can to smile at him.

"Oh, I definitely will." Jackson returns my smile, taking my hand into his and kissing it endearingly. "By the way, Leah, the father of your baby . . . he wasn't the one I tried to attack . . . what did you call him again—your Alpha?"

"No, that's Jacob. He's kind of like a brother to me." My mind endlessly searches for the image of my Alpha, but all I can see are flashes of my imprint, my EJ. "The father, well, let's just say we won't have to worry about him anymore."

I pause.

"Forget him. I already have." I lie to Jackson and ultimately to myself.

I know in my heart that those simple words are not true. The farther away I am from EJ, the more I realize that EJ is everything to me. Despite all the ways he has hurt me over the past few days, I still can't shake this feeling that I should be with _him_ and not my fiancé.

Jackson is only second best and I know it. I guess it's all I'll ever know. My brief encounter with him in the petite bathroom has solidified that fact.

As we part ways from the restroom, the look in Jackson's eyes tells me that he doubts my feelings toward him. He squeezes my hand and gives me a half-smile, turning to find his seat once again.

I travel back to my seat and lay my head back, glancing out the window once more.

"EJ." The whisper escapes my mouth as I run my left hand down to my belly. I caress it gently with the same hand now donning Jackson's engagement ring. "I could never forget you."

"Is that so?" The low voice makes me turn my head.

A dark-haired man with an olive complexion takes the empty seat beside me. His head slightly angles upward, revealing the sharp, crimson glow to his ancient eyes. I recognize him immediately from that horrific day in the clearing, attesting to my friend Nessie's human conception.

"Amun." I loudly gulp, sensing the danger radiating from his haunting eyes.

"It's nice to see you again too, she-wolf."

**Attn: Please review! Thanks.**


	31. Outtake 2

_This chapter is written in honor of I_Am_Kate, who is not only a talented writer, but also a beloved friend. Love you, Alpha!_

**True Alpha: Outtake 2** (occurs after Chapter 29-last posted chapter)

**Kelli's POV**

Patiently, I waited for his return in the shadows just outside my masters' palace. He had served as one of the many spoils to which I had grown accustomed. He abated to my every beck and call, serving my body with every primal desire of the flesh and of his blood. In the beginning, he was all too willing . . . as if he needed any further persuasion . . .

His black limousine pulled down the long, darkened alleyway, and my heart that had gone silent a fifth of a century ago leapt in my chest. I would have him once again. And this time would be the last . . . He was nothing more than my prey . . .

Silently, I lingered under the shroud of darkness, remaining motionless as that feeble, pitiful-excuse-for-a-female human exited the car and vanished into the entrance of my masters' palace. I would deal with _her_ later.

I stepped into the light of the setting sun, watching my prey's sleek, tanned body emerge from the driver's seat. Startled by my footsteps now piercing the silence of the gloomy alleyway, his head snapped up, and I could hear the distinct hammering of his heart within his chest.

"Alejandro." I called to him, and he spun around, placing a hand over his heart in relief.

"Kelli, you scared me to death." Alejandro's accent rippled from my ears down to my very core. His face immediately relaxed.

"You are not happy to see me, Alex?" I teased him with my little pet name for him and positioned my hand at the center of my décolletage, fingering the zipper stretching down my torso.

Alex gulped as he watched my fingers play with the zipper, his heart speeding up even further. "Yeah, I mean, you just startled me."

"Well, let's see if I can make it up to you . . ." I sexily strolled over to him, blowing softly into his left ear.

Promptly taking me into his arms, Alex crushed his lips to mine, and the overwhelming scent of his blood enflamed all of my senses. His blood was something I craved above all other of my human servants. I guess you could say his blood _sang_ to me.

I broke free from Alex's lips and began tracing my tongue down his throat and onto the hollow at the base of his neck. In response, Alex let a pronounced moan escape his lips, igniting me further with the need to take him then and there. I didn't know how much longer I would last until I drained him completely of his life force.

He forcefully grabbed me by the waist and spun me around, plastering me to the hood of the limousine. He knew I was about ten times stronger than him in every way, but I submitted to his will. It turned him on when I played the meek, passive one.

Pushing my long, brown locks aside from my neck, Alex placed featherlike kisses down the back of my neck and ran his fingers up from my waist to caress my breasts from behind. The pool of moisture between my legs began to flow more freely as his calloused fingers pinched and teased at my hardened nipples.

A low growl erupted from the pit of my throat, and Alex's fingers moved up from my breasts to the zipper just under my neck. Slowly pulling the zipper down to reveal my naked torso, Alex ran his soft lips across my right shoulder as it became exposed from the movement of his fingers.

The passion blazed deep within my being, the venom flooded my mouth, and I had to fight back the desire to rip out his throat from where I stood. I closed my eyes, trying to quell the overpowering hunger raging a civil war with my ever-growing lust.

Languidly removing my leather bodysuit down to my waist, Alex unzipped and discarded my black, leather boots, but not before he licked them up and down one by one.

After he discarded the remainder of my clothes, I now stood before him completely nude, and he pressed his engorged erection firmly against my ass.

"See what you do to me." Alex whispered lustfully into my right ear before taking it into his mouth and suckling it.

I reached behind me and took his right palm into mine, moving it down in between my legs to my moistened heat.

"See what you do to _me_." I replied as I guided his fingers over my clit and down to my sweet spot.

"Fuck, Kelli." He breathed heavily onto my shoulder, slipping his middle finger into my folds.

I leaned my body back into his, savoring in the sensation of his finger curling and twisting inside of me. I opened my eyes and felt the fiery burn itching its way up my throat. My control was faltering. I needed to take him now.

I turned around, hoisting myself on top of the car, and pulled Alex's waist in between my legs.

"Take me, Alex. NOW." My eyes bore into his, and he obediently unzipped his pants and drove himself into me without second thought.

After all, I had to power to influence anyone, and I mean anyone, into bending to my every will.

We both cried out in pure ecstasy as our bodies joined, and I already could feel the apex of my orgasm beginning to build. Alex forcefully pounded me against the hood of the black limo, flicking his tongue into my mouth and sucking on my bottom lip.

"Damn, Kelli, you feel amazing." Alex desirously spoke between jagged breaths, pressing his hands firmly to my ass and hammering himself deeper into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist to allow him further penetration.

"Oh, God, Alex, YES! Oh, FUCK YES!!" The sweeping wave of my orgasm rushed through my being like a raging tide, enveloping me body and soul. It could never compare to the one I had with EJ, but it would do. It always did. "So good, Alex."

I immediately took his tongue into my mouth and began to suck it wildly. It always drove him completely over the edge. Humans . . . how easily they were manipulated when it came to sex.

"Shit, you're gonna make me cum." Alex's scream echoed off the stone walls of the alleyway, plunging himself into me for the last time.

I felt the warmth of his seed pump steadily into me, and his body shuddered and writhed between my legs.

That was my cue.

I ran my tongue lustfully from his mouth down to his throat. When I reached the perfect spot in the center of his neck, I sunk my teeth deeply into his veins, relishing in the crimson liquid as it flowed freely into my mouth.

"Fuck yeah, Kelli. I love it when you do that." Alex shivered beneath me, caressing my breasts with both hands.

I penetrated my teeth even further into his neck, allowing my venom to flow into his veins. His sweet, strawberry-like blood washed over my tongue, sending me past the point of no return.

"Kelli, stop! You're gonna kill me!" Alex pleaded with me, trying to fight me off him to no avail.

I grabbed his head and clutched him closer to my body, draining his blood until the very last drop satiated my thirst. I felt his being finally give up the struggle, his heart grow silent within his chest, and he crumpled limp and lifeless into my arms.

"_The devil hath power to assume a pleasing shape_*." I cackled and hopped off the hood of the limo, tossing his body to the side. I wiped the excess blood from about my lips as they curled into a wicked smirk. I would send a human servant to discard the mess later.

After donning my leather jumpsuit and boots once again, I leaned down and pressed my ripened lips to his once more, allowing my tongue to savor in his lasting sweetness.

"_Good-night, sweet prince, and flights of angels sing thee to thy rest_*." I whispered into his ear before turning and disappearing under the veil of shadow.

**Attn: Quotes marked with * are taken from William Shakespeare's **_**Hamlet**_**. Please review!**


	32. Chapter 30

**The True Alpha: The EJ Black Chronicles**

**Chapter 30: Revelations**

**Leah's POV**

"What brought you to Italy, Amun?" I deflect my gaze from my new companion, pretending to play it cool. I don't want him to discern how frightened his presence has made me. "Visiting old friends?"

Amun chuckles with a slight pompous air. "Why, yes actually."

A smirk plays across his face, making the nervous knot in my stomach tense even further.

What the HELL is he doing here? On a plane with me in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean? Is he following me? Does this have anything to do with EJ? I intend to find out from him at all costs.

"Find them a little . . . _short_ one member?" I turn to Amun, the sarcasm radiating from my brown eyes. I place my hand in the pocket of my dress and finger my cell phone. Any quick movement could possibly be the end of my life and my child's life. I can't let that happen.

"Most unfortunately." Amun frowns, looking forward to the stewardess now approaching. "I always respected Aro. He has been a mentor to me these past seventeen years."

"Seventeen years?" I inquire, remembering Edward saying something long ago about how gladly Amun would join with the Volturi at any given chance to save his own skin.

"You see after that day in the clearing I met up with Aro on the way home, and let's just say we reached an agreement." Amun's eyes glisten in the soft light streaming down from the roof of the cabin. The crimson glower makes me shudder with fear, but I have to hold it together . . . for my baby . . . for Jackson . . . for _EJ_.

"An agreement about what?" I place my hand about my waist again, feeling the babe beneath my womb give me a gentle nudge. Even she can sense the danger of the situation.

"An agreement that we would join forces at the most opportune time." Amun's words make me regret ever boarding the plane back to Washington. This conversation can't be going anywhere good.

"Let me guess." I roll my eyes, shaking off the tension building inside me. "That time is now."

"Right you are, she-wolf." Amun leans back in his chair, resting his head and closing his eyes. Then, he bolts upright in the chair, grasping my right arm with all of his might. "How were we to know the child would end up marrying that wolf and creating the biggest threat known to our existence! If we had known, we would have ordered her to be slaughtered immediately!"

"Amun, let fucking go of my arm!" I feel the pulsating throbs of my blood just underneath his palm.

Glancing around and making sure no one has seen our exchange, Amun relents and removes his hand promptly from arm.

"Thank you." I take my right arm into my left, rubbing the area that will now surely bruise from the sheer force of his grip. "And how dare you threaten my friend Nessie! You bastard!"

Forming my right hand into a fist, I swing with all my might toward Amun's face. However, before I can blink, he catches my hand swiftly and places it on my right knee, patting it gently.

"No need to injure yourself any further, she-wolf. Besides we wouldn't want to cause a scene, now would we?" I immediately fume with anger at the immortal sitting beside me.

Oh, how I wish I wasn't in such a fragile and vulnerable state. I wish I could phase and wolf his ass right here. I grit my teeth in utter dissatisfaction.

"Now, where was I?" Amun brings the conversation back to where he left off. "Ah, yes, about ten years ago, that half-breed Nahuel came to Aro, seeking his help in destroying your friend's life once and for all. It's amazing how love makes us resort to such _desperate_ measures."

I snicker, my mind focusing on Jackson and how oblivious he is to my plight back in coach. I hope I can just keep Amun talking for now. He's seems bent on telling me his entire involvement with the Volturi. I listen attentively, for I desire to know what his true intentions are.

"Instead, Aro offered him a position in the guard, which Nahuel adamantly refused . . . he was mad with jealousy at your wolf friend's affections toward Renesmee." Amun sighs, bringing his folded hands up to his face. "When Nahuel told Aro that Renesmee was with child, something just clicked into place. He knew the prophecy had been fulfilled."

_Nahuel_. Oh, how I hated that filthy half-breed. He almost murdered my beloved Alpha's wife and consequently my future soulmate EJ. Even though he had proven himself worthy of our trust over the past few days, I still can't shake the horror I felt being held captive by him. The twisted, sick thoughts swirling around in his brain those few days . . . Why didn't I just let EJ kill him when he had the chance?

"Unfortunately for Aro, he didn't come after EJ sooner. He could still be alive right now instead of a pile of worthless ashes, which ironically he already was to begin with." I snap back at Amun, feeling the hatred for him burn freely through my veins.

"You mustn't speak of my late master with such insolence! He was a great immortal." Amun's eyes scorch mine with the rage of a thousand suns.

Amun is silent for several moments, entwining his fingers in the tassels flowing from his black robe. He closes his eyes as if searching for the remainder of his tale. His rigid body relaxes, and then he continues.

"Nahuel betrayed Aro and stole one of the Immortal Blades to seek revenge on the Cullens for the heartbreak he had endured, and when Aro came to collect him in Forks, he realized the minute he saw Renesmee's belly round with that wolf's spawn . . . it was time to resurrect Omari."

"Omari, the one who foretold of EJ?" I question my companion, in awe of the wealth of knowledge he is giving me.

"Yes, she-wolf." Amun opens his eyes, boring them into mine. "He ordered me to start preparing Omari's body for reattachment. It took me . . . well, a decade . . . but now, I am ready to reveal him to the world."

Amun grabs my right arm again, his red eyes maddening with the words as they flow from his mouth. "And this time, your mate will be destroyed for once and for all. We will make a new future, a new destiny . . . Omari will be our leader, our _king_. Something I hoped my Benjamin would have become . . . but he abandoned me when I pledged my allegiance to Aro."

Amun recoils his arm, shrinking back into his seat. His eyes close once again as if he is trying to quell the melancholy deep within his being.

I remember Benjamin and how powerful he was when he came with Amun to testify to Nessie's human birth. Having the ability to manipulate the elements of earth, wind, fire, and water, he would prove a great rival to EJ indeed. However, Edward and Carlisle always said Benjamin would never dream of such a thing. Benjamin is our ally now--body and soul.

"I never understood why Benjamin admired Carlisle so much . . . after all I gave him . . . a wife, a home, immortality." Amun's bark is seemingly stronger than his bite. I begin to wonder if he is nothing more than a weak immortal, mourning the loss of his creation. Either that or centuries of bloodlust and boredom have turned him into a madman.

Without warning, Amun wakes from his thoughts. "Anyway, that is the past, and I must not dwell there. Omari had risen . . . and a new world is about to begin."

"Amun, why the HELL are you on this plane and not looking for EJ back in Volterra? I mean, isn't he the real threat? What could ole little me have _anything_ to do with your plans?" Finally, I gather enough balls to ask the immortal in front of me. I gulp back my fear, hoping with all my might that he means me no harm, but I know that is a false hope.

"Because you are carrying his child? Are you not?" Amun's scarlet eyes shift from my face down to my abdomen, gleaming with a lust I have never seen.

"No, the child is my fiancé's." I lie, feeling my mouth go completely dry. What could Amun possibly want with my unborn daughter?

"You lie, she-wolf." His breath blows into my face, inebriating me and glamouring me at the same time. Damn vampires and their persuasions.

"What the HELL does my child have to do with any of this, Amun?" I yell, raising my voice to draw attention to our conversation now.

What would Amun do now? Massacre the entire plane? He probably would. I immediately regret my actions . . . Jackson.

"Is everything okay here?" My favorite stewardess senses my distress and comes to my aid. I instantly feel remorse for calling her a bitch earlier.

"Everything is fine . . ." Amun turns, glancing at her nametag. "Wendy, we are just having a lover's spat. You know how testy pregnant women can be."

Wendy looks like she is in a trance, placing her hand about the knot in her scarf draped around her neck and trying to loosen it. Amun has definitely "dazzled" her into a daze.

"So sorry to have bothered you. Please let me know if there is anything I can get you two." Wendy winks at Amun, who gives her a flirty grin in return.

DAMN VAMPIRES!

"Now, where were we?" Amun pivots his head. "Before we were so rudely interrupted."

"My daughter, Amun, what does she have to do with all this?" I question, my frustration surmounting. I have never wanted to be a wolf more in my entire life than at this moment.

"Your _daughter_ . . . yes." Amun's eyes flicker with a glimmer of horror, and his lips purse, filling me with ultimate dread. "She is going to be the warrior in your mate's army, leading the final battle . . . against the half-breeds. At least, that's what Omari foretold."

"What? I don't understand." My mind immediately remembers Nahuel and how loyal he had been to EJ. "Why would Nahuel lead a battle against EJ?"

"He's not." Amun smirks, his lips morphing into an evil grin. "Joham, Nahuel's father, has been up to no good these past twenty years or so. He's creating a super-race to conquer and wipe out all others, including the immortals."

My eyes widen with the revelation springing forth from Amun's lips. I'm in pure shock. My daughter will lead an army against Joham and the half-breeds in the years to come. That is why Amun has come for me—to claim my child as his own.

"You know, your daughter will be _very_ powerful, and since I no longer have my Benjamin, she will make a suitable replacement." Amun chuckles at his own genius scheme, bringing his right palm up to my face and cupping my chin. "My sweet she-wolf, I mean her no harm. You see, I plan to make my own prophecy. When she is of age, she will marry Omari, and we will conquer this world—every last soul."

"The HELL she will." I slap his hand away, anger boiling in my blood. He will _not_ take my daughter and make her one of his pets. She is too special for that. EJ will never let that happen either.

"Yeah, the hell she will." A familiar voice resounds from the seat in front of us. "Amun, haven't I always warned you not to pick battles with Cullens?"

"Benjamin!" Amun practically leaps out of his seat as his lost son makes his presence known before us. "You've come back to me!"

"No, I haven't, father." Benjamin gives me an apologetic look. "I've come to make sure you don't harm Leah or her fiancé."

"What fiancé?" Amun asserts, glancing down at me through his piercing red eyes.

My heart sinks into my stomach at Amun's words, my pulse quickening, and I fear the worst for my Jackson.

"What have you done with him, Amun?" I begin to wail on Amun, pounding my fists against his chest and scarring my knuckles in the process. His chest feels like nothing but pure stone beneath my fists.

"I've done _nothing_ with him." Amun's words make me halt my assault on his body. I stare at him in wide-eyed wonder. "He's back in Washington."

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?

Sensing the disbelief on my face, Amun continues. "Did you enjoy kissing Omari?"

My jaw drops the floor at Amun's confession. This has all been a charade to lure me away from EJ.

Suddenly, a man in an opened, black-leather coat appears from behind the curtain of the stewardess's station, wiping a crimson liquid from about his pink lips. His short, blond hair is slicked back from his face, and his haunting red eyes focus on me almost immediately.

"Nasty little bitch, but I think she enjoyed it." The blond vampire approaches us, walking with an ancient step. "Ah, you must be Leah, the mother of my future wife."

"Omari, I presume?" I look up at him in disgust. I can't believe I let myself kiss a vampire or be glamoured into believing he was my fiancé. I must have "sucker" written across my forehead.

"You presume correctly, my love." Omari bends down, taking my right palm into his and bringing it to his lips. I promptly wince, withdrawing my hand from the coldness of his touch.

Then, it hits me. None of the sleeping passengers have stirred the entire flight. I glance around the cabin, standing up from my seat. To my horror, each one of the passengers bears a crescent-shaped wound about their necks, and I realize that I am the only human left alive on the plane.

I place a hand over my mouth to scream, but nothing but air escapes it. I sink down in my seat, the flood of numbness overwhelming my entire body.

"How come Alice didn't see this?" I shake my head in skepticism, hoping with every fiber of my being that she can see me now and come to my aid. Placing my head in my hands, I run my fingers swiftly through my hair and attempt to think of a way out of this horrific mess.

"One of my many talents, among shapeshifting, is that I can shield other prophets from knowing my intentions and the intentions of others around me." Omari's voice replies above me.

"So, she can't see me?" I swallow hard, realizing that I might be on my own this time with no one to rescue me, no superhero to sweep in and whisk me away from the villains holding me captive.

"No, Leah, you are on your own indeed." Amun retorts, the look of sheer pride beaming from his face. I wish I could wipe that smirk off his face and shove it up his . . .

"Well, you are right, sire." Benjamin's voice renews a sense of hope within my being. "Alice may not be able to warn her family about her plight, but the fact that she is on her own . . . well, that is where you have it wrong, father."

"Whatever do you mean, my son?" Amun's eyes broaden with fear as a cool gust of wind blows past us, sending Amun sailing through the cabin and into the rear of the plane.

* * *

**EJ's POV**

I race toward my plane, feeling the pull of my imprint, my sweet Leah, guiding me nearer to her. My suitcase firmly in my hand, I run faster with every step, eager to have her in my arms once again. I will stop at nothing to win back her trust. There is nothing I could ever do or say to make up for the betrayal I have committed against her, but maybe she will find it in her heart to forgive me. If not today or tomorrow or five years from now, I will not rest until she is mine. I will wait forever for her if it's the last thing I do.

Unexpectedly, my arm begins to feel a tingling sensation as if unseen hands are retraining me. I halt immediately in my tracks, and the tingling turns into searing, uncontrollable pain. Then, suddenly, like a flicker of lightening, it is gone, and I know in my heart what has just occurred.

Leah is in danger. I can sense it now as if it were the very fibers of my skin.

With this realization, I take off toward my flight, endless desperation taking over me.

"EJ Black?" Someone calls to me from behind.

I stop for a brief moment and turn around to observe a beautiful woman with jet-black hair and a slight olive pallor to her skin. Her scent and piercing, red eyes reveal to me that she is a vampire.

"Yes?" I respond, frustrated by her appearance and the consequent delay to my travel plans.

"I'm Kebi, Amun's wife." The raven-haired immortal continues, her eyes deflecting down the tiled floor. "Your mate is in danger. My husband has taken her hostage. I rarely disagree with my husband's decisions, but this time he has gone too far."

"LEAH? Where is she?" I question, my exasperation building to its peak. I grasp Kebi by both arms, pulling her face right into mine.

"She's still on the plane. Amun planned to kill everyone on board to get to her. Omari is with him." Kebi shrinks back with fear in my arms, gasping as she peers into my green eyes.

I immediately release my grip on her arms.

"You're the one . . ." Her voice trails off, and she swiftly places a hand over her mouth. Then, she drops to her knees, bowing before me in what I can only gather is pure allegiance. "I'm so sorry, my king. I should have stopped him."

Glancing around and noticing the crowd of onlookers to Kebi's display of loyalty, I position my arms on each of her shoulders and pull her back up to a standing position.

"Listen, Kebi. I forgive you, but now I have to go." I turn to leave her, ready to defend my imprint's honor and set her free from the clutches of Amun and his servant Omari.

"Wait, EJ. Amun wants your child! That's why he's kidnapped her." Kebi tells me as I hurriedly sprint away from her.

Feeling the anger begin to boil steadily in my veins, showering over me like a raging storm, I concentrate with all my might into what I must do. My body begins to burn as if I am about to phase, but this time something feels extremely different.

I race toward the terminal in urgent trepidation, and just before I reach my destination . . . my vision goes blank and the sensation of soaring through the air overtakes my reality. Higher and higher I climb until my vision returns to me seconds later and a frigid, crisp breeze prickles my cheeks.

**Attn: So have I totally confused you? Let me know what you think and thanks for reading.**


	33. Chapter 31

**The True Alpha: The EJ Black Chronicles**

**Chapter 31: Safe from the Losing Fight**

**EJ's POV**

Seconds later, I find myself in the midst of a jetting airplane high above the clouds. I blink, shaking my head, mystified at the realization of another heightened ability I have acquired.

Looking around the cabin, I determine that I am somewhere near the rear of the plane. Motionless, rigid bodies are slumped over in their seats, unconscious from the looks of it. I loudly inhale, and the scent permeating the plane tells me that the passengers are all deceased. I realize that I might be too late to save my Leah.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blows past me, and a massive, black blur hurls itself toward me, crashing into the rear wall of the plane. As the dust settles, I hurry over to the form and now discern that it is the immortal Amun. I would recognize his olive complexion and slate-black hair anywhere.

Remembering Kebi's warning that Amun planned to take Leah hostage, I immediately pick him up by the neck and bring his face right up to mine.

"Where's Leah, Amun?" I breathe into his face, my words threatening and callous. I will stop at nothing to make sure my Leah is safe. Even if I have to rid the world of another immortal, my kindred.

"Ah, EJ, it's nice to meet you too. How kind of you to join us." His voice is strained against the grip of my hand around his throat.

I fix my restraint on him even tighter, my knuckles turning a bright shade of white. I slam his body against the already tattered wall, gritting my teeth, the venom washing over my tongue.

"WHERE IS SHE?" I harden my tone, fire blazing in my eyes. How dare he try to make small talk when my imprint could be in peril. I curse the very life force keeping him in existence.

"Let me go and I'll tell you, EJ." Amun's haunting red eyes bulge from the confides of their sockets, emitting a death stare similar to that of my former master Aro.

I hesitate for several seconds, realizing that any delay could be detrimental to my purpose and reason for being here.

"Fine." Sighing, I relent and release Amun from my grasp. However, I remain guarded, my instincts on alert, for I have no intentions of letting him use any vampire trickery against me. "Now, where is Leah, Amun?"

A wicked cackle erupts from his throat, his hands circling his waist behind his robe.

"You didn't really think you could be our leader, did you, EJ?" Amun's question makes the frustration steep richly within my skin.

"Amun, I don't have time for this! Tell me where she is NOW!" As I scream my words at him, the overpowering scent of lavender enters my nose, and my heart immediately feels renewed.

Leah is here. Just behind me . . .

"Leah?" I turn, letting my guard down, and begin to make my way toward the bow of the plane.

"You will never be my king!" I hear Amun say, just as the piercing pain of a sharp object thrashes deeply into my back.

I collapse to the carpeted floor of the plane, reaching my hand around my back and fingering the gaping wound now branded there. The flowing moisture of my blood seeps its way onto my fingers, and I bring them up to my face, my eyes widening at the shocking reality that I have been struck by the Immortal Blade.

"Amun, what have you done?" Another male voice resounds above me.

The warm sensation of hands now resonates on my shoulders.

"EJ!" I blink, my ears not believing the familiar sound of her musical voice.

My heart begins to pound wildly in my chest, and I force myself to look up from the carpet.

Like a dream slowly coming into focus, Leah's angelic face now appears before me, her luscious scent overwhelming my senses. She is more beautiful than I could have ever remembered. The chocolate hue of her eyes conquers over me as I stare into them in complete surrender.

"EJ." Her voice is low and calm, and her soft, pink lips morph into her gorgeous smile.

I am utterly helpless for her.

"Get away from him!" An unknown, blond vampire snatches my Leah away from me, waking me from my reverie. "He's dying now . . . Let him go."

"No, E . . ." Leah's voice is muffled by a hand now covering her mouth.

The gripping pain within my chest returns, and the anger burns fervently within my veins. I must end this. NOW.

Mustering up my strength, I pull myself up from the floor and reach behind my back. I cover the wound created by the Immortal Blade with my hand, sending out my healing powers to eradicate the poison now flowing throughout my body.

"Impossible." Amun whispers, his scarlet eyes in shock. "The prophecy is true."

I stand before him, my full strength and power restored, and then crouch myself low to the ground.

"Omari, what is he doing?" Amun's apprehensive voice asks his blond companion as I concentrate all of my focus into phasing.

"He's preparing to shift." He responds, and I believe I have just found the long-lost prophet Omari.

As if in slow motion, the blade languidly sails from Amun's grasp, hitting the carpeted floor with a muted thud. He knows he cannot win this battle.

Springing forth, I transform myself into my wolf form and lunge right at Amun. Pressing all of my body weight down on him, I bear my sharp, wolf teeth, my rage clouding my better judgment.

"EJ, please! My wife . . . my Benjamin!" Amun's terrified voice cries out for mercy. "Benjamin, save me!"

Without second thought, as with Aro, I sink my teeth into his neck, letting the deadly, poisonous venom stream into his veins. His red eyes turn to pitch black, and then, almost immediately, his body is rendered to a pile of ash. Amun is no more.

"I can't save you now, father." I hear the crisp sound of what I can only assume is Benjamin's voice from behind me. A certain sadness exudes from his tone. "You dug your own grave this time."

"Literally." Omari retorts, chuckling slightly under his breath.

Shifting back to human form, I take up Amun's robe and encase myself with it to shield my nakedness. I stare at the pile of ashes, the all-encompassing remorse for ending another life crashing down on me. But I can't dwell on that now. I have to save my Leah from Omari's charge.

"Release her at once." I demand of Omari, spinning around and cinching the tassels of the robe at my waist.

My massive hands instantly form into fists, ready to attack the ancient immortal at any given second.

"EJ Black." He emphasizes each syllable of my name as if he is trying to commit it to memory. "I have dreamed of this day."

The pallid hand gripping Leah by the mouth tightens considerably, and her eyes barely blink, sheer terror radiating from them like a steady beam of light. Any false step on my part might mean the end of my imprint's life; he could snap her neck if he wanted to at any threat.

"My vision of you was quite accurate." Omari's eyes flash with the gleam of a dozen rubies, taking in my appearance inch by inch. "Though I never would have imagined you would be so powerful—quick to heal, able to teleport, venomous. I must say you are quite magnificent."

"Shut the hell up, Omari, and release her!" Benjamin interjects, anger blazing in his red eyes.

"Oh, I intend to." Omari responds, turning his attention back to me. "When the Alpha stabs himself with the Immortal Blade and lets himself perish. Then and only then will I release her."

Leah begins to struggle beneath his grasp, trying to fight her way free. Tears stream down her cheeks, and I wish nothing more than to embrace her and kiss away the trauma this experience has triggered.

"Never." I whisper, my voice firm and determined. There is no way I am about to become a martyr for this immortal and his wicked schemes. There are more important things in this world, and I am not about to throw them all away when I have the power within my grasp to stop him.

"Maybe we can bargain then." Omari offers, pulling Leah's raven hair behind her left ear. "I will release her if you agree to hand over your daughter to me when she is born."

"I don't bargain, Omari, and that is strictly out of the question." I will never let anyone take our daughter away from us. Omari must have seen her future and wants her for his own selfish gain. I would gladly sacrifice my own life before handing over my child to such a villainous creature.

"Well, then the she-wolf is mine." Omari kisses my imprint on her left cheek, and that becomes the final straw.

Feeling the all-surpassing power of Alpha rise up within my being, I reach down and take the Immortal Blade into my palms.

As I return to a standing position, I confidently speak in my Alpha voice, letting it ring out amongst the cabin around me.

"LET HER GO, OMARI." The voice that escapes my lips is unrecognizable even to myself.

Omari immediately releases his grip on Leah, sending her crumbling to the floor of the plane. Reflexively, I swoop in front of Omari, dropping the knife and catching her limp body in both of my arms. Her delicate arms firmly wrap around my neck as if she is clinging to me with all the hope in the world.

I look back toward Omari, who is now kneeling before me, trembling in complete surrender. Glancing to his side, I notice that Benjamin is also bowing to show his allegiance to me.

I angle my head downward to the woman in my arms, our eyes locking as I set her feet back on the carpeted floor.

"EJ, you came for me." Her arms still cling to my neck; her voice is like a choir of angels singing to my soul.

"I would do anything for you, Leah." Leah's brown eyes never leave mine as I reach down and caress her swollen yet beautiful waist. "I would die for you."

I deflect my eyes down to my hand positioned atop the layer of fabric and skin that covers the womb where our daughter now lies. A single tear rolls steadily down my left cheek as the thought of losing Leah overwhelms me.

I almost lost her. I should have never let her go.

"I love you, Leah, more than words can say." I smile up at Leah, wiping away the moisture now staining her gorgeous visage.

Her right hand lets go of my neck, cupping my left cheek and pulling my face in to meet hers. Our foreheads press gently together, and my body instantly relaxes, the power of our connection racing through my veins like a shot of pure adrenaline.

I close my eyes, sighing and relishing in the sensation of her skin in contact with mine. The woman before me is my world, my only reason for existence. The two halves of my heart have now rejoined, and I have become whole again with one, single touch.

Opening my green eyes, I tilt my head to consummate our reunion with a gentle kiss. Leah's brown eyes open as well, and she leans in to press her lips to mine. It is as if an invisible magnet is pulling us together.

Unexpectedly, she hesitates, her lips hovering just before impact, and she recoils from me, letting her arms drape from my neck to around her womb. My heart instantly crashes within my chest.

"EJ." Leah sighs, turning away from me. "I can't do this. Not now."

She has rejected me once again, and my soul begins to ache the second her words enter my ears.

I reach out my hand to her, but then I rethink my actions, letting it fall back to my side. She needs more time to forgive me, and I will give her as much time as she desires.

I will wait forever for her.

"All these people, EJ." Leah's voice is stifled by her sobs as she takes in the sight around her. "All of these people died because of me."

I grasp her arms from behind, wrapping my arms around her, comforting her. If she won't forgive me, she at least will let me comfort her. It hurts me deeply to see her upset. But there is nowhere on Earth I would rather be.

"Leah, it was their time." Benjamin tries to console her with his words. "You can't blame yourself for things you can't control."

She swiftly nods, the tears coming even faster.

"Here, sit down, love." I help her to an empty seat, and she promptly lowers herself into its security.

I kneel down beside her, taking her right hand into mine.

"Thank you, Benjamin." I pivot my head to show my gratitude to my new confidant.

"I was glad to do it, EJ." Benjamin stands up, glancing at Omari, who is still cowering in fear beside him. "I knew you would show up eventually. I knew she was your imprint and you would never let anything happen to her."

"She's everything to me, Benjamin." I turn back to Leah.

Her head is resting against the back of the chair, her eyes closed. I lean down, kissing her hand, and then softly pat her belly.

"What are we going to do with the plane and all these _bodies_?" I rise to my feet and motion toward the coward now murmuring in a foreign tongue.

"The pilots were in an alliance with Amun. They were told to expect _turbulence_ I guess you could say." Benjamin redirects his attention toward the cockpit. "We could always dispose of the plane right here in the middle of the ocean. I could use my power to create a fire and cause one of the engines to erupt and fail."

"Good thinking." I spy the Immortal Blade now lying motionless on the floor and quickly take it into my palms. "And what about the pilots? I don't want to risk any more human lives today."

"I will see what I can do, but I can't make any promises." Benjamin retrieves the blade from my hand, gesturing toward Leah. "What about her?"

I turn back to my imprint, who is now fast asleep against the cushion of her chair.

"I will take her with me." I don't know how to exactly use my teleporting powers just yet, but I will not rest until I make Leah safe again.

Then, I realize someone is missing from the plane. I frantically glance around the cabin, searching for my imprint's companion.

"Benjamin, where's Leah's fiancé Jackson?"

"He's back in Washington." Benjamin sighs. "All an illusion to entice Leah away from you."

I swear under my breath, trying to remain calm. Poor Leah. She must be so distraught and confused. I will never let anyone take her away from me again.

"And what about you?" I inquire of Benjamin, forcing back the heartache I feel for Leah. "How will you escape?"

"I can manipulate the elements, EJ." Benjamin winks at me, smirking. "And that includes water."

"Excellent." I breathe, a smile forming on my face. The situation is not hopeless for my new friend. "But what about Omari? What shall we do with him?"

At the sound of my words, Omari crawls across the floor with lightning speed, latching onto my leg as if it is his only lifeline.

"Please, master EJ, have mercy on me." Omari cowers below me, begging for his retribution. "I know now that I was wrong. Please, I will serve you. You have my allegiance."

Some powerful, ancient vampire. You raise your voice to him one time, and he cries like a little child before an angered parent.

"Get up, Omari." I roll my eyes, kicking him off my right leg. "I will offer you a position on the Volturi guard _if_ you help us out here."

"Yes, master. Anything." Omari stands up, clasping his hands together as if in prayer. "What must I do?"

"Sit down and shut the HELL up." I thrust him down in a vacant seat behind him.

"Yes, master EJ." Omari places his head between his knees, whispering again in his ancient tongue.

"How in the world did he learn English?" I question Benjamin, gathering Leah's sleeping body into my arms.

"Amun taught him among . . . other things." Benjamin grips the Immortal Blade with two hands like a warrior about to slay his mortal enemy. "He's quite handy in combat. He was a great warrior in his day."

"Not today I suppose." I reply, cradling my imprint firmly to my chest.

"I guess not." Benjamin laughs, and then his face fills with seriousness. "EJ, you take Leah and go to Carlisle. I will take care of the rest."

"Thank you, Benjamin, for everything. I owe you the world in return." I glance down at my slumbering Leah, marveling at her beauty.

"It was my pleasure, my king." As Benjamin speaks those final words, he bows and then swiftly heads toward the front of the plane.

I smile as I watch him enter the cockpit and press my lips sweetly to Leah's forehead.

Closing my eyes, I absorbedly focus all of my thoughts on our return to Volterra.

Within seconds, my vision surrenders to blackness, and the sensation of soaring on wings like eagles comes back to me.

"You're safe now, my love." I whisper to my imprint, clutching her tightly to my chest.

**Attn: Thanks so much for reading! Please review.**


	34. Chapter 32

**The True Alpha: The EJ Black Chronicles**

**Chapter 32: No Promises**

**EJ's POV**

"Carlisle!" I call at the top of my lungs as I open my eyes inside the Volturi palace. I glance down at my Leah, still clasping her body to mine. My teleporting abilities have obviously worked, and I am safely back in Italy with my imprint in my arms.

"Dad! Mom!" I cry, my calls echoing off the Great Hall's massive walls.

"EJ?" Marcus's voice greets me, adjusting his robe about his shoulders. He races up to me and eyes me up and down, spying the slumbering woman in my embrace. "Is she okay?"

"She needs Carlisle. Where is he?" I frantically inquire of my former master, my body tense. I have to get her to him before my heart stops beating within my chest. I have to know that she is going to be all right.

"Take her to your bedchamber. I'll summon him." I nod in affirmation at Marcus's words, flying down the hallway to my bedchamber.

I fling open the door, hurry over to my bed, and lay my beautiful imprint atop the covers. Brushing the hair back from her face, I cup her cheek with my right hand.

"Don't worry, love. Everything is going to be alright." I assure her, not knowing if she can hear me or not. The torture is literally killing me. Why won't she wake up? My soul begins to immediately fear the worst.

"EJ!" Carlisle storms through my bedchamber door, already in his doctor mode. "What happened?"

"She just passed out after I killed Amun." I inform him, panic overtaking me. "Please tell me she is okay."

My great-grandfather hovers over Leah's body, using his heightened, vampire abilities to listen intently to her still-beating heart.

"I'm not quite sure, but her vitals look good." He forces open her eyelids, shining a pocket light over her pupils, and then examines her arms. He raises her right arm, his eyes gaping at the purplish bruises now branding her russet-colored skin. "I guess this is _his_ doing."

I gasp at the sight before me and mentally flog myself for not getting to her sooner. I reach across Leah's body, taking her right arm into my palms and focusing all of my concentration on the bruises scarring her gorgeous skin. Instantly, they vanish without a trace, like disappearing ink, relieving my heart of its guilt in the process.

"Nice work, EJ." My great-grandfather touches my shoulder in endearment. "Alice told us what happened on the plane. I'm so sorry you had to face that nightmare, but you handled it quite well."

I give him a half-smile, leaning down to kiss my imprint on her forehead. I send out more healing powers to her body as my lips graze the area just above her eyebrows, and I hope I can heal any other internal threat to her fragile, human body.

"Leah!" My mother's voice rings out as she darts into the room. "Oh, my God!"

She wraps her arms lovingly me around me, sobbing onto my shoulder. I turn and embrace my mother and pat her lightly on the back. Leah is my mother's best friend, and it hurts me to see her in so much pain over something I caused.

"She's going to be fine, Nessie." Carlisle promises his granddaughter, bending down to press a kiss to her hair.

I sense our other family members now in the room. Marcus's scent is the most prominent, the familiar aroma of antique wood and old leather bindings.

"I wish there was some way we could examine the baby." My great-grandfather pulls up Leah's dress and presses his hands about her swollen abdomen. "She seems to be okay, but I need to do an ultrasound just to be certain."

"Aro had an ultrasound machine, Carlisle." Marcus interjects, and everyone's eyes turn to gaze upon the Volturi master, stunned.

My grandpa Edward fights back a growl in his throat, clutching a fist to his mouth.

"After seeing Renesmee, he wanted children of his own. _Experiments_, he called them." Marcus gives my mother an empathetic look. "Anyway, needless to say, it didn't prove much help to him since his wives' tissues were so thick."

"Hmm . . . that's interesting. Is it still here, Marcus?" Carlisle ponders, still kneading Leah's belly with his cold hands.

"Yes, I'll have a servant bring it up." Marcus claps his hands, and a human servant enters.

I turn my attention back to my mother Nessie, releasing her and giving her a soft peck on the cheek. She smiles at me and mouths the words, "Thank you." Then, she retreats to my father Jacob's arms, melting into his chest. He in turn kisses her on the forehead, and my heart soars at the exchange between my parents. It helps to ease some of the regret and anger I harbor toward myself.

"So you can teleport?" My grandpa Edward asks me, sauntering up to my position on the bed.

I nod, focusing all of my attention on my imprint.

"Yeah, leave it to EJ to go all Star Trek on us." Emmett booms from across the room, making me smile and easing some of the tension in the room.

"You're just jealous, Em." Rosalie jokingly retorts. "Don't listen to him, EJ. He's insanely jealous of your abilities."

"You seemed pretty impressed by _my_ abilities last night, babe." Emmett smiles wider than his face possibly could allow. "As I recall it, you called me and I quote—'the king.' "

"Will you two cut it out?" Esme slaps the back of Emmett's head, and the sight of her incensed motherly affection makes me chuckle. "There are more important things right now than your sex life!"

"Yes, mother." Emmett says in a small, squeaky voice, obviously mocking her. In response, Esme growls at him, giving him the most volatile stare.

"Here it is, Carlisle." Marcus interrupts the mother-son fight and takes the cart carrying the ultrasound machine from the human servant, wheeling it over to my great-grandfather.

"Thank you, Marcus. It's a bit out of date, but it will serve the purpose just fine."

My grandpa Edward helps my great-grandfather by plugging in the machine, and Carlisle flips it on, preparing the transducer to examine Leah's stomach.

All my family members watch with baited breath as Carlisle applies gel to Leah's abdomen and begins to fumble around with the transducer.

"Ah, there she is." Carlisle smiles, the glow of observing a tiny life reflecting in his eyes. "Look, EJ, meet your daughter."

My green eyes take in the monitor on the machine, and I behold the most beautiful sight I have ever seen besides that of my Leah. My daughter, a petite being, radiates from the screen like a glistening sunset in the middle of summer. She is absolutely perfect from the top of her head to the tips of her tiny toes. I stare in wide-eyed wonder at the babe who has just made my heart swell to three times its normal size.

I gulp, my voice barely above a whisper, a single tear streaming down my left cheek:

"She's perfect."

* * *

Later that evening, I sit on the edge of my bed at the Volturi palace, watching Leah sleep and clasping her hand lovingly to my heart.

My imprint has been asleep for almost five hours now, and I'm deeply worried that the horrifying experience on the plane has left her in a state of shock and completely exhausted. I can only imagine what her demeanor will be like once she awakens.

After giving her a thorough examination, Carlisle concluded that Leah would recover fine. The baby also is doing well, Carlisle determined. He believes Leah is at about twenty-one weeks of normal human pregnancy and may deliver in only a matter of weeks. Somehow, the baby has sped up the progression of pregnancy over the past few days, just as with my mother's pregnancies, allowing the bulge about her waist to become more prominent.

And my aunt Alice--not to mention the prophecy--was correct. Leah is having a baby girl.

Just minutes after I teleported from the plane, Benjamin arrived back in Volterra, bringing with him the first tidal wave Europe has seen in centuries. Accompanied by Omari, Benjamin immediately took an allegiance to the Volturi guard and now serves under Marcus, who is still acting in my stead. Arrangements are in order for his wife, Tia, to join us in Volterra in a few days.

I will ever be grateful to Benjamin and everything he did for Leah and my family. There are no words to express the extent of my gratitude. Once I am king, I will reward him greatly for his quick thinking on the plane.

Upon my wishes, Marcus released the two human pilots from the plane back to their families. However, he did mention to them if they uttered one word about the incident over the Atlantic, there would be hell to pay. Needless to say, they needed no further persuasion.

As I rest beside my Leah, my mind races with overwhelming guilt. I can't believe I ever let her go to face the terror she endured on that plane, deceived by Amun and the newly-resurrected Omari. If only I had tried to stop her, she wouldn't be lying here, motionless and unable to hear the wonderful news about our daughter.

I remember the look in her beautiful, brown eyes as I embraced her after I defeated Amun and Omari. The magical, wondrous gaze that hypnotized me just as it did the very first day I saw her again on my birthday several weeks ago. I knew in that moment that I would never leave her again. I would always stay by her side, whether she wanted me there or not.

Needing to be closer to her, I stand up and position myself beside her on the bed. I turn on my side and drape my right arm around her, nuzzling the skin on the side of her neck. I deeply inhale, delighting in the intoxicating scent of lavender emanating from the fibers of her skin. I reach up and brush the hair away from her exquisite face.

"I love you, Leah." I whisper onto her neck, kissing her lightly on the shoulder. "Please come back to me."

Pulling her nearer to me, I close my eyes and remember the moment I imprinted on her again. The exhilarating feeling of contentment. How I longed to be close to her and feel her arms wrapped around me.

Then, another memory enters my brain, the memory of that night I spent with her in her bed. The night she made me a man and a father both at the same time. The softness of her skin pressed against mine. The glow of her face as she made love to me. The sheer perfection of her naked body in my arms . . .

_"EJ, I am your imprint. I feel the pull, too. There is no denying it anymore. We are meant to be together . . ."_

I remember her beautiful, musical voice as she surrendered to me that night. The warmth of her all around me. Her eyes peering down into mine. The moment she whispered the most beautiful words anyone has ever spoken . . .

_"I love you, EJ."_

I had never felt more satisfied, wanted, and loved in my entire life. I knew then that we were meant to be together. And she knew it too. There is no denying that she felt it that night. No matter how many times I screwed up and she rejected me. We would find a way to be together.

I'd readily die without her in my life.

_EJ._ My father Jacob has now entered the room. I would have sensed him immediately if I hadn't been so absorbed in the thoughts and memories of my sweet imprint. _How's she doing?_

_No change._ I sigh and rise from my position on the bed, taking in the expression on my father's face. He looks tired. He must be just as worried about Leah as I am.

"Not _quite_ as much as you, I'm afraid. She's not my imprint." My father chuckles, pulling me in for a hug. "How are you holding up? I know this must be complete torture for you."

"I'm making it." I frown, pulling back, and return my gaze to my heart, my world. "I'm just afraid of what will happen when she wakes up . . . what she'll remember and if . . ."

"If she still loves you." He whispers.

"Yes." I nod, remembering all the times I let her down these past few days. "I betrayed her trust and my family's trust."

"EJ, it's understandable. All the temptation here." My father's expression hardens. "It was difficult to resist, but your connection to her should've been enough."

"I know. I should've been stronger, Dad . . . for her, for all of you." I grimace, feeling his judging eyes on me.

"EJ, I've been meaning to talk with you for awhile, and I apologize for not doing it sooner." My father's tone is serious.

"Talk about what, Dad?" I ask, my thoughts befuddled.

"All the desires, the needs your body aches for now that you are a man . . ." My father looks away from me and runs his right hand through his black hair. "I feel responsible for not teaching you better self-control."

"No, Dad. Don't." A look of shock covers my face. "I did those things out of pure lust. I was blinded by my own weaknesses. You can't blame yourself for my mistakes, Dad."

"I know, EJ, but I should've taught you better. I taught you how to be a wolf, how to protect the ones we love and care about, but I forgot one important detail." He frowns, peering back at me. "Now, you are at odds with the one person your heart will always long to be with. She's seen so much hurt in her life. It pains me to see her like this again."

"Dad, it's not your fault." I tell him, watching the chest of my imprint rise and fall with her breathing. "It is all mine and mine alone. I chose my actions. You didn't."

"I just want my son and my Beta to be happy. Is that too much to ask?" I feel his warm hand on my shoulder, his musky scent entering my nose.

"No, it's not asking too much of me, but it might take a little more convincing on her part." I walk over to the bed, taking a seat beside my imprint. "I can't bear the thought of what I've done to her. If I could erase it all, I would."

"She's tougher than nails, always has been, but somehow I sense something different about her now that you two are connected in such a way." My father stands behind me, patting me on the back. "Plus, you've made me a grandfather. You are connected in more ways than one now."

"Yeah." I affirm.

"It feels kind of strange if you ask me." He continues. "Your mom and I just had a baby ourselves."

"Imagine how I feel. I've only been alive for ten years." We both share a fleeting laugh as we watch over the woman who means so much to the two of us.

"You definitely inherited my sense of humor, EJ, but please don't remind me of your age difference." My dad smiles, and then his voice softens. "I had to wait seven years for your mother, and Leah has endured seventeen. I always hoped she would find someone to make all her dreams come true, especially her dream of becoming a mother. I just never suspected it would be my own son."

I don't respond, but continue to stare intently at the mother of my child, the one who will bring completeness to my life with her acceptance of my every fault and weakness.

"EJ, I've spoken with Carlisle and Edward. They think that maybe when she wakes, you and Leah should spend some time alone, just the two of you. You know, try to sort things out before the baby gets here." My father relays, snickering. "And leave it to Alice. She's already made hotel arrangements in Venice for you."

"Venice?" I answer, my eyes lighting up with thought of being alone with her in such a picturesque, romantic city. It is the perfect setting.

"That's the place Leah will choose, Alice says." He sighs, shaking his head. "And you know how that goes."

"Yeah, I'm sure she has a suitcase packed for Leah already." I smile, taking my imprint's right hand into mine.

"It's waiting outside the door." My father Jacob gestures toward the door of my bedchamber.

Suddenly, Leah's eyes flip open, the light from the candelabras reflecting off her irises.

"Leah!" My father exclaims, grasping my shoulder.

"Amun, EJ, Amun!" Leah practically leaps from the bed, embracing me with all her strength. "He's gonna take her, EJ!"

"Shhh, Leah, Amun's dead. You're safe now." I pull her tighter to my chest, cradling her head with my right palm. She must have had a terrible nightmare.

"He wanted my baby, EJ." Her words are muted by her sobs. "He wanted to take her away from us."

"It's okay, my love." I rock her back and forth, letting her cry onto my shoulder. My heart crashes in my chest for her. I feel her pain as if it is my own. "No one is going to take her from us. I promise you."

"I'll leave you two alone." My father whispers, carefully making his way from the room. His hand lingers on the door handle, shaking violently from the thought of his Beta in so much pain. Then, he sends out to me, _EJ, your mom and I are taking Sarah and Billy back to the States, and we're bringing Bella Alice and JEB back with us to Volterra. We feel like we need to stay here a bit longer. Oh, and remember my suggestion._

I nod and then turn back to my imprint, pulling slightly away from her. "How are you feeling, love?"

"I'm fine." It is her only response as she quickly wipes away her tears. The thought of appearing weak in front of her Alpha has possibly made her rethink her actions. "I must look _horrible_, and what the hell am I wearing?"

She peers down at the lacy, lilac-colored nightgown in which my aunt Alice has dressed her, a look of sheer horror playing across her visage.

"Well, you look absolutely breathtaking." I cup her hand in mine. "And about the clothes, one word . . . Alice."

"Ugh." Leah smirks, snickering, her eyes stained with tears. "You wolves and your helplessness against the power of imprinting. You would tell me I was beautiful even if I was bald and all my teeth were missing."

"True." I laugh out loud at her comment, and she returns my smile. My heart instantly repairs itself within my chest. She is smiling again, and the very thought sets my world on fire. "But I'm not blind either, Leah."

"Thanks, I guess." She rolls her eyes, folding back the covers and exiting the bed.

"Hey, be careful, Leah." I reflexively jump across the bed, taking her into my arms.

"EJ, I'm a grown woman. I can walk. And I've got to pee." Leah shoves me off her, sauntering into the restroom and slamming the door.

I angle my arm against the wooden door, pressing my forehead against it, and sigh. I hum to myself, trying to block out the sounds coming from the bathroom to no avail.

Man, she's more of a firecracker than she ever was now. How can I ever convince her to come away with me?

Seconds later, the door buckles under my grasp, and Leah's face appears right in mine.

"Oh, EJ, you're still here." She sneers, brushing past me. "Figures."

"Leah, we need to talk . . ." I watch as Leah walks over to my wardrobe and takes one of my long, black robes off its hanger.

"About what?" With her back turned to me, she removes the purple nightgown to reveal only her panties. The sight makes me gulp, and all the blood in my body rushes to my crotch. The venom swells up within my mouth, the burning fire of desire building inside me. My body reflexively craves her body along with her blood, a desire I need to quell before we are together again.

I must stay under control. She's not ready for that quite yet. But hell . . . if she isn't teasing me.

"Us." I manage to utter, my jeans straining against my waist. I force myself to think of something else.

"EJ." She walks over to me, the robe barely covering her breasts and belly. As I relish in her exposed, russet skin, I grip the doorframe of the bathroom, feeling it crack against the force of my grasp. "I'm not ready to forgive you for . . . just not yet."

I deflect my eyes from hers, staring at the ground. My heart is completely downtrodden; my former desires dissipate with the realization of her words.

"Hey, she's moving." Leah's attention is diverted, and her hand circles around her beautiful baby bump. "Wanna feel?"

My eyes instantly reconnect with hers. "Really?"

"Sure." She smiles, the glow of being a mom radiating from her face. "She must know her daddy's here."

Leah opens her robe to reveal her waist and takes my right hand in hers, placing it just atop her belly. "Right there. Feel it?"

The wonderful, exhilarating feeling of my hand in contact with her skin sends me soaring high above the clouds. The second I touch her waist, the small nudging movements of our daughter fill my heart with utter elation.

My mouth morphs into a goofy grin, and I stare up at my imprint, sharing in this life-altering moment with her. I pull her into my arms, crushing her body to my chest.

"Oh, EJ." Leah responsively moans, relaxing and resting her head on my right shoulder. "It's just all so . . ."

She doesn't finish her statement.

We stand, holding each other for what seems like hours, and then she suddenly pulls away, turning her back to me. She is about to reject me again. I have to think fast.

"Leah, come away with me." I call to her as she begins to pace toward the door.

She pauses at the sound of my words.

"Let's go somewhere just you and me."

"Where, EJ?" Leah hesitates in the doorway, her back still turned to me, her tone hopeful.

"Anywhere you choose." I respond, my heart reeling in the fact that she didn't say no.

Turning around and walking back toward me, Leah takes my hand into hers. "Venice? I've always wanted to go there."

"Venice, it is then." I lean forward and lovingly kiss her on the tip of her nose.

She places her free hand against my chest, pushing slightly. "I said I'd go, EJ. I didn't make any promises."

"I know." I sigh, squeezing her hand and then releasing it. I secretly hope she will promise to never leave me again.

As she makes her way toward the door again to leave, Leah requests. "And I want my own room."

"Anything you want, my love." I reply, my heart sinking in my chest.

Baby steps, I think to myself. She still needs time. She's had much to deal with over the past few days. She just endured being kidnapped for the second time and being tricked by Amun. Not to mention learning of all my slip-ups.

"Good." Leah discloses the door, glancing and smiling at me once last time. "Now, let me see if the pixie has packed a suitcase for me yet. See you in the morning, EJ."

"Sweet dreams, Leah." I call to her, but she has already disappeared behind the wooden door.

I fall to comfort of my bed, placing my head in my hands.

This is going to be some trip. I just have to convince her to take me back, romance her a bit.

My father said I had the power to make all of her dreams come true . . . and I know just the thing . . .

I reach into my pocket, retrieving my cell phone, and hurriedly dial her number.

"Hello." The soft voice answers. "EJ?"

"Hey, Great-Grandma Sue." I reply, happy to hear her sweet, familiar tone.

"Is everything okay with Leah? I haven't heard from her in days!" My surrogate great-grandmother sounds worried.

"Oh, she's fine. Back to her normal self." I joke, my thoughts drifting to our trip to Venice. "Hey, Sue, I have a favor to ask of you . . ."

**Attn: So, what do you think EJ is planning? Will Leah give into him? Please review and you'll find out soon.**


	35. Chapter 33

**The True Alpha: The EJ Black Chronicles**

**Chapter 33: Venezia Act One**

**EJ's POV**

_Knock. Knock._

I find myself the next morning, knocking gently on Leah's bedchamber door and anxiously awaiting our time alone in Venice.

Despite the craziness that has developed over the past twenty-four hours, I found it quite easy to fall asleep the previous night. A night of peaceful slumber with visions of my sweet imprint consuming all my dreams. I smile at the very notion.

Holding a single, red rose concealed behind my back, I have come to take my beautiful Leah away for a romantic holiday to the floating city. She will receive my full, undivided attention, and I plan on romancing her with all that I am. I have to convince her that we are meant to be together and that I am deeply sorry for all the pain and heartache I have caused her.

The door abruptly opens.

"She's not ready, EJ." Alice's golden eyes glare at me from behind the door. "Come back in five minutes."

I catch a brief glimpse of Leah standing by her canopy bed, her hair in flowing, black tendrils, and my heart leaps in my chest. Is it possible that she could be even more beautiful?

I give her a lovesick grin, and she frowns at me, rolling her eyes, and mouths the words, "Help me."

"No peeking, EJ." Alice purposefully places her body in the angled doorway to block the view of my imprint. "FIVE MINUTES!"

The antique wooden door slams shut in my face.

I chuckle silently to myself, shaking my head. My poor Leah. Not only did she just face a perilous experience several hours ago, she now has to endure acting as the stand-in Barbie for Alice's amusements.

I face away from the door and close my eyes, bringing the rose up to my nose. I deeply inhale its scent and daydream about what will be the last evening of our trip to Venice, the moment I will make all her dreams come true.

I hope my father and Sue will be able to send the necessary items needed for my endeavor. My family members have graciously offered to help make the arrangements in Venice once the items arrive. All I really have to do is bring my imprint to the appointed place at the appointed time, and they have vowed to take care of the rest.

"EJ." Benjamin's voice stirs me from my musings. "May I have a word before you leave?"

"Of course, Benjamin." I turn and shake his hand, feeling the cold chill of his skin become warm the instant it touches my palm. "What's on your mind?"

"My wife Tia just arrived." He replies, adjusting the cuffs of his sleeves. "Kebi, Amun's wife, has disappeared. Tia hasn't been able to reach her since Amun kidnapped Leah."

I swear under my breath, my mind racing with thoughts that Kebi may retaliate against my family for the murder of her mate.

"You have no idea where she may be?" I ask my new friend, the look of hopelessness in my eyes.

"No." He sighs. "Our guess is that she has gone back to Egypt to be with the rest of the coven. I will try to contact them as soon as we part."

I glance down at the rose in my hand, a symbol of my undying love for my imprint, twirling it in my fingers. What if Kebi is gathering help to seek revenge against me by taking the life of . . .

"I know what you are thinking, EJ." Benjamin senses my uneasiness, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Marcus has already sent guards to Venice and has arranged for you to be protected the entire time you are there. You needn't be worried. If Kebi is planning to harm you or Leah, they will capture her before she can even get close to either one of you."

"Thanks, Benjamin." I look up from the rose to the crimson eyes of my Egyptian friend. How can I concentrate on romancing my Leah when someone could be out there wanting to do her harm? My anxiety has now reached its highest peak.

"Please try to enjoy yourself in Venice. Leah needs you right now. I saw the terror in her eyes when Amun threatened her." Benjamin assures me, patting my shoulder. "You need to focus on her and her alone."

"Right." I nod my head in agreement.

"I take my leave, my king." Benjamin bows slightly and then turns to head back down the passageway.

"Benjamin?" I question him before he can slip under the cover of darkness.

"Yes, master EJ." He faces me once again, his hands coming together across his chest as if in prayer.

"Do you know why Omari and Amun wanted Leah and our daughter?"

Taking several steps forward, Benjamin inhales deeply and responds. "Omari prophesized that he would marry the Alpha's daughter one day."

He looks up at me, apprehensive of my response. I don't even know how to respond to his statement. I gulp, letting the weight of it rest on my shoulders.

"He never married or even looked at another woman since he saw that vision those many centuries ago. He was waiting on _her_." Benjamin frowns, and my soul instantly goes into protective mode for my unborn child.

"So, that's why he decided to have his body separated and locked away?" A low growl escapes my throat.

"Yes, Omari knew how long it would take for the Alpha to arrive. He couldn't bear to endure centuries of being alone." Benjamin runs his hands through his short, black hair and then continues. "But he has now pledged his allegiance to you and the Volturi. He won't do anything rash. He knows it could cost him his life—for good this time."

I don't answer. Instead I close my emerald green eyes, my mind devoured by the fears for my daughter.

"She's ready, EJ." Alice interrupts my mediation, and Benjamin gives me a swift bow and paces back down the passageway.

Suppressing my concerns for my unborn child, I turn to face the reason why I am here in the first place, my beautiful imprint. She is my only focus right at the moment. The worries for my daughter can wait for now.

"I hope you like it, EJ." Alice giddily opens the door to Leah's bedchamber, grinning from ear to ear, her pride beaming from her golden eyes.

I unfalteringly walk across the threshold, my eyes never leaving the exquisite vision before me. My imprint stands with her back to me, draped in a long, black halter dress, her lovely hair cascading down her back in shiny, black curls. I grip the rose ferociously with my palm to keep from bursting into song.

"Leah . . . you look . . ." My eyes take in her form as she pivots around to face me, her head timidly held down.

"Like a nightmare." Leah huffs, giving me a half-smile, and turns back to glance at herself in the oval-shaped mirror in front of her.

Sauntering up behind her, I place my left arm around her waist and hold up the rose for her to see with the other.

"You look beautiful . . . actually, that word isn't quite accurate." I whisper in her right ear, kissing the flesh underneath it. Her skin responds in rippling goose bumps. "There are no words to describe how beautiful you look, Leah."

Leah promptly removes my arm from her swollen waist, taking the rose into her free hand.

When will she ever let me love her?

"Are you ready to leave?" She presses the rose under her nostrils, absorbing its scent.

"Are _you_ ready, my love?" I place my arm about her waist again, and she immediately spins around to face me.

"Yes." Her breath catches in her throat as our faces almost touch.

"Step onto my toes." I smile at her with my crooked grin.

Her heeled feet follow my command, and she steps onto my Italian leather shoes, her eyes completely lost in mine.

Slipping her hand around the base of my neck, Leah presses her body into mine. Her breathing hitches once again.

"Are you alright, Leah?" I ask when I notice her uneven breathing, my eyebrows furrowing.

"Yeah. It's just . . ." She peers up at me shyly, and my heart skips a beat. "I forgot how _warm_ you were."

Her body quivers in my arms, and I clutch her tightly to my chest. I can feel her heart beating in time with mine.

"Hold on tight. I promise I won't let go." I reach down and grab her suitcase, still holding onto her with my right arm.

"Wait, EJ." I pause like a stone statue at her words. "We are teleporting?"

"Of course, my love. Why do you think I had you step onto my toes?" I grin from ear to ear, winking at her. "Plus, it saves on airfare and waterbus costs."

"Oh, right." She laughs, blushing.

"You ready?" I ask my imprint, hastily awaiting our arrival in Venice.

"Yes." Leah whispers, placing her head on my chest, and slinks both arms around my neck.

"Here we go." I close my eyes, pressing my lips to her forehead, and focus all my concentration on Saint Mark's Square in Venice.

Instantly, the rush of wind overtakes the two of us, and she grips me tighter.

Like a flash of lightning, we arrive in Venice, the cool, crisp air tickling our cheeks. I open my eyes and blink, my vision peering out at the lagoon before us.

I glance down at my imprint as she still clings to me with all of her might, her eyes closed.

"We're here, love."

Opening her brown eyes, Leah releases me from her vice grip and takes in her surroundings.

"Oh, EJ." She smiles, spinning around and gathering her arms about her waist, my single rose still in her hand. "So beautiful."

"My words exactly." I say under my breath, relishing in my imprint's utter happiness.

* * *

After facing the barrage of pigeons in Saint Mark's Square, I manage to pry Leah away from the many splendors of Venice for several minutes to check into our hotel. It is only a moment's stroll to the hotel from the palazzo.

We arrive outside the door of our suite, the keycard and her suitcase firmly in my palms. Alice booked us the most expensive room in the entire Hotel Metropole, and the second I open the door, I understand why.

Before us appears a spacious, regal room decorated in various tones of beige and gold. It brings the Volturi palace to utter shame.

"EJ, this is awful." Leah frowns as she walks into the room. Part of me wishes she would have waited for me to carry her across the threshold. However, she would have probably declined my offer in the first place.

"What do you mean? It looks fine to me." I glance around the room, wondering why she would have made such a comment. The room is superb.

"You _really_ don't see the problem here?" She turns around, her hands on her hips.

When I don't answer, she huffs. "One bed, EJ."

"Oh." I look to my right and notice the perfectly-made bed with a large, Victorian mirror above the headboard. The wicked part of me is eternally grateful to my aunt Alice for picking this suite. Maybe things will work in my favor after all. "That's ok. I'll take the loveseat."

"Damn straight you will." I laugh at her frustration, tossing the suitcase onto the bed in front of her.

"What's so funny?" Leah's face is still so charming when she is angry.

"You're just so sexy when you're mad." I smile at her, and she sticks out her tongue at me, opening the doors to the balcony.

She walks out onto the terrace, and I follow the pull to her, desiring to spend every waking moment here in Venice with her.

"How about some lunch?" I call to her as I watch her gaze out at the city and canal below.

Leah is silent, her back turned to me. The bustle of the streets below is the only sound I can detect aside from the delicate, hypnotic rhythm of her heart.

"Leah?" I walk up behind her, looking down at the canal just below our balcony.

Now, I know why she is so quiet. Two lovers are sharing in a passionate embrace while they partake in a gondola ride along the canal. My imprint's eyes watch them intently, her gaze never faltering.

I stand beside her and grip the steel railing of the terrace, silently wishing it were the two of us down there. I sense she wishes it as well.

Pivoting my head to observe the face of my imprint, I notice her downtrodden expression, and my heart instantly aches at her sadness. I know just what will cheer her up.

I reach into my pocket and retrieve the surprise I have in store for the night, holding it up for her to see.

"These are for you, Leah."

She stands up from her position at the railing, taking the two slips of paper into her palms.

"_Phantom of the Opera_?" Hints of a smile play across her lips. "Here in Venice?"

"Yes, I know it's your favorite." My heart is whole again at the sight of her smile.

"Thank you so much, EJ." Her arms wrap around me, crushing me into her chest. The only place I desire to be.

Our embrace is brief, but it is all I need at the moment.

She glances back at the tickets once more, happiness emanating from her brown eyes.

"Now, how about that lunch?" Leah smirks.

* * *

Having spent most of our day touring the many spoils of the Venetian city, including Doges Palace and Saint Mark's Basilica, I treated my imprint to a romantic dinner on the lagoon. I had to laugh; I've never seen Leah eat so much in my life. I gave her a raised eyebrow as she finished her second, generous helping of cannoli. Her only response was to point at her waist, and I nodded my head in understanding.

After letting her get her fill, we took a gondola ride down one of the canals, her body propped tenderly against my chest, her hands massaging her beautiful belly. One of the best experiences of my life . . .

"I wonder if it will all be in Italian." Leah whispers to me as we sit in our reserved box in the Teatro La Fenice, awaiting the opening of the show. The excitement exudes from her face.

"Operas and musicals are performed in their original language, so it will be in English." I inform her, gesturing toward the stage still shielded by a green and gold-tasseled curtain. "They will put up Italian subtitles when it begins."

"Oh." She watches the curtain without a wandering eye, and I haven't been able to keep my eyes off her all night.

Still dressed in her sleek, ebony gown from earlier today, Leah is an absolute vision. I memorize every inch of her face, her neck, her smooth russet skin. Her succulent scent of lavender radiates from every fiber of her skin. It is mixed with the fragrance of the strawberry shampoo she used to wash the curl out of her hair the minute we finished lunch. She has never been one for frills and lace.

Suddenly, the house lights flicker and then dim to mark the beginning of the show.

Leah reaches over and grasps my right palm in her left. My breath catches in my throat, and she looks over at me, smiling with everlasting contentment. My heart soars.

Leah quickly deflects her attention back to the stage as the curtain ascends, and the familiar opening tune of _Phantom of the Opera_ descends almost-deafeningly upon us.

I hardly notice the two-hour spectacle amongst the exhilarating feeling of Leah's hand in mine. I watch the emotions of the play project themselves upon her gorgeous visage as she enthralls herself within its musical brilliance.

Near the end of Act One, I notice a tear begin to trickle down her left cheek. I turn my attention to the stage to determine the cause of her sadness.

The actors playing Raoul and Christine are singing to each other the most romantic, heartfelt number of the entire play . . .

_Raoul:_  
No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can harm you.  
My words will warm and calm you.

Let me be your freedom,  
Let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here with you, beside you,  
To guard you and to guide you...

_Christine:_  
Say you love me every waking moment.  
Turn my head with talk of summertime...  
Say you need me with you now and always...  
Promise me that all you say is true.  
That's all I ask of you.

_Raoul:_  
Let me be your shelter.  
Let me be your light.  
You're safe, no one will find you.  
Your fears are far behind you...

_Christine:_  
All I want is freedom,  
A world with no more night,  
And you, always beside me,  
To hold me and to hide me...

_Raoul:_  
Then, say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime.  
Let me lead you from your solitude.  
Say you need me with you here, beside you...  
Anywhere you go, let me go too.  
Christine, that's all I ask of you...

_Christine:_  
Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...  
Say the word and I will follow you...  
Share each day with me,  
Each night, each morning...  
Say you love me...

_Raoul:_  
You know I do...

_Together:_  
Love me . . . that's all I ask of you . . .

Leah's hand grips mine tightly as the actors embrace and lovingly kiss, and I center my eyes back on my imprint's face. Her expression crinkles in anguish as tears rapidly stream down her face. My heart shatters like a plate of glass, and I feel as if I have been kicked in the stomach.

Unexpectedly, she releases my hand, burying her face in her hands, and flees from our box. Instinctively, I race after her, feeling the desperate need to comfort her.

Using her scent to detect her location, I find Leah seconds later. She is sobbing into her hands on a gold, velvet-covered bench in the deserted lobby.

Sitting down beside her, I place my right arm about her shoulders and draw her closer to me. She throws her urgent arms around me, stifling her cries onto my brand-new suit. However, I don't give it a second thought. She is in my arms again.

I feel her body relax, and she pulls away, looking up at me.

"EJ, I . . ." Leah mutters, unable to finish her sentence. It is as if she can't formulate the right words to say at the moment.

"Shhh. I know." I press my fingers under her tear-stained eyes, wiping away her tears.

Giving me a half-smile, Leah embraces me with all her might once again, and I encase her with my arms.

"I love you too, Leah."

**Attn: I know you've been waiting to see these two together like this, but Leah has not given into him quite yet. She is just wavering a bit, and her reasons will be discussed in the next chapter. "All I Ask of You" is the song from _Phantom_ used here. Thanks so much for reading, and please review! :D**


	36. Chapter 34

**The True Alpha: The EJ Black Chronicles**

**Chapter 34: Venezia Act Two**

**Leah's POV**

"EJ, I . . ." I peer up at him, my heart pounding like a hammer within my chest. I feel my tears begin to dissipate with just one look into his emerald eyes.

"Shhh. I know." EJ places his hands on either side of my face, gently stroking away the moisture with his thumbs. The warmth of his fingers touching my skin sends ripples down my spine.

A myriad of emotions floods my heart, and I don't know what I should say to him at the moment. I can't let his touch overwhelm me so. He has hurt me deeply over the past few days, and I'm not quite ready to forgive him. I have so many things I need to tell him, so many things he needs to understand.

For starters, I do love him . . . I just don't know if that alone is enough to make me stay.

I smile up at him, wrapping my arms around him and letting the warmth of his body soothe me.

"I love you too, Leah."

My eyes widen with amazement as EJ speaks that simple little phrase. My heart instantly breaks for the man in my arms. He is unconditionally and hopelessly in love with me.

"I know you do, EJ." I pull away from him, looking down at my hands. "It's just . . . it's . . ."

Suddenly, the lobby begins to overrun with a steady stream of audience members. The musical must have just paused for an intermission. Some of the onlookers stop briefly in front of us with concerned looks on their faces, murmuring something in Italian.

"Is there somewhere we can go to talk?" I glance at EJ; his eyes are still focused on my face. "You know, somewhere private?"

"Of course." EJ stands up, offering me his hand, and I place my right hand in his.

Fleeing the crowded lobby, EJ leads me down the corridor to our private box. Once inside, EJ closes the crimson, velvet curtain and scoops me up into his arms.

"Where are we going, EJ?" I ask as he pulls me closer to his chest.

"You'll see. It's a secret place." EJ responds, pressing his lips to my forehead. His sweet gesture makes me smile, but also a little apprehensive.

I close my eyes, and seconds later, I find myself being gently lowered to the ground. I hear the hum of the city streets below. I feel the wind kiss my cheeks, and I realize that we are now outside, high above the city on a rooftop.

"We're still at the theater?" I glance around, noticing the glow of the tower from Saint Mark's Square off in the distance.

"Yes, we're on the roof." EJ walks up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, and presses his chest against my back.

I sigh, feeling torn between the desire to return his affection and the desire of my heart to divulge the words I need him to hear.

"EJ, don't." I grab his arms and force them to release from my body.

I take several steps forward, watching the twinkling of the city lights and marveling in the splendors of Venice at night.

"Leah, please . . ." I feel the warmth of his body draw closer to me, his wonderful scent of roses permeating my nose. "Please love me."

"EJ . . ." I close my eyes and take a deep breath. It must be so hard for him, having these strong desires for me when he doesn't fully comprehend them. I find it difficult to control my own urges sometimes. "We need to talk."

"Anything you want, Leah." He replies, his expression hopeful.

I turn around and face him, my pulse racing rapidly all the way into my ears.

"What you did was inexcusable, EJ." I tell him, feeling my stomach tie itself into knots.

"I know." EJ's face strains, and I know I have caused him great pain. "I wish I could go back and change it."

"I wish that too, EJ, but you can't." I look away from him, turning my body to the side. "I wish the Volturi had never come to Forks. I wish . . . a lot of things . . ."

"You wish you hadn't come back to La Push." EJ glances down at the ground beneath us as the words escape his mouth. It is more of a statement than a question.

"Honestly, EJ . . ." I begin, not sure if I want to tell him what I'm truly feeling, but he needs to know. "Some part of me does."

He doesn't speak, and I watch him start to shake violently. I force myself to be strong. I can't let him persuade me into holding back my feelings.

"You have to look at it from my perspective." I continue, fighting the lump rising in my throat. "I come home after two years away from my family--engaged, happy, thinking I finally had it all together--just to have my nephew imprint on me. It totally turned my world upside down."

EJ is still silent, loosening his tie and staring at the ground.

"I was blown away, and first thing I thought of was Jackson—how hurt he would be if I told him it was over." I cross my arms over my chest to invite warmth. "Sam did the same thing to me when he imprinted. I just couldn't bear the thought of hurting someone else in the same way he hurt me."

EJ walks up beside me, placing his hands on top of the stone barrier in front of us, and looks off at the city below. His body is still shaking, and I hope he doesn't phase right here for all the world to see.

"EJ, say something." I put my hand on his left shoulder, and he flinches, almost growling at me. I draw back my hand in caution.

"You told me when we were together that night, Leah, that you loved me, that you felt the pull to me, that you knew we were meant to be together." EJ's voice is harsh. I've never seen him so angry before, and it begins to scare me. "I gave you everything that night, Leah. I gave you my life, my heart, my body, _everything_."

He huffs and paces away from me, removing his jacket.

"I know you did, EJ." I follow him, needing him to hear me out. "And then Nahuel kidnapped me. He held me prisoner for five days, EJ. FIVE DAYS! Do you have any idea what that was like? Knowing that my family thought I was dead? Thinking that I had lost them forever? Not knowing if I was going to live or die?"

"Yes, I do, Leah." EJ walks back up to me, tossing his jacket onto a small bench. "I was taken away too. Remember?"

I gulp, realizing that he _did_ know what I went through. He knows the horror of being held captive by terrifying monsters, of not knowing whether he was going to survive or perish, not knowing if he would ever see me or his family again. I regret my words the second I detect the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, turning my back to him. "I wasn't thinking."

"No, I'm sorry." I feel his arms around my waist, and I involuntarily lean back into him. "I can't believe I lashed out at you like that. You've been through so much these past few weeks. I shouldn't have overreacted."

"It's ok, EJ." I sigh, letting down my defenses, and allow myself enjoy his arms wrapped around me. "You've endured a lot too. It must've have been so horrifying, being with that bastard Aro and forced to drink human blood."

"Just thinking of you got me through it." He whispers into my ear, and I feel it all the way to my knees.

I immediately pull away before I do something I'll regret.

"Then, why did you cheat on me, EJ?" I ask him point blank, staring into his jade-colored eyes, searching for a valid reason. "How could you sleep with someone else when I was _all_ you could think about?"

"Leah, I was weak." He deflects his eyes from mine. "The night we were together was the first time I had ever been with a woman, the first time I ever had desires to sleep with anyone. I found that the more I drank human blood, the more powerful those desires became. I found it harder and harder to resist."

"You should have been stronger." The words come out a little harsher than I intend.

"You're right, I should have." EJ returns his arms to my waist. "But I'm here now, and I promise you, that will _never_ happen again."

"You know." I deny him again, strolling toward the opposite side of the roof. "I asked Sam once if he ever thought of the nights we shared together, and he told me he honestly couldn't remember them. His bond to Emily is that strong. How come yours wasn't strong enough to resist those women?"

"I don't know." EJ says, watching me walk up to a stone statue of a horse and trace the indentations with my fingers. "Dad wondered that too."

"Hmm . . . I wonder if because you are the Alpha now, you can choose whomever you want to be with." I try to make sense of his betrayal. "Maybe, your imprinting on me is null and void, and you have a choice now."

"Leah, how could you say something like that?" I see the hurt in EJ's eyes.

I really shouldn't have said that, but it has been weighing on my heart all day. I wonder if it could be true.

"It caused me physical pain to know that I slept with those women and that I would have to confess it to you. It literally broke my heart in two."

"Let's face the facts, EJ." I attempt to make him understand. "Your father never touched another woman again after he imprinted on Nessie, and believe me, he was tempted. I was his Beta, EJ, and I knew everything he went through. He fought temptation more that you would believe."

"Really?" EJ doesn't even look at me; his eyes are completely glazed over. "He never faltered once?"

"Never." I shake my head at him and continue. "And Quil, too. He waited sixteen years for Claire. Never once did he sleep with another woman."

EJ sighs, running his hands through his coal-black hair. The light from the moon reflects in his eyes, and I feel my breathing hitch in my throat. Even with the sadness radiating from his face, he has never looked more gorgeous in his life. I frown, forcing myself to look away.

"Maybe, we made a mistake that night, EJ." My heart shatters as I speak those words, but they need to be told. "Maybe, we should have taken things slower. I'm sorry I led you on."

"So, in other words, you're sorry you're carrying my child?" My soul follows my heart, violently crashing as rubble at my feet with his words.

"Damn it! That's not what I meant, EJ!" I put my hands on my forehead and run them down the length of my face. I let my arms fall to my belly, feeling the weight of my words settle on my shoulders. I could never regret creating the life resting beneath my palms.

"Then, what _did_ you mean?" EJ is standing right beside me now, his eyes furious.

I inhale deeply and take several steps away from him.

"What I meant was that we should have taken things slower. You were just a child, EJ. I took advantage of the situation." I watch his face to gauge his reaction, and his expression is unreadable, blank.

"I'm not a CHILD, Leah!" Suddenly, EJ's face is right in mine, his hot breath on my face. Then, he recoils, taking a seat on a bench to the right of where I am standing.

"Well . . . maybe I am."

"No, EJ." I kneel in front of him, placing my hands on top of his. He immediately takes them into his palms. "You are _not_ a child anymore. You are very much a man. All these experiences you have endured have matured you. I can see it in your eyes."

"I just feel so confused by what you're saying, Leah." EJ begins to cry, and I feel the ever-growing need to comfort him. "I love you. I only want to be with you. Imprint or no imprint, you are the one I'm meant to be with. I choose you."

I take a few seconds and let what he has just said sink in. Of course, he feels this way. I know he loves me, but can I forgive him? Will I _ever_ be able to forgive him?

"EJ, being with you is just too difficult for me." His eyes look up at me, heartbroken. "I have been kidnapped twice, cheated on, lied to, almost murdered, the life of my unborn child at stake. It's just too risky, too dangerous, to be with you."

"What the fuck, Leah?" EJ removes his palms from my hands and stands up, retrieving his coat. "I have done nothing but protect you since you've been here, and this is how you repay me? By telling me it's too _dangerous_ to be around me?"

I nod, placing my head in my hands, stifling back the tears I feel creeping out the corners of my brown eyes.

"Then, why are you even here with me now?" EJ's body is vehemently quaking once again. "Why don't you just go back to Washington and be with Jackson?"

"Actually." I rise and face him, gulping down my fear. "I called him on my cell when you were in the shower earlier this evening."

"What?" His eyes are filled with shock. "Leah, no, please . . ."

"I told him I was sorry for everything and told him about the baby." I close my eyes and continue. "And he told me he didn't care, and he still wants to marry me."

"Who cares what he wants?" EJ takes my hand into his. "What do _you_ want, Leah?"

"It's simple, EJ. I have to think of our daughter—what's best for her." I tell him, looking down at our hands entwined together. "I can't put her in danger anymore."

EJ drops my hand and weakly crumbles to the ground, falling to his knees. He shouts obscenities at the top of his lungs and forcefully pounds his fists into the stone ground. The stone cracks and collapses underneath the force of his palms, dust flying all about his tear-soaked face.

"I'm so sorry, EJ." The floodgates open, and I begin to sob uncontrollably.

God, I am such a bitch! This conversation has definitely not gone the way I intended.

I start to comfort to him, but he holds up his hands in protest.

"Just leave me alone, Leah." I hear him whimper, his anger paramount. "Just leave me alone. I won't bother you anymore. Go back to your husband."

EJ's words cut me deep, but I deserve every one of them. I hate to leave him like this, but maybe it is for the best . . .

With a heavy heart, I turn and begin to make my way from the roof of the Teatro la Fenice, tears streaming relentlessly down my face.

* * *

**EJ's POV**

The dust settles around me, and I feel like my world has crumbled down upon me. Leah has denied me for her fiancé once again, and I feel almost as if I can't breathe.

I gasp for air, welcoming it into my lungs, as I hear the faint sounds of her heels carry her farther and farther away from me.

Searing, sharp pains resonate deep within my being, and I instantly regret my words. I need her like a heart needs a beat, like I need the very air I breathe. She is my everything. No one could _ever_ take her place. I must fight for her, no matter the cost.

Forgetting the ache in my soul, I sprint after her and follow the pounding rhythm of her heart.

As I open the door, which leads to the winding staircase toward the theater below, I catch a brief glimpse of her descending the stairs.

"LEAH!" I call out to her. "Wait!"

The clicks of her heels halt, and she looks up at me from her position on the steps.

Taking the stairs one at a time, I finally reach her and take in her beautiful, tear-stained eyes.

"I thought you said you wouldn't bother me anymore." Leah laughs nervously, biting her lower lip.

"I lied." I place both of my palms on either side of her face, looking deeply into her angelic, chocolate-brown eyes.

"EJ, I can't do this." Leah begins to pull away, but I grip her even harder. She will _not_ do this to me again. "Let me go."

"Never." I watch her eyes as they close and several more tears seep from them. "Leah, look, I know your life has turned to shit ever since you came back to Forks, and I know that it is all because of me." I wipe away her tears. "But you are my world, Leah. You're the only one I ever want. Please forgive me. Say you love me."

"You know I do." Leah whispers, her breath uneven.

"Say it, Leah. I want to hear it from your own lips."

Her eyes open, full of sorrow, and she opens her mouth with only silence to escape it.

"Say you love me, Leah. Only me." I pull her face to mine, hoping she will utter the words I have been longing to hear. "Say you love the unborn child you saved from Nahuel. Say you love the teenager who saved you from the deadly venom spreading through your veins. Say you love the man who made love to you and gave you the most precious gift of all . . . say it, Leah."

Leah hesitates, her eyes never leaving mine. The tears are coming even faster, and her heart is hammering with the cadence of a thousand drums.

"I . . . love you, EJ." She smiles through her sobs; her words are like music to my soul.

Her soothing music spreads like wildfire throughout my entire body, and I feel myself becoming whole again.

"I can't promise you that a life with me will be a piece of cake, but say you want me—danger and all." Our eyes lock together, and I angle my head toward hers. "Stay with me . . ."

"I do want you, EJ." Her voice is just a whisper. "Yes, I'll stay, but I still need some time to figure things out."

"We have all the time in the world." I snake my arms around her waist, and she closes the gap between us, her arms circling around my neck. "I'll wait for you forever."

Leah rises up on her toes, her eyes shutting out the world around us, and my heart soars in everlasting contentment as our lips finally meet.

**Attn: Whew, that was exhausting! What do you think? LOL I forgot to mention in the last few posts that my inspiration for Omari is Taylor Kitsch. If you're not sure who he is, Google him; he's pretty hot! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	37. Chapter 35

**The True Alpha: The EJ Black Chronicles**

**Chapter 35: Venezia Act Three**

**Leah's POV**

I press my lips to EJ's, feeling the love he has for me fill my entire being. I realize in that moment that I do love him—more than the morning sun. I have been denying it ever since he told me about his betrayal. I let my selfishness control my every thought, and I should have been more sensitive to his needs.

He suddenly pulls away from my lips, pressing his forehead to mine.

"Leah, I know it's not easy to be with me, but you know I wouldn't let anything happen to you and the baby. You must believe me."

I know EJ is right; he wouldn't let anything happen to his family. He has proven that to me time and time again. The danger we experienced in the past was all at the hand of others and not his own.

"I'm sorry I questioned your love, your commitment to me, EJ." I tell him, looking up through my lashes. "I should have never said your imprint on me was void now."

"Even if I didn't imprint on you, we would have found each other eventually." EJ beams at me, and he has never looked happier.

"You think so?" I ask him, placing another soft kiss on his lips.

"Yes. I was made for you, and you were made for me." He positions his right hand atop my belly. "Just as I was meant to be the Alpha, we were meant to be together and have our daughter."

"Do you really believe that?" I rest my right hand atop his at my waist.

"With all that I am." EJ bends down, cupping my face with his palms, and crushes his velvety lips to mine once again. He deepens the kiss, and I part my lips to allow his tongue entrance, willingly drowning in our passion for each other.

As I enjoy our kiss as reunited lovers, for the first time in several days, I believe it with all my heart as well.

* * *

**EJ's POV**

Through the dimmed, deserted Venetian streets, we walk together in silence. The faint sounds of our shoes gliding across the stone path provide the background music for our return to the Hotel Metropole.

I peer over at my Leah, my black jacket draped about her shoulders, the light from the moon above illuminating her face. It appears as if she is glowing, and my heart instantly leaps in my chest.

How could I ever deserve this radiant woman? I'm just so thankful that she has decided to stay with me and give our love a second chance. I could not ask for more.

"Thought of any names for the baby yet?" I break the stillness of the night, watching the wind lightly toss her hair in its breeze.

"Yes." Leah smiles, her face becoming even more beautiful. "Tessa . . . it was my grandmother's name on my mother's side."

"Tessa, huh?" I look off at the canal to our right, pondering the notion of becoming a father. I shut my eyes and dream of the moment I will meet my daughter and hold her in my arms. It will be the most life-altering moment of my existence.

"You don't like it?" Leah stops suddenly when I don't answer, glancing up at me in wonder, her expression curious.

"No, I think it is perfect." I wholeheartedly confess, and that gorgeous smile returns to her face.

"Good, I'm glad." She begins to pace again, her eyes lost in happiness. "It means 'to reap what you harvest.' "

"Well, she was the result of that night we placed our trust in one another, our complete surrender." I tell her, and Leah nods her head in agreement. "She is the harvest of our love."

"That was beautifully said, EJ." Leah shyly remarks, still looking straight ahead at the path before us. "Tessa Clearwater . . . yes, I think that will suit her well."

"Clearwater?" I halt my footsteps, frowning, and my heart breaks with disappointment at her words.

"Oh, no, EJ." She places her hand on my cheek. "I meant that to be her middle name in honor of my mom and dad."

I look up at her, my crooked grin reappearing. "So, you mean . . ."

"Of course, I want her last name to be Black, EJ." Her lips press gently to my left cheek. "Tessa Clearwater Black. I wouldn't have it any other way."

I sigh, reveling in the sensation of her kiss as it surges throughout my entire body.

"Thank you, Leah." I place my palm over hers on my cheek and intertwine my fingers with hers.

Squeezing my hand lightly, Leah brings her palm down, and we begin to walk again along the stone passageways to our hotel, hand in hand.

I can't help but feel overwhelming happiness that her hand is in mine. I have never felt closer to her since the moment I imprinted on her. I feel like running through the streets, shouting and proclaiming my love for her for all the world to hear. But that would mean I would have to part from her, and I couldn't bear the thought at the moment.

When we reach our hotel, we take the steps one at a time up to our room, shyly stealing glances of the other as we go.

"How about a warm bath?" I ask her as we arrive outside our suite, sliding the keycard into the slot to unlock the door.

Leah sighs and closes her eyes. "Yes, that would be great. I'm exhausted."

"Let me carry you then." I offer, taking the jacket from around her shoulders.

"It's only about twenty feet to the bed. I think I can manage." Leah answers, chuckling to herself and rolling her eyes. For a second there, I think I hear her mumble something that resembles "wolves."

I open the door for her to enter, and I watch her beautiful form glide across the beige carpet to the bed. She collapses down upon it, lying back against the silken sheets.

My breath catches in my throat, and I force myself to blink. I can't help but to feel the urge to lie down next to her, to fully consummate our reunion.

"How 'bout you relax and I'll get the bath started for you?" I bite my tongue when I'm finished speaking to keep myself from conveying my true desires at the moment.

"Sure, EJ. Thanks." Leah rises up on her side, using her elbow to prop up her head. Her free hand circles around her beautiful baby bump, and she smiles at me. She looks absolutely breathtaking.

"Ok, be right back." I stammer through my words, prying my eyes away from her and sauntering into the bathroom. My heart begins to ache the second I leave her.

I hurriedly turn on the tap in the antique, porcelain bathtub, allowing the warm water to run through my fingers. Using the hotel's complementary bubble bath, I pour several drops of the lilac-colored liquid under the streaming water. The scent instantly floods my senses, and it smells exactly like my beautiful imprint--luscious lavender. I could easy douse myself in her scent for all of eternity.

After several minutes, the bathwater is ready for her. I make sure that her bathrobe is positioned beside the tub along with her shampoo and other toiletries she will need before heading out into the suite once again.

"All ready, Leah." I pop my head out from the bathroom, only to see her standing on the terrace, the moonlight reflecting off her brown tresses.

"Leah?" I cautiously join her on the balcony, pulling her into my arms from behind and resting my head on her shoulder. "Your bath awaits."

"EJ . . ." My name from her lips makes my heart skip a beat, but it seems as if she is troubled by something.

"I'm here." I pull her closer, tightening my grip above her belly.

She is silent for a few seconds, and I whisper in her ear, kissing her softly on the supple skin of her neck.

"What's wrong, my love?"

"Nothing." She leans back into me, pressing her body against mine. "Nothing is wrong . . . I'm just so . . . _happy_ here with you. I can't describe it."

"I know what you mean." I smile against the flesh of her neck. I can hear the blood pumping rapidly through her veins, yet I don't feel any need to drain her of her life force. Maybe, my desires for the sustenance it provides has finally dispelled itself. Maybe my love for her has conquered them all.

"Emily and your mom always told me how wonderful it felt. I just never believed them until now." Leah turns around, looking straight into my emerald-green eyes.

"My dad told me the same. It's exhilarating." I take her hands into my palms, feeling the love we share for each other stream steadily from her body to mine and back again.

"Yes, it is . . ." She draws back a breath and then purposely averts her brown eyes from mine. "I think I'm ready for my bath now."

Unexpectedly, my cell phone begins to vibrate in the pocket of my black trousers. I retrieve it and glance at the screen.

"It's Alice." I sigh, motioning for Leah to head back into the suite. "You go ahead. I'll be here if you need anything."

"Tell Alice I said 'hi.' " Leah smiles as she takes several steps toward the bathroom. "But I'm sure she already knows."

I laugh, watching her disappear behind the bathroom door, and press the phone to my ear.

"Hey, Alice. How's Volterra?" I overzealously speak into the phone, not bothering to hide my joy, and turn to face the outside.

"Nevermind that, EJ. Everything's fine here." Alice's musical voice resounds, and then I am greeted with a long pause.

"Alice?" I break the silence, wondering if we've lost our connection.

"She's forgiven you, you know." Alice responds, and I detect an absolute joy in her tone.

"Really?" I can hardly contain my excitement at Alice's words.

"Yes." Alice assuredly replies, and my heart sings as the realization sinks in. "I only have a few minutes, EJ, but I wanted to tell you that everything is a-go for tomorrow night."

"Fantastic! Alice, you are wonderful. Thank you so much." I giddily respond, pumping my fist into the air in utter elation.

"Well, you didn't call me your favorite aunt once for nothing." She sarcastically remarks, and then she is serious. "Now, just make sure you're there at seven sharp, EJ. We don't want to keep our guests waiting."

"You know I will be." I roll my eyes, knowing all too well that she can already see what will transpire the following evening.

"Yes, but I know how men are when it comes to these things." Alice says, clearing her throat. "I don't want you changing your mind at the last minute."

"No way. I wouldn't miss it for the world." I lower my voice to a whisper. "Hey, any hint as to how it will turn out?"

"No spoilers, EJ. For once, I'm keeping my mouth shut." She sighs. "Anywho, I have to go. Oh, and tell Leah that I think Tessa is a beautiful name for your daughter."

And just as quickly as our conversation started, the line goes dead.

"Hey, there." I'm startled by a voice behind me. But I immediately register the voice and the all-encompassing scent of lavender fills my nose.

"Hey." I spin around, shutting my phone, and grip it tightly in my palm. "That was quick."

Leah appears before me in nothing but her pink, silk robe, her long, brown tresses flowing down her shoulders in wet tendrils. She leans against the doorway to the terrace, her arms folded across her chest. As always, the very sight of her takes my breath away.

"So, how's Alice?" Leah asks as if she is trying to avoid my earlier observation.

"She's Alice." I chuckle, moving closer to her. "She loves the name Tessa by the way."

"Does she?" Leah smirks. "Well, I'm sure she's already busy making a nursery for us back in the bloodsuckers' palace."

"That's not even the half . . ." I begin, but Leah presses her fingers to my lips to silence me.

"Shhh, EJ . . ." Leah steps back into the hotel room, and feeling the pull to her, I follow and toss my phone onto the loveseat just inside the door. She has me mesmerized, and my eyes never leave hers.

"I couldn't stand one minute in that bathtub without you . . ." Leah resumes, tugging at the strings of her robe about her waist. "It nearly drove me insane."

The strings give way, and she leans back, letting the silk robe slide off her shoulders. Her iridescent, naked skin is exposed to me. I gasp, cupping my hand over my mouth at the sight of her, and feel the need for her gradually growing between my legs.

Sexily, Leah struts across the carpeted floor toward me, her eyes full of passion and desire.

"Tonight, EJ . . ." She assertively begins, removing my tie from around my neck and unbuttoning my white dress shirt. "Let's start over . . . let's make a new beginning."

Leah pulls back my shirt and proceeds to place feather-like kisses down my chest. Each kiss sends pulses straight to my heart and not to mention my manhood, completely overtaking all my sane thoughts. I gulp and pinch my face together as I feel myself harden against the fabric of my pants.

"A new beginning . . ." I force myself to speak as her lips reach my waist, balling my hands into fists. "I like that idea."

"I thought you might." Her fingers play with the zipper of my pants, teasing me.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Leah?" I whisper, thrusting myself back into reason. I pull her back to a standing position and look into her eyes. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Yes." Leah hungrily looks up at me, smirking a sexy grin. "Make love to me, EJ."

Heftily lifting her nude body into my arms, I crush my lips hers and lay her down on the edge of the bed, mindful of her round belly. I hurriedly remove my clothes and sweetly place a kiss on her waist as I position myself on top of her.

I pause above her, gazing into her chocolate-brown eyes.

"Alice said you forgave me."

"Did she now?" Leah runs her hands down the length of my chest and then traces my abs one by one. I release a slight moan as jolts of electricity shoot through my being at her very touch.

"Mmhmm." I murmur, leaning down to taste the sweet nectar of her breasts. I take her left nipple into my mouth, circling my tongue about it several times.

"Oh, God, EJ." Her breathing becomes more uneven as I continue to relish in her sweetness. Her hands wrap around the base of my neck, guiding me. "Yes, right there, oh, yes."

"So, you've forgiven me?" I slowly kiss up her chest to her neck, reveling in all that is her.

"Yes." She gasps, arching her back slightly.

"When did you forgive me . . ." My voice trails off as I suckle her neck just under her earlobe. I then shift my body to the right, placing my left hand between her legs.

"Mmm?" She moans and invitingly parts her legs. I slip my middle finger obligingly inside her wet core, and her hips rise to meet me.

"When did you forgive me, Leah?" I begin to pump my finger at a steady pace, running my free hand down the smooth skin of her torso. I savor every curve, every line of her body, memorizing it with my fingertips.

Then, Leah opens her eyes, nothing but pure love emanating from her.

"When I saw the sparkle in your eye as you asked about our daughter . . ."

Her words melt me completely, and I am at an all-surrender.

I forcibly press my lips to hers, consuming myself entirely within her. She has made me the happiest and luckiest man on Earth, and I gladly give her all that I am.

Pulling my finger out of her, I position myself between her legs. Thrusting gently, I sheathe myself fully within her, and our bodies once again become one flesh, one whole being.

Leah releases a groan of pleasure as I begin to pull in and out of her, moving at a slowed rhythm to enjoy every second of our time together. Sheer completeness rushes through my body as I make love to my imprint, and the world begins to disappear around me. All that remains is the undying love that now exists between us. Our past is long forgotten.

"How could I ever deny this, EJ?" She begins to match my movements, quivering beneath me. "You feel so . . . amazing . . ."

"God, you do too, Leah." The sensation of her warmth around me is driving me completely insane. I pick up the pace and drink of her lips once again.

Then, for some unknown reason, I pause and glance at the mirror positioned just above the headboard of the bed. The glorious vision of our bodies entwined comes into view.

"Look, Leah."

Leah looks up at the mirror and then back to me. Her left eyebrow arches in response.

"That's how it's supposed to be, Leah—you and me like this."

"Always." She whispers before devouring my mouth with hers.

God, I don't deserve this woman, but she makes me feel so incredible. I delight in her words as I continue to drive myself into her, feeling my release slowly building.

"I'm not going to last much longer." I tell her and return my lips to hers. Then, I force myself to breathe. "Tell me you love me, Leah."

"I love you, EJ. Oh, God, yes, I love you!" Leah screams at the top of her lungs as her walls begin to spasm all around me. As her orgasm surges throughout her body, she presses against me with all her might, allowing me to fill her completely. Her eyes languidly roll to the back of her head. "Yes! Yes! YES!"

Her explosive constrictions around me trigger my own, and I release myself into her along with my love, my life, my soul. Breathless, I collapse beside her and pull her into my arms.

I clutch her close, savoring in the afterglow of our lovemaking, and she fastens her arms about my shoulders and rests her head on my chest.

The world could stop spinning on its axis and plummet into nothingness, and I wouldn't even notice. My imprint has forgiven me and allowed me to make love to her again—for the first time. She has placed all her trust and faith in me completely, and I am finally the man I once thought I could become.

"Thank you, Leah." I kiss her forehead, remnants of her sweat transferring to my lips. "For forgiving me."

"No, EJ." She rises up, sprawling herself on top of me and straddling my hips. "Thank you for imprinting on me. I've finally made it home, and this is where I'm meant to be."

A single tear of joy idly runs down my left cheek, and Leah bends down, gliding her tongue along its path to whisk it away before filling herself with me once again.

We make love several more times that night, each successive time with more passion, more ardor than the previous one. We surrender completely to each other that night, no more holding back.

And tomorrow begins the rest of our forever . . .

**Attn: I hope you liked this chapter. I just thought, what the heck? Couldn't hurt, right? LMAO Please review! Thanks.**


	38. Chapter 36

_**Chapter Prologue:**_

_ I slept restlessly, dreaming only of one, single thing—a giant, brown wolf with emerald green eyes. In my dream, I was in wolf form as well, and together we ran through the forest and played as if we were old friends. My dream however quickly turned into a terrifying nightmare, and someone or something dressed in flowing, black robes came to take my brown friend away from me. My heart broke into a million pieces when the shadowy reaper appeared through the trees, opening his cloak and encasing my wolf friend within its folds. I remember nothing else, but darkness. Then, I awoke._

**

* * *

**

**THE TRUE ALPHA: THE EJ BLACK CHRONICLES**

**Chapter 36: Venezia Finale**

**Leah's POV**

"Where are we going, EJ?" I ask my imprint for the umpteenth time on our stroll down the stone walkway that next evening. I rest my head on his shoulder, pulling him closer to me, our arms linked together.

After the most romantic, and not to mention _erotic_, night of my life, I woke to find a magnificent breakfast in bed and a note in EJ's elegant handwriting telling me that a "surprise" awaited me this evening. I hate surprises, and the suspense has literally been killing me the entire day.

"You'll see, Leah." EJ chuckles, a smile broadening on his face. I deliberately frown up at him, disappointed.

"Just a little hint." I try to persuade my beloved to divulge any minute detail of his intentions, stroking my fingers tauntingly down his forearm and giving him a seductive look.

"Nope, my lips are sealed." EJ hisses as my fingers run down his warm skin to his palm. "Didn't you get your fill of me last night?"

He laughs, placing his arm about my shoulders to avoid any further stimulation, and I grit my teeth in utter frustration.

"No, I could never get my fill of you." I slink my arm under his about his waist, pressing my body against his chest. His arms instantly encase me, and I feel his lips gently kiss the top of my hair. I deeply inhale, memorizing his scent—that intoxicating aroma of fresh-cut roses.

"Neither could I." EJ whispers as we continue to walk toward our destination, fully immersed in one another.

I sigh, regretting the moment I even considered leaving EJ. He is so special to me, the one I was created for. How could I ever deny him? He is all I've ever wanted and more. I gave into him last night, sharing the most intimate expression of love possible and solidifying my full commitment to him. Since last night, I have never been happier in my entire life, and I curse even the thought of ever rejecting him for someone else. I force myself to push away those thoughts and concentrate on the present and our future lives together.

"Not much further." EJ assures me as we near the end of the block. My heart begins to thud in my chest. "Just around this corner . . . ah, here we are."

As we reach the surcease of the alleyway, I notice a small shop positioned to our right. I feel my heart sink with dissatisfaction.

"You brought me to a shop?" I ask him, dumbfounded. He knows that shopping is not one of my favorite pastimes, and I begin to wonder why he has brought me here.

"Do you see the sign out front?" EJ motions toward the large sign, resting atop an easel along the stone walkway and marking the entrance to the store.

"Yes, but . . ." I do a double take. My eyes widen as I read every last word written in English below the Italian translation etched onto the sign:

_New Exhibition from American Artist: Leah Clearwater One Night Only_

Tears begin to well up in my eyes, and I let my arms drop from EJ's body. I stare at the sign in disbelief, my heart beating an erratic rhythm.

"EJ . . . what . . . I mean, how?" The warmth of EJ's arms is now all about me as he pulls me into his chest from behind.

"Surprise." He kisses my cheek, glancing toward the shop, grinning from ear to ear.

"You brought my artwork here?" I force myself to blink and turn around to face EJ, caressing his cheek with my hand.

"Well, I had some help from your mom and our family of course." EJ beams, his gorgeous green eyes pouring into mine.

"EJ . . . this is the sweetest thing you've ever done." I face the store again, a smile playing across my lips. "It's one of my dreams to show my artwork . . . and here in Venice . . . I'm speechless."

"Well, then let's not keep them waiting. Shall we?" EJ lovingly takes my left palm into his right.

I nod, feeling a twinge of nervousness begin to build in my stomach.

"Relax. You'll do wonderful." EJ's calming words relieve the apprehension within me, and I endearingly smile at him, reveling in the unconditional love and care he has for me.

As we cross the threshold to the makeshift gallery, I count almost two dozen patrons already inside the shop. About twenty of my paintings and drawings cover the walls complete with mattes and glass, antique frames, and a small table of hors d'œuvres is positioned toward the back of the gallery.

"EJ! Leah!" A familiar voice rings out, and the pixie-like figure of Alice Cullen dances toward me, her arms outstretched. "You're here."

"Alice." I roll my eyes as I partake in our hug, and as I look over her shoulder toward the rear of the shop, I notice several more of our family members as they make their presence known: Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. "I should've known you were behind this."

"Well, it was EJ's idea mostly." Alice pulls away from me, her golden eyes beaming. "But I helped a little."

"Everything looks wonderful, Alice." EJ hugs his aunt. "Thank you so much."

"It was nothing, EJ." Alice sighs, releasing her nephew, and then turns to me. "Now, Leah, are you ready for your introduction?"

"Introduction?" I gulp, feeling the nervousness steadily return to my stomach.

"Don't worry." Alice comforts me, placing her arm around my waist and guiding me toward the rear of the gallery. "I'll do all the talking."

She smiles at me, removing her hand from my waist, and I glance back at my EJ, who in turn gives me a flirty wink. I instantly relax, my face restoring its broad grin.

Alice retrieves a champagne glass and clinks it several times with her fingers, not requiring a metal object to do the job for her.

"Everyone, may I have your attention?" She begins her speech in Italian and then translates it into English. The throng of art enthusiasts turns their focus immediately on Alice. "I have the esteemed pleasure of introducing to you the artist whose beautiful work we are presenting here tonight: Miss Leah Clearwater."

She gestures for me to join her beside the table of hors d'œuvres, and I oblige, a hint of crimson flushing on my cheeks. Give me a field full of bloodthirsty, newborn vampires, and I welcome the fight. Give me a room full of art critics, and I melt into a pile of mush.

However, to my ultimate comfort, the crowd obligingly erupts into a fleeting round of applause.

"Miss Clearwater is an American from La Push, Washington, and has been studying art for the past two years at the University of Oregon. This is the first formal showing of her work, and what better place than Venice?" Alice chuckles, and the audience mirrors her sentiment. "Please enjoy your evening with us, and remember all paintings are for sale to the highest bidder."

"You're selling my work?" I whisper into Alice's ear, shocked.

"Yes, you've always wanted to make a living as an artist, right?" Alice winks at me, and I realize that she is right. It has always been a dream of mine to earn money doing what I love the most, painting. "Now, you are."

"Thanks, Alice." I reply, watching the guests return to my paintings.

"No problem." Alice places her hand on my shoulder. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have some paintings to sell."

I laugh as Alice scurries off toward a middle-aged couple dressed in fancy attire. Her persuasive vampire powers will definitely serve her well in this setting, and I can only hope for the best.

"Miss Clearwater." A voice in a British accent greets me from my right. I turn, and a short, stocky woman appears before me, dressed in a blue, vintage gown. "Your paintings are just brilliant, my dear. I persuaded my husband to buy three of them for our new home in Tuscany."

"Thank you so much." I show my gratitude for my new fan as EJ's arms embrace me from behind.

"Is this handsome man your husband?" The old woman asks, and my heart skips a beat at the word, _husband_.

"Well, not exact--"

"Yes, I'm EJ Black. Nice to meet you." EJ interjects, letting me go and shaking the patron's hand.

"Likewise, Mr. Black." The woman smiles, eyeing EJ up and down in approval. "And when is the blessed event?"

EJ and I both look at each other, and he reaches down to my waist, placing his right hand atop my belly.

"Soon." EJ responds, caressing my swollen belly gently, and never deflects his gaze from mine.

"Ah, young love. I remember that feeling." The woman sighs, possibly lost in the memories of the past. "Don't ever let those feelings go. Cling to them as if they are your very lifeline. Now, if you'll excuse me . . ."

We watch our new friend join whom I assume to be her husband near the entrance of the gallery, and then EJ turns back to me, taking my face into his palms.

"You know something?" EJ says, looking into my brown eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Black?" I furrow my eyebrows and wonder what he could possibly have to say.

"_You_ are my lifeline, Leah, and I'm _never_ letting go." EJ leans in, pressing his lips softly to mine.

I melt into him, allowing the soothing warmth of his lips to intoxicate me.

_Neither am I, EJ. Neither am I._

* * *

"Thank you, EJ, for everything." I express my appreciation to my imprint as the last patrons of the evening exit the gallery. I wave to them and shut the door to the shop behind them.

"You're welcome, love." EJ smiles as he takes down the only painting that didn't sell, my abstract work called "The Great Eye."

"I wonder why that one didn't sell." I ponder, crossing my arms against my chest and watching my imprint set the painting down on the wooden floor.

"Because Alice bought it already." EJ scoffs, sauntering up to meet me at the door. He takes me in his arms and pulls me close. "She growled at anyone who gave it a second glance."

"So, that's why that one man ran out of here, shaking uncontrollably." I smile, rubbing my nose against EJ's and closing my eyes.

"Mmhmm." EJ brushes his lips back and forth over mine. "Leah, you look absolutely beautiful."

"I think you are a bit biased." I open my eyes, staring intently into his. His expression is soft, one of nothing but pure adoration.

"That's true, but as I told you before, I'm not blind." He presses his lips to mine, and my being surges with desire for the man before me, the man who has made all of my dreams a reality. He has made me a mother and a professional artist, but most of all, he has given me someone to love, someone who is wholly devoted to me and no one else.

After several minutes, we break apart from each other's lips, breathless. EJ reaches up and runs the tips of his fingers desirously across my lips. I in turn purse my lips, and he moans, his body quivering against the touch of my kiss.

"Where is everyone?" I take a deep breath, trying to quell my desires for him to take me in a public place.

"They're . . . um, getting ready for the next surprise." EJ roughly exhales and gives me a wicked smirk.

"There's another surprise?" I am stunned. What could possibly top the surprise of getting to show and sell my artwork in Venice?

"Yes, love." EJ answers, clearing his throat. Suddenly, he appears nervous and begins to fumble with something in his trousers' pocket. "But . . . there's something I need to do first."

"What?" I quizzically ask as EJ's hand leaves his pocket and he lowers himself to one knee. "Oh, shit . . ."

"Leah." EJ takes my left hand, kissing it softly. "I know we've been through a lot these past few weeks, and I can't say that it's been easy. But I can say that I love you. I've loved you since I was a child, Leah. I've had a crush on you for years, and then when you came back to La Push on my birthday, my feelings surmounted and I imprinted on you. It was the best moment of my life, Leah. I became a man and found the love of my life both in one solitary moment. Who could ask for more than that?"

For some unknown reason, I begin to cry like a blubbering idiot at his words. They touch me in a way unlike any other.

"Thank you for loving me, Leah, for giving me a second chance. I couldn't bear to face this world without you." EJ raises his left hand, revealing a black, velvet box. He lets go of my hand briefly to open the box. "So, with that being said . . . Leah Clearwater, will you marry me?"

As I take in the modest, diamond ring, I cup my hands over my face, realizing that it is my mother's engagement ring, the one my father gave her when he proposed. I'd recognize the antique setting anywhere.

"EJ . . . it's my mother's ring." I smile through my sobs. Memories begin to cloud my mind. Memories of fastening my mother's ring around my finger dozens of times as a small child, dreaming of the perfect wedding day. Then, I remember my father Harry, his bright, warm smile and infectious laugh, and I wish he could be here to see this day.

"She wanted you to have it." EJ removes the ring from the box. "But you didn't answer my question . . ."

"Oh . . ." Swept away from my memories, I look straight into his green eyes, no hesitation or further contemplation necessary. "Yes, EJ. I'll marry you."

"Really, Leah?" EJ stands up, sending the velvet box forgotten to the wooden floor. "You'll come live with me in Volterra, you and Tessa?"

"Of course, EJ." A smile of elation widens on my face, and EJ crushes his lips to mine, pulling me into his arms.

EJ detaches himself from my lips, taking my left hand and sliding the diamond ring down my third finger. It is a perfect fit.

"Now, you're mine." EJ jokingly remarks, taking me back into his arms.

"No . . . now, _you're_ mine." I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Forever and ever." EJ smiles, giving me one last peck on the lips.

Then, he unexpectedly lifts me into his burly arms, carrying me toward the back of the gallery.

"Now, onto my next surprise . . ."

I giggle in utter happiness as we exit out the back door. Once outside, EJ sets me down on the stone pavement, and I look around in astonishment.

The entire courtyard is covered in garlands of lavender and lilac blossoms; the overwhelming fragrance enters my nose immediately.

"SURPRISE!" A massive group of familiar faces calls to me. My family is there; my mother, my stepfather, Seth, the Cullens, the Blacks, and even a few wolves are all in attendance.

"Mom!" I immediately run to my mother's waiting arms, and she hugs me tightly against her chest.

"I was so worried about you." She speaks into my hair, pulling away. Reaching down and grabbing my left hand, my mother examines her ring now resting on my finger. "It looks beautiful on you, Leah."

"Thanks, Mom, but what are you doing here?" My eyes are blurred with tears as I question my mother, taking in her angelic face. "And everyone else for that matter?"

"You think we would miss your wedding?" My mother Sue replies, smiling and patting me lightly on the shoulder.

"My wedding?" I turn to EJ, who nods in response.

"Yeah, Leah, when I asked you to marry me, I guess I should've said 'Will you marry me _now_?' " EJ laughs, taking my right hand.

"What?" I give him a shocked look.

He pulls me to him and whispers, "Will you . . . marry me now? _Tonight_?"

"Yes." I unwaveringly answer in return, linking my arms around his neck, but we are ripped apart by Alice's freezing hands.

"Now, Leah, let me get you all gussied up." Alice exclaims, a makeup bag firmly in her hand.

"No, Alice." I recognize Sam Uley's deep, husky voice interject from behind me. "She looks fine the way she is. In fact, she's never looked more beautiful."

"Thanks, Sam." I blush slightly at my former lover's words, turning around to greet him. We've had such a history together, but all of that is now forgotten. I have finally forgiven him.

"EJ is a lucky man." Sam gives me a brief hug and then turns to EJ. "He better treat you well or he'll have to answer to me."

"Oh, I will." EJ says, shaking Sam's hand. I sense a little tension between the two Alphas, but that is to be expected.

"I know you will. I have no doubt in my mind." Sam sighs, rolling his eyes. "Now, let's get this show on the road before the pixie has heart failure. She's straightened the collar of my shirt about a dozen times already."

"Yes, but before we do, I have a favor to ask." My Alpha Jacob breaks into the conversation, wedging himself between Sam and me. "May I have the honor of giving away the bride?"

"Of course, Jake. I would like that." I smile at my Alpha with a pang of sadness in my heart. I know that once EJ takes on his duty as Alpha it will end my reign as Jacob's Beta, and I will then hold my allegiance to EJ. "And will Nessie be my matron of honor?"

"Already taken care of, Leah." Esme places her frigid arm about my shoulders. I glance over at Nessie, who is wearing a gown in my favorite lilac color, and she smiles. "Seth and EJ's brother and sisters are waiting for you up front with Marcus. We're ready when you are."

"I'm ready." I reach out my right arm, and EJ lovingly takes hold of it.

I've never been more certain of anything in my entire life. EJ is my heart, my home. Now that I have given myself to him completely, I feel no hesitation, no regrets, no sorrow for what could have been. There is only the man before me, my imprint, my lover, the one who will finally make my life whole again. With our marriage and the birth of our daughter, we will be a family, something I have pined for ever since I was a little girl.

No more sadness. No more tears. No more fears of an unknown future. With EJ, I have nothing but love. And it's true what the old Biblical saying affirms, "Love conquers all."

The crowd of our family members retreats to reveal a small aisle down the center, leading to Marcus, who stands at the surcease. I assume that he will be the one to marry us, to lead us in the vows that will officially make us husband and wife.

"Well, if you're not going to let me fix you up, the least you can do is carry a bouquet." Alice exasperatedly huffs and plops a bouquet of lavender flowers in my left hand as EJ begins to lead me down the aisle.

I clutch the bundle of flowers close to my heart and peer over at my beloved. He smiles at me and winks; he has never looked more handsome than tonight, our wedding night.

I focus my attention back down the aisle, greeting our guests with a grateful smile. Jacob faithfully follows a few yards after us, not wanting to interrupt our blissful moment together.

Suddenly, as we near the end of our course, Edward swoops in front of us, pushing EJ and me backward into the crowd. My ears are met with the blood-curdling screams of our family members, and EJ protectively throws his body over me. I hear Jacob's familiar growl from behind me, and I assume he has now phased.

Frightfully, I look up over EJ's shoulder just as a shadowy, cloaked figure descends upon Marcus, sending him paralyzed to the stone ground.

**Attn: Please be gentle! Let me know what you think. If you are a fan of the Supernatural TV show, I have posted a one shot called, "Sam and Dean Go to Forks: A Supernatural Story." It won one of the one shot awards on Freedom Fan Fiction Writers last weekend. It's a crossover fic between Supernatural and Twilight. I would appreciate some feedback on it. Thanks!  
**


	39. Chapter 37

"_I myself do not want to fight. I cannot imagine placing my family in such great danger. Despite the very fact that I could heal any one of them who succumbs to their wrath, I would willingly sacrifice my very life for theirs. I know that I am quite capable of dying, and I will do it if that is what it takes to protect all that I have, my family and my home . . ."—EJ Black, Chapter 10_

_

* * *

  
_

**The True Alpha: The EJ Black Chronicles**

**Chapter 37: Venezia Reprise**

**Leah's POV**

"Nahuel?" EJ's shocked voice calls out, his body still hovering over me in protective mode.

"EJ, we meet again." I look over EJ's shoulder as he shields me only to see the face of that traitorous half-breed come into view.

Nahuel spins around, using his left palm to remove the hood from around his brown head, an evil smirk painted across his face. The blue gleam of the Immortal Blade in his grasp pierces my eyes, and I know now that we should have never trusted him. The throng of our relatives collectively gasps when they realize who has just sent Marcus, our new confidant, petrified to the stone pavement.

"Sorry to ruin your little occasion, but I have some unfinished business to attend to." Nahuel smirks, moving closer to our position.

"What unfinished business?" EJ, still keeping his guard about me, helps me to a standing position, and the Jacob wolf crouches low to the ground, ready to pounce. "I thought you were our ally now."

"Silly, EJ." Nahuel wickedly cackles, and I hear Edward hiss beside us. He has wanted nothing but to rip that half-breed's head off ever since he attacked Nessie in her bedroom those many years ago. The tension hanging in the air between them could be cut with a knife. "Did you really think I would let you have your happy ending?"

My Alpha Jacob vehemently growls, bearing his teeth, the russet-colored fur on the back of his neck standing on end.

"No, Dad. Wait." EJ cautions, reaching out his arm to hold back his father. "Let's see what he wants first."

"Want?" Nahuel scoffs, walking over to Marcus's limp body and giving it a hefty kick. "I want what is rightfully mine."

"And what is that exactly?" Edward infuriatedly questions, the muscles of his face and neck straining to remain under control of his emotions.

"Payback." Nahuel begins to pace in front of us, and the ever-growing fear surmounts within my mind. I know EJ wouldn't allow anyone to hurt me, but something in my gut tells me that this is going to end badly, tragically.

"You see, my father Joham never loved me. When I saw the love that you had for your family, Edward, I was insanely jealous of it. I tried to forgive myself for all the evil things I had done over the course of my existence, but I just found a hollow shell, a person void of any capacity to forgive himself or the others around him."

"Then why try to settle your grief with your father by taking it out on us?" EJ solicits, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close. "Why didn't you just find him and try to reconcile?"

"Because I could have been part of this family, EJ." Nahuel responds, holding the blue blade up to his eyes. "If I had been more persistent and pursued Renesmee, she would have never fled to the arms of your father, and you would have never been born. She would have had _my_ child, not some freakishly overgrown, shapeshifting immortal."

The boisterous snarl of Jacob resounds above Nahuel's words as he speaks, growing louder with every second. EJ turns to Jacob and holds out his hand once again, keeping his father from pouncing on the intruder.

The fear within my being quickly turns to one of pure hatred and outrage at what Nahuel is insinuating. Had Jacob and Nessie never joined together that night, my EJ would have never existed and my soulmate would have never come into my life. The very thought of it makes me sick to my stomach. How dare Nahuel make such a statement? I would snap his neck with my own two hands if I wasn't in such a delicate state at the moment.

"Why didn't we ever see your true intentions, Nahuel?" Edward prods as he takes several steps forward. "I could always read your mind. How come you never once slipped and let me know your heart's desires?"

Taking a swift bow, Nahuel smirks and shoots Alice a boastful, complacent look.

"Because like your beautiful daughter, Edward . . ." Nahuel answers, and Jacob's growl becomes more persistent and pronounced. "I have been gifted, but not with a shield or the ability to show pretty pictures in one's mind . . . I was blessed with the gift of trickery. I can make people believe whatever I want them to. A very clever charade if I do say so myself."

"Damn half-breed." EJ's grandfather curses under his breath with the full realization of what Nahuel has done all these years.

"So this means . . . you've been acting as our ally all along when you've been secretly planning to kill us?" EJ angrily stammers, his eyes never faltering from the treacherous monster in front of us.

"Tell him what he's won, Johnny!" Nahuel sarcastically retorts, clapping his hands in a mocking fashion. "How come you never went to college, EJ? You would have dazzled them all for sure." His evil laughs resonate throughout the courtyard.

Suddenly, the remainder of the Volturi guard swarms the scene, flanking around our stunned family members. Jane, Alec, and Caius take center stage as they slowly make their way up the aisle to meet Nahuel.

"My friends, what took you so long?" Nahuel asks, walking up to greet his fellow guardsmen, his grip still firm on the Immortal Blade. "You've got the Cullens and the Blacks right where you want them, where you've _always_ wanted them. We can slaughter them all right now and take back the reign of Volterra."

EJ peers down at my face, his arms still locked around me, and a look of panic crosses his face. I know he is thinking the very same thing I am. He wonders if the Volturi has been aiding Nahuel in keeping up this charade. Maybe, they have seduced us all into thinking they were our friends and allies. Maybe, this has been in their plans for years, to murder us all, and finally rid the world of us forever. Maybe, there is no such thing as a true Alpha . . .

"No, Nahuel." Caius's voice is firm and irate. "You have betrayed us in every way possible."

My fears are relieved with Caius's words; EJ's tensed body instantly relaxes. I glance back at Nahuel, and his expression hardens. He knows he is facing a bigger monster than he ever dreamed. He blindingly thought the Volturi would bend to his ideas. I should have never doubted the guard's allegiance to EJ and my family.

"The very fact that you have disrupted this most important occasion for our kind tells me just how diabolical you truly are." Caius continues, holding up his palms and gesturing toward the crowd. "Can't you just get it through your skull that the Volturi is not something to be feared anymore? We are not into raping and murdering for our own selfish gain any longer. Our king has come and we are at _his_ command now."

A sense of pride begins to reverberate within my chest for the man holding me in his arms. Despite the horrifying, perilous scene before me, I can't help but revel in how sexy I find EJ, especially now that he is to be the leader of all.

In a blur of a movement, and waking me from my reverie, Nahuel scoops up Bella Alice into his strong arms. She lets out a screeching wail as he fastens the Immortal Blade about her neck, threatening to slit her throat with one false step.

"Now, what do you have to say?" Nahuel taunts, his eyes full of passion. "I have your precious granddaughter now, Edward! Any attempt to free her and she is dead."

"Nahuel, let's think about this rationally." Edward tries to reason with the half-breed as Jacob heatedly growls and crouches low to the ground. Edward turns to him and whisperingly reassures, "Jacob, wait. We don't have to fight him. We can win this if we remain calm."

Bewildered, I wonder why Bella Alice is unable to teleport out of his stronghold. Maybe she hasn't developed her talent as much as her family hoped after all. My mind then begins to race with all the scenarios that could develop in the next few seconds. I could lose everything, my niece, my Alpha, my EJ, my family. There is no way I could let any of that happen. I know Edward thinks he can talk Nahuel out of whatever he has planned, but I just can't stand aside and let that wretched leech destroy all I have ever wanted and more.

"Leah, no." Edward shakes his head, and EJ glances back at me, a look of protest reflecting in his eyes. "You are far too vulnerable right now."

"Ah, the she-wolf fancies a go at me." Nahuel snorts, gripping Bella Alice's tiny frame tighter to his chest. "Oh, I'm sorry, you happen to be a little incapable of wolfing-out at the moment. Am I right? You're knocked up with the _Alpha's_ bastard . . ."

Nahuel isn't able to even finish his sentence before my world seems to spiral into slow motion. It happens so fast; I hardly notice that EJ has now left me standing alone. I spin around, my mind in a daze, not knowing if I should try to flee the scene or stay and face certain death. All I see behind the blurry veil now before my eyes is the silhouette of EJ hovering on top of Nahuel's flailing body. Bella Alice's terrifying screams echo in my brain like the sound of a thousand gongs, sending me further into a state of shock.

"Leah." Warm hands meet my arms, pulling me away from the horrific scene before me, and I recognize the sweet voice of my brother Seth as he whisks me further away from harm.

"EJ, NO!" I immediately struggle to free myself, protesting my brother's arms about me, wanting to find out if my one true love, the father of my child is still . . . alive.

"Keep her back, Seth!" Carlisle's musical voice resonates within my mind as I fight relentlessly to rid myself from Seth's embrace, pounding my fists furiously against his strong chest.

"Seth, let me go!" I scream into his face, my dazed head returning to normal.

"Leah, stop! There's nothing you can do, but get you and your baby killed. I'm not letting that happen!" Seth places his arms about my shoulders, pulling me into his chest, as my eyes begin to rain tears of frustration.

Then, my ears are met with an eerie silence. The world must have stopped spinning on its axis, for I suddenly have the feeling of overwhelming dread.

"No, shit." Seth lets out an exaggerated sigh, his arms surrendering and haphazardly releasing their restraint from my body.

I turn, and in a fleeting glimpse, I see Nahuel standing victoriously over the slumped body of my EJ, his red eyes beaming with an heir of arrogance and triumph.

"EJ, NO!" I scream at the top of my lungs, running with all my strength to his position at the end of the aisle.

Despite the objections of Edward's arms on my elbows, I race over to my EJ, crouching down beside him. Somber tears trickle down my face in a fury of sorrow for the paralyzed man before me, my love, my heart, my EJ. I furrow my eyebrows as I take in the bloody gash about his left bicep, and I now realize what has just happened . . .

"Your mate seems to have bitten himself by accident." Nahuel muses, looking at me with a pompous expression. "It will surely kill him as it did Aro and Amun."

Unexpectedly, EJ's eyes fixate on me, widening in terror, and I hear his muted struggles to gasp for air.

"EJ, I love you." I reach down, cupping his cheek, and press one soft kiss to his lips. Tears roll off my nose and land under his green eyes. They act as my final love offering to him as I watch his eyes turn pitch black and his body is thus rendered to ash.

"NO!" My cries of agony don't even resemble mine as a myriad of emotions begins to race through my mind. Feelings of melancholy, rage, hurt, abandonment . . . they cloud my every judgment as I cover my eyes with my hands, sobbing uncontrollably at the thought of losing my precious EJ, the man who made all my dreams come true.

"Oh, my God!" Nessie's arms are now about me, pressing me close to her chest as we both mourn the loss of her son, my imprint.

Pictures begin to rush rapidly through my mind. Vivid, colorful images of EJ as an infant, a child, a teenager . . . his glorious smile beaming amongst his gorgeous face. I realize that they are not my own memories, but Nessie's, and she has let down her shield to graciously share them with me. I clutch my best friend to me, feeling the overwhelming emotion of bereavement overtake me.

A growl erupts from the crowd, making me divert my attention for a fleeting second, and Sarah Rose and Billy, EJ's siblings, leap off the ground in a rage, phasing in midair and tackling Nahuel to the ground. He is left unconscious by the mere force of their crushing bodies as the Immortal Blade is sent flying from his grasp.

Seizing the opportunity, Edward retrieves the blue knife and heftily stabs it into the comatose Nahuel. Then, tossing the blade to the side, he takes Nahuel's head into his palms and snaps his neck clean off his body.

I watch in horror as Edward and several of his family members continue to dismember the half-breed's body, unable to move, incapable of picking myself off the stone pavement. Nessie inexorably cries into my shoulder, and I now feel the warmth and scent of my Alpha Jacob now embracing us both.

"He can't be dead." I manage to stutter through my sullen tears, reaching up to stroke Jacob's shoulder. A distraught Bella Alice hurries over to us, plastering her small body against her father's back and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm afraid . . ." He doesn't even complete his sentence, possibly powerless at even speaking the words the three of us now know to be a reality.

"What do we do now?" Nessie stammers, her sobs becoming more persistent.

"I don't know." Jacob pulls us closer to his chest, releasing his own mournful tears for his firstborn son. "He was everything to me . . . my child, my son, my friend."

I feel the tears coming faster now at Jacob's words. I force myself to blink, letting the tears roll languidly down my cheeks, staining them with the everlasting sadness that now strains my heart.

"Nessie, Bella Alice, Leah . . . I'm so sorry. I should have acted sooner." Jacob is trembling, unable to control his emotions and blaming himself for his son's untimely demise. Ironically, considering the circumstances, I've never admired him more.

"Sadly, but rightfully, Jacob." Edward turns to his son-in-law. I now smell the foul odor of burning flesh as it enters my nose. "I believe _you_ are the true Alpha now . . ."

"No, Edward." Alice objects, coming to rest beside us, her eyes full of sorrow. "EJ's daughter is the true Alpha. My visions of her have changed now."

"She's right." I hear Caius relay. "With EJ gone, his mate's child will inherit the throne if she chooses to accept it someday."

I look back down at the pile of ashes, all that remains of my beloved, picking up the white dress shirt left behind, and clutch it lovingly to my chest. The rosy fragrance that once belonged to my EJ floods all my senses as tears stream desolately down my face. I then realize that my daughter will face a life without her father, without the man who gave her life and left her with the undying legacy of becoming the ruler of her people.

After several minutes, I feel Nessie, Bella Alice, and Jacob's presence leave me. I instantly feel all alone in the world, my heart achingly beating in my chest. I place my hand about my waist, marveling at the task now set out before me—rearing my child in the aftermath of such a horrific tragedy, one of the most pivotal moments in my life. My daughter's life will serve as a testament and tribute to the wonderful man, who gave so much of himself, trading his very life for the protection of his family.

As I continue to sob, some tears trickle down to the ground and land haphazardly amongst the ashes. I gasp as a sudden, all-encompassing sense of calm rushes over me.

I look up just as a loud rumbling sound as if deep within the earth begins to boom throughout the courtyard. I immediately stand, startled by the sudden development, and peer out into the crowd. My family members hurriedly glance around, astonished, and begin to murmur amongst themselves.

A cool gust of wind swoops in all around me, picking up and tossing the ashes at my feet in a circular motion. The swirling ashes ascend higher and higher about the rooftops above us, morphing into an object that appears to be none other than a massive, winged bird. As the bird begins to take shape, I notice its colorful plumage in all shades of the rainbow flowing down its sides, breast, and tail.

"A phoenix." I breathe, my heart catching in my throat, for I now know my beloved has been resurrected. Hints of a smile begin to form on my lips as I take in the glory of the mythical creature before my eyes.

"Impossible." Edward remarks as the bird swoops down in front of me and lands, tucking its vibrantly-colored wings at its sides.

"EJ?" I take two steps toward the creature, placing my hand endearingly on its beak.

As if triggered by my touch, the bird begins to shift, and seconds later, my EJ, my beautiful, beloved EJ, is now standing before me.

"Leah." He sighs into my hand, cupped now about the flesh of his cheek.

"I thought I lost you." I instantly rush him, throwing my arms about him in a loving embrace. I sob onto his shoulder, letting the wonderful scent of his reborn body overtake me.

"Never." EJ pulls away, gazing into my brown eyes. I notice his green eyes appear darker, and he has a sense of maturity about him that I have never seen. "I came back for you . . . and our daughter."

He places his hand at my waist and instantly crushes his lips to mine, our bodies melting as one, and in that moment, there is no doubt in my mind. EJ and I are meant to be; he is the true Alpha now and always.

EJ breaks free from my lips, breathless, and smiles down at me. "I love you, Leah."

"As I love you, EJ." I reply, feeling his love enter my heart again for the first time.

I then remember Marcus and point toward his lifeless body still paralyzed on the ground.

"Marcus . . ."

Unfalteringly, EJ reaches down, throwing on the robe left from Nahuel, and hurries over to Marcus's side. Pressing his palms steadily to Marcus's chest, EJ closes his eyes and concentrates on the task before him. After several seconds, Marcus's eyes open, and he rises up, shaking his head in a possible daze.

"Thank you, EJ." Marcus quietly speaks. "I am forever in your debt, my king."

EJ smiles at his former master, helping him off the stone pavement.

"EJ!" Nessie runs to her son, encasing him with her arms, and gives him a kiss on the cheek. EJ's siblings follow not far behind, clutching their newly-reborn brother with all their might.

"Don't _ever_ do that again!" Nessie adds as EJ releases Bella Alice.

"I promise, Mom." He shyly replies, turning to embrace his father Jacob.

"I've never been more proud of you, EJ." Jacob pulls his son to him in a fierce hug, patting him on the back. "I've never been happier to call you my son."

"Thanks, Dad." EJ says, and I'm grateful that Jacob decided to relay his feelings verbally so that I could hear them. It warms my heart to see how proud Jacob is of EJ.

I smile, happy tears streaming down my face, as I partake in several more hugs from my mother, Seth, and my stepfather Charlie. EJ also greets the rest of his family, and we steal several glances of each other as we do.

"Now, I believe we have a wedding to finish." Marcus claps his hands together, diverting the attention of the crowd, and gestures for EJ and me to join him at the front once again.

EJ takes my hand, giving it a light kiss, and we turn to face Marcus, the light of renewed love shining in our eyes.

* * *

_"You rose from the ashes like a phoenix with a heartache. Now you're taking me away with you tonight and I know that I can't fly. But when I'm in your arms, I'm holding up the sky . . . And there you were, standing there, like an answer to a dream I never had. You showed me everything I never knew about me."_ –from "Phoenix with a Heartache" by Kids in the Way

* * *

**Attn: Thank you so much reading! Just wanted to let you know that EJ has been nominated for an Indie TwiFic Award (Best Action/Drama)**.** I will let you know when voting opens, and I hope you will consider voting for our true Alpha. Here's the address if you would like to see the full list of nominees: http://theindietwificawards(dot)com/ValidatedStoriesByCategories(dot)aspx Thanks to that special reader for nominating it! I heart you guys so much!  
**


	40. Outtake 3

_"EJ, you remember that one time when we were wrestling . . . and you accidentally . . . um, bit me."_

_Yes, I remember that day. It was the most frightening moment of my life. Leah lay paralyzed on the damp ground, unable to move or breathe. I almost panicked; I couldn't believe how reckless and stupid I had been. But I had to save her. I pressed my right palm carefully, but unwaveringly, to the bite on her shoulder. Within seconds, Leah loudly gasped for air and then wrapped her arms appreciatively around me. "Yes, Leah, I remember. I thought I'd lost you."_

_"But you saved me." Leah abruptly stands up, her chair haphazardly falling to the floor from the force of her movement. I leave my chair as well, sauntering slowly to meet her on the opposite side of the table. The pizza lay forgotten on our plates . . ._

** True Alpha Outtake 3: First Bite**

**Leah's POV**

_Two years ago . . ._

"Are you ready for this?" Nessie linked her arm into mine as we walked further into the lush forest surrounding Forks.

"I guess so . . ." My voice trailed off, remembering my hatred of vampires and how two days alone with them in the woods would affect me. I flinched at the very thought.

The Cullens, the Blacks, my mother Sue, and her husband Charlie Swan had collectively decided to take another camping trip into the woods for the weekend. I had tagged along several times before, but I always ended up leaving before nightfall. I didn't know quite how my best friend, Nessie, talked me into their little excursion this time or convinced me to stay the night. I reasoned however after facing an army of newborns and the wrath of the Volturi almost fifteen years prior, I could weather anything.

"It will be fine." She replied, looking over at Bella Alice, who clung to her mother's hand, her beautiful bronze hair about her shoulders in shiny curls. "If I know you . . ."

"Hey, Aunt Leah." I recognized my nephew EJ Black's voice from behind me. "See you at the campsite."

I turned to answer him just as he breezed past me, daring me to take him on in a race. It was always EJ's way; he loved competition. He was so much like his dad, Jacob, in that way.

"See ya later, Nessie." Smiling, I took up the challenge and took off after him, running faster with every step. I almost thought about phasing, but that would give me an unfair advantage over him; EJ was still young, only about the maturity of an eighteen-year-old, and we didn't even know if he would be able to phase. He hadn't shown any of the usual symptoms as of yet.

Edward Jacob Black and I had grown pretty close ever since he was born. We had some kind of unspoken connection with one another. It was something we both couldn't explain, but I felt it the moment I saved him and his mother from Nahuel's deceitful hands those many years ago. It was nothing like the connection between imprints, for I would've imprinted on him when I held him the first time as an infant if we were destined to be soulmates. Maybe, it was because he would possibly take over for Jacob as Alpha of my pack one day. I couldn't be certain, but nonetheless EJ was very special to me. He reminded me so much of his father and his grandfather Edward; he was the perfect mixture of the two.

Finally achieving the same stride as EJ, I stuck my tongue out at him and flew past him.

"Cheater." EJ called after me as I cleared the forest and stumbled upon the campsite.

I froze when I noticed the Cullens, who stood up to greet me, huddled around the already blazing campfire. I can't be sure, but I thought I heard Rosalie Cullen, the blond one, who never held a fondness for me, snicker. I noticed her first, and she gave me what could only be described as a death stare. I just ignored her as I always did.

I noticed Edward second, and he smiled his crooked grin at me—the same smile that Nessie and EJ both inherited. I returned his gesture and pivoted my body, so that I could watch EJ face defeat as he entered the clearing.

"Leah, watch out!" Bella's musical voice rang out as someone violently tackled me to the damp ground.

Unable to use my reflexes to prevent myself from falling, I went down with a thud. Looking up, I noticed EJ on top of me, his gorgeous emerald green eyes full of concern.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Leah." He apologized, his grin widening. "I didn't see you there."

"I understand . . . just couldn't bear the thought of me kicking your ass, huh?" I smirked up at him, pushing him over, so that I was on top of him and had the upper hand.

"Hey, I beat _you_. You just got lucky those last few yards." EJ rolled his eyes, throwing me over and pinning me to the ground, my hands above my head.

"Oh, is that how it is?" I presumed, freeing my hands and pushing him back over, his back flat against the wet grass. "Didn't your father ever teach you to accept defeat?"

"Yes, he did actually, and I hope yours did the same." EJ tried to roll me over again to no avail. I had him right where I wanted him, and he knew he had been defeated. "Damn, you're so strong . . . for a girl."

"That's it!" I grabbed his right arm and twisted it backward. "You think I'm strong, huh? How you like me now?"

"Ow, Leah, that hurts." EJ cooed, the muscles of his face pinching together in pain.

"Aw, EJ, I thought you could heal yourself . . . I guess we can't be superhuman all the time." I teased him, pulling his arm further behind his back.

"If you don't let me go, Leah." EJ struggled through the words. "I'll . . . I'll . . . _kiss_ you . . ."

"Ooooo, I'm so scared." I wailed, tightening my grip of his arm. "You think I'm afraid of a little kiss . . . I've faced an army of rabid newborn vampires, EJ. I think I can handle a little peck."

"Ok, you asked for it." EJ threatened, suddenly overpowering me and plastering me against the ground.

He hesitantly froze above me, his eyes becoming serious.

"Well . . ." I looked up at him, annoyed. "Are you or aren't you?"

Without saying a word, EJ leaned in toward me, puckering his round lips and closing his eyes. Oh, jeez, did he really think I was going to let him get away with this? He's my nephew for Christ's sake!

EJ closed the gap between our lips, releasing his grasp on me. Shit, he's serious!

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head . . .

I waited until just before impact and whacked him one good time across the jaw with my right fist.

"What the . . ." EJ clutched the left side of his face in agony and rolled off me. "That's not fair, Leah."

"I don't play fair . . . ever." I told him, laughing so hard I thought my stomach was going to burst. "Don't you know who I am?"

Just when I thought he was going to give up, EJ angrily pounced on me, grabbing my wrists and sinking his teeth into the flesh of my neck.

"EJ, what are you doing?" I screamed in terrifying pain as his teeth penetrated me deeper, tearing at my skin. "EJ, stop! You're going to kill me!"

But he didn't hear me; his eyes blazed with a scary, reddish hue and a desire like no other. It frightened me, and I tried relentlessly to get him off me in time. He was so much stronger than I expected, and I didn't know if I would be able to overpower him enough to throw him off me.

"Edward! HELP!" I yelled for his grandfather, but EJ suddenly pulled away.

I couldn't move. I felt the venom flowing through my veins like a wildfire, burning me from the inside out. The pain was just something I couldn't describe. If I could compare it to anything, it would be like dying every possible way you could ever imagine . . . over and over again.

My vision went blank, and then I felt something warm on my neck. Immediately, a rushing calm swept throughout my entire being, surging through my veins. It felt like a shot of pure heroin or morphine as it streamed steadily within me. I never felt so alive, so invincible in my whole life, and I knew that someone had saved me from EJ's poisonous venom and consequently certain death . . .

"Leah! Oh, God, Leah, please wake up!"

I opened my eyes, only to see EJ's green ones, staring back at me, full of remorse.

"Leah. Thank God." He let out a breath of ultimate relief. "I thought I lost you there. I'm so sorry."

"EJ . . ." I blinked, rising up, and EJ helped me to a standing position.

"Are you okay?" EJ grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. "Please forgive me. I got caught up in the moment."

"EJ . . . I'm . . ." There was no way I could describe to him the exhilaration I felt as his healing powers rushed through my body. "Fine."

But I was more than okay, more than fine. I felt _born again_.

"I'm so glad." He pulled away, cupping my face. "I'm so sorry, Leah."

"Well, I know now that your dad was right." I laughed off the experience, wiping the dirt from my jeans, and smiled at him. "You're going to be a powerful wolf someday if not already."

"Powerful, yes. Wolf, not quite yet." My Alpha Jacob had now entered the clearing, patting his hand on EJ's back. His tone quickly changed to incensed. "What have I told you about being careful around her and the other wolves?"

EJ blushed and looked a little embarrassed or maybe even ashamed. I started to back away, not wanting to intrude on the father-son moment, but Jacob turned to me instead.

"Leah, you sure everything's fine?"

"Of course, Jake. EJ knew what to do." I beamed at EJ, giving him a friendly wink. I showed Jacob the area on my neck where EJ bit me, and not a mark could be detected. "I think you should be proud of your son for thinking so quickly."

"Sure, sure." Jacob sighed, running his hands through his short, black locks. "Just be more careful next time, EJ. I would hate to lose my Beta, and I know you wouldn't want to lost her either."

EJ nodded and then winked back at me. I bumped shoulders with him, and we joined our family, walking side by side into the campsite, as the sun began to set over the horizon.

**Attn: This is the moment mentioned in Chapter 7 right before EJ and Leah have their first night together. Hope you enjoyed this little look into their past before they were lovers. One more chapter and an epilogue are the only posts left. *sniff* Please review! Thanks!**


	41. Chapter 38

**The True Alpha: The EJ Black Chronicles**

**Chapter 38: The End is the Beginning**

**EJ's POV**

I am a complete nervous wreck. Leah has been in labor for over five hours now, and I am barely able to hold onto my composure.

I rest beside her, her hand in mine, stroking my other hand across her sweat-laced forehead and humming softly to her a Quileute lullaby. As I close my green eyes, my mind begins to drift back to our honeymoon several weeks ago. Those blissful moments alone in Venice, shutting out the entire world and focusing all of our energy and love on one another. I never imagined that I would be able to love another person as much as I now love Leah. She is my world, my heart, and my home. I would be _nothing_ without her.

I think back on the events in Venice prior to our wedding and how I tricked Nahuel into believing I had accidentally committed suicide. I told my grandfather Edward and my father Jacob of my plans telepathically before I did so, allowing my grandfather the opportunity to effectively exert his revenge on Nahuel. I took a courageous leap of faith and put my full trust in my shifting powers, thus rising from ashes into a phoenix. I had no inclination that my plan would work just as I had intended, but I willingly and wholeheartedly would have sacrificed my very life and died in my family's stead.

After that night, our family members graciously returned to Volterra to prepare for the upcoming ceremony that would declare Leah and me the rulers of our people. The preparations have been put into place for after our daughter is born, which from the look of it might not be too much longer.

Leah has been taking the contractions and labor pains very well, and I am in awe of her unfaltering strength. Much to my great-grandfather Carlisle's dismay, she is determined to give birth to our daughter without any medication, which is about to drive me completely mad. Because she is my imprint, her pain is my pain, every contraction is my contraction. Now I know why men are not blessed with the capacity of giving birth; we are not as strong as women to be able to endure it.

"How are we doing?" Carlisle calls as he enters the bedchamber, walking over to Leah's position on the bed.

"Pretty good, I think." I relay, and Leah's eyes flutter open as I speak, peering over at me. The edges of her lips flip into a half-smile.

"Hey, beautiful." I take in her face, kissing her gently on her left cheek.

"Hey." She smiles, attempting to sit up, and I help her adjust the pillows behind her back.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, stroking her fine cheek with my right hand.

"Well, I'm ok. I'm just a little uncomfortable." Leah sighs, pressing her head against my hand.

"Do you mind if I take a look, Leah? See how much you've dilated?" Carlisle questions as I reach up and kiss her softly on her pale lips.

"Sure, Carlisle." She lays back down on the bed, gripping my hand with all her might, and I feel another contraction begin to gradually sweep over her.

"Fuck." Leah hisses as the contraction overtakes her, practically crushing my hand in her grasp. I feel some intensity along my spine and then it dispels as quickly as it came. I hate the fact that she has to be in so much pain. I would gladly take it all upon myself if I could. My great-grandfather warned me before she went into labor not to use my healing powers to help with Leah's discomfort as they may cause the process to halt completely. We can't take any chances since Leah is fully human right now, and I immediately understood.

Carlisle pulls back the covers to examine Leah's cervix, and a few seconds later, he emerges, a smile etched across his pale visage.

"She's fully dilated. It's time."

I smile back at Leah, and she returns my grin just as our family members swarm into the room. They must have heard Carlisle's announcement from across the palace.

"Edward, Bella, I'm going to need your help." Carlisle begins to prepare himself for the delivery of my daughter, donning himself in scrubs, a surgical mask, and gloves. My grandparents follow suit, and my mother Nessie and Leah's mom Sue come to rest beside Leah on the opposite side of the bed. Grandma Sue takes Leah's other hand.

"EJ, how are you holding up?" My father Jacob places a hand on my shoulder, and I can sense the derision in his voice.

"As good as I can be. She's in a lot of pain, but she's handling it a lot better than I am at the moment." I reply, not taking my eyes off my beautiful wife.

_Wife_. It feels so incredible to be able to call Leah my wife now. I will never grow tired of it as long as I shall live.

My father chuckles, and I feel his laughter vibrate onto my shoulders. He pats my back lightly and retreats to the opposite side of the bed to join my mother.

"Leah, you are going to want to push, but wait until I give you the signal, ok?" Carlisle positions himself at the foot of the bed, ready to begin the delivery of our daughter. "EJ, tell me when."

I nod at my grandfather, taking Leah's left hand in mine again. Since I am able to sense when Leah's contractions initiate, there is no need for a uterine contraction monitor. And since Carlisle and I have a heightened sense of hearing, we are able to monitor the baby's heartbeat as well, making sure it remains stable during the entire birthing process.

"EJ, you motherfucking prick!" Leah screams as another contraction makes its way through her body.

"Ok, push, Leah." Carlisle calls, not needing any further assurance from me, and I detect some amusement in his voice. It pains me to hear her call me such a horrible name, but she is in so much pain right now. I will gladly take the mental beating if it helps her in any way.

Leah pushes with all her might for several seconds and then collapses back against the pillows, letting out a gasping breath. She looks over at me, gritting her teeth, and her expression is one of pure loathing. I let out a muted chuckle.

"You think it's funny, huh?" Leah scoffs, her eyes blazing with the fire of a thousand suns. "You fucking did this to me, EJ! You fucking bastard!"

Another contraction overwhelms her, and she grabs the collar of my shirt, pulling me to her face.

"I'm NEVER having sex again! You hear me! NEVER!" Leah breathes into my face with determination. "Fuck that, bitch!"

Leah releases her vice grip on my shirt and falls back to the bed again, and my mother gives me a half-smile. Grandma Sue places several ice cubes in Leah's mouth, and she immediately chomps them down.

I warily look up at my uncle Emmett across the room, who is beside himself in unremitting laughter. I'm glad someone is enjoying Leah's pain; I'm certainly not. I have half a mind to throw him out for taking such pleasure in her agony.

"You watch me! As soon as I'm able to phase again, I'm getting myself fixed!" Leah vehemently bellows, and Emmett begins to roll on the floor, pounding his fists against the floor in uncontrollable laughter.

Esme immediately pulls him up from the now-damaged floor with one hand and gives him a death glare, whispering that he can leave if he continues. He straightens up for several seconds before hints of a Cheshire smirk appear on his face again.

I turn my attention back to Leah, pressing my lips to her forehead.

"Get your hands off me, EJ! That's what fucking got us here in the first place!"

As much as it pains me, I obey my imprint's command and let go of her hand. Leah pushes once again, her screams of intense torture tug at my heartstrings, and it is more than I can take. I haven't done anything, and I'm completely exhausted.

I put my head in my hands, wiping the pearls of sweat from my forehead, praying to God to let Leah and our daughter be alright. I plead with Him to take her pain away, to give it all to me for it is what I deserve . . .

And then sweeping me away from my prayers . . .

A small cry pierces the stillness of the room.

I look up and cradled in the arms of my great-grandfather is my perfect, beautiful daughter.

"Tessa . . ." My voice is barely above a whisper as I take in the glory of my newborn child.

"Meet your daughter, EJ." Carlisle graciously hands the baby over to me, and I take my daughter into my arms, feeling her all-encompassing scent of lavender and roses overwhelm me.

I glance down at my Tessa, and her gorgeous violet eyes peer up at me as if she knows who I am. Her head is full of black hair as shiny as her mother's, and she looks exactly like Leah. I even detect a hint of my mother's likeness in her face. She is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, and I never thought it was possible to love someone as much as I love my Leah. Until now . . .

"Daddy loves you so much." I press my lips to her forehead, closing my eyes, as a single tear rolls down my cheek. This is the most poignant moment of my life, cradling my gorgeous daughter in my arms.

I look up and focus my eyes on Leah, who is sobbing uncontrollably, as she watches me hold our daughter for the first time. Her hands are pressed over her mouth, trying to unsuccessfully stifle her sobs.

I bend down, handing Tessa off to my wife, and Leah smiles as her arms embrace her child, the child she always wanted.

"Thank you, EJ." Those are Leah's only words. The tears relentlessly stream down her cheeks, and I position myself beside her on the bed, wrapping my arms around my girls, the two people who mean everything in the world to me. I am truly blessed beyond words.

"Hey, Gramps." I gaze up at my uncle Emmett as he teases my father Jacob, who immediately elbows him in the ribs. "Ow! That freaking hurt, mongrel!"

"You're kinda ruining this moment for me, Emmett." My dad exasperatedly replies, focusing his attention back on his family, and Emmett digresses. _Congratulations, EJ. She's beautiful._

_Thanks, Dad._ I glance down at my two girls, and Tessa's violet eyes peep up at us, a slight smile forming on her face.

"Wonder what she's thinking. Can you hear her?" Leah asks, never taking her eyes off our newborn daughter.

I concentrate as hard as I can, but then I relent, shrugging my shoulders.

"No, unfortunately I can't." I sigh, pulling Leah tighter against my chest.

"Well, maybe it's better that way." Leah smiles, giving Tessa a small peck on tip of her nose. "You don't what to hear what she's thinking when she starts liking boys."

"I'm trying very hard not to think about that right now." I laugh, reveling in the amazing feeling of having my girls in my life and in my arms. Unexpectedly, from amongst the recesses of my mind, I remember Omari's prophecy that he would one day marry our daughter. I shake those thoughts from my head, for nothing can ruin this moment here with my family. I will cross that bridge when I get there.

"She loves you." My grandfather Edward interjects, and my wife and I turn to look at him. The familiar crooked smile plays on his lips. "She's thinking about how much she loves the both of you."

Leah and I give each other contented smiles and then turn back to our Tessa as she curls her tiny hand around her mother's index finger.

"We love you too, Tessa." Leah expresses her newfound love for our daughter, and I plant another kiss on her forehead.

"I wonder if she has any powers." I whisper into Leah's ear, eager to learn if my daughter is as special as everyone predicted she would be.

"Of course, she does. She's your daughter, EJ." Leah peers up at me, nothing but pure love emanating from her brown eyes. "She's going to be the most powerful half-breed ever. No offense, Nessie."

"None taken." My mother replies, circling her arms about my father's waist. "My granddaughter is going to be a warrior someday, Omari predicted. She's going to be a complete badass!"

"Boo-yah!" Emmett raises up his palm for my mother to give him a high-five, and she accommodates him. Then, he whispers into my aunt Rosalie's ear. "I don't think I've ever heard Nessie curse before, have you?"

Obviously annoyed, Aunt Rose blows him off, intently watching my wife and I enjoy the first precious moments with our daughter.

I laugh fleetingly at Emmett's observation and focus all of my attention back on my two girls.

"Kiss me, EJ." Leah coyly asks, closing her eyes and placing her head on my shoulder.

"I thought you said you didn't want me to touch you ever again." I smirk at her, and she opens her eyes.

"I did, didn't I?" She laughs, and then she smiles up at me. "Well, if your touch gives me another one of these, I will gladly suffer it."

I support her back with my chest and take her face into my hands. Peering into her eyes, I angle my head toward hers and press my lips lovingly to hers, the lips that belong to my beautiful wife and the mother of my child.

* * *

_One week later_

"Friends, guardsmen, mortals, and immortals alike." Marcus begins his speech, standing before the massive throng in the Great Hall of the Volturi palace. "We have gathered here today to witness the coronation of our king, Edward Jacob Black . . ."

The crowd erupts in fervent applause as Marcus speaks my name, and I feel a light squeeze to my right hand. I look over at my Leah, who is dressed in regal, ceremonial robes, as she stands proudly beside me on this most glorious day, the day I regain my crown as the true Alpha of my people.

I oblige my love with a soft smile, turning back to face Marcus, who now holds the Immortal Blade, the symbol of my new reign as king.

"And we also are here to witness the crowning of his queen, Leah Clearwater Black."

Another hefty round of applause envelops the Great Hall, sending shivers down my spine. It is all becoming a reality; I am becoming the king of my people and Leah is my queen.

Marcus takes two steps forward, bowing before me and hoisting up the blade for me to retrieve. Cautiously, I step forward, taking one swift glance at my father Jacob, who in turn gives me a stern, but approving, expression. The tension and animosity that exists between Alphas are unavoidable, but I know that my father is proud of who I have become. He predicted it the very day I was born.

Procuring the blue dagger in my palms, I take in its beauty. The intricate detail of its design, the blue glow of its blade reflecting in my eyes, the all-surmounting power of Alpha as it readily fills my being again for the first time. It rushes through me like a shot of an intoxicating drug, overtaking me with just a single touch of the blade.

Raising the blade high in the air, I turn to face the crowd of onlookers, who enthusiastically cheer at the sight before them. Then, as quickly as a flash of lightning, they are on their knees, bowing before me in complete submission to the Alpha command.

I stand in awe, staring out at the throng of my people: humans, vampires, Children of the Moon, shapeshifters, and half-breeds. I realize in that moment that they are not my servants, for I am theirs . . . they have all helped shaped me into the man I am today.

"Please stand, my kingsmen." I direct the throng before me, and they willingly oblige, coming to their feet, a look of bewilderment on their faces. "You do not bow before me."

I swiftly take a knee and bow before my people, a silent way of pledging my undying allegiance to them.

"I bow before you as your humble servant. I am taking up my right as king only so that I may serve you."

"Nicely said, my king." Marcus plants a hand on my shoulder as I rise to a standing position. "Now, you must appoint your two head guardsmen."

"Head guardsmen?" I question him, a look of confusion crossing my face.

"Yes, EJ, two individuals you desire to serve as your council and in your stead if you shall ever need to take your leave." Marcus smiles, gesturing toward the crowd. "Like Caius and I were to Aro."

I stand before them in silence for several fleeting minutes, pondering the notion of appointing two individuals to rule alongside me. However, there is no doubt in my mind who the first chosen one should be.

"As the first head guardsman, I appoint my grandfather, Edward Cullen." I announce with conviction, and my grandfather takes the stage beside me, giving me a swift hug.

"Thank you, EJ. I gladly stand beside you, my king." My grandpa Edward bows slightly, taking a seat in one of the chairs, which serve as substitute thrones for the Volturi leaders.

"And your second choice . . ." Marcus eyes me, eager to hear my response.

"The only man I would ever want to rule by my side, the man who gave me life, my father, Jacob Black."

My father saunters up to me, and, without uttering a word, he pulls me into a fierce hug. I feel his love, his pride, his unconditional dedication to our family pour from his heart into mine as we embrace. There is no tension, no hostility between us; there is only a father and son who will rule over our people as equals, uniting our world as one.

"Excellent choices, my king." Marcus observes as I release my father. My dad then takes his position in the chair opposite my grandpa Edward. My mother Nessie and grandmother Bella proudly join their husbands, taking their position beside the makeshift thrones respectively. "You may take your throne now, sire."

I slowly take the steps to the throne in the center, allowing the full experience of becoming a king overwhelm me. Leah, cradling our new baby girl, stands beside the chair, tears of joy pouring down her face. I give her a deliberate kiss on the lips and then kiss our Tessa sweetly on the forehead before taking my seat on the center throne.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you, the new Volturi." Marcus claps his hands as the crowd explodes into applause.

I peer out at the audience, marveling over the diverse faces it displays—the Children of the Moon, my vampire family, my Quileute family, the guard members, half-breeds, a myriad of human servants—they are all my family and my people.

I smile, feeling the love I have for every single one of them radiate from my being. I exchange glances with my grandfather Edward on my left and my father Jacob on my right. A new era has just begun.

I am finally home; this is my destiny.

I am the true Alpha.

**Attn: I hope you enjoyed this last chapter of True Alpha. *sniff* However, I still have an EPILOGUE that I will post in a few days as well as a teaser for my sequel, **_**Tessa: The Beloved**_**. Thank you for reading and please review!**


	42. Epilogue

**The True Alpha: Epilogue**

**Leah's POV**

_Two years later_

"Hey, no fair!" Bella Alice pouts as she runs through the forest of La Push with her older siblings, EJ, Tessa, and me, obviously annoyed that she can't phase yet like her niece. She halts suddenly and plants herself on the damp ground below, folding her arms defiantly across her chest. "Aunt Leah, Tessa's cheating!"

_Bella Alice, don't be so jealous, sweetie._ I nudge my wolf nose against her cheek, trying to console her feelings.

She looks up at my wolf eyes, possibly watching hers overflow with somber tears as the image reflects in my eyes. After EJ became Alpha two years ago, Bella Alice realized that not only is she able to teleport like EJ, she can also read anyone with the wolf gene's thoughts. Edward helped her at first to harness her ability, and now she requires no assistance.

"Tessa's only two years old, and she can phase. It's just not fair!" Bella Alice wipes her tears with the back of her right hand, peering out into the lush forest ahead of us.

_Your time will come, Bella Alice. Be patient._ I nudge her again with my nose, and she in turn pats it gently, giving me a small peck on the top of my head.

_Leah! What happened?_ EJ appears from behind the veil of several spruce trees, his glorious brown fur glistening in the soft sunlight. _Tessa's wondering where her aunt is._

"It's nothing, EJ. Um . . . I mean, _Alpha_." Bella Alice stands up, rubbing her hands furiously under her eyes. Suddenly, she takes off into the cover of the woods, leaving EJ and me alone in the small clearing.

_Still complaining about Tessa being able to phase and she can't?_ EJ moves closer to me, our wolf noses almost touching.

_Whatever gave you that idea?_ I mentally laugh as EJ lovingly rubs his moist nose against mine.

_It's nice being home again, isn't it?_ EJ changes the subject, turning and sauntering slowly through the trees.

_It sure is._ I follow close behind him, and we exit the woods only to be greeted with a rocky cliff overlooking the beautiful Pacific Ocean. I sigh and close my brown eyes, relishing in the freeing feeling of being able to phase again and return to my home, La Push.

_We can't stay for long. We have responsibilities in Volterra._ EJ sighs as well, peering out at the waves as they crash against the rocks below.

_I know. I'm just trying to enjoy the peacefulness here. I miss it so much._ I lean against my EJ, allowing our bodies to touch and be comforted by the other.

As we stand atop the towering cliff, I think back on the two years that have flown by like a leaf in the wind. Our beautiful, sweet Tessa, our daughter, has grown to the maturity of a five year old child in only twenty-four months. From the moment she could walk, she has been able to phase into any animal on the fly. All she has to do is picture the animal vividly in her mind, and she appears as that animal only seconds later. However, she prefers to be a wolf. Like father, like daughter is what I've always said.

Our Tessa is also extremely talented in the realm of music. With Edward, Nessie, and EJ as mentors, she has become somewhat of a musical prodigy, able to pick up and play any instrument with ease. Much to EJ's dismay, her favorite instrument has always been the piano, and she has composed several compositions already in her short life. I think her preference may stem from the fact that Edward has spoiled her from the moment she was born. I once compared him to Alice, and he laughed, saying, "Isn't it my duty to dote on my great-granddaughter?"

As far as any other supernatural talents, the jury is still out on that one. I'm just happy that Tessa is enjoying her brief childhood while it is hers to take advantage. I shudder to think of the day she will fully mature into an adult, which from the looks of it will come sooner than later. Most of all, I am concerned about the prophecy that Omari made many centuries ago. That one day, the Alpha's daughter will wage a war against Joham and the half-breeds. He never mentioned the outcome of the battle or which side will ultimately triumph. I attempt to quell those thoughts for now. Maybe that part of the future is yet to be determined . . .

Speaking of Omari, EJ has not allowed him to visit Tessa at all during her short life on Earth. As EJ is the Alpha, Omari has to obey his orders, and he has ventured back to Egypt with Benjamin and Tia until EJ gives him the invitation to return. Knowing in my heart that Omari may be the one to marry our daughter someday, I can't even begin to fathom the possibility of having a vampire for a son-in-law, especially a brutal killer like Omari. I've witnessed firsthand just how un-vegetarian-like he can be. For Tessa's sake, I hope she is strong enough and brave enough to make the right choice when the time comes.

_Mom! Dad!_ Tessa's angelic voice startles the both of us from behind, sweeping me away from my bittersweet memories. Her brownish-gray fur sparkles in the sunlight. _Sarah Rose wants to take me into Forks for ice cream with Papa Charlie, can I go? Please!_

_Sure. Just be careful._ I reply, stealing a glance at her father for assurance.

_Do you remember where your clothes are stashed?_ EJ asks our daughter. I love seeing him in father mode. It is so damn sexy if I do say so myself.

_Yes, Dad . . . uh, Alpha._ I watch Tessa's violet wolf eyes roll to the back of her head with her words. Only two years old, and she's already acting like an adolescent. Wonder what the next few years of her life will be like.

_Ok, Tessa, you may go._ EJ gives Tessa a swift nuzzle of his nose, and she darts off through the woods, obviously embarrassed at her dad's display of affection. He paces several yards after her and then stops, sighing heavily.

"She's growing up fast, I know." I speak aloud, and EJ quickly spins around to see me in human form before him. His wolf eyes widen when he realizes that I am fully nude.

"Damn, Leah." Like a flicker of lightning, EJ is human as well. He takes me into his arms, and I feel his warmth encompass me like a blanket of everlasting comfort and strength. "You're so beautiful. Like the first moment I laid eyes on you."

"You're not so bad yourself." I whisper into his ear and begin to place gentle kisses on his collarbone. "I think . . . we're alone now."

"Yes, I believe so." EJ's breath catches in his throat as I proceed to kiss all the way down his chest and onto his stomach. "Finally . . ."

It only takes him several seconds to sweep me into his arms and lay me sweetly on the grass-covered ground. Positioning himself between my legs, he enters me slowly and devours my lips with his. We move together in distinct rhythm, relishing in the feeling of becoming one again. As we reach satisfaction together, I repeat his name over and over again, letting him know just how much his touch pleases me.

"I love you, EJ Black." I moan in sweet release as my peak rushes over my body.

"As I love you, Leah Black." EJ shudders, releasing inside me and covering me with his gorgeous body. "And call me Alpha. I love it when you call me Alpha."

"Ok, _Alpha_." Slinking my arms around his neck, I pull him taunt against my chest, completely and utterly pacified with my life as EJ's wife and the mother of his child.

I savor the moment, lost in his warm embrace, for soon we would return to Volterra and an uncertain future that lay ahead for our people, our family, and our beloved Tessa . . .

**THE END**

**Attn: Alas, we've reached the end of the True Alpha. *sniff* I would like to personally thank all of you for your continued support of this story throughout the entire process. This fan fic started back in April as a sequel to my first story, **_**My Renesmee/The Choice**_**, and I'm so grateful that my readers decided to partake on this journey with me. I've also had the pleasure of picking up some new readers along the way, and I can't believe how wonderful your reviews have been. Seriously, if it wasn't for my readers, I would have no reason to write. You guys have been awesome, and I say "thank you" from the bottom of my heart. As a parting gift, I would like to leave you with the teaser for my sequel to EJ's story, **_**Tessa: The Beloved**_**, which I hope to start in a few days. Hope you will enjoy her story as well. *hugs and kisses to all***

**DAZZY xxoo**

**

* * *

  
**

**TESSA: THE BELOVED TEASER  
**

**Preface****: The scene is Volterra, 28 odd years after Breaking Dawn. Aro has been defeated as the leader of the Volturi, and Edward Jacob "EJ" Black is now the head of the royal coven along with his father, Jacob, and his grandfather, Edward Cullen. All has been pretty quiet in Volterra over the ten years since EJ and Leah's daughter, Tessa, was born . . . until now.**

_"Your daughter . . . yes." Amun's eyes flicker with a glimmer of horror, and his lips purse, filling me with ultimate dread. "She is going to be the warrior in your mate's army, leading the final battle . . . against the half-breeds. At least, that's what Omari foretold."_

_"What? I don't understand." My mind immediately remembers Nahuel and how loyal he had been to EJ. "Why would Nahuel lead a battle against EJ?"_

_"He's not." Amun smirks, his lips morphing into an evil grin. "Joham, Nahuel's father, has been up to no good these past twenty years or so. He's creating a super-race to conquer and wipe out all others, including the immortals."_

_My eyes widen with the revelation springing forth from Amun's lips. I'm in pure shock. My daughter will lead an army against Joham and the half-breeds in the years to come._

~from THE TRUE ALPHA, Chapter 30 (Leah's POV)


End file.
